Cambios Inesperados
by Lorine Hino
Summary: Candy se encuentra en situaciones que no esperaba, Después de Todo lo que ah Pasado en Su vida Al fin alcanza a tener la Familia que tanto anhelaba
1. Misterios Revelados

_**Candy White Andrew Misterios revelados**._

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Aquel fue un día de grandes Revelaciones, tras que se di cuenta que su tío Abuelo Williams era ni más ni menos que su querido amigo Albert y que el mismo era el Príncipe de la colina que por tantos años ha llevado en su recuerdo consigo, después de haber recibido la Noticia de que Terruce había regresado a escena y que estaba Próximo a casarse, la Joven tenía tantas Dudas en su Cabeza, aquella tarde que compartió con sus amigos fue encantadora pero a la mañana siguiente no sabía qué hacer con tantos pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados para su muy querido Albert, era su amigo aquel con el que siempre había contado en sus momentos más agobiantes, pero también era a aquel símbolo de Bondad que la había adoptado y era a aquel Príncipe de la colina que siempre la había enigma do, qué hacer con tantas preguntas que rondaban su cabeza, como vería a Albert, como su amigo, como su tutor oh como a aquel chico que fue su Amor Primero a los siete años.

Ella se encontraba viendo la majestuosidad del Paisaje campestre sin poner mucha atención ya que estaba encerrada en su Propio mundo con tantas IDEAS, si bien no podía asimilar tanta información que había recibido sobre Albert aún le quedaban los pensamientos Asia Terruce, está el feliz, como podre olvidarme de él, el es de otra no puedo pensar más en el, pero como hago para lograr eso?, si él está presente en mis pensamientos y aquel único beso aun lo sentía como si hubiese sido en ese mismo instante; de repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella que sorprendida volvió su vista Asia tras.

Que haces mi Pequeña Candy, susurro la hermana María que estaba observando la ausencia de la chica.

Nada Hermana María replico ella.

Hay Candy te conozco muy bien y sé que algo pasa.

No es nada hermana María.

Está bien Candy, solo ve ah desayunar los niños te están esperando en la mesa.

Si Hermana María, saliendo del cuarto.

Hay Candy te conozco muy bien y sé que algo agobia tu alma, pensó en sus adentros la Hermana María.

Buenos Días a todos dijo ella entrando en la habitación.

Buenos Días Candy, dijeron a coro los pequeñuelos, ¿Descansaste? Dijo una voz Muy dulce.

Si Sr. Pony, no sé por qué usted y la Hermana María están tan Preocupadas por mí, replico la joven.

Candy como no hacerlo somos tus Madres, pero ya Siéntate y desayuna que tienes un Día muy pesado, dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo sé Sr. Pony, sentándose a la mesa, mientras comía su mente a un no se encontraba ahí, sabiendo que más tarde tendría que regresar con Albert a Chicago.

Después del Desayuno que apenas Probo se dirigió la Mansión de los Andrew , donde se encontraba Albert, Preguntándose cómo debería de ver a semejante personaje, el sencillamente se había convertido en un enigma para ella, Cuando diviso el Portón de la mansión con el emblema de la Familia su corazón se comenzó a agitar, al no saber cómo comportarse ante Albert, que estoy pensando se dijo a sí misma es Albert, las circunstancias cambiaron pero ni él ni yo lo hemos hecho y se armo de valor mientras caminaba por los jardines llenos de rosas, entro a la Mansión y una mucama salió a su encuentro que sucede Dijo ella, Rápido rápido señorita Andrew, tiene que estar lista el Señor Williams la espera para salir hacia Chicago, Espera un momento hacia donde me llevas?, ala recamara para cambiarla; A que te refieres?, dijo ella un tanto ofuscada; tengo que cambiarle los vestidos no pensara usted asistir a tal evento con esas Fachas oh si, Dijo la Feroz mucama que ya la tenía en el interior de la Habitación; Oh es cierto, suspiro ella, pero yo puedo hacerlo sola, dijo a joven rebelde, señorita no haga más difícil mi trabajo por favor esta es mi labor y si no la cumplo como quedare Yo, dijo la mucama un tanto inconforme ante la actitud de la Chica; Candy sorprendida dejo ala mucama seguir con su labor.

La mucama saco un Bello Traje como nunca antes Visto, tan elegantemente sobrio pero a la vez juvenil en un verde Olivo que asentaba muy bien con sus Ojos color esmeralda, le soltaron los cabellos dorados y comenzó la labor de trenzar su larga cabellera con cintas verdes que iban entre lazadas con su cabellera, le colocaron una Gargantilla con una bella esmeralda como dije y aretes que hacían juego, lucia tan delicadamente esplendida, Abajo esperaba Albert un tanto Nervioso porque se estaba haciendo un Poco tarde para la cita, de repente en una de las tantas veces que observo su reloj alzo la vista y vio a la Joven dama Bajando por las escaleras de aquella bella mención, Wau, dijo para sus adentros y sonrió con esa sonrisa tan Honesta que solo él podía dar, Supongo que no tengo tan mal Gusto para escoger tus atuendos, Dijo sonriendo.

No la verdad No, Dijo Candy, un tanto sonrojada.

Bueno señorita, andando, dijo Albert.

Lo que no entiendo es para que yo voy, a semejante Ocasión.

Como que no sabes porque, eres mi hija adoptiva, por si no te acuerdas, sonrió de nuevo, francamente.

Ella bajo la cabeza y dijo: Si lo sé.

Noto que algo te incomoda Candy.

No es Nada Albert, solo que no me siento muy a gusto con esta situación.

Bueno, déjame decirte que a mí tampoco me agrada pero ya que tenía que hacerlo, te tuve que traer a Ti para que compartas mi Tortura, además considero que ante la situación que te encuentras es lo más conveniente que hiciese tu aparición, dejaremos muy en claro que no te Casaras con Niel.

Es cierto Niel, ya lo había olvidado.

Candy, sonrió él, Tendremos una Cruel lucha con la Tía Abuela, dijo él en un tono más Serio.

Lo sé Albert disculpa que siempre te este Ocasionando Problemas, Dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo.

No te Preocupes Candy, te agradezco que asistas con migo, me sentiría tan aburrido entre tanta gente esnob que se han invitado para mi Presentación en Sociedad.

Cuando el conductor Diviso el gran edificio al que se dirigían dijo ya estamos llegando Señor, muy bien dijo él, Bueno Candy estas ¿Preparada?; suspiro la chica un tanto afligida, si lo estoy Albert respondió. La concurrencia estaba a la Expectativa, cuando después de un discurso bien elaborado por George la mano derecha de Albert dio el anunció con ustedes el Señor Andrew. Y con un Respiro muy fuerte Entro el Joven a la Habitación, Niel, Elisa y Archie que se encontraban cerca por ser los herederos más Próximos, se sorprendieron cuando Albert apareció, los Fotógrafos comenzaron a Tomar fotos de aquel Joven y Tras una Breve Explicación de donde y que se encontraba haciendo, seguido de sus Nuevos Palanes para los Negocios de los Andrew, Replico con respecto a los rumores de que la señorita Andrew contraerá matrimonio muy Pronto es totalmente Falso eso es Todo, por favor acérquense al Banquete especialmente elaborado para ustedes, con estas últimas Palabras dejo atónitos a Niel y Elisa que ya tenían todo Paneado con respecto a Candy.

Candy que aun no había salido esperando a Albert en su despacho estaba un tanto angustiada por la demora de Albert, cundo de repente el entro en la Habitación, ella se sobresalto, y el sonrió, bueno Candy ya eh anunciado que tu compromiso con Niel no es algo cierto, solo hay que esperar a la Tía abuela Elroy para darle las excusas pertinentes, ella sintió, como la angustia crecía, pero él se le acerco y apretó sus manos y le dijo con esa suave sonrisa usual en él, no te Preocupes todo saldrá bien, nadie te Obligara ah hacer algo que no quieres.

En ese Momento entro la Tía Abuela acompañada de Elisa y Niel, y un tanto furiosa pregunto la Tía Abuela que has hecho Williams, acaso no te das cuenta que has ido en contra de mis deseos, no te Preocupa que esta niña que haz adoptado por capricho se llegue a casar con alguien que no merezca estar en Nuestra Familia y nos de mas Dolores de Cabeza.

Albert, dejo que la Tía Abuela Balbuceara todo lo que quería, después, repuso que si Candy se llegase a casar seria con alguien que verdaderamente Valiera la pena que ella amara y que él estaría contento con tal decisión pero que nunca la casaría a contra de su voluntad solo por mantener el Prestigio de la Familia, discutieron un poco pero la Tía Abuela tuvo que ceder ante Albert decidiendo volver al a recepción ya que era una descortesía desatender a tan prestigiosa audiencia y sugirió que todos volviesen al evento, cuando la Tía Abuela salió de la habitación, Albert sonrió y le dijo con una voz muy queda a Candy, no fue tan malo Verdad y le brindo su brazo para que la joven lo tomara y poder entrar al Salón Juntos.

Niel, que aun no podía creer lo bella que ella era, cuanta elegancia, cuanta fineza, aquellos bellos ojos y su ternura, se dijo así mismo ya es inalcanzable para ti, el es un Hombre tan poderoso que nunca la podre alcanzar.

Entraron los dos jóvenes al salón y Archie se quedo Perplejo ante la visión, tanto que soltó la mano de Anee que se encontraba junto a él, que Bella, mi Candy, nunca te había notado tan bella como Hoy, se acerco a ella como magnetizado ante tal belleza, que…que hermosa luces hoy, dijo casi atónito, hay Archie, sonrió ella, Donde…Donde esta Anee? Dijo ella buscando, y el volvió en sí, Anee, dijo en sus adentros, Bueno te llevare con ella y le ofreció el brazo.

La velada termino dejando muy buenos resultados, Todos hablaban muy bien acerca de la aparición de Albert en sociedad, y ni que decir de la señorita Andrew era toda una dama, la mañana siguiente, los periódicos de Todo chicago hablaban de lo acontecido la Noche anterior, Albert rio abiertamente al ver la Nota sobre Candy, una Dama, que gracioso y siguió riendo.

Candy aun NO sabía qué hacer por lo que seguía su departamento en Chicago tratando de despejar su mente con el trabajo, pero tras la Presentación de Albert como el Jefe de la Familia Andrew, los Periodistas la asechaban y se le Hera muy difícil continuar con su rutina, Albert le había Ofrecido que fuese a Vivir a la Mansión de los Andrew en Chicago, ella no había aceptado pero ahora se miraba Obligada a hacerlo ya que se sentía un tanto atosigada, pero le Preocupaba la situación de tener a Albert cerca de ella y ella sin saber cómo actuar ahora frente a él, sin embargo una mañana hizo sus maletas y se dirigió a la mansión Andrew, sabiendo que no sería Bienvenida por la Tía Abuela Elroy.

La Vida de Candy Había Cambiado, se mantenía de evento social en evento social, sentía que moría en esa vida que le parresia tan fastidiosa, pero sin embargo disfrutaba ese tiempo que pasaba con Albert, ya que los dos mantenían esa esencia que los caracterizaba, ya no se sentía preocupada por el dilema de cómo tratar a Albert, se dio cuenta que era un Hombre audaz, vivas, buen mozo y con bellos sentimientos, esto le asustaba un poco porque lo estaba comenzando a ver como hombre y no como amigo y menos como un Padre, esto le pesaba un poco porque sentía que estaba Traicionando a Terry.

Albert que conocía muy bien el Alma de Candy, sabía que no era Feliz con aquella Vida que estaba Llevando y decidió Adquirir una Clínica que pondría a su cuidado para que ella se sintiese un poco aliviada. Una Mañana la despertó abruptamente y la hizo vestir con suma presura quería darle la sorpresa antes de comenzar sus Negocios, Candy Pregunto a Donde Me llevas, es una sorpresa Dijo él, Cuando llegaron ella Pregunto qué hacemos aquí, acaso estás enfermo Albert? Porque no me habías Dicho Nada?

No es eso Candy, este es tu nuevo oficio; que estás diciendo?

Acaso no te acuerdas que deje de trabajar por que los periodistas me atosigaban con su presencia haciendo tantas preguntas sin respuestas?

Lo sé Candy, pero esta Vez será Diferente.

Diferente?

Si por que ahora tú serás la que dirija la clínica, dos de mis hombres estarán a la Puerta para no dejar pasar Reportero alguno a realizar alguna entrevista y podrás ejercer tus deberes como Enfermera, es mas ya contrate a los Doctores y enfermeras que trabajaran contigo y sabes que es lo mejor?

Qué? Pregunto ella intrigada

Que ahora cuentas con mi apoyo y el de la Fortuna de los Andrew que a pesar que trae muchos inconvenientes también nos ayuda a logar algunos Propósitos, puedes dedicar esta clínica para cuidados de gente que no tiene como adquirir el servicio médico adecuado, por los salarios y demás no te preocupes, dijo Giñando uno de sus Ojos. Estas Contenta?

Ella lo vio Maravillada y con una sonrisa llena de vida como hacía tiempo no se le veía, desde que había dejado de trabajar como enfermera, le dijo Gracias Albert, no te defraudare.

Nunca lo Has hecho Candy, Repuso él y la dejo para que comenzara a Organizarlo todo.

Candy se sentía con fuerzas Renovadas, ahora que tenía en que ocupar su mente y alejarse de la vida tan Hueca que llevaba como miembro de la Familia Andrew y se Preguntaba cómo es que Albert Podía ser tan Tierno y sensible a las necesidades de los demás habiendo se criado en un Mundo donde solo Gira el Linaje, pero se alegraba que el fuese de este modo.

La clínica se mantenía llena ya que no se tenía que pagar por la consulta y mucha gente venía a esta a atenderse, por lo cual Candy se Mantenía Ocupada, había visto tantas historia de cada persona que se acercaba y la labor ardua de los Doctores por lo que decidió, embarcarse en la aventura de Estudiar Para Doctora, para ser Especifica Cirujana, la idea se le había metido a la cabeza y Albert la apoyo y la insto a hacerlo, que Orgulloso Estoy de Ti Candy, dijo con un brillo vivaz en sus Ojos.

Cuanto había Cambiado la Vida de Candy, su tiempo era casi nulo entre tantas Actividades, La universidad, la Clínica y los eventos Sociales a los cuales tenía que asistir con Albert, que aun que al inicio le parecían Fastidiosos, termino por adaptarse a ellos y hasta tomarles agrado ya que compartía esos escasos momentos junto con Albert que era todo un Caballero, una de esas Noches, decidieron caminar a si a Casa, ella agarrada del Brazo de Albert y un aire fresco que recorría esa Noche, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un parque se detuvieron un poco a descansar y el sonrió, de que te ríes dijo Candy, solo me acordaba de unas noches que disfrutamos de la las estrellas; aun te acuerdas? Pregunto Candy; Como no Acordarme? Si son mis mejores recuerdos, dijo mirando con un brillo en sus ojos Asia el cielo.

También los míos dijo ella sin percatarse. Subiendo su rostro para observar las estrellas.

El bajo el rostro y busco los ojos de la dama, como un impulso ella lo volvió a ver qué te pasa Albert dijo viéndolo a los Ojos.

No nada repuso, viendo fijamente a sus ojos, verdes.

Ella se sintió apenada ante la situación pero no pudo dejar de ver sus bellos ojos azules, se miraron mutuamente por algún tiempo, cuando de repente el movido por una fuerza inexplicable acercó su Rostro Asia ella, ella no pudo reaccionar, hasta que sintió el beso, Albert, dijo en sus adentros, pero no pudo hacer nada más que disfrutar del beso que duro pocos segundos, un beso tan dulce, tan tierno, como solo dos almas como las de ellos podían darse, Creo…creo que es mejor seguir dijo ella habiendo terminado el beso; si es lo mejor dijo él, en el camino que recorrieron después, el le pidió disculpas, Discúlpame Candy no de que fue lo que me Paso, fue algo que no pude Controlar, No te preocupes, repuso ella, todo está bien. Y siguieron Caminando, el silencio reinó entre ellos dos, hasta llegar ala enorme Mansión, Buenas Noches Dijeron ambos y fueron a descansar.

Continuara….


	2. Sorpresa No Esperada

_**Una Sorpresa No esperada**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

La Mañana Siguiente Candy estaba algo confundida pues no entendía cómo es que Paso.

Me beso se dijo y yo… yo le Correspondí, Hay Albert, mi Príncipe de la Colina, Que estoy haciendo Candy contrólate, ya Basta, se dijo así misma, levantándose de la cama en su habitación bellamente decorada, se acercó a la Ventana y Abrió as cortinas de seda, por esas escasas confidencias de la vida , en lo que ella abrió la ventana para ver el Día, Albert voltio su rostro Asia la ventana para decirle un hasta luego mental a Candy, sus vistas se encontraron y el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir precipitosamente, ella serró las Cortinas ahí mismo y se arregostó en la ventana, Que me pasa se pregunto? Que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Y abrió nuevamente las cortinas Pudiendo ver como el coche de Albert desaparecía a lo lejos. Adiós Albert Dijo para sus adentros y suspiro.

Llegando ya la Noche, después de un largo Día en la Clínica Andrew y de las clases y más aun de la agobiante Pregunta de todo el día que rondaba por su cabecita, Sera que me estoy enamorando de Albert? Llego a Casa; Señorita Bienvenida le Dijo la Mucama, la están esperando, hay Visitas Pregunto ella, Si señorita Respondió la Joven Domestica; Muy Bien, gracias, Alise, dijo sacando su inusual lengüita y guiñando el Ojo, pero ya te eh Dicho dime Solo Candy; Esta bien señorita, respondió la Joven y se retiro.

Buenas Noches a todos Dijo Candy entrando al Salón Comedor.

Buenas Noches Contesto Archie, Levantando la copa y Guiñando un ojo.

Siempre Llegas Tarde, Dijo la Tía Elroy, con un tono tanto Ofuscada, siendo ya costumbre cuando se dirige a Candy; Eres una desgracia para el Nombre de los Andrew.

Vamos Tía Elroy, no comience, deje a Candy que termine de llegar por lo menos repuso Archie.

Bueno Vamos a Disfrutar de la Cena, Intervino Annie, Que tal estuvo tu día Candy?

Estupendo Annie, debemos estar Celebrando Algo muy Importante, Dijo La Rubia, Todos Están Acá.

No todos Dijo Elisa Falta el más Importante; Si como siempre se Hace el de Rogar Dijo Neal, en un tono Sarcástico.

Si es Algo Muy Importante Candy, Dijo Tía Elroy, Pero como no estás enterada? Así es que vives metida en esa Cliniquita con la cual no estoy desacuerdo y te olvidas de los asuntos de la Familia.

Ya estoy acá Dijo Albert entrando a la Habitación, disculpen que les haya hecho esperar tanto tiempo, se que la puntualidad es muy importante en esta Familia, oh no es así Tía Elroy, Por supuesto que sí, Respondió La Tía Abuela. Entonces Comencemos Dijo Albert, Déjenme decirles que hemos tenido Grandes Resultados, en estos Últimos meses, nuestros negocios han Prosperado grandemente y a pesar de los Reproches de la Tía Abuela , la clínica de Candy ah dado grandes referencias de nosotros, nos hace lucir más humanos y a nuestros Clientes y socios esto les gusta, así que le debemos un Aplauso a la ardua labor que Candy realiza a Diario; tan bien van los negocios que abriremos nuevas sedes de nuestros Bancos en New York, Los ángeles y Miami, así que me tendré que ausentar por unos cuantos meses por ese motivo están acá, la siguiente en la Línea de Los Andrew es Candy, pero como ya sedaran cuenta nuestra ocupada amiga no tiene tiempo para encargarse de nuestros negocios a quien en Chicago.

Como va a tener tiempo si Vive metida en esa clínica, en vez de encargarse de buscar un buen esposo para continuar con el legado de la familia, dijo la Tía Abuela; además repuso Elisa que bien podría hacer ella nos llevaría a la quiebra en un instante.

Bueno, dijo Albert un tanto ofuscado por los comentarios de la Tía y Elisa, El siguiente en la línea es Archie y si el acepta, creo que las cosas quedarían en estupendas manos.

Puedes contar con migo dijo Archie y se dispusieron a Gozar de la Cena.

Terminando de degustar la exquisita Cena Elisa se decidió a Acercarse al Jefe de la Familia Andrew, para hacer unos leves coqueteos como los llama ella, nunca iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad que según ella poseía, casarse con el Jefe de la Familia Andrew era su Objetivo para aumentar su poderío y deshacerse dela tan odiada Candy White. Pero Albert que le prestaba tan poca atención ya que no le agradaba por como trataba a Candy, esa Noches pues el solo tenía Ojos y Cabeza para pensar en Candy, como voy a arreglar esta situación antes de mi partida se preguntaba mientras Observaba a Candy Charlar con Annie, Archie y Paty.

Neal Por su lado tomaba un Coñac un tanto enojado viendo a Candy como conversaba con sus amigos, Porque no se fija en mí? Se preguntaba, mocosa, nunca tendrá un mejor hombre que yo se decía a sí mismo, como hago para que lo entiendas Candy, como hago para que veas que yo soy el único al que debes Amar.

La noche termino y Todos salieron para sus residencias, Neal y Elisa para la Mansión Legan que si bien sabemos es parte de las Propiedades de los Andrew; La tía Abuela y Archie ala Mansión de los Andrew ubicada en el centro de Chicago, Annie y Paty Asia la mansión de los Brither.

Quedando Solos Albert y Candy, se encontraban sentados en el Balcón Observando las estrellas, el silencio reino entre ellos dos cosa que no es común entre ellos. Candy se atrevió a iniciar la conversación Albert; Si, dime Albert, respondió ella. No quisiera irme de Chicago sin que hablemos de lo que paso; No te preocupes, eso ya pasó, no es nada Dijo Candy.

Ese es el Problema Candy si es algo, debo decirte que a pesar de que ese Beso no estaba Planeado es algo que yo deseaba hace mucho, te acuerdas cuando perdí la memoria, dijo viendo fijamente así el Cielo estrellado.

Como no Acordarme está muy preocupada por ti.

Te confesare algo dijo el volviéndola a ver a los Ojos, yo no quería recordar, la seguía viendo con los ojos iluminados.

Que estás diciendo, dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente, como no ibas a querer recobrar la memoria Albert? Solo estás jugando.

No, no es así Candy no quería recordar porque tú eras mi hogar me sentía tan a gusto viviendo junto a ti, disfrutando de tu compañía, viendo tu sonrisa cada día, que no me hacía falta recordar solo quería estar contigo para siempre compartir mi vida contigo, como te lo dije en aquel parque mientras compartíamos un sándwich, lo recuerdas dijo volviendo a ver al infinito.

Si aun lo recuerdo Albert, dijo ella un tanto sorprendida por la confesión de Albert.

Solo quiero que sepas, dijo él y se detuvo un instante, solo quiero que sepas que siempre estaré junto a ti, que eres muy importante en mi vida y….y… Bueno eres muy importante.

Tú también eres importante para mí, respondió ella, pensando eres más importante para mí de lo que crees mi príncipe de la Colina, viéndolo con unos ojos llenos de ilusión.

Bueno Candy ya es momento de ir a descansar, dijo el levantándose, vamos a descansar, pero antes de partir mañana, quiero prometerte que estaré aquí para celebrar contigo tu cumpleaños numero 18, ya te estas convirtiendo en toda una señorita, estaré aquí con el regalo más lindo que te puedas imaginar. No importa el regalo, dijo ella, solo te quiero aquí devuelta. Se vieron a los Ojos mutuamente por unos instantes, de repente ella desvió la mirada y dijo Buenas noches y salió de la Habitación mientras Albert la Observaba.

Esa Noche no pudieron dormir ninguno de los dos, pensando tantas cosas. La Mañana llego y Candy se levanto muy temprano para Despedir a Albert. Nos Vernos pronto se dijeron en silencio los dos, comprendiendo lo que había dicho cada uno sin palabras, Te estaré esperando, Espérame. Ella Vio como se alejaba el Coche quedando sola en esa Enorme Mansión, tenía ganas de correr detrás de Albert pero algo la detuvo, el deber con sus pacientes que no eran pocos.

Ese Sábado decidió Visitar más seguido el Hogar de Pony, era costumbre de que ella llegara coda fin de mes con Albert ah dejar algo de dinero y víveres alas ancianas para los chicos del Hogar, ese sábado llego ella sola y la Sr. Pony noto su tristeza pero no dijo nada al respecto, cada fin de semana llegaba a Pasar tiempo con ellas ya que estaba sola y se aburría mucho en esa mansión tan gigantesca.

Mientras tanto Albert, seguía con su innumerable lista de compromisos, para su asombre se topo con Terruce Grand chéster, que en esos momentos era el Actor más cotizado; él se alegro mucho, siendo que encontraba a un muy querido amigo, se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y concertaron una cita antes de que Albert Volviese a Chicago.

Los dos Jóvenes se encontraron en un Bart, Tiempo de no saber de ti Dijo Albert.

No puedo decir lo mismo mi querido Albert, todos los periódicos Hablan Bien del Multimillonario Jefe de la Familia Andrew.

Jajajajaa, sonrió el francamente, supongo que no puedo escapar de los medios de comunicación.

No creo que te sea posible mi querido Albert, Contesto Terry.

Ni me lo Digas. Dijo el exhalado el poco aire que tenia.

Bueno y Candy tampoco se ha escapado al gran nombre de los Andrew.

Jajajajjajaaj, ella, Chiquilla bella es una luchadora, la Tía Elroy vive Paliando con ella.

M e lo imaginaba, supongo que para ella no es nada honorable que una Andrew Trabaje, sin importar el bien que le esté haciendo a muchos y no lo digo solo por la clínica, si no….. Cayó por un instante viendo al vació. Si no por su grande sonrisa que le alegra el día a todos los que están a su alrededor.

Albert, noto la Tristeza en su amigo y dijo y bueno ya te casaste?

Casarme, no que va.

Y Susana? Pregunto Albert.

Ella… Ella Murió Poco después que regrese.

Oh lo siento, dijo Albert. Hubo silencio por unos pocos segundos.

No te preocupes Yo no la amaba. Dijo El viendo al Vacio.

Silencio, por un breve instante. Quieres… (Dudo por un instante) quieres venir con migo al cumpleaños de Candy ya Cumple 18 y le prometí un súper regalo que mejor que tu, le dijo dándole una pequeña Palmadita en el hombro y guiñando unos de sus bellos ojos Azules.

No creo que ella Quiera Verme. Dijo Terruce.

A lo mejor sí, nunca lo sabrás si no la Busacas; y lo más importante se dijo a si mismo nunca sabré yo, si no vas.

Jajajaja, está bien tienes Razón, Comprare un Boletó e iré contigo, no te preocupes por eso George se ocupara de todo.

Ese Sábado por la Mañana ambos Jóvenes Partieron con destino Chicago, llegarían a la Mansión Andrew, por la Noche y los dos viajaban en silencio, Terruce se preguntaba qué pasaría que diría al ver a Candy después de tanto tiempo, podrían reiniciar su relación ahora que no estaba Susana, ella lo perdonaría? Hay Candy si supieras que mi amor por ti es aun más fuerte que antes decía en sus adentros.

Por su lado Williams se Preguntaba si estaría haciendo lo correcto, la Amo tanto, se decía que si es feliz con el no me importa seré muy feliz porque ella será feliz, pero porque me duele tanto el corazón de solo imaginarla junto a él, Albert en que lio te has metido esta vez? Como reaccionara ella? Aun lo amara como lo hacía hace dos años atrás? Mi amada Candy si supieras cuanto te amo, cuanto significas para mí.

George, dijo ya estamos llegando señor y los despertó de su trance, el corazón de ambos comenzó a latir frenéticamente sabiendo que muy pronto sus preguntas serian respuestas. Bajaron del automóvil y los criados subieron sus maletas. Entraron ala espléndida Mansión y Terruce dijo que buen gusto tienes mi amigo, y el sonrió, me temo que esto no es a causa mía, todo se lo debo a Candy que se ha encargado en dirigir la casa mientras yo me encargo de los negocios, dijo Williams; y hablando de ella donde esta? Supuse que te vendría a recibir dijo Terruce; Tienes Razón dijo Albert, Alises Donde Esta la señorita Candy? Desde que usted se fue ella se va los fines de semana al hogar de Pony señor así que no regresara hasta mañana, Gracias, dijo Albert, la Joven hizo una leve reverencia y salió del Cuarto.

Jajajajajaaj, Pecosa ingrata, no mucho que te fuiste y ella ya hace de las suyas, supongo que nunca cambiara.

Bueno así es ella, además no creo que le haga daño visitar a su familia, se sentiría muy sola en esta mansión.

Si es algo grande, para estar solo, y como ella no puede estar quieta dijo con una mirada perdida en los recuerdos y una sonrisa muy tierna.

Si a si es ella dijo Albert, única y especial.

Y se pusieron a recordar cada divertida travesura que ella cometía y a intercambiar anécdotas de su amiga. El día del domingo paso lento para ambos ya que esperaban la llegada de Candy, la mansión estaba hecha un desastre con los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Candy, mas aun porque era dirigida por dos jóvenes caballeros que no se ponían de acuerdo. Llego la noche y ella no apareció. Que te abra Ocurrido decía Albert en sus adentros? Espero estés bien, que estoy diciendo se dijo a sí mismo es Candy claro que está bien. Mientras Terruce se preguntaba que ocurría que ella no llegaba será que se dio cuenta de su presencia ahí y no le quería ver?

La mañana siguiente era Lunes 7 de Mayo de 1916, una mañana fresca, ella las Rosas estaban bellas esa mañana, como que todos estaban celebrando junto con Candy, esa Mañana ella salió del quirófano, y sintió como el suave viento movía sus rizos, serró los Ojos e inhaló fuertemente el aire fresco de la Mañana, la noche anterior, mientras regresaba ala mansión paso por la clínica y se encontraba un joven a que le iban a amputar la Pierna derecha, ella estudiando para médico Cirujano sabía que existía otra acción aparte de la Amputación y discutió con el Doctor en Turno que se encontraba ahí y después de una noche fatal el joven se encontraba en una habitación descansando, aun con su pierna se sentía Feliz en saber que el chico que mantenía a su Familia de Cuatro Hermanitos y a su mama iba poder seguir llevando el alimento a su casa, la señora se le acercó mientras ella estaba en el jardín a agradecerle , no solo por haber salvado la pierna de su Hijo sino también por esa Clínica que tenia para uso de las personas menos privilegiadas ya que no le hubiese sido posible pagar los gastos de Hospital, no se preocupe dijo con una sonrisa, Hoy es mi cumpleaños Sabe, no, no lo Sabia señorita, dijo la señora, Bueno are unos arreglos para que su hijo quede bien eh iré a casa me deben estar esperando dijo pensando en Albert. Gracias Señorita, dijo nuevamente la señora.

Candy Dio recomendaciones con respecto al joven y dio órdenes de que se le ayudara a la señora mientras el joven se recuperaba y se dispuso a ir a su casa a ver a su querido Albert y celebrar juntos su Cumpleaños. E n la Mansión ya todo estaba listo para esa Noche, llegarían Todos los miembros de la Familia Andrew y uno que otro miembro activo de la Sociedad Pudiente. Albert se encontraba en el Jardín Viendo lo bellas que lucían ese Día las Dulce Candy. Cuando de repente alzo la Vista y Vio una silueta de una joven que se acercaba poco a poco ala mansión y su corazón le dijo que era Candy, mientras se iba acercando Candy Vio ahí en el Jardín a Williams y no pudo evitar sentir mucha alegría y corrió hasta los Brazos de él, Albert, Albert Gritaba, Candy Dijo el Olvidándose del té que tomaba tirando la Tasa Para tomarla entre sus brazo, Te extrañe tanto le dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba, Basta Candy Ya estoy aquí no me fui tanto tiempo y soltando el abrazo le dijo con una sonrisa amplia y me obsequio hoy es mi cumpleaños recuerdas, como olvidarlo, si no me dejas, Dijo el tocándose la cabeza, Albert, dijo ella en un tono como regañándolo.

Bueno te traje un lindo Sombrero que recibirás por la noche y una sorpresa, dijo él; sí que es? Pregunto ella; ya lo veras, dijo él. Y entraron ala mansión. Mientras pasaba eso Terruce Observaba desde una Ventana y se puso tan celoso, pero después desistió de sus celos al ver aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Entraron al despacho de Albert y él le dijo espera aquí, ya vuelvo von tu sorpresa. Está bien pero no te demores, que te tengo que contar que me paso ayer, dijo ella; jajajaaj, si me tienes que contar contesto él y salió de la habitación.

Llego el Momento se dijo así mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras con Terruce, se Valiente Albert no te derrumbes se dijo así mismo, mientras Terruce pensaba lo mismos, el Entro a la habitación Primero, mientras el otro joven esperaba afuera, el serró las puertas al entrar quedando arre costado a ella, estas lista pregunto? Si lista Albert por que tanto misterio? Ya verás dijo el Entra Por favor Terry y abrió las puertas de la Habitación, se vio una figura varonil entrando a la habitación, Terry dijo ella Dejando caer la Tasa de té que tomaba, Hola Candy dijo el mirándola con tanta intensidad.

Los dejare a solas Dijo Albert con la Vista y un tono un tanto Triste y serró las puestas de la Habitación, Todavía lo Amas Candy, se dijo, Todavía lo amas, no puedo hacer nada más que retirarme por tu felicidad. Hola Terruce dijo ella; Hola Candy Respondió el, preguntándose para sus adentros porque lo llamo así, por que no le dijo Terry como solía hacerlo.

Como has estado? Pregunto, para romper el silencio que había perdurado por un buen tiempo, al contrario que con Albert estos silencios eran comunes entre ellos dos.

Bien, Candy, no tanto como tú, estas más hermosa y pareces toda una dama.

Como que parezco Claro que o soy.

Jajajajajaaj, quien lo diría Tarzan Pecoso como una Dama.

A que te refieres?

A nada solo que nunca te Imaginé así.

Bueno para que veas.

Si ya lo estoy viendo y déjame decirte te ves muy bien.

No te lo permito.

Como has dicho? Replico él un tanto ofuscado.

Que no te lo permito.

Y se puede Saber por qué?

Porque estas casado y yo soy una Joven soltera, eso no se ve bien.

Vaya, esto sí es insólito Tarzan pecoso, hablando como el honorable Duque de Gran chéster.

No, nada de eso, es solo que pienso que es falta de respeto asía tu esposa que estés alagando a una joven soltera.

Mi esposa, jajaajajajaj, Cual esposa Tarzan Pecoso?

No me Digas así, soy Candy White Andrew.

Usted perdonara Madame, dijo Terruce, haciendo una reverencia y en un tono sarcástico.

Bueno entonces me vas a Decir como Esta Susana si oh no?

Déjeme decirle que ella está muerta señorita Andrew.

Esta...Esta Muerta?

Si, así es.

Como Paso? Y Porque lo dices así de simple?

Como Paso, Pues simplemente murrio de Tristeza, n pudo mas con la idea de Vivir así en una silla de ruedas toda su vida, murió de tristeza, y lo digo así de simple porque yo no puedo hacer nada para que ella esté Viva de nuevo solo aceptar su Muerte.

Yo...Yo Pensaba que estabas Casado, dijo ella mientras se sentaba despacio, impactada por la noticia.

Basta ya eso ya Paso, que caso tiene que los vivos lloren por los Muertos.

Sinceramente, no tienes corazón.

Nada Gano echándome a morir oh que quieres que yo también muera, por angustiarme por algo que no tiene solución.

No nada de eso pero esperaba que tuvieras mas preocupación por la chica con la cual te ibas a casar.

Si, es cierto me iba a casar con ella mas no la amaba, siempre te amado a ti, Candy, solo a ti.

Mejor no hablemos de eso después, ya van a comenzar a llegar los invitados y tengo que cambiarme, dijo ella y se levanto rápidamente del asiento en el que estaba.

Terry la agarro del Brazo y le dijo no escaparás de mi Tarzan pecoso; no es el momento Terry Hablaremos de esto mañana, si, mañana es un buen día hoy... Hoy tengo que atender a los invitados si no lo hago la Tía Abuela me matara.

Y desde cuando haces lo que ella te dice.

Terry Más tarde por favor

Está bien Hablaremos Mañana.

Todo estaba deslumbrante esa Noche, En el Salón solo habían personas de la Alta sociedad, Mientras Elisa Murmuraba en el salón que Candy no se merecía eso, Los rivales estaban reunidos ahí, Neal y Archie miraban con ojos de Guerra a Terry Mientras que Albert, se decía que ya la había perdido pero que ella sería Feliz y era todo lo que importaba, todos estaban ante la expectativa de la entrada de Candy, mientras que Candy no quería salir de su Habitación, no entendía Nada, El reencuentro con Terry fue inesperado, no está Casado Con Susana, es mas ella Murió, Albert lo había llevado ahí, acaso no sentía nada por ella, todo lo que le había dicho antes de partir que había pasado con eso?, mientras había una multitud ahí abajo esperando que saliese, no quiero salir se decía así misma, no quiero, no quiero; en eso tocaron a la puerta era Annie Y Paty que tocaban, entren dijo ella, que pasa Candy Dijo Paty Todos te están esperando allá abajo; si lo sé Chicas ya voy a Bajar, está bien pero no con ese peinado dijo Annie, déjalo todo en mis manos, y Annie comenzó con la labor, mientras Paty esperaba en silencio recordando los años del Colegio San Pablo; Annie termino y dijo Lista, Está bien Bajaremos Primero Nosotras y después Tu pediremos que te anuncien, está bien chica Dijo Y espero a orillas de las escaleras que la anunciaran.

Con ustedes la Señorita Andrew, Candy White Andrew.

Continuara…..

**Nota de la escritora**

Gracias, Camila Andley por tus comentarios


	3. Esos Giros de La Vida que no Esperamos

_**Giros Inesperados…**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Una silueta se vio en la parte superior de las escalinatas, una figura de trazos delicados, contorneados y bien Formados, que eran notorios ante os ojos expectativos que se encontraban en el Salón de Baile, un Sobrio Vestido Blanco con delicados adornos en color Turquesa Cubrían el Cuerpo de la Joven dama, sencillamente una Obra de Arte, era la unión de la Armonía delicada, Provocativa y ala ves conservadora, con un pequeño escote no muy revelador y sus cabellos Rubios Trenzados con Cintas color Turquesa un Conjunto de joyas Sobrias en color Turquesa, Su rostro no poseía maquillaje alguno, no le hacía falta, su amable faz, sus bellos Ojos Verdes, un toque de rosa en sus mejillas y unos bellos labios tono carmesí, asían que la Joven se viera sencillamente Deslumbrante.

Los Invitados quedaron en silencio por uso momentos Albert que sostenía una copa de Vino quedo Perplejo, la veía con una sube sonrisa en su boca y unos ojos llenos de ternura y amor así ella, nunca la había visto tan bella como ese Día. Dejo su copa a un lado y subió las escaleras para ayudarla a Bajar, le ofreció su Brazo y ella Sonrió Amablemente y ella se sostuvo de él, mientras bajaban las escaleras. Terruce Observaba con brillo en los ojos diciéndose así mismo que bella te ves Candy, mi Tarzan pecoso se convirtió en una muy bella mujer. Archie también poseía sus Observaciones internas, no podía creer lo bella que era si tan solo ella se fijara en él, siempre me has gustado Candy. Neal decía en sus adentros Chiquilla malcriada, si tan solo hubiese querido ser mía, eres tan bella, porque no lo vi antes?

Cada uno poseía su Propia conversación Silenciosa, cosa que no hacían el resto de invitados mientras Candy y Albert bajaban las escaleras el silencio en el Salón se interrumpió y una ola de murmullos comenzó entre los invitados, La señorita Andrew es toda una bella dama se podía escuchar el comentario de algunos una que otra no soportaban ver a Candy tan bella, entre ellas Elisa; La tía Abuela Elroy Sentada en su Sillón Fino Observaba la escena y se decía por lo menos esta vez no lo arruinaste.

Albert hizo una leve seña y la Orquesta comenzó sonar, tomo de la mano a Candy y comenzaron a Bailar, el sonreía tan amable y gentil, Feliz cumpleaños Candy, susurro, Gracias Dijo ella un poco apenada, antes ya habían Bailado, es mas se había hecho frecuente, debido a los innumerables eventos sociales a los que tenía que asistir Albert y desde luego a los que Candy lo acompañaba, pero ese día el Corazón de Ambos se aceleraba a cada instante mas y mas, Candy comenzaba a sonrojarse ante la situación, En ese instante solo existían los dos en el salón, cuando de pronto Albert sintió una mano que tocaba su Hombro y una voz diciendo me Permites Bailar con la Dama. Por supuesto Terry, dijo él y sonrió. Luces encantadoramente bella en esta Noche, dijo Terruce Brindándole la mano para empezar el baile, Gracias, dijo ella bajando un poco la vista; Archie Observaba y se decía a si mismo mientras tomaba un trago, no te la mereces, a que has venido, la hiciste sufrir tanto, te partiría la cara si no hubiese tantos invitados importantes, pero no te preocupes mañana lo hare, no sé cómo has tenido el valor de presentarte acá, sínico, mi pobre Candy, porque lo amas? Si te ah lastimado tanto, yo te amo Candy, si no me vieras como un amigo, aquel día en el colegio te lo quise decir y no me dejaste, acá estoy con Annie pero no la amo en mi mente solo estas tu siempre estarás tu.

Mientras que Neal, pensaba: ingrata como puedes bailar con ese actorcillo de pacotilla, estando yo acá, que no ves la diferencia que hay entre nosotros el sencillamente no me llega ni a los talones, sinvergüenza, no sé que hará aquí, quien lo habrá Invitado? Elisa estaba furiosa no podía soportar que Terry estuviese bailando con Candy y giñaba con sus dientes su pañuelo mientras los veía Bailar, Annie y Paty estaban encantadas con la escena se alegraban que su amiga al fin estuviese con el Hombre que amaba, si tan solo supiesen que en el corazón de Candy había confusión, confusión por Albert, confusión por Terry. La Tía Abuela solo Observaba, sentada en su sillón y Escuchando los elogios que le daban con respecto a sus Nietos y mas por Candy y ella la Observaba con los ojos Altivos y con detención, sin embargo en sus adentros se decía tienes que aceptar que se está portando a la altura de una Andrew, sin embargo no cedía ante tal argumento que su conciencia le daba. Mientras Albert conversaba con uno de los accionistas de una de las Empresas Andrew, sin perder de vista a la Joven pareja que bailaba en el salo y se decía te perdí Candy, pero mis sentimientos así a ti no importan solo quiero que sea Feliz mi Candy, me encanta ver tu sonrisa, es que te ves más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras y quiero verte así siempre Feliz sonriente.

El mayordomo se acercó a Albert y le anuncio que la comida estaba lista, Albert toco su copa con una cuchara y Dijo Podemos Pasar al Comedor y la música seso, Terry ofreció el brazo a Candy para escoltarla hasta el salón Comedor pero fue interceptado por Archie quien le dijo si no te molesta yo la llevare; Terry sonrió sarcásticamente y dijo: Por supuesto. Habiendo terminado la Fiesta, y ya quedando bacía la casa Candy salió al jardín como era costumbre para ella y Albert, salir a tomar el Té antes de ir a la cama a Observar las estrella y charlar un poco de el día de ambos, pero esta vez estaba Terry en la Casa, Candy salió y tras de ella dos Caballeros, Linda Noche Verdad Candy dijo Albert tras de ella. Ella sonrió y volvió el rostro hacia a Tras para verle a os ojos, pero noto que Terry le acompañaba.

Si, es una Linda Noche, Gracias por la fiesta.

Siempre me es un placer Festejar esta Fecha tan importante, dijo el joven y sonrió.

Disfrutaste la Fiesta dijo Terry.

Si, respondió ella, aun que… a un espero el Regalo de Albert.

Si? Pues en esta noche serán dos porque yo también tengo un Obsequio para ti.

Qué bien dos por uno, dijo Candy sonriendo ampliamente, pero primero el de Albert que me tiene sumamente intrigada.

Ok, yo Primero, sabes dijo introduciendo la mano a su bolsillo, este le pertenecía a la mama de Anthony, y antes que a ella a mi Mama, y ahora quiero que tu lo tengas, dijo él con un Brillo en los Ojos único, saco un pequeño cofrecito y lo abrió.

Wau, es lo más bello que eh visto, dijo ella, Observando una bella Gargantilla que se encontraba adentro, Gracias, Albert. Dijo dulcemente.

Es un placer, solo prométeme que siempre vas a sonreír.

Claro que si, dijo ella y se vieron mutuamente a los Ojos.

Terry, interrumpió, bueno, mi Obsequio no es como el de Albert pero si muy similar, no sabía que él te regalaría esa gargantilla y precisamente con esa piedra, mira como son las cosas, dijo el abriendo otro pequeño Cofrecito, este es para que inicies tu propia tradición, dijo sonriendo.

Es de la misma piedra que la garantía que me dio Albert.

Si, mera coincidencia, dijo, Terry.

Y los tres comenzaron a reír por la casualidad.

Poco después se despidieron y fueron a Descansar.

Hay, esa Noche, ninguno de los tres pudieron Dormir.

Candy, recostada a su cama miraba la Gargantilla y el anillo cada uno en su cofrecito y pensaba, se preguntaba, que era lo que estaba sintiendo, porque todo tiene que ser tan complicado, se preguntaba, que haré? Albert es mi Príncipe de Brillante Armadura siempre a estado para mí, me hace reír, su compañía es gratificante, que puedo hacer? Por el otro lado esta Terry somos tan similares, conocemos la soledad, y nos comprendemos sin palabras, pero siempre estamos peleando, a un así su sonrisa, su sonrisa me llena tanto. Corazón capricho que harás. Tantas preguntas Rondaron su cabecita a lo largo de toda la Noche.

En la Habitación de al lado se encontraba Albert, pensando con ese brillo en sus Ojos de tristeza, Candy, si tan solo hubiésemos…. Suspiro, aun recuerdo aquel Beso, mi Candy, mi bella Candy. Serró los Ojos. Eres tan importante para mí, quiero, deseo tu felicidad, de eso depende la mía, Tienes que ser Feliz mi amor y si no es a mi lado pues me retiro de la lucha que no eh librado, pues no puedo es mi mejor amigo, también quiero que sea Feliz, voy a hirme de Viaje, eso are, dejare que Sean Felices y se levanto acercándose ala ventana a ver la Luna.

En otra Habitación muy cercana se encontraba Terry, con un brillo extraño en sus Ojos, que se encontraban un poco inquietos, tenia los brazos debajo de la nuca y observaba hacia el techo, me pareció ver cierto Interés de Albert hacia Candy, no que estoy pensando él es mi mejor amigo, pero sus miradas se encontraron, cálmate Terry, estas imaginando cosas, pero mientras Bailaban, Candy se Sonrojo, pasara algo entre ellos dos, no, no puede ser, solo son amigos, no puedo creer que esté pensando esto, que tenga Celos de Albert, Terry se cuestiono hasta el amanecer. Así llego la mañana y el trió de jóvenes no había descansado.

Era Martes y Candy tenía que salir para la clínica, ya mucho tiempo la había dejado Sola, bueno sin su guía, Albert tenia Junta de Accionistas y estudiaba nuevas áreas de compra oh de expansión, y Terry ya tenía que regresar a New York, pero no quería irse sin hablar con Candy, Trato de Convencerla pero ella se oponía, con la Ayuda de Albert la convencieron a quedarse a Charlar con Terry.

Se encontraban en el Jardín, viendo el bello Paisaje, ambos en silencio, ya había pasado un buen rato sin que ninguno pronunciara Palabra, sabes Candy, dijo él para iniciar una conversación, ese día que te fuiste y te deje Ir fue la peor decisión de mi vida, nunca debí hacerlo.

Tenias que hacerlo, Susana te amaba tanto que arriesgo su vida por ti, yo no lo hubiese hecho, dijo bajando la vista un tanto triste, era tu deber.

Pero yo no la Amaba es mas nunca alcance a Amara en mi mente solo estabas tú, con esa decisión solo cree un situación difícil para los dos, dijo viendo hacia el cielo.

A que te refieres?

Bueno, cuando vi que te había perdido, recaí, en el alcohol y anduve vagando de cantina en cantina, hasta que llegue aquí, no me preguntes como, por que no lo sé, tal vez mi subconsciente me trajo hasta chicago, un día me encontré a Albert y él me hiso darme cuenta de mi error, después regrese al teatro pero Susana estaba tan deprimida que cuando quise hacer algo por ella ya era demasiado tarde, como te darás cuenta, no es algo de lo que estoy Orgulloso pero tenias que saberlo.

No sé qué decirte, dijo ella volviéndolo a ver.

No tienes que decir nada, solo quiero que te des cuenta que no fue la mejor decisión y que ahora podemos….

Podemos… que? Dijo ella animándolo a hablar.

Podemos iniciar nuevamente nuestra relación, claro si tú me perdonas.

Ella retiro la vista y dijo: en este momento estoy tan confundida Terry.

Que hay otro en tu vida? Pregunto él con temor.

No es eso, respondió ella mintiendo, es solo que no eh podido procesar la información déjame pensarlo.

Esta, bien. Piénsalo yo regresare acá en un mes para saber que has disidido.

Terry hizo sus maletas y salió hacia New York esa tarde.

Ese día Albert dio por hecho que la había perdido para siempre, pensaba en eso cuando Elisa, se apareció ante él, en que piensas querido Williams? Pregunto ella en un tono coqueto, mientras el deba vuelta hacia ella.

Nada en especial, Elisa a que debo tu visita?

Es que no puedo visitarte sin motivo alguno, continuo ella insinuándose

En este momento estoy algo ocupado Elisa así que te agradecería que te retiraras

Ya veo, si hubiese sido Candy la hubieses recibido, no es verdad?

No comiences por favor, Elisa no estoy de ánimo.

Hahn, dijo ella en un tono sarcástico, estas así por Terry, creo que ella se va a casar con él.

Seguro que sí y será Feliz.

Y tú piensas, estar así toda tu Vida? Porque no mejor buscas una mujer con clases y bonita para olvidarte de esa zarrapastrosa.

Por favor Elisa. Dijo él, un tanto irritado y retirándose de la Oficina.

Esa Noche en el jardín mientras tomaban el Te, por primera vez no pronunciaron palabra alguna, tomaron su te en silencio y se dijeron buenas noches en silencio.

El en su cuarto Pensaba que se había reconciliado con Terry y que sería Feliz, debes de estar contento por ella y por Terry que es tu amigo se decía, es cierto lo que te dijo Elisa, debes de buscar una chica aun que no creo que ninguna me haga olvidarte Candy, diciéndose esto pensó por primera vez en Elisa como opción por que aun que según él quería olvidar a Candy en sus mas adentros secretos no quería que nadie ocupase su lugar y siendo Elisa enormemente diferente a ella, esto nunca sucedería, otra noche sin dormir pensó él, Hay Candy dijo suspirando.

Candy en su habitación Pensaba en lo que Terry le había dicho y en la forma que Albert actuaba desde que Terry estaba ahí, es mas por que lo había llevado, no la amaba acaso? Que sientes por mi Albert? Que siento yo por ti? Como solucionare esto? Le diré a Terry que si hay otro y le pediré a Albert que me diga que siente por mí, eso are, debo saber para poder decidir esto que siento por Albert es muy fuerte, no es Como la primera Ilusión que tenia por mi Príncipe de la Colina que al fin de cuentas es él, no es como lo que sentía por Anthony ya que primero que nada yo pensaba que era mi Príncipe, aun que después me enamoré de su dulce y noble Alma que es muy similar a la de Albert y en cuanto a Terry, bueno con él las cosas nunca han sido muy claras que digamos, nunca se que esperar con él, siempre peleamos a un que no puedo dejar de admitir que es un muy romántico Juego, pero con Albert no es un Juego, nuestras vidas compaginan tan bien, mientras trabajo oh estudio se que él me está esperando y esa sensación me agrada, cuento con él cuando lo necesito, me hace sonreír y recapacitar acerca de mis errores , me encanta su Alma noble, es tan amable y esos bellos Ojos coló Azul Profundo, me hundo en esos Ojos que me llenan de tanta Paz, Si Candy lo amas, esta sensación se llama amor, la confortable calma de saber que cuentas con alguien es tan magnífica, debo preguntarle que siente por mí en realidad, me dijo que soy importante para él, pero me ama? Si no me ama tal vez deba recovar mis sentimientos por Terry, aun que no sería justo para él. Primero que todo debo saber.

Toda la noche había Pasado analizando sus sentimientos y ya por la mañana logro conciliar el sueño, Albert salió muy temprano esa mañana decidido a Olvidar a Candy sin saber lo que ella había decidido la noche anterior, ya no se iba de viaje si no que se iba a casar con Elisa y así olvidar a Candy, que absurdas decisiones tomamos a veces segados por el dolor o por nuestro deseo de parecer fuertes, ese Día fue agotador para ella tenía noches de no dormir, las clases se le hicieron eternas, y los problemas de Clínica lejanos, era como si no estuviese ahí, su mente maquinaba como lanzar la pregunta, llego a la casa y Albert no había llegado, que extraño el siempre llegaba antes que ella, bueno dijo me da tiempo de arreglarme un poco sin saber que se arreglaba para un dolor agonizante como ella lo recordaría desde ahora.

Señorita Candy, dijo la mucama, Doroty. Si, entra, dijo ella dulcemente, que te parece este moño le pregunto ella un tanto emocionada y otro nerviosa. Esta muy lindo señorita respondió la mucama. Ya llego Albert? Es eso lo que venias a decir? Si señorita, pero... Dijo la mucama no alcanzando a terminar de hablar por que Candy ya había salido de la habitación. Bienvenido Albert dijo ella bajando las escaleras, notando que estaba la Tía abuela y la Señora Legan con él.

Candy que son esos Modales Dijo Elisa sostenida del Brazo de Albert. Disculpen dijo la rubia extrañada ante la situación en la que se encontraba Albert con Elisa. Pasemos a mi Despacho Dijo Albert Invitando a los presentes. Esta naca reunidos para enterarse de mi Compromiso con Elisa, dijo Albert y Candy sintió como esas palabras le desgarraban el corazón, quedo atónita, no entendía nada y ese dolor en el pecho tan agudo tenía ganas de llorar gritar pero su cuerpo no respondía, escucho el resto del anuncio como una voz en el vacio estaba muerta? No estaba agonizando por dentro. Al fin reacciono y dijo Disculpen y salió de la habitación, sin entender nada salió al jardín a un atónita, no podía creerlo; que es lo que paso, que acaba de pasar? Será que mi corazón siempre a de terminar así? Herido por los que el mas Ama? Subió a su recamara y ahí lloró con un dolor muy profundo en su corazón y decidió volver al Hogar de Pony.

Albert no había visto a Candy desde que salió precipitosamente del cuarto la noche anterior, no salió a verme ir, como estas mi Candy querida? Qué te pasa? El aun no comprendía que ella lo amaba. Ella se asomo sien que él lo notara para verlo partir, Adiós le dijo en sus adentros y soltó unas pocas lagrimas, se sentó en su escritorio y Escribió una Carta para Terry.

_**9 De Mayo de 1941**_

_**Querido Terry.**_

_**Te escribo con gran dolor en mi alma, quiero decirte que fuiste el gran amor de mi adolescencia, pero ahora eh crecido y me eh dado cuenta que Amo a Albert, se que te extrañara, esta confesión, pero no quiero lastimarte de ninguna forma, siento no corresponder a tu amor, te llevare siempre en mis recuerdos, tú me distes mi Primer Beso eso nunca se me olvidara, llevo ese recuerdo guardado dentro de mi corazón, discúlpame, ahora me voy de la Casa de los Andrew, tal vez nos encontremos en el Futuro. Cuídate mucho y se Feliz.**_

_**Atta.**_

_**Candy White.**_

Hacía Mucho que aquella chica firmaba como Candy White pero en esta ocasión lo Volvió ah hacer hiso sus maletas sin que Doroty se diera cuenta y escapo por una ventana; Doroty la Busco pero no la encontró. Por la noche Albert la espero pero no llegaba, mando a Buscarla a la Clínica, Doroty no la vio salir pero tal vez lo hizo sin que se diera cuenta en la clínica debía de estar, George regreso con la mala noticia ella no había llegado a Trabajar ese día. Te habrás ido donde Terry sin despedirte de mi Candy. Cómo Pudiste Candy? se dijo así mismo mientras su mirada se perdía en el espacio.

Para Inicios del mes había llegado un Joven Preguntando por una Muñeca que tal vez hayan encontrado, había buscado por muchos años, sin resultados, la Muñeca estaba bordada con un Nombre Candy decía, que era el diminutivo del nombre que le habían puesto sus padres a su bebe. La hermana María vio atónita a la señorita Pony y esta a su vez a la Hermana María. Esta escuchando Sr. Pony? Si Hermana María. Si hemos visto la muñeca joven dijo la Sr. Pony, Traiga la Muñeca Hermana María y la hermana salió corriendo hacia el interior del hogar poco después salió con la muñeca en manos, un poco vieja, pero bien cuidada para las señoras era un tesoro muy bien cuidado ya que significaba el recuerdo de una niña Valiente. Es esta? Dijo la Sra. Pony sosteniendo la muñeca.

Si exactamente es esa Muñeca. Donde la encontraron? Vieron a una Bebe? Oh solamente encontraron la muñeca? Comenzó a preguntar el muchacho sumamente entusiasmado.

Un momento dijo la señorita Pony a que se debe todo este interrogatorio?

Está bien les contare la Historia, mi nombre es Sirios Cornwall, Trabajo para el Duque tercero Maximillas Corel-Draw y el hace como 18 años más o menos paso por acá con su esposa e hija que para entonces era un bebe ella tenía en su cesta una Muñeca, precisamente esa muñeca donde estaba Bordado su nombre Candy, la Señora Corel-Draw Había hecho esa muñeca con tanto amor para su hija, para la desgracia de mi señor esa noche había ventisca y la criada que cuidaba de la niña mientras mi señor buscaba ayuda ya que el coche se había dañado salió tras de él con la bebe en la cesta ya que la señora le había muerto por el fio de esa noche, la criada salió asustada por la muerte de mi señora y temiendo la misma suerte salió tras mi señor, pero la nevada era demasiada y ella no conoció el camino al siguiente día la encontramos no muy lejos de acá sin la niña y ya casi a morir. Mi señor quedo devastado pensado que había perdido a las dos a su amada y a su niña y partió de inmediato para Gales, hace pocos años un amigo de mi señor le dijo a ver visto una niña parecida a su esposa difunda, mi señor se lleno de alegría y con la esperanza de encontrarla me envió en su búsqueda, hasta hoy no había tenido resultados, mi señor está muriendo, más que todo por los tristes años de soledad que ha pasado, ciertamente estaba preocupado de no darle un indicio de buenas noticias, ahora me pueden decir si encontraron una niña junto con la muñeca, oh si poseen alguna otra información se los agradecería mucho.

La Hermana María y la Sr. Pony que escuchaban la insólita Historia se veían la una a la otra sin poder creer lo que escuchaban, no la habían abandonado se decían en silencio las dos, la Sr. Pony asintió con la cabeza mirando a la Hermana maría y después al Joven que no tenía más de 23 Años , Joven nosotras tenemos esa muñeca dijo la anciana, porque es de una de nuestras Niñas en efecto la encontramos en una nevada demasiado fuerte y pensamos que fue desalmado dejar una criatura tan Linda Abandonada mas no sabíamos la Historia, Ella ya no vive acá.

Me Podrían Informar donde la Puedo encontrar dijo el Joven Emocionado.

La Hermana María asintió viendo a la señorita Pony, si le podríamos decir, pero ella siempre nos está visitando, podría encontrarla acá uno de estos días.

Al joven se le ilumino la mirada de alegría al saber que había logrado su Objetivo, ya estaba Casi cerca de encontrar a la hija de su señor, Gracias, dijo él y se despidió.

Desde ese Día el Llegaba todos los días al Hogar de Pony, llevaba algunas golosinas para los niños se sentaba un rato con ellos a la Oria del Padre Árbol y les contaba uno que otro cuento a los niños dejándolos fascinados, a veces hasta se ensuciaba su traje Italiano jugando con los Pequeños.

Ese Día, 10 de Mayo, el se encontraba adentro Charlando con las Ancianas, cuando de repente entro uno de los niños estruendosamente, ahí viene Candy, Ahí viene Candy, los tres se levantaron sorprendidos y salieron de la casa, a lo lejos se veía una Figura acercándose al Hogar de Pony era Candy.

Se acercó, y abrazo a sus Dos madres, mientras los niños llevaban su maleta y gritaban y daban vueltas alrededor de Candy, El Joven Observaba Calladamente, no podía Creer que Bella que era, lo había dejado sin aliento, de pronto reacciono y se dijo Sirios, es la hija de tu señor compórtate, aclaro la garganta y Candy volvió a ver a la figura que hasta ahora no se había percatado que estaba ahí, Buenos Días dijo ella, Buenos Días, señorita dijo el Besando la mano de la Dama.

Entraron a la Casa y se dispusieron a contar la Historia, Candy no sabía ni que decir, el le pidió que lo acompañase a Gales a Visitar a su Papa ya que él estaba muy mal de salud, Papa? Ella nunca había tenido un papa que no fuera el Padre Árbol, el, la dejo que pensara diciendo que volvería a la mañana siguiente. Otra noche sin Dormir, ya se estaba haciendo costumbre esto pensó y se echo a Reír, toda la noche pensó en la Historia, entonces si me querían, se dijo, Ahora seré Candy White Corel-Draw, no suena muy bien, dijo ella tocándose la cabeza y enseñando un pequeño pedacito de lengua, pero si acepto ver a mi Papa, volvió a enseñar la lengua, al fin me desharé de los lazos que me unen a los Andrew, de todas formas, si me quedo acá, Terry y Albert vendrán a buscarme acá, es el Primer lugar donde Buscarían, nunca eh tenido Papa, tal vez deba ir a conocerlo. Así lo decidió se iría a Gales lo más Pronto Posible.

Al siguiente día Llego Sirios y se reunieron, Iré contigo dijo Candy y la Hermana María y la Sr. Pony se sorprendieron ante la decisión de Candy, Perfecto dijo Sirios partiremos mañana Por la mañana, por mi está bien dijo Candy y el joven se despidió para hacer las diligencias Necesarias. No me miren con esos Ojos dijo Candy a sus dos Madres, les explico el por qué de su decisión ellas comprendieron muy bien y aceptaron cumplir el favor que les pidió Candy no decirle a los Chicos donde estaba ella.

Fue un Lindo amanecer, ya era 12 del mes de 1941, Ella se despidió de sus Madres prometiendo escribir lo más frecuentemente posible, se abrazaron y derramaron unas cuantas lágrimas como cuando una mama se despide de un Hijo sabiendo que será por un largo tiempo, tal vez el más largo de todas sus vidas.

Abordaron el barco en New York con destino Gales, una Joven Rubia se veía alejarse en el barco con la mirada Triste mirando hacia el Muelle, acompañada de un Joven Caballero, de cabello ondulado color oscuro y Ojos color Gris.

Continuara…

_**Nota de la Escritora:**__ Quiero agradecerles por los comentarios sobre mis dos anteriores publicaciones, la verdad, es muy agradable saber que les agrada mi historia, no estaba muy segura al iniciarla, Gracias Nuevamente y espero no deseccionarlos conforme como va avanzando la Historia, tratare de Publicar los Capítulos más seguido. Gracias Nuevamente. _

_Gracias Camila Andley, por segir comentando espero que te agrade la Historia.  
_


	4. Llegando a Gales

_**10 De Mayo de 1941 New York.**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Un Joven alto se veía salir del Teatro ya eran las 5 de la tarde cuando aquella figura se veía salir de majestuoso edificio, un día cansado, se decía así mismo con las manos metidas en los bolcillos caminaba con la mirada perdida hasta que llego a su Pequeña Mansión, dijo un pequeño suspiro y entro en aquella mansión bellamente decorada mientras un Mayordomo le abría la puerta, el se quito el abrigo y lo entregó al joven junto a la puerta, señor le llego correspondencia, entregándole una carta con un aroma que él conocía muy, era u aroma a Rosas como el perfume de su amada, Presuroso se dirigió a leer de quien venía la carta, vio que el remitente decía Candy White Andrew al leer aquel nombre el corazón se le aceleró y con paso presuroso se dirigió a su despacho.

Abrió las Puertas de la habitación unas puertas finamente talladas en Cedro Real con un toque de color Caoba que sencillamente hacia lucir aquellas puertas sumamente elegantes, se sentó en su Sillón Favorito y se dispuso a Leer la carta con tanta emoción encerando con ansias buenas noticias.

Querido Terry, comenzó la lectura, con forme iba leyendo sus Ojos se llenaban de incredulidad y un tanto llorosos, no podía ser esto cierto, Como había Pasado tal cosa? Ingrato no era acaso el su mejor amigo, que desfachatez le había dado una estocada en el corazón, el que decía llamarse se amigo, como no lo vio venir debió presentirlo la forma que el la miraba, las constantes charlas y el tiempo que habían vivido juntos en la misma casa, como pudo Albert hacerle esto a él, que vil que Cruel que macabro; sin embargo como podía Odiar a su amigo, que había pasado que había dicho el que había hecho él para que ella lo amara? Tantas preguntas tantos reclamos vinieron a la mente del joven, Albert tendría que explicarle esto, el merecía una explicación ante tal Traición, fue entonces cuando se escucho en la casona el estruendo de puertas abriéndose con suma furia, Franco, prepara una maleta con dos atuendos y un abrigo y dile al cochero que prepare el carruaje; se ira de viaje señor?

Si uno muy corto, date prisa que se hace tarde.

Un carruaje se vio alejar en medio de la penumbra de la noche y en él un chico abrumado un poco Histérico y buscando una Explicación, sus Ojos se veían brillantes de la rabia que poseía por dentro el joven, llego a la estación de Trenes y pidió un Boleto de tren hacia Chicago, Saldría en una hora, así que se dispuso a esperar que el tren llegara para abordarlo, esa hora paso como una eternidad, mientras él esperaba con sus manos empuñadas, al fin llego el tan esperado transporte, a lo largo del viaje pensó tanto que la furia se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, pero sus Ojos aun reclamaban una explicación del Suceso.

El coche se iba acercando a la Mansión Andrew, Lakewood, ya estamos llegando caballero le dijo el conductor, gracias respondió una vos un tanto tosca, ya era de madrugada y no era prudente llegar a si a una casa, era de muy mala educación , pero él nunca había seguido los estereotipos de la sociedad y esta ocasión no sería lo contrario menos con motivo de su presencia ahí, tal vez estoy loco que hago acá, donde está tu Orgullo Terruce Gran chéster, pero había algo que lo movía hacia esa Casa.

El mayordomo abrió las Puertas, Sr. Terruce, que sorpresa verlo acá y a estas horas dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Donde esta?

Donde esta quien? Pregunto intrigado el mayordomo.

Albert, donde esta Albert?

El se encuentra en sus aposentos, a esta hora debe de estar profundamente dormido.

Despiértenlo.

Pero señor eso es Imposible porque no espera hasta mañana.

Que lo despierte eh dicho, con un tono bastante enfurecido y esa mirada típica de Terry cuando no se le concedía algo que él quería.

El joven rubio, descendía las escaleras, Ya estoy aquí deja Stywuar, cuál es tu escándalo Terry, que haces aquí a estas horas? Porque no avisaste que venias?

Que hago aquí? Te atreves a preguntar traidor, Agarrándolo de la bata y empuñando el brazo casi a golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo, que le pasaba el era Albert su mejor amigo, lo había traicionado sí, pero no se atrevía a Golpearle.

Traidor de que hablas Terry, acaso haz tomado?

No eh tomado, ni una solo gota, sínico aun preguntas de que hablo dijo dando la vuelta, para no verlo y bajando la cabeza con un dejo de desesperanza.

No te entenderé si no me lo explicas, dijo Albert, poniendo la mano en el Hombro de Terry.

Lee, esto le dijo entregando la carta que el ya había arrugando tantas veces por la furia que llevaba.

El tomo el papel arrugado y comenzó a estirarlo, comenzó su lectura y a medida que avanzaba sus ojos se abrían del asombro, levanto la vista y aun asombrado, no supo que decir, solo para sus adentros Pronuncio unas palabras ahora entiendo.

Como has podido hacerlo? Sabes que la amo, como pudiste cortejarla reclamo el sentándose en un sillón que estaba cerca de ahí.

El aun perplejo, sin saber qué hacer, respondió, no la corteje, fue… fue … solo algo que paso sin que nos diésemos cuenta, decía con la irada en el vacío, no pensé que ella también sintiese eso por mí.

Entonces la mas?

Supongo que siempre la eh amado, solo que… solo que siempre pensé que no era para mí, yo era feliz viéndola a ella feliz y cuando tú regresaste, pensé que arreglarían sus cosas así que… su rostro empalideció y casi cayo se sostuvo con una de sus manos al barandal de la lujosas escalinatas.

Yo pensé que así seria, añoraba su perdón y reanudar nuestra historia de amor, pero dime que has hecho? Que has hecho para que ella se alejase de aquí porque me privas también de su amistad?

Yo… Yo… Anuncie mi Matrimonio con… Con Elisa, dijo con su rostro ya palidecido.

Que has hecho que? Pregunto el con ironía y hecho una carcajada que no sentía, como para ocultar un dolor interno, así que teniendo el amor de mi querida Candy tu prefieres casarte con Elisa.

Es solo que yo pensaba que mi amor no sería nunca correspondido, decía el con voz tenue.

Jaaajajaj, hecho él una risotada, donde quedo el Albert Prudente? Pobre mi Candy, dijo después con una voz triste y melancólica, tal parece que el amor nunca le Irá bien.

Por qué dices eso? dijo Albert a un perplejo.

Su primer amor, su Príncipe de la colina, sonrió, como ella lo solía llamar, nunca lo volvió a ver, después Anthony, sus Ojos se llenaron de celos, el Vendito recuerdo de Anthony, hubiese preferido que no hubiese muerto, sería más fácil sacar su recuerdo; dijo un tanto enfadado, después le seguí yo que aun que la amo, le rompí el Corazón y ahora tu Albert, ja hecho una risa Irónica, no tienes suerte mi Pequeña Pecosa, dijo viendo así el Cielo de la bella Mansión eh introduciendo sus manos a los bolcillos.

Albert, sabía que ese primer amor de Candy no había sido otro más que el, si supiese el pero para que hacerle sufrir más, si él había viajado toda la noche debió de ser por el Profundo amor que le tenía Candy y no quería herirlo mas, su vista inquieta que miraba Asia el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos preguntaban donde esta ella, con razón dejo así el salón, con razón no la encontraba, como pudo ser tan estúpido y dejarse llevar por un impulso absurdo, por que no pensó las cosas con cabeza fría, tal vez ella aun seguiría ahí.

De pronto Terry que veía hacia el cielo con las manos aun en sus Bolcillos dijo: El Hogar de Pony.

El lugar de Pony, dijo el rubio levantándose del sillón y saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Si, ahí debe de estar, si no mal recuerdo ella decía que era el único lugar donde se sentía conforme, donde encontraba Paz.

Albert, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, para poder cambiarse las ropas.

Iras a buscarla dijo Terry gritando un poco mientras su amigo se subía las escalinatas.

Si respondió el.

Quieres Compañía?

Si por supuesto me puedes acompañar.

Al poco rato bajo el joven rubio, ya estaba amaneciendo y decidieron tomar el desayuno antes de Partir, no habiendo bien terminado de desayunar, ya que no podían con tantas cosas que pensar, se dispusieron a viajar, George, conducía el carruaje, el confiable George.

12 De Mayo de 1941

Ya era de Día, cuando George dijo, ya estamos llegando señores, muchas gracias George dijo Albert.

No hacía mucho que Candy había Partido, cuando un pequeño niño interrumpió a las ancianas que hacían su tejido, Señorita Pony, Hermana María, viene el carruaje del señor elegante, ambas señoras se volvieron a ver y la Hermana María se persigno tomando su crucifijo de Madera, ambas salieron a encuentro de los personajes que los visitaban.

Hijo, dijo la Sr. Pony extendiendo los Brazos.

Sr, Pony Hermana María dijo quitándose el sombrero, dándole un abrazo a la anciana.

Oh pero si es el Jovenzuelo que vino aquella noche de nevada dijo la Sr. Pony soltando el abrazo.

Mucho Gusto en volverlas a ver dijo el sonriendo muy amablemente y con la vos mas melodiosa que tenia.

Sr. Pony, dijo Albert, hemos venido por Candy, sabemos que esta acá.

Las Ancianas se volvieron a ver, Pero ella no esta acá dijo la hermana María.

Como puede ser eso posible dijo Terry alzando un poco la voz, pero al notar el asombro de la Hermana, aclaro un poco la voz y ofreció disculpas.

Bueno hijo dijo la Sr. Pony si hubiesen llegado una hora Antes la hubiesen encontrado.

Y Para donde fue? Dijo Albert.

Las dos señoras se volvieron a ver, como consultándose, la Hermana María bajo la vista y agarro su crucifijo con una mano, no lo sabemos, dijo.

Seguras que no lo saben dijo Terry con una Voz Picara y guiñando uno de sus Ojos.

Como hozas dudar de una Monja, dijo la hermana María un tanto asombrada ante la reacción del Joven.

Disculpe Hermana, a veces suelo ser un poco impertinente, dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Siento no ayudarles Hijos, dijo la Sra. Pony.

No tienen una Idea donde pudo haber Ido, dijo suplicante Albert, comenzándosele a llenar los Ojos de lágrimas.

Lo siento como veraz esa chica atolondrada vino sin decir nada a nadie y se fue de la misma forma.

Entiendo dijo Albert.

Los chicos se despidieron de las Ancianas y Albert Prometió volver.

Pobre chico dijo la Sra. Pony a la Hermana María viendo como el coche se retiraba.

Uno de los chico que escuchaba, se le ocurrió la graciosa idea de que si daba información a los jóvenes estos le recompensarían y así acorto camino por la colina y se apareció enfrente del coche, George freno inmediatamente.

Que pasa George Pregunto Albert.

Un niño al frente mi señor, respondió el.

Un niño dijo Albert intrigado y los dos jóvenes apuestos bajaron del coche.

Que haces acá Pilluelo dijo Terry.

El chico rascándose la cabeza dijo es que tengo información de Candy.

Has oído Albert tiene información de Candy, dijo Terry con una sonrisa de par en par.

Habla, dijo Albert dirigiéndose al Chiquillo.

Está bien hablare pero si me prometen, no decirle a la hermana María y a la Señorita Pony que yo les dije, dijo el niño aun rascándose la cabeza y viendo hacia el suelo.

Está bien, está bien chiquillo, habla ya dijo Terry un Poco desesperado.

Eso no es todo me tienen que prometer que la próxima vez que vuelvan me traerán muchos dulces dijo poniéndose a reír, una sonrisa infantil.

Terry soltó la carcajada, miren a chiquillo este, esa es Influencia de Candy, cuanto puedes influir en la vida de los que están a tu alrededor, dijo para sus adentro Terry, oh mi Tarzan Pecosa, pensó poniendo una mirada Triste.

Está bien yo te los traeré le dijo Albert.

Bueno, dijo el niño, un poco antes que ustedes viniesen, vino un joven muy bien vestido así como ustedes, de ojos grises y cabello oscuro, Candy salió a Recibirlo con unas Maletas, ella se despidió de La Sr. Pony y de la hermana María y echaron a llorar, como si no iban a volver a ver a Candy.

Que mas chiquillo habla que nos tienes en suspenso dijo Terry, un poco encolerizado por la paciencia con la que el niño contaba la historia.

Y no escuchaste hacia donde se dirigían, dijo Albert.

N o solo escuche que irían al muye de New York a tomar un Barco dijo el niño rascándose de nuevo la Cabeza, pero no se para donde iban.

Gracias Niño, dijeron subiendo al automóvil, deprisa George tenemos que llegar pronto al Puerto de New york.

Los viajantes, iban Presurosos, el camino se hacía largo a pesar que iba lo más rápido posible, el silencio reinaba entre ellos y solo existían sus pensamientos.

Terry, pensaba que hago a un aquí ella ya no será para mí porque tengo esta necesidad de verla y abrazarla si se que en cuanto lo vea lo preferirá a él, como, como puede ser que ya no sea más el dueño de tu corazón, Candy, mi bella Candy, si tan solo, se decía.

Por su lado Albert Pensaba, Candy que eh hecho y si te pierdo, será mi muerte, que no haya partido a un, por favor escucha mi vos y espérame ahí, no te vayas mi Candy, mi bella Candy, no podría seguir viviendo sin ver tu hermosa sonrisa, aun cuando pensaba que serias para Terry me reconfortaba el saber que seguirías siendo mi amiga y podría disfrutar de tu sonrisa, pero si te vas que será de mi, espérame Candy.

Cuando llegaron al Puerto un barco Zarpaba y ambos jóvenes sintieron desesperación como si algo les faltase, buscaron insistentemente, pero nadie había visto a la joven dama oh a su acompañante, buscaron y buscaron por largas horas sin resultado alguno, cuando por fin llego el anochecer y se dieron por perdidos.

Noooooooo, grito Albert, empuñando sus manos y dándole un fuerte y estruendoso golpe a una columnata que había por ahí.

Terry se asombro nunca había visto a su amigo de esa forma, tal vez si la amaba tanto como él, oh tal vez mas, como fuese ya no seria para ninguno de los dos, si tenía que perderla pues se alegraba de que fuese con él, la idea no le gustaba mucho, pero prefería que fuera él y no alguien más, pero ahora, ahora la habían perdido ambos.

Ambos chicos decepcionados ante la derrota se alejaban del puerto ya no había nada más que hacer, ella se había ido y quien sabe para donde.

Ya había pasado un mes desde entonces y a pesar de que Albert movía comodines como nunca antes nadie había dado referencia de ella, como era posible, se la había tragado la tierra acaso? El estaba ansioso ya no soportaba estar en semejante casona solo y con tantos recuerdos de ella, aun podía sentir su aroma, serraba sus ojos y podía sentir el suave aroma de su Candy que rondaba por la inmensa casona, hay suspiro y decidió ir a visitar a las ancianas que eran lo único que le quedaba para sentirla cerca.

Todos los niños se alegraban con la llegada de Albert ya que les traía golosinas y obsequios, ya estaba atardeciendo y el decidió entrar para despedirse de las Ancianas, la Tristeza se le veía en los Ojos y la Señorita Pony tratando de consolarlo le dijo, sigue con tu vida ella quizás no regrese pronto tal vez nunca, dijo ella, no sabiendo que esto envés de consuelo seria una acuchillada gélida en su corazón, se levanto y se retiro regresando a su Mansión bacía y llena de recuerdos de ella.

16 de Mayo de 1941

Hacían falto no más de 16 horas para llegar a su destino y ella salió esa tarde a caminar un poco por el barco se acerco a una de sus oriyas a pensar como se hacia costumbre desde que abordo el barco, no sabiendo que era observada por un joven de ojos Grises y semblante atractivo, solo podía pensar en lo mucho que la debió Odiar Terry al leer su carta y que Albert Pronto se casaría con su prima Elisa, de pronto con la idea que ya estaba a punto de llegar se le vino la curiosa idea de cómo sería su padre, puso unos de sus deditos en su mejilla y sonrió consigo misma de forma infantil, se oía bien mi padre dijo para sí, nunca eh tenido un padre dijo aun sonriendo, como será se pregunto?

Si no mal recuerdo el Padre de Terry también es un duque y es muy mal encarado, decía ella para sus adentros, demasiado rígido, hay no y si él es así, lo más seguro es que a si debe de ser, y yo soy tan atolondrada el esperara una Dama y yo pues bien no lo soy, no quiero decepcionarlo pensó, tendré que aprender a comportarme, así como la Tía Elroy quería que me comportase, y soltó una risilla más amplia pensando que nadie a veía, como sería mi mama, será cierto que me parresia a ella, nunca tuve padres, nunca había pensado a quien me parresia, es agradable poder decirle a alguien Papa, con razón Annie están Feliz con su familia, , disminuyo la risa dándose la vuelta cuando vio al joven que sostenía un libro mientras la observaba.

El bajo rápidamente la Vista.

Y ella pensó que raro que es.

Y siguió caminando….

Están bella se decía mientras la veía alejarse por la proa, se parece tanto alas señora a un la recuerdo a si de bella era solo un pequeño niño pero la recuerdo muy bien su sonrisa llenaba todo el salón, en la veía con tal brillo y admiración hacia la joven, nunca había soñado ver tal belleza, pero se retenía no solo porque era un Caballero, si no porque también ella era la hija de su señor.

Por la mañana llegaremos a Inglaterra dijo el joven.

Si lo sé dijo Candy en un medio susurro, aquel chico era un amargado, se parecía mucho a la Forma de Actuar de George, siempre tan reservado pero él era un señor de edad y el era un joven, pobre de la que se case con él pensó y dio una sonrisilla sin que él la notara.

Esta noche hay un Baile en el salón del barco quieres ir? Pregunto la chica.

Si usted asiste, tendré que acompañarla dijo el Joven.

Que amargado, pensó ella, más solo sonrió.

Ella estaba algo aburrida y aquel joven no era muy buena compañía, apenas si cruzaba unas palabras con ella y se comportaba como un señor, de pronto se le vino una idea, hay no si el es así como será mi padre? Habré cometido una equivocación al aventurarme, ya Candy deja de pensar en eso y disfruta del Banquete que es lo uno Bueno que ah habido hasta el momento se dijo.

Me voy a Cambiar dijo.

Está bien señorita, dijo el saliendo del cuarto para que la joven se pudiese Cambiar.

Enseño ella la lengüita mientras el salía y hacia un gesto como de niñita, busco un lindo vestido y se lo puso Peino su cabelle adornándolo con unas peinetas que había recibido como regalo de Cumpleaños, muy finas por cierto, no se podía esperar más entre la alta sociedad.

Ella salió y él se quedo bobo tizado, la veía con los ojos deslumbrantes, que bella era, ella lucía un vestido rosa de cedas finas que dejaban ver su figura bien formada pero siempre tan conservador el Vestido como una señorita debe de lucir y en su Cuello una Linda Gargantilla que había recibido como regalo de cumpleaños con Piedritas Verdes que encajaban perfectamente con sus Ojos mas no con el vestido que llevaba, la Tía Elroy la Habría matado ante aquel sacrilegio de elegancia, pero eso era lo que le daba el toque de espontaneada eso era lo que decía Soy Candy.

El serró un poco los ojos como para salir del trance y ofreció su brazo, ella entre se sostuvo del varonil brazo y el Observó un anillo en su mano muy lindo dijo el viendo el anillo.

Si, dijo ella, estos dijo tocando también la Gargantilla son un regalo de Cumpleaños de mis mejores amigo que siempre estarán en mi corazón, fue todo lo que dijo y el no pregunto mas.

Entraron al salón y la mayoría de los caballeros querían Bailar con ella y como no tenía ni a Albert ni a Terry Cerca que la salvaran de Bailar con aquellos caballeros no le tocaba otra más que aceptar y simplemente no se atrevía a Pedirle a Sirios que Bailase con ella, así que paso la Noche, ella entre Galanteos de Jóvenes que la asediaban, hablándole de cosas que a ella ni le interesaban y solo por mera educación asentía oh daba una leve sonrisa.

Sirios, se encontraba en unos de los lados del salón observando a la joven dama Bailar, quería tanto bailar con ella pero no se atrevía, como bailar con su lady?

Las chicas se le acercaban para Bailar pero el sencillamente les daba un no, no le interesaba nada de aquello y solo quería Observarla de lejos.

Ella miraba que a todas las chicas que se atrevían a insinuarle que bailasen les decía un no, se repetía es un amargado y un petulante.

Se canso muy Pronto de la situación y decidió retirarse a pesar de muchos que querían seguir bailando con la joven dama. El joven la acompaño hasta su camarote y ahí la dejo para que descansara.

Lego la mañana y ya se ponía ver tierra, todos se alistaron para bajar de la embarcación y Los Ojos de Candy se llenaban de Melancolía al ver Tierra, el Barco Anclo y los Pasajeros comenzaron a descender, tres Mozos subieron a bajar los equipajes de los dos jóvenes mientras, Sirios la escoltaba hasta el carruaje.

Y Papa Dijo Candy

Él, la está esperando en el castillo en Cardiff.

En el Castillo de Cardiff? Tiene un Castillo?

Jajaja, sonrió el Joven.

Ella sorprendida y a la misma vez intrigada lo miro primera vez que lo miraba sonreír desde que lo había conocido y no le quedaba tan mal la sonrisa pensó.

Señorita Candy el Duque Corel-Draw, posees tres castillos en Toda Gales, Cardiff es la Capital y ahí se encuentra el más grande, Posee dos Villas en Escocia y otras dos en Irlanda, sin mencionar la mansión en Inglaterra, una bella villa en Italia y otras propiedades mas.

Candy pensó Wau, nunca pensé que hubiese una Familia más Rica de los Andrew, dijo una leve sonrisilla, nunca pensé que yo fuese una Noble, pensándolo bien no me comporto como tal, Pero Terry Tampoco lo hace Pensó aun sonriendo

Y como es Papa, pregunto la chica.

Ya lo verá usted al llegar a Cardiff.

Ok y cuando llegaremos en dos Días mas.

No seguiremos viajando dijo la joven haciendo un buche que el joven no vio.

Si señorita, es necesario, si queremos llegar Pronto, dijo él.

Candy pensaba en el Camino tienen villa en Escocia, quedara cerca de la de Terry oh la de la Tía Elroy? Quien Diría Candy White es de la Nobleza, puso una sonrisita en su boca, Albert se reiría de esta Situación, pensó, Albert y se le congelo la sonrisa ya te abras Casado mi amor? No que estoy diciendo si no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Que partí, pero el tiempo no importa, eso es lo de menos hoy oh mañana la cosa es que te casaras con ella y no con migo. Pensé que me amabas, aquella noche que me dijiste que era especial para ti, esperaba que me dijeras que me amabas, oh Albert, pensó la chica acurrucándose en un extremo del Coche.

El viaje fue tedioso y mas con una compañía tan Amargada como la de Sirios, pero el Chofer dijo ya estamos llegando y ella se asomo impaciente, llegando Pregunto, si no veo nada? solo un bello prado.

Jajaja, el dio la segunda risa que ella había visto, tenemos que pasar por este hermoso Prado que ya es Parte del Casillo Señorita, es bastante Amplio como Podrá notar, espero que el Castillo le sea de tan buen agrado como as tierras.

Candy no podía creer cuanta belleza observaba, por ahí corrían cabritos niños andaban por los prados jugando y vi una colina una bella colina con un árbol enorme como en casa, como en el hogar de Pony, cuando sus Ojos se enfocaron de Repente en la Arquitectura que se veía al frente de ella un castillo majestuoso hecho de Piedras, que belleza su corazón se lleno de alegría al pensar que Pronto conocería a su Padre, un Padre al fin, no importa como fuera, solo era su padre y eso era más que suficiente, siempre había soñado poder llamar a alguien así Papa.

Ya estamos a punto de arribar señorita dijo el joven caballero Gallardo, este castillo es una de las obras más Exquisitas de Todo Cardiff, dijo el Rey Eduardo I, Rey de Inglaterra lo mando hacer especialmente para el Duque Corel-Draw.

Wau, dijo ella un tanto atónita ante todo lo que el joven le contaba, que raro era todo parecía un cuento de hadas, y si era así? Se preocupo un poco Candy si es así no quiero despertar.

Bajaron del Coche y una Doncella se acerco al Joven El lord Corel- Draw los está esperando, dijo haciéndole una reverencia a Candy que ya se sentía un poco ridícula, Mientras recorrían los pasillos ella está un poco abrumada estaba acostumbrada al lujo pero un castillo eso, eso era demasiado, todo a su al redor era exquisito, de tan buen gusto y sobrio a la vez el joven toco a una puerta, pase se escucho la Voz de un Hombre un Poco ya maduro, entonces el corazón de Candy se estremeció al Ver que Sirios le hacía paso para que ella entrase, al fin conocería a su verdadero Padre, su Padre.

Continuará….

_**Notas de la Escritora.**_

**Elsy. Gracias por darme ánimos de seguir con el Fanfic.**

**JENNY, Bueno esos pequeños conflictos siempre ocurren son malos entendidos que nunca faltan así que le di uno a Candy.**

**Karina Grand chéster, Gracias por leer mi FanFic y bueno yo también quisiera saber es que voy escribiendo según alguna idea que se me venga en el día :P**

**NELLY, Tratare de hacerlos más largos, lo que pasa es que estos días tengo exámenes finales y Entrega de Proyectos así que estaré libre hasta este miércoles a partir de ahí prometo subirlos más seguido.**

**Anahis, Si tengo que superarlos por un momento, debe de haber algo de trama y no se me ocurrió otra :D**

**lis g, Gracias por tu comentario la verdad me ayuda mucho a mejorar, soy nueva en esto sabes, y no soy muy buena así que me ayudarían bastante si mencionan algo que tengo que mejorar, Gracias, de verdad Muchas gracias.**

**Karin, Gracias de por Leer mi FanFic, espero no decepcionarte.**

_**Gracias a Todos por sus tan valiosos Comentarios me han servido de mucho, espero no decepcionarlos con los capítulos que siguen, un Pajarito refunfuñón me dijo que la Vida que le estoy dando a Candy es demasiado Fantasiosa así que el Capitulo que sigue la Hare sufrir un poquito o tal vez en el siguiente Capitulo, pero no se Preocupen no la hare sufrir por mucho ni por tanto tiempo ya que me Gusta que sea Feliz :D**_

_**Espero que es siga gustando mi Fanfic, nunca eh hecho algo como esto en toda mi Vida, así que hay disculparan la Falta de Experiencia, Gracias a Todos por leer y espero lo sigan asiendo…**_


	5. Un nuevo adversario Y Rosas Blancas

_**Un nuevo adversario y Bellas Rosas Blancas **_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

El joven apuesto de Ojos Grises y cabello oscura abrió la Puerta para que la ella pasara, por unos segundos se quedo casi paralizada, simplemente su cuerpo no reaccionaba, de pronto el joven dijo, Señorita alzando la ceja izquierda, Sí dijo ella y procedió a entrar.

La habitación era un tanto bizarra todo en ella parecía un tanto tétrico como si la hubiese decorado un ser Gótico, lo que le helo la sangre, sentado en un sillón estilo bizantino se encontraba un señor con la mirada llena de desolación en sus ojos se reflejaban os años de profunda tortura que había sufrido, se encontraba a un en bata, una muy lujosa por cierto, su cabelle ya estaba bastante canoso tal vez por los años en los que se había sumergido en la depresión de su soledad, parecía un poco desgastado a pesar de que era obvio que no le hacía falta nada material, pero su espíritu había agonizado hace mucho por la desesperanza lo que hacía que el señor atractivo que hubiese sido, no hubiese rastro de él, sin embargo era muy atractivo a pesar de su tétrica apariencia.

Sirios Inicio la conversación: Mi lord después de tantos años de búsqueda, me hace muy Feliz presentarle a su Hija lady Candice, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La verdad Candy no había prestado tanta atención a lo que Sirios Murmullaba ya que estaba concentrada en aquella figura, Sirio había dicho que su padre no se encontraba bien de salud pero nunca imaginó ver a si a su papa, los ojos se llenaban de emoción , de miedo y algo de pesar por ver de esa forma a su papa, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que la soledad podía causar en los pacientes y decidió en esa momento hacer que ese señor que estaba frente a ella se sintiera muy pero muy Orgullosa de ella.

Muy bien Sirios eres muy confiable por eso te asigne esta misión tan Importante para mí.

Le agradezco su confianza mi Lord.

Ahora puedes dejarnos solos, por favor tenemos mucho que conversar.

El joven Hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio.

Muy Bien Candice, siéntate por favor.

Candy que aun pensaba se sorprendió y dijo si.

Maximillas, sonrió y su rostro se ilumino al verla ahí, la cuenca de sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas quería abrazar a su hija, pero él era todo un señor así que sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus emociones. Cuéntame de ti Por favor mi pequeña, puedo llamarte así.

Si, dijo Candy, que estaba apenada y no sabía cómo actuar, pues no se que contarle no tengo mucho que contar sabe.

Sé que estarás asustada, lo comprendo lo mismo me pasa a mi sonrió.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta que no importaba nada, lo único que importaba era que él era su papa, que tenía un papa, así que Candy se lanzo a los pies de él , lo abrazó y lloro como cuando una niña llora después que le ocurrió algo, y dijo Papa, en un sollozo.

El Duque se sorprendió, y un segundo después la abrazo, mi pequeña, mi Candy, ya mi niña, la consolaba mientras el lloraba también, a pesar de que lo que hacía mejor era reprimir sus sentimientos, el lloro, lloraba de alegría de agonía por no haberla tenido tantos años, era su pequeña su niña al fin estaba con ella.

Después de un momento conmovedor, de dos llorando Padre e Hija en una habitación un tanto sombría frente a la chimenea, sus lagrimas se secaron, lloraron como si ya nunca lo iban a hacer, y después de eso solo quedaron las sonrisas, sonreían ampliamente y el Duque que hacía ya 18 años no reía después de esa trágica Nevada, esa noche estaba riendo, riendo de Felicidad de tener a su hija junto a él.

Platicaron y Platicaron acerca de todo lo que tenían que saber el uno sobre e otro, ella le conto su niñez y el disfrutaba del relato lamentando no haber podido verla crecer, como ella había pasado por tantos malos ratos a causa de Niel y Elisa, como había escapado del colegio San Pablo, que había estudiado para Enfermera que se había enamorado de Terry el Hijo del duque de Gran chéster de que él se había quedado con Susana, de que descubrió que amaba a Albert y que estaba estudiando la universidad.

Todo lo que le contaba le parecía una novela de tragedia, como pueda ser que su pequeña haya pasado tantas cosas malas y decidió que iba hacer todo lo posible porque al fin su niñita fuera feliz.

Después él le conto, los tristes años de soledad que había pasado de lo mucho que ella se parecía a su mama a la cual extrañaba cada día más, le mostro un cuadro que estaba arriba de la chimenea era ella tan bella, con una larga cabellera rubia y rizos muy definidos una mirada tierna de ojos verdes, muy pero muy elegante, él le conto como era ella y que se parecían mucho, tan bien le dijo que era toda una dama, después le mostro una foto donde se encontraban los tres, su mama sentada en un elegante sillón Luis XIV cagando a una bebita con finos atuendos y el ala par de ella sosteniendo la mano, cuando era joven era muy atractivo sin duda era un cuadro muy bello.

Al oír las virtudes de su mama decidió por fin convertirse en una dama, para que su padre se sintiera muy orgulloso de ella y que tal vez así tendría un pedacito de lo que era su madre ya que la vida no le había permitido tener un, pero en este momento le permitía tener a un padre y ella lo cuidaría muy bien para gozar de sus compañía por un buen tiempo.

La mañana siguiente llego y ninguno de los dos había dormido, Padre e Hija estaban aun en el estudio charlando y riendo, era lógico tenían 18 años que reponer, después de desayunar, primera vez que salió el duque a desayunador después de 18 largos años, se retiraron a sus aposentos para descansar.

Una mucama Llevo a Candy hacia su habitación, cuando legaron, la doncella abrió la puerta, era una magnifica habitación bellamente decorada y tenía un balcón con cortinas de seda fina, ella se acercó a la ventana y vio la mañana, que bella vista aquella los prados verdes, las cabritas no muy lejos niños riendo y jugando se sintió finalmente en casa, y se dijo estoy en casa y sonrió levantando las manos giro de alegría, estoy en casa grito.

La mucama se sorprendió a ver a la joven y dijo: Señorita.

Candy saco su Lengüita y encogió los brazos, perdón dijo serrando el ojo izquierdo.

La mucama sonrió y la dejo para que descansara.

Candy durmió por un corto tiempo pues a emoción no la dejaba, quería ir a aquella colina que se parecía tanto ala del hogar de poni, así que salió de su habitación, pero no pudo encontrar la salida, si la Mansión Andrew era grande esta era Inmensa en comparación y como no serlo si era un castillo, después de horas de haber recorrido el inmenso Castillo llego a la cocina.

Señorita dijeron las señoras de la cocina, que hace usted acá?

Es que me eh perdido dijo ella mostrando la lengüita y serrando el ojo.

Las cocineras se volvieron a ver y echaron a reír, no se preocupe señorita es lógico es su primera vez acá, pero no se preocupe le dijo guillándole el ojo acá Isabel, le dijo mostrándole a una chica de más o menos su edad, le mostrar el castillo para que no se vuelva a perder dijo sonriendo.

Muchas gracias, dijo Candy. Me podrías mostrar cómo salir de aquí?

La jovencita hizo una pequeña reverencia, si por supuesto sígame contesto. Hacia donde quiere ir mi lady? Pregunto mientras caminaban

Es que cuando legaba vi una colina muy linda con un gran árbol y quisiera visitarla, contesto Candy y no me digas a si no es nesesario.

Oh pero si es mi deber llevarla así contesto la jovencita un tanto asombrada.

Jajaja, está bien si tu quieres dijo Candy pero no es necesario.

Aquí está la salida dijo la mucama abriendo la puerta.

Si, dijo Candy, yo pase por aquí varias veces dijo sacando la lengüita.

Hay mi lady, dijo la muchachita riendo, buen siga recto y encontrara la colina, solo recuerde que no debe demorar mucho serviremos la cena muy pronto.

Está bien, dijo Candy. Y camino mientras la joven no serraba la puerta, vio que ella serró y salió corriendo como cabrito. Cuando llego a la colina vio sentado a un joven a pie de un árbol leyendo un libro, se percato que era Sirios, así que decidió volver al castillo, en fin ya se estaba acercando la hora de la cena, el joven no le caía muy bien, era arrogante se decía para sus adentros, no mostraba sentimiento alguno que se ha creído él pensaba, después se dijo pero es muy atractivo, no cálmate Candy que enamoradiza que eres Candy.

La abuela Elroy e había enseñado sin lograrlo que las damas deben de cambiarse de atuendo para bajar a cenar, la verdad le parecía algo ridículo esto, pero ahora ella quería ser una dama, así que trataría de seguir los consejos que Tía Abuela le había dado y los cuales ella avía decidió no seguir.

Bajo a cenar y para su sorpresa además de su Papa Sirios estaba a la mesa; Papa, dijo ella acercándose a la mesa.

Hija mía, te ves sencillamente bella, te pareces tanto a tu mama, mi querida hija, dijo Maximillas sonriendo.

Sirios , dijo ella.

MI lady, dijo sirios, viéndola con unos ojos llenos de admiración asía ella.

Me asombra mucho verlo a la mesa, dijo ella.

Si el asido mi única compañía, durante estos largos años de soledad, contesto el Duque Corel –Draw.

En ese caso déjeme darle mis más sinceras gratitudes, dijo Candy, Gracias por acompañar a Papa, dijo agarrando la mano de su padre.

Sirios se levanto para abrirle paso a que ella se sentase al lado Izquierdo de su padre, asido para mí un honor servir al Duque mi Lady, dijo ayudándola a sentar.

Gracias contesto ella ante el acto de Caballerosidad.

Jajaja, nunca me quitaras lo de Duque verdad Sirios, estos años has sido como un hijo para mí, pero nunca me has dejado de ver como tu señor.

Yo estoy muy agradecido con usted mi Lord y nunca le faltaría al respeto.

Jajaja, está bien, Sirios.

Hija quiero darte una buena Noticia seguirás tus estudios en la universidad eh llamado al decano de la Universidad de Cardiff y me dijo que será un Honor tenerte en sus Planteles.

Enserio Papa? Dijo Candy.

Si mi querida Niña, dijo Maximillas, sabes Sirios se graduó ahí con grandes Honores.

Así, dijo Candy, engreído este, pensó. Y de que si se puede Saber?

Al Papa de Candy noto el tono y le pareció Cómico, Porque en realidad se parecían mucho ambos chicos solo que no habían tenido tiempo para conocerse, En Negocios, dijo Riendo por a cómica Actitud de Candy.

Y acaso el no habla, dijo Candy con ese tonito, ciertamente no le caí muy bien, misteriosamente o tal vez es que no quería darle paso a que entrase en su corazón.

Discúlpeme Señorita es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a charlar en la mesa, contesto Sirios.

Jajaja, rio el Duque si es una compañía muy callada dijo él.

Y Candy retiró la mirada, sacando la lengüita muchas veces en su mente y haciendo rabietas ante la respuesta del chico que se ah creído pensó.

Amaneció un nuevo día y la recuperación del Duque ya era Evidente, tener a Candy con él le devolvía las ganas de Vivir.

Candy le había pedido a su Papa que no la llevase Sirios a la Universidad, y él había accedido así que esa mañana no vio a Sirios, Entonces el Duque le asigno otra Labor a Sirios, el se encargaría de que la Familia Andrew tuviese información de Candy así que él se tomo esta tarea muy enserio como lo hacía con todas, y en pocas Horas ya había cumplido con ella la influencia que tenía el nombre Corel-Draw era más grande que la de los Andrew, Así que salió a fuera a Jugar con los Niños, como ya lo había hecho en el Hogar de Pony, el disfrutaba jugar con los niños y pasar con ellos un tiempo contándoles Historias de libros que leía, ya estaba todo sucio cosa que no sucedía comúnmente ya que le gustaba mantenerse impecable.

Candy llego de su primer día de clases en la Universidad de Cardiff cuando escucho la bulla de los niños jugando y seamos sinceros aun que Candy se comporte como una dama siempre seguirá siendo Candy, así que salió corriendo hacia el ruido, lo que vio la sorprendió era Sirios jugando con los niños, un Sirios Sonriente sucio y atractivo, esta fue la primera vez que Candy vio a Sirios como realmente era y sonrió pícaramente.

Sirios se percato de la bella presencia y se paralizo, Señorita dijo poniéndose en Pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones como creyendo que así se le quitaría lo sucio.

Sirios, dijo ella, Riendo por la escena.

Disculpe no sabía que usted regresaría tan temprano.

Ah entonces quiere decir que actúas para mí?

No es eso mi lady, es solo que yo estoy a su servicio.

No lo veas así, tu acompañaste a mi Papa por muchos años el te mira como su Hijo.

Pero no lo soy.

Pero él lo hace, no tienes que fingir con migo, entiendo que te tengas que comportar de cierta forma ante la Sociedad, pero no ante mí, somos Familia, dijo sonriendo.

Señorita, dijo Sirios, después rio a carcajadas.

Está bien mi Lady, tiene usted el Carácter de su padre, sonrió amablemente.

Gracias, dijo ella, sacando la lengüita, Pero dime Candy por favor.

El se sorprendió pero sabía que no le quedaba otra que aceptar ya que se veía que era una dama determinada, está bien, Candy.

Así está mejor sirios, por cierto no tienes otro nombre, soltó la carcajada ella.

Lamentablemente no mi lady, perdón Candy, pero me puedes decir como tu prefieras, dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Vaya, Vaya, Dijo Candy, así que como yo quiera dijo serrando el ojo, bueno te llamare, mmm, Sirios, Jajaja, se carcajeo.

Y en la acompaño.

Bueno ser mejor que me baya a cambiar como vera estoy demasiado sucio y ya es hora de regresar al trabajo.

Después de ponerse al día con los deberes de la universidad, Candy decidió ir a la Colina, bajo como toda una Dama las escaleras pues quería practicar, cuando hubo bajado sonrió, después que salió del castillo se Hecho a correr como liberándose, llego a la colina y ahí estaba Sirios de nuevo, pero esta vez no se marcho continuo y se sentó junto a él, que lees Dijo.

Bueno estoy leyendo _Visiones del bardo durmiente_

Y quien lo escribió? Pregunto ella.

Uno de nuestros más grandes escritores Galeses Ellis Wynne.

Sí, me gustaría leerlo me lo prestas cuando termines?

T e lo regalo, Candy, dijo el poniéndolo en sus manos.

No, como crees, además no lo has terminado de leer.

Jajaja, es ya a quinta oh sexta vez que lo leo, es un muy buen Libro, además me Honraría que tu lo tuvieras, sabes en primer lugar debió haber sido tuyo.

Mío? Por qué dices eso?

Ese libro lo encontré entre las cosas de tu Mama y el duque que siempre asido muy bueno con migo me permitió quedármelo, mira la Inscripción, dijo.

Y ella lo abrió y vio la dedicatoria de Maximillas Corel-Draw para mi amada Sofía Brittonum. Volvió a ver al joven ante ella y llevo para su pecho el libro, serró los ojos soltando una pequeña lágrima, que el seco con su mano.

Lo hizo sin analizarlo pero lo hizo, entonces ella lo volvió a ver y el la miro, se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos tres segundos cuando él dijo, es momento de regresar ya se acerca la hora de la Cena.

Si tienes razón, contesto. Y regresaron juntos al Castillo Charlando como si fuesen viejos amigos que después de largos años se reencontraron.

Candy paso al estudio de su Padre antes de subir a cambiarse, le saludo y le conto lo bien que le había ido en su Primer día de Clases, después se retiro a cambiarse.

Esa noche ella bajo con un bello vestido Rojo que le quedaba divino un lazo atrapando su cabellera, un lazo de seda roja, el joven esperaba al lado derecho del Duque ansioso por verla sentía como la adrenalina subía conforme la esperaba, la sensación era un tanto incomoda pero le gustaba, nunca había esperado a nadie con las ansias que la esperaba a ella, si ella no hubiese bajado en ese momento seguro que el corazón del joven hubiese Explotado.

El se levanto para ayudarla a sentarse a un extasiado por la belleza de ella, el Papa de Candy sonreía secretamente al ver la dedicación que el tenia para con ella se recordaba así mismo cuando aún estaba viva la mama de Candice.

Luces encantadoramente bella Hija, verdad Sirios pregunto con un deje de picardía.

Si, luces, Maravillosa, dijo el sin percatarse de lo que había dicho mientras tomaba asiento.

Jajaja, se hecho a reír el Duque y así fue como el joven se percato de lo que había dicho. Mientras que Candy tomo se sonrojo lo que se notaba en su rostro sonrojado.

Fue una Cena exquisita, dijo Lord Maximillas, que les parece si tomamos el té en la sala antes de ir a dormir.

Espléndida Idea Dijo Sirios levantándose de la mesa para ayudar a Candy.

Tu siempre tan formal, dijo ella, aceptando la ayuda.

Parece que se comenzaron a llevar mejor dijo el Duque con un dejo picaresco. Ofreciéndole el Brazo a su hija, me permite mi niña escoltarla oh prefiere la compañía de Sirios.

Papa, dijo ella, sonrojándose.

Las cosas mejoraron desde que Candy Regreso de la universidad Dijo Sirios.

Vaya Candy ya la tuteas y yo que tengo tantos años de pedirte que me quites lo de Duque. Dijo sonriendo.

Discúlpeme Señor no quise faltarle al respeto a mi Lady.

No te preocupes Sirios me alegra que se estén llevando tan bien, así cuando yo me valla estoy seguro que tu le harás compañía.

Papa, no digas eso, dijo Candy, tú no te irás, yo te voy a cuidar y a consentir y veraz que vivirás muchos años, ya verás déjamelo a mí.

Candy no es esa la forma que habla una señorita, dijo Lord Corel-Draw.

Y ella se sorprendió y se sintió un tanto avergonzada.

El duque se hecho a reír y abrazo a su hija, es increíble que te parezcas tanto a mi niña, Jajaja.

Entonces los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír junto con él, Platicaron por un largo rato y se retiraron a sus aposentos. Candy se encontraba acostada entre sabanas de seda, pensado en lo bien que se sentía tener un papa, después misteriosamente pensó en Sirios y sonrió, pero después le vino a la mente un recuerdo que la lleno de tristeza Albert, Albert, se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, al imaginarlo junto a Elisa, porque Albert? Se pregunto, por que? Pensaras en mí? Ya no te volveré a ver pero siempre estarás en mi corazón, pensaba hasta quedarse Dormida.

En Otra habitación un Joven apuesto de Cabellos ondulados y color Oscuro y bellos Ojos Grises, pensaba Emocionado en la Joven Damisela, era tan bella, al serrar sus Ojos la Veía, y ese Aroma a Rosas le impregnaba los sentidos y su rostro se llenaba de alegría, Candy pensaba, Candy que bello Nombre, el nunca había sentido ese sentimiento tan grande tan llenador, se sentía en las nubes y ya no aguantaba e palpitar de su corazón, esa noche decidió conquistar el corazón de aquella Dama, sabía que sería difícil pero como pocos Hombres lo hacen el Lucharía y lucharía por su amor, un rival más nació esa noche un rival que sería difícil de vencer.

La mañana siguiente antes de salir hacia la Universidad de Cardiff, la Joven decidió ir a saludar a su padre, no se encontraba en sus habitaciones así que fue al estudio a buscarle al no encontrarlo pregunto a la mucama donde podía encontrarlo, le dijeron que en el Jardín cosa que le sorprendió porque en realidad nunca lo había visto, Isabel la escolto y para sorpresa de Candy ahí había un jardín, un jardín lleno de Rosas Blancas, Bellas Rosas Blancas oh como las nombro Anthony Dulce Candy, ella miraba atónita las rosas, cuando su padre se le acercó.

Hola mi niña Linda, Pensé que ya te habías Ido para la universidad.

Papa, estas Rosas De donde las sacaste?

Como que de donde las saque siempre han estado acá, cuando mi abuela vivía ella cuidaba del jardín, después mi madre y luego la tuya, al morir ella yo seguí con la tradición pensando que ya no habría un Corel-Draw para cuidar de ellas, pero ahora estas tu, mi querida niña.

No es que no lo entiendes Papa, estas Rosas Anthony las Hizo para mí.

Anthony, Anthony qué?

Brown, pero que tiene que ver eso.

Oh ya comprendo, este chico llego a una de nuestras villas en Escocia, mientras yo estaba en el jardín el lego me dijo que amaba las rosas al igual que su mama que había muerto, esto me recordó a mi amada entonces le regale una de mis rosas Blancas dijo que trataría que pegaran en América, supongo que lo logro y te a dedico a ti, no sabiendo que es una de las herencias de tu familia, dijo sonriendo.

Ella se sorprendió y sonrió, después de un rato se despidió de su Papa, porque ya era muy tarde, llegaría tarde a su segundo Día. Sirios estaba esperándola afuera del castillo en un Automóvil, Candy Salí.

Señorita, Candy.

Sirios, dijo ella extrañada, y el chofer?

Esta Mañana la escoltare hoy a la universidad. Abriéndole la Puerta del coche

Bueno, gracias, dijo ella entrando al Auto.

Como Dormites anoche, Candy, dijo él, pensando mi Amada Candy.

Dormí muy bien y que tal tu.

Yo, pues pensé mucho no eh dormido casi nada.

Y en que pensabas que no te dejo dormir.

En ti pensó él, en donde te llevaría a pasear después de las Clases.

Ah sí, pues no lo hubieses pensado tanto, dijo ella con una sonrisita irónica.

Bueno es que quería que todo saliera perfecto será tu primera visita a la Ciudad de Cardiff, bueno Primera vez en Plan de Conocerla así que quise Planearlo muy bien ara ti.

Sirios, tu siempre eres perfeccionista? Tienes que planearlo todo?

Bueno mi estimada señorita, Cuando preparas algo para una persona especial siempre debe de ser de esta forma, mira ya estamos llegando, tenia rato de no venir.

Bueno yo pasare unos años estudiando acá, así que supongo que no me da la melancolía que a ti, más bien me da aflicción.

Por qué?

Es que los chicos son muy estirados, dijo sacando la lengüita, se parecen a ti, dijo guiñando el Ojo.

Jajaja, si son algo estirados.

Y no les entiendo muy bien, sabes no entiendo mucho el gales.

No te preocupes yo te enseñare, dijo el guiñándole el Ojo y por lo Estirados recuerda que tu eres la Hija del Duque, aprovecha esto te servirá, dijo el sonriendo mientras miraba como ella se iba alejando.

Buenos días dijo Candice, antes de entrar al salón, Buenos días Señorita Corel-Draw, no crea que por ser hija del Duque tendrá preferencia en esta Institución dijo el profesor.

Disculpe no fue mi intención interrumpir, no volverá a Pasar.

Está bien puede pasar siéntese por favor.

Por primera vez todas las chicas del Chicas del salón querían ser amigas de Candy, es increíble como el Apellido puede cambiar todo. Candy se sentía asediada e inconforme.

Al fin llego la salida y fue como un alivio, ya que aquellos aparentes símbolos de amistad, se notaba que eran hipócritas, en eso vio a un joven muy apuesto con un traje negro y ojos Grises esperándola.

Candy dijo el saludándola.

Y Ella se alegro Sirios.

Estas preparada?

Para qué?

Para divertirte.

Jajaja, divertirme, tú con ese traje.

Sube le dijo ayudándola a subir al coche.

Jajaja, adonde vamos.

Ya veras, condujo por la ciudad y la llevo hasta el rio Severn que se encuentra al sur de la ciudad de Cardiff, ya llegamos le dijo. Se bajo de auto y abrió la puerta para que ella saliera.

Wau, que belleza.

Vamos y la escolto hasta la orilla donde había un bote, Pasaron una tarde esplendía, después regresaron al Catillo.

Me tienes abandonado hija mía, dijo el conde Después de la cena mientras Tomaban el Te.

Lo siento Papa.

Ha sido mi culpa Lord.

Entonces estas disculpada, dijo el sonriendo.

Sabes este sábado te Presentaremos ante la Sociedad Galesa y algunos invitados que vendrán.

Espero estar preparada, dijo ella.

Descuida, serás la más bella, dijo Sirios.

En eso el tiene Razón mi niña no hay otra más bella que tú en todo el reino.

Solo lo dicen para que me sienta bien, dijo Candy.

Sirios, la tomo del Brazo, es muy cierto, le dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

Es mi Oportunidad para hacer sentir Orgulloso a mi Padre, pensó Candy, espero que todo salga bien.

Llego el sábado tan esperado y Candy estaba Nerviosa, Paso toda la mañana en el Jardín de Rosas junto a su Papa, el cual estaba muy contento y por la tarde salió hacia la colina, se encontraba leyendo, cuando Llego Sirios.

Te noto algo preocupada.

Si algo, es que sabes nunca eh sido toda una Dama, por decirlo así, esto no me preocupaba mucho, pero ahora… ahora temo decepcionar a Papa.

No te preocupes, si alguna vez te han dicho que no te comportas como una dama, es porque están ciegos, tu eres una Dama y una muy bella cualquier caballero te lo puede decir y se sentiría muy Honrado con tu presencia y Tu Padre nunca se diseccionará de ti, si supieras lo feliz que esta desde que llegaste y te lo aseguro nunca se diseccionaría de ti.

Gracias Sirios eres muy bueno con migo sabes.

No lo soy, solo te digo lo que mis Ojos ven, y lo que veo, es… es a la Dama más hermosa y bella del mundo, le dijo, viéndola a los Ojos y besando una de sus Manos.

Ella se sorprendió ante tal Confesión, sus mejías tomaron un color rosa y se sintió algo incomoda a la vez que alagada; sonrió ya que sabia que él lo había dicho con su corazón.

Continuara…

**Notas de la Escritora:**

Hola chicas que dije que haría sufrir a Candy en este Capítulo pero se me hace muy difícil hacerlo, Jajaja, tal vez porque en el interior siempre eh querido ver a Candy Feliz espero no estar perdiendo la perspectiva del personaje ya que eso se me ocurrió cuando escribía los últimos Párrafos, en el siguiente Capitulo Candy se encuentra con Terry, así que pendientes, se los Publicare el sábado Tal vez por la Noche, disculpen que les haya hecho quedar en suspenso pero es que el Proyecto de Planeación de Negocios me tenia súper Ocupada, si desean avances de los capítulos, visiten mi pagina en Faceboock, , la imagen que aparece es de Candy.

Nelly, si tienes razón Candy siempre busca como hacer amigos, pero esta es una de esas raras veces pero en este capítulo ya comienza a llevarse bien como paso como con Terry recuerdas primero no le agrada mucho, pero en este Caso Sirios si es determinado.

Karina Grandchester, Jajaja, gracias por el elogió, espero no haberte decepcionado en este capítulo, tarde de subir este capítulo pues tuve que entregar un Proyecto, pero ya subiré los capítulos día de por medio para ver que sigue pasando con la historia, en Face siempre escribo as ideas del siguiente capítulo, no sé si me agregas para que o chequees es una Página dedicada solo para Candy, bay, y gracias por leer mi Fic.

Passcusa, Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero no haberte decepcionado en este capítulo y si tienes razón eso es mucho sufrimiento, pero se me ocurrió algo tétrico, una tragedia a si súper horrible que no se si ponerla oh no en la Historia, mas creo no ponerla, espero que te siga gustando el Fic, un saludo para ti.

Lis g, Jajaja, pues te adelantaste unos capítulos pero si dejan plantada a Elisa, así que espero que la expectativa siga y leas mis próximos capítulos, nos vemos.

LauraDrazen,eh, Gracias…

Elena, Jajaja pero si uno no sufre pues no sabe cuando se es Feliz pero tienes razón Candy si ah sufrido.

Bueno Chicas espero que sigan leyendo mis Próximos Capítulos, ya ciento que nos estamos haciendo amigas, jajajajajaja. :P


	6. En el Jardin de Gales Vale of Glamorgan

_**Vale of Glamorgan...**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Dos jóvenes se iban acercando al Castillo, parecía que eran dos buenos amigos disfrutando de una plática muy entretenida, un Caballero de cabello un tanto canoso y Ojos Cafés los veía acercarse con una sonrisa que demostraba su alegría, era su hija y aquel fiel jovencito que había permanecido tantos años junto a él siempre dándole ánimos.

Papa, gritó la joven, Papa repitió levantando su mano derecha para saludarle y apresurando el paso para abrazarle.

El sonrió, Hija, con el rostro lleno de Felicidad y la atrapo en un abrazo, haber cuéntame de que platicaban que estabas tan entretenida mi amor.

De nada e especial Papa, contesto ella.

Hay mi niña, dijo estrechándola de nuevo contra su pecho, ya es tarde querida tienes que Cambiarte para que deslumbres a todos los invitados, sabes tendremos Visitas muy importantes esta noche.

Estoy segura que es así padre mío, ya voy a Cambiarme dijo entrando al Bello Castillo.

Sirios, Necesitó Charlar contigo acompáñame al estudio Por favor.

Si mi Lord, dijo haciendo una semi reverencia.

Mientras caminaban hacia el estudio reino el silencio, después de haber traspasado las bellas puertas de Caoba, el Duque dijo Siéntate Sirios por favor, tomando el también asiento, fingiendo seriedad.

Usted dirá mi Lord, que necesita, dijo Sirios, asombrado por la actitud de su señor.

Quiero que me digas que sientes por mi hija, que son esas libertades, dijo aun fingiendo seriedad.

El joven se aclaro la garganta y se acomodo la corbata, bueno mi señor, sé que no me corresponde tomarme tantas libertades con su Hija, conozco bien mi ligar y usted tiene mi respeto y mi lealtad, por esa misma razón es mi deber decirle que… que estoy Profundamente enamorado de su Hija Candice desde el momento que la vi aquella mañana su belleza me cautivo y luche por no notar su belleza pero ciertamente su espíritu sobrepasa su belleza natural y ya no pude mas, así que si mi Lord considera que estoy en lo incorrecto y desea que abandone el castillo lo entenderé, dijo levantándose del sillón.

Jajaja, rio ampliamente Maximillas.

Señor, dijo Sirios sorprendido.

Solo quería saber si eras Capaz de confesarme tus sentimientos hacia mi querida hija, yo ya había notado tu devoción hacia ella y yo te apoyaré estaría muy contento que ustedes dos fuesen felices, pero si ella no quiere nada contigo pues yo no podre hacer nada por ti, dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombre, siempre me has agradado Sirios eres un Hombre muy Capaz y ahora me agradas mas porque me enfrentaste y con mucha dignidad, sabiendo que puedo arruinar tu vida.

Lo sé mi señor, pero no hay peor error que ser infiel a nuestros sentimientos.

Por eso sé que mi niña estaría bien contigo, la cuidarías fervientemente. Ahora solo hace falta ver que siente ella por ti.

Haré lo posible porque ella se enamore de mí.

Eso sería estupendo, tal vez pueda dejar todo su pasado atrás como un recuerdo Fugaz, espero que estés cumpliendo con la misión que te eh asignado.

Si lo eh hecho, al pie de la letra mi señor.

Sé que es así, siempre puedo contar contigo, ahora ve y prepárate para la Velada, espero que cuides de mi niña muy bien y que puedas bailar una tonada con ella esta noche, dijo Guiñando el ojo.

Tratare señor, pero supongo que tendré que esperar ya que tendrá que bailar con todos los jóvenes de la corte.

Si, si, si esas ridiculeces de la corte, tan necesarias y tan ofuscanté solo espero que Candice lo pueda soportar.

Lo hará señor no se preocupe por nada todo saldrá bien, todos en el reino hablaran de la delicada flor que es la hija del Duque de Corel-Draw.

Bueno ahora déjame solo por favor.

Sirios hizo una leve reverencia y salió del estudio.

En una bella habitación con un bello Balcón y excelente vista, frente al espejo de su tocador se encontraba una Joven muy nerviosa, viendo su reflejo, en silencio solo escuchando los latidos de su corazón, recordando cada una de las lecciones que le había dado Tía Elroy, las cuales ella no había querido seguir pero que precisamente esa Noche le servirían mucho, Candy, se decía así misma tu vida ha cambiado, hazlo por tu Papa, Hazlo por el da una buena Impresión; una joven toco a su puerta mientras ella pensaba, dándose ánimos, Pase , Dijo Candice.

Señorita Candy vine ayudarle, dijo la joven bajando un poco l cabeza.

Deja eso Isabel, solo dime Candy.

Está bien señorita.

Candy solo rio y la mucama la acompaño en su risa.

Candy vistes el vestido que el Duque mando a traer a Londres para ti.

Si ya lo eh visto, solo que no… no me siento a un preparada para ponérmelo, es que estoy algo nerviosa.

No se Preocupe señorita, todo saldrá muy bien, le dijo mientras preparaba a tina de Baño.

Le dio a Candy un baño de tina con subes y exquisitas lociones aromáticas, todas con aromas de Rosas, después le ayudo a ponerse un vestido finamente confeccionado, que se notaba el tiempo dedicado a cada uno de sus detalles, en subes y finas telas color zafiro, después la doncella la ayudo a peinar su larga cabellera rubia de rizos definidos entrelazado con finas cintas color zafiro, le coloco una pequeña tiara de plata con una piedra Verde y después el collar que Albert le había Obsequiado, porque ella así lo pidió, guantes y el anillo que Terry le había Obsequiado. Parecía un hada o un bosquejo de un Pintor soñador, se veía Preciosa, la música ya se oía sonar y el corazón de Candy se aceleraba Cada Vez más, sus nervios eran Traicioneros y se le notaba en su rostro. La mucama le agarro una de sus Manos y sonrió, entonces Candy sintió como si una nueva fuerza le daba ánimos para continuar.

Un Joven Misterioso se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo en uno de los bacones del Hotel de Cardiff preguntándose qué hacia ahí, como se había dejado convencer por su Padre, Gente Noble, va se decía, ¿quién sabe qué Clase de Chiquilla será? Seguro otra Chica que el Orgullo no le cabe en el pecho se decía mientras arrojaba la colilla del cigarrillo, después se sentó en un sillón cerca del Balcón a recordar los días anteriores. Después que no encontró a Candy en el Puerto regrese a mi Casa desolado y por si no fuese suficiente encontré a abogado de mi papa esperándome, por supuesto no quería recibirle pero después la recordé a ella y me sentí culpable, yo había hecho con Candy exactamente lo que él Hizo con Eleonor, quien era yo para recriminarle, entonces acepté recibir a su abogado, me dijo que Papa quería verme, a lo que me negué al instante, después me dijo que estaba muy solo que su esposa y uno de sus Hijos habían muerto por causa de la Guerra y de la Imprudencia de aquella mujer, ja la Condesa, vaya señora esa, me compadecí de el temiendo quedar solo en mi Vejez como él lo estaba, me lo imaginé devastado cosa en la cual no me equivoque por que cuando llegue el Hombre que vi no era aquel mismo Duque Orgulloso, la verdad está muy mal el Viejo envejeció como 20 años y a sus 50 ya parece de 70, pero que débil fui con él , no lo puedo creer aun estoy en Cardiff para asistir a la presentación de la Hijita del Duque de Corel-Draw, ni siquiera lo recuerdo a él, dicen que es muy bueno, pero no que va el titulo siempre los hace sentir más grandes, iré si pero saldré al instante, nunca falto a mi palabra, dijo tomando un trago, solo espero terminar pronto con esto y volver, volver para Buscarla necesito saber de ella, Albert me dijo no tener noticias de Ella, pero yo necesito Saber, Volveré por ti mi Amada, volveré, dijo tomando otro trago, y esta vez luchare y tendrás que perdóname.

La Orquesta ya tocaba las primeras piezas y Prácticamente todos los Invitados ya habían llegado a la Fiesta, Cuando el Duque toco con una cuchara su Copa de Vino y dio un leve discurso pues aquello no le era de su agrado, terminando su introducción dijo con ustedes Mi Hija Candice White Corel-Draw Brittonum y Candy Bajo las bellas escaleras de Mármol.

Sirios quedo atónito, mil y un poemas se vinieron a su mente pero luego decidió que todos quedaban cortos para elogiar la belleza que tenia ante sus Ojos, la Ninfa de mis sueños susurró, su belleza me ah dejado extasiado, dijo para sus adentros y sus ojos brillaban de alegría al verla bajar.

El duque tomo la mano de la Joven y la llevo al centro del Salón de Bailé donde Bailo la primera pieza con ella, después le siguió el Hijo del Duque Primero de Gwynn y una larga lista jóvenes pertenecientes a la corte, que no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para lanzarle algún elogio a los cuales ella no les hacia el menor Caso, se Comporto como toda una Dama a lo cual no hicieron falta los comentarios entre la multitud elogiando el comportamiento de Candy. Ella ya estaba algo agotada por los vals y las charlas sin sentido, de vez en cuando vio a Sirios conversando con los invitados y Noto que se desenvolvía muy bien en ese mundo y pensó que él podía moverse muy bien en ese mundo de negocios tal vez por eso era la mano derecha de su Padre, pero en lo personal prefería al Sirios autentico espontaneó y tierno que había demostrado ser en los días anteriores. Cuando todos los chicos corte terminaron de bailar el se acerco.

Me permite esta Pieza mi Lady. Haciendo una reverencia.

Por supuesto, dijo ella dándole su mano.

Luces realmente encantadora, dijo el sonriendo mientras bailaban.

Gracias tú también Luces muy apuesto, te queda muy bien la etiqueta.

Proviniendo de tus labios suena tan bello, debes decírmelo más seguido, para que mi espíritu tome aliento.

Hay Sirios tú siempre tan simpático.

Debes de estar Cansada, verdad.

Si algo y también aburrida.

Me lo imaginaba.

Ya pronto terminara solo hace falta la cena y después te tengo preparada una sorpresa para Celebrar.

Oh si y que es…

Bueno tendrás que esperar. Dijo marchándose.

Eres terrible Sirios dijo ella con una sonrisita.

Después de Charlar un Poco con los Invitados y su Padre se sintió un Poco Asfixiada así que pidió permiso para tomar un poco de Aire, salió por un bello ventanal quedaba directo para el hermoso Jardín del Castillo, sin notar una figura sentada entre los rosales y siguió recto son percatarse de su existencia disfrutando la belleza de las rosas a la luz de la luna y respirando aire Fresco.

El joven que estaba sentado en una banquilla entre las rosas vio pasar la figura de la damisela y detuvo la mirada en la figura de la dama pues le pareció sentir un aroma que él conocía muy bien, no puede ser, Candy dijo, si es ella, oh es mi mente que me juega una sucia jugada, es ella lo sé, se dijo y fue tras ella para cerciorarse. La tomo del brazo y la dama volteo a ver.

Terruce.

Candy, eres tú, no puedo creerlo. Que… que haces acá?

Yo? Que haces tu acá?

El duque de Gran chéster me pidió que asistiera en su nombre no tuve más opción que aceptar.

Oh el duque.

Y tú qué haces acá como entraste?

Señorita Corel-Draw, se escucho una tercera voz, la voz de Sirios.

Corel-Draw? Dijo Terry, Jajaja, no me digas que tú eres la estirada hija del Duque.

Perdón, dijo Candy levantando una ceja.

Es que me imaginé una chica Egocéntrica pero james se me vino a la mente que fueses tu.

Pues ya ves, dijo ella. Mientras Sirios se acercaba a ellos cada vez más.

Señorita, que hace acá a solas, con este Caballero.

Permítame presentarme soy Terruce Grum Gran chéster.

Hijo del Duque de Gran chéster? Dijo sirios

Si, y usted es… dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Sin embargo Sirios que Observaba que el tenia agarrada a Candy del Brazo no tomo el saludo y pudo soltarla mientras Terruce hablaba. Soy Sirios el guardián de la Señorita Corel-Draw, dijo.

Valla Candy, tienes Guardián, dijo asombrado por la actitud del Joven.

Si así es que te sorprende Terruce?

Nada, solo que nunca me imaginé que Tarzan Pecoso fuera la Hija de un Duque.

Señorita Corel-Draw, dijo Sirios, agradecería que el caballero se refiriera a ella con más respeto.

Valla que el chico se toma apecho su labor. No te preocupes ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos esa es una forma amistosa de llamarla.

No me lo parece, señorita es Hora de regresar ya la Cena está servida no se vería bien que usted no estuviese presente.

Si, tienes razón Sirios. Dijo Candy Asombrada por el cuadro tan gracioso que presenciaba parecían dos chiquillos. Terry, dijo haciendo una pequeñísima reverencia

Nos vemos maña Candy? Dijo Terruce.

Si está bien, mañana, dijo Candy.

Pero sin acompañante eh, dijo Terry guiñando el Ojo mientras ella entraba.

Por favor no se le acerque Caballero, dijo Sirios.

Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Contesto Terry.

Implemente es una recomendación.

Así que te enamoraste de ella.

No es de su incumbencia, caballero.

Jajaja, ella siempre tiene ese efecto, pero no deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones.

El que no se las debería hacer es otro, respondió Sirios

Vaya, vaya si que eres determinado, dijo con un dejo un tanto irónico.

Lo soy y no soy fácil de vencer. Dijo sirios alzando la ceja,

Un contrincante, que bien, veremos quién Gana, dijo levantándola ceja.

Lo mismo digo, señor. Y le ofreció la mano.

Terry vio la mano extendida y sonrió con ironía y le estrecho la mano con firmeza, a lo que Sirios respondió, después entraron al Salón, en lo que anunciaban que la cena estaba servida.

Todos Los invitados se sentaron a la mesa, a Terry le sorprendió ver que Sirios se sentó al lado derecho del Duque y sonrió para sus adentros, termino la cena y los invitados se retiraban poco a poco, Terry espero un Poco a que todos saliesen entonces interceptó a Candy lo cual no le gusto a Sirios.

Nos vemos mañana mi Tarzan Pecoso?

Terry, no me llames así por favor dijo ella en un susurró.

No me digas que el pertenecer a la nobleza te cambio Candy.

No es eso, es solo que no me gustaría que papa te escuchara decirme así, sabes.

Está bien, por hoy lo aceptaré, mañana saldremos verdad Candy?

Sí, que te parece si nos vemos en los Jardines de Cardiff, por la tarde, estará bien?

Sí, perfecto, entonces nos veremos en _Vale of Glamorgan_

Si, por la tarde.

Hasta pronto mi querida Candy, dijo Terruce despidiéndose.

Sirios, se encontraba algo celoso por la forma tan informalmente intima que se trataban, Después que tomaron e Te con el Duque y este se retiro a sus aposentos, Sirios le pregunto a Candy si aun le interesaba ver su sorpresa, a lo cual obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa, así que la guio hasta la colina. La noche era muy fría por lo que en el camino la abrigo con su saco.

Cuando llegaron ella se sorprendió al ver las velas encendidas alrededor de una manta que encima de ella tenía una canasta con vino y copas, habían rosas en un Florero muy fino y el puso una en su cabello dorado, lo que la sonrojo, después sirvió vino en dos copas y dijo:

Quise traerte acá para agradecerte por la noche más encantadora de mi vida, me encanto compartir esa pieza de baile contigo y disfrutar de tu compañía, noto que tres puesto el anillo y el collar que te obsequiaron tus amigos.

Si dijo ella embelesada por la escena y por las palabras de aquel chico

Bueno yo quiero formar parte de esa colección de amor y amistad, así que busque por muchas joyerías una pieza que hiciese Juego con esas dos prendas y que le hiciera justicia a tu Belleza y encontré este Brazalete, dijo sacando un cofrecito de su bolsillo para después abrirlo.

Vaya, dijo Candy, sí que es bello.

No más que tu, dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Sirios, no sé qué decir.

No tienes que decir nada, solo promete que lo guardaras con tanto amor como esas otras dos piezas.

Por supuesto que lo haré.

Eso es suficiente para mi, dijo tomándole el mentón, por un instante pensó en besarla, pero no se sintió capaz, temió perderla, si lo hacía y eso para él, eso era un sacrilegio.

**Poco después de haber brindado regresaron al castillo y se retiraron a sus aposentos para descansar, ella durmió plácidamente esa noche, pero Sirios y Terry no pudieron conciliar el sueño pensando en ella y lo bella que se miraba, soñando despiertos, uno imaginando el sabor de sus labios y otro en poder volver a sentir el dulce sabor de fresa de sus labios color rosa, así llego la mañana.**

Mientras tanto en Chicago…

Señor, me está escuchando.

Disculpa George, es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en… susurró un joven rubio con la mirada perdida en la nada.

En la señorita Candice, verdad. Dijo George.

Si, en ella, tengo casi tres meses de no saber de ella, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de… de no decirle que la amo, que la amo y que solo pienso en ella, que no me imaginó mi vida sin ella, decía mientras observaba por la ventana, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero no derramaban ni una sola gota. Si tan solo supiera donde esta; has tenido noticias George alguien la ah visto? Ya no aguanto más la desesperación me mata.

Lamentablemente no, señor, dijo George bajando la cabeza en negativa.

Está bien George, retírate por favor.

El joven quedo a solas en la oficina, una muy elegante decoración sobria y moderna, el estaba de pie frente al ventanal divagando entre sus pensamientos desde que ella había desaparecido se había sumergido en una depresión profunda el no saber nada de ella lo llenada de desesperación, Candy oh Candy donde estas, porque no quieres que te encuentre, no vez que te amo y si acepté casarme con Elisa fue para no estorbar entre tú y Terry, pensé que a un lo amabas, cuanto me arrepiento si solo pudiera decirte cuanto lamento esa falta de cordura. Mientras él se entregaba a sus pensamientos tocaron a la puerta, Pase dijo él con un dejo de desolación.

Albert, me has estado esquivando tenemos que fijar la fecha de la boda, hay que hacer los arreglos pertinentes y tu pierdes el tiempo, dijo una voz de una chica un tanto irritante.

Elisa, no tengo tiempo ahorita para esas trivialidades.

No tienes tiempo para mí que soy tu Prometida quien te has creído, tienes que respetarme, dijo ella en tono de reclamo.

Po favor no estoy de humor para tus reclamos.

Como te atreves, a veces pienso si se debería llevar cabo esta boda.

Tienes razón es una locura, nunca debimos iniciar este teatro.

Albert, de que estás hablando, no me dirás que vas a cancelar el Matrimonio, no me puedes hacer esto.

No te preocupes yo le daré las explicaciones a tu familia y a Tía Elroy.

Albert ¡no me puedes hacer esto, ere al ridículo ante las damas de sociedad, no puedes hacerme esto a mí, soy una Ligan por Dios.

Los apellidos no tienen nada que ver Elisa.

Como que no tienen nada que ver, si son todo. Lo haces por ella verdad sigues enamorado de esa Piojosa, es eso.

Si, tú sabes bien que a quien amo es a Candy.

Amor, ja si ella te amara no se hubiese Largado con Terry sin decirte Nada.

No está con Terry

Eso es lo que tú crees pero en este momento se deben de estar Riendo de ti recordando cómo te engañaron.

Cállate, Elisa tú no sabes nada, ya no tengo tiempo para ti, por la tarde iré a tu casa a deshacer el Matrimonio.

No te atreverás, dijo ella apuntándole con su pequeño abanico de mano.

No te amo Elisa entiéndelo.

Eso a mí no me importa, te tienes que casar con migo distes tu Palabra, o es acaso que no vale nada.

Eres… Eres…

Soy una dama, no te atrevas a insultarme.

Cancelaré todo ahora mismo le dijo, tomándola del Brazo y llevándola consigo a la mansión de los Legan.

Cuando llegaron la Tía Elroy se encontraba tomando e Te con la señora Legan.

Precisamente hablábamos de ustedes, Dijo Elroy

Si, decíamos cundo iban a fijar la fecha del Matrimonio, sintiendo con la cabeza la señora Legan.

Exactamente de eso vengo a hablar, dijo Albert.

Al fin te decidiste, mi querido Albert, dijo tía Elroy.

No es lo que tú crees Tía Elroy.

A que te refieres, Albert, dijo la señora Legan en un tono muy altivo.

A que esa Boda no se efectuara.

Que estás diciendo Williams, dijo Elroy.

Que la boda no se efectuará, no pienso casarme con Elisa, no la amo y ella no me ama por que someternos a un matrimonio sin sentido

Sin sentido has dicho, dijo la señora Legan, tiene mucho sentido, tu eres el hombre con la mejor familia de todo el país y Elisa es hija de una de las familias más influyentes y dices sin sentido como te atreves.

No puedes faltar a tu palabra, que pensaran de nosotros, dijo Elroy fingiendo un desmallo.

Vistes lo que has logrado, con tus disparates.

No es un disparate y no me importa lo que los demás piensen esta boda no se efectuará, dijo saliendo de la Habitación.

Williams, Williams, dijo Tía Elroy pero él no volvió la vista.

Era una bella mañana en Gales y un joven atractivo de ojos azules observaba la bella mañana mientras tomaba el desayuno, un tanto meditabundo, se le vino a la mente aquel chico que acompañaba a Candy la noche anterior, es bastante valiente el chico, pensó, tengo que admitir que admiro mucho eso, pero no se te ara tan fácil como lo has pensado, dijo tomando un poco de café, después se echo a reír si lo viera Albert, Albert, pensó después, el aun la esta buscando, que hare, le diré que esta acá, ciertamente no es de mi conveniencia, pero es mi mejor amigo seria un ruin de mi parte si no le contara, le enviare un Telegrama después de hablar con ella esta tarde, confió en poder convencerla y a si recobrara su amor, hay mi amada Candy mi Candy.

Mientras tanto en el castillo se encontraba un joven apuesto ojos grises en toda la mañana sus pensamientos no le dejaron en Paz, solo pensaba en ella y que se acercaba la hora en la que se vería con el hijo del Duque de Gran chéster, su corazón se encontraba tiste por la escena que se imaginaba, me ofreceré a llevarla dijo en sus adentros a si estaré listo ante cualquier jugada que el haga.

Candy había pasado toda la mañana tratando de aprender a tocar el Piano, si bien es cierto que esto antes no le importaba en lo mas mínimo ahora se había propuesto prender, toda Dama respetable lo hacía, pero lo más importante su mama tocaba muy bien el piano y el violín y ella se había propuesto aprender para así sentirse cerca de la madre que nunca conoció, en lo que ella practicaba Sirios la interrumpió.

Señorita Candy.

Dime Sirios.

Saldrá usted hoy por la tarde?

Si saldré, tengo una cita con un viejo amigo.

Necesita que la lleven? Si es así yo la puedo llevar

Pensaba decirle al chofer que me llevara, pero si tu lo haces es mejor a un.

Sera para mí un honor señorita.

Hay Sirios cuando dejaras las formalidades con migo.

No es formalidad, es para gozar de tu bella presencia aun que sea por un instante, dijo él con la vista llena de dulzura.

Ella sonrió y dijo: subiré a cambiarme.

La esperare con el auto.

Gracias Sirios, dijo ella retirándose de la habitación.

En el camino el no dejaba el interrogatorio debidamente ocultando que era un interrogatorio, él deseaba saber quién era el y que significaba para ella. Después de haber escuchado una respuesta satisfactoria su intranquilidad seso, era solo un buen amigo al que ella nunca olvidaría, lo que no se le ocurrió preguntar es si estaba enamorada de alguien mas, trágico error Candy Ama a Albert y el no lo sabía a un, ventaja que tenia Terry sobre de él.

Ya estamos llegando, dijo Sirios un tanto alentado por saber que aquel no era un rival muy fuerte, por lo que era fácil de vencer.

La ayudo a bajar del Coche y ella observo a los lados para encontrar a Terry. Después de Caminar un Poco lo Diviso, Terry estaba sentado en una banquilla mirando fijamente las rosas del Jardín.

Es un bello Jardín _Vale of Glamorgan, _verdad, dijo sonriendo.

Candy, dijo Terry.

Ella tomo asiento y el quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, solo observando las rosas. Y ese Milagro que te estás llevando bien con tu padre, Terry.

No es como tú crees, el me mando a llamar por que enviudo y yo decidí venir en honor a tu recuerdo.

Me alegra saber que lo estés acompañando, no hay mejor cura para el alma que estar con los seres amados.

El no me ama, solo se siente culpable, al igual que yo.

Culpable? Por qué?

Porque me jure a mi mismo jamás convertirme en lo que él era y lo hice al hacerte exactamente lo mismo que él le Hizo a Eleonor.

No te preocupes por eso, Terry yo comprendo que… que tuvieses que cuidar de Susana.

Susana, dijo él con la vista perdida entre las rosas. Sabes, dijo cambiando la conversación, Albert te ah estado buscando al igual que lo eh hecho yo, si que eres escurridiza Tarzan pecoso, dijo el guiñándole el ojo.

Precisamente de eso te quería hablar Terry, dijo ella viendo hacia el Cielo, Hazme un Favor Terry.

Si, cual?

No le digas a Albert que estoy acá.

Está muy preocupado por ti.

Seguramente, el siempre ha querido que este bien y por eso yo quiero lo mismo para él, el se casara con Elisa y debe dedicarse a ella así que si seda cuanta que estoy acá arruinare su boda y no quiero eso.

Candy, sabes que él nunca será feliz con Elisa, quien podría serlo, dijo sonriendo Sarcásticamente.

Terruce, no seas así. El debe amarla, puesto que se casara con ella, debe de amarla mucho dijo en un dejo melancólico.

Por favor Candy sabes muy bien que él no la ama, para que te quieres engañar? Albert nunca será Feliz con ella al igual que yo nunca hubiese sido feliz con Susana.

Terry, te estoy pidiendo un favor, me lo puedes hacer?

Oh está bien, como prefieras.

Gracias.

Solo dime algo.

Aja?

Aun lo amas?

Terry, dijo ella con la mirada triste y levantándose de la banquilla.

No es necesario que respondas, ya lo eh comprendido, es solo que es inevitable guardar esperanzas.

Bien madame, es hora de retirarme, dentro de dos días mi barco zarpa hacia América, dijo con la mirada triste.

Espero que todo salga bien para ti Terruce.

Cuando te volveré a ver Candy? Dijo a un con su mirada triste.

No lo sé, por el momento no tengo pensado volver a América, pero cundo me decida en regresar serás el primero a quien visitare.

Promételo Candy.

Lo prometo Terry.

Ok Tarzan Pecoso, espero que recapacites y decidas casarte conmigo, dijo en un tono picaresco y guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

Hay Terry, tu nunca Cambiaras, dijo Candy sonriendo.

Terry le beso la mano y dijo ya eres toda una Dama, supongo que ya no podre llamarte Tarzan Pecoso. Guiño el ojo y se retiro.

Como le fue señorita Candy?

Muy bien Sirios.

Me alegra escucharlo y volverá a ver a su amigo?

No el regresara a América.

Lamento escuchar eso, dijo Sirios, pero en realidad le agradaba esa noticia.

Vamos a Casa Sirios.

Por supuesto Candy, vamos a Casa, dijo sonriendo.

Todo sin ti pierde sentido Candy, Pensaba el Joven Rubio sentado en la terraza donde solía tomar el Té con Candy, si tan solo supiese que estas bien, me conformaría con esa simple noticia, que estoy diciendo, si supiera donde estas correría a buscarte y darte un abrazo y poder respirar el aroma de tu perfume y tal vez solo tal vez poder Probar tus labios, esos labios que los siento tan presente en mis labios, mi Candy, Candy donde estas?

La mañana siguiente Archie llego a la oficina del Rubio, Albert, dijo.

Archie, que gusto poder verte de nuevo, no sabía que habías regresado de Florida.

Albert, me han dicho que no se sabe nada de Candy, esto es culpa tuya verdad.

Por qué dices eso?

Si, lo sabia es tu Culpa por esa tonta idea de Casarte con Elisa y por permitirle a aquel bastardo acercársele a Candy.

Archie, las cosas no son así.

Y como son? Acaso ella está con aquel actorcillo de quinta?

No Terry no sabe nada de ella.

Y en el Hogar de Pony, no sabes nada de ella?

No, nada.

Y que has hecho al respecto? Acaso te has quedado con los brazos cruzados?

La eh buscado por todos lados y no la eh podido encontrar.

Archie se moría de la rabia pero, se tuvo que calmar, sabía que era cierto que él, la estuviese Buscando ya que era su protector, pero nunca se le Ocurrió que el también la amaba.

Los meses pasaron muy rápido y la Navidad se acercaba Veloz.

El castillo de los Corel-Draw se mostraba alegre, por las decoraciones, lo sombrío se veía distante, el Duque estaba Feliz parecía rejuvenecer día a día, todo parecía marchar muy bien, pero porque será que cuando todo es Calma, todo comienza a salir mal. Es como si las fuerzas cósmicas conspiraran para que nuestras vidas vivan llenas de congoja, oh será que el sufrir es lo que nos hace saber que estamos vivos?

Como siempre la vida de Candy da vuelcos y ahora estaba a punto de sentir un dolor agonizante el cual nunca había sentido.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Escritora:**_

Hola Chicas, espero no haber dramatizado tanto el final del capítulo, pero es que no se me pareció algo tedioso este capítulo no como los anteriores que disfrute mas en escribirlos, tal vez porque sentía que se parecía a Candy, ahora siento haber perdido el hilo de la Historia, así que le voy a poner una tragedia para ver si reencuentro el hilo de la historia como la autora original. Solo que la tragedia que se me ocurrió tiene que ver con Albert y no sé si sea demasiado cruel, bueno veremos qué pasa. Ahí ustedes dirán si les gusta oh no, no se preocupen al final en esta historia si llegara a ser feliz Candy, y sigan poniendo sus comentarios que me ayudan mucho.

Lis g, Hola bueno ahí si soy malísima no pude encontrar el Link que te lleve directo al muro por qué no me buscas por la dirección? Y bueno con respecto a Albert pues chequea e próximo capítulo.

Karina Grandchester, ahí es donde eh tenido problemas para decidir, aun que debo de admitir que tengo preferencia por Albert, pero si Sirios es un buen partido, Terry pues ya lo saque de la jugada, Jajaja.

Passcusa, Bueno pues en el siguiente capitulo comenzara la trama de su dolor, lo cual tiene mucho que ver con Albert, pero no te preocupes ella será feliz , solo es por un instante, además avivara la trama.

cotapese, Gracias por tu recomendación :D

Nelly, Jajaja ok haré lo posible por que paguen por sus fechorías, aun que soy muy mala para las venganzas, así que no esperes mucho, oh tal vez quien sabe exageró las cosas y les hago algo bien feo, Jajaja, chao amiga.

Bueno chicas les dije que lo subiría por la noche y ya es nochecita, Jajaja, espero que les guste más que a mí, el próximo lo subiré el martes por la tarde (casi anochesiendo), nos vemos hasta entonces. )


	7. Albert

_**Albert…**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Se acercaba ya las época de Navidad, y La Señora Legan se sentía Indignada, sus dos Hijos ridiculizados por aquellos dos Rubios, sentía tanta rabia Asia Candy y Albert como se habían osado a ridiculizar de esta forma el nombre de los Legan. Había mandado a Elisa a San Francisco a Pasar unos días con una antigua compañera del colegio San Pablo, tenía que buscar la forma de evitarle las penosas citas sociales donde todos preguntarían que paso?- ya era suficiente con las escandalosas notas de los periódicos - Lo que no sabía la Orgullosa señora Legan, es que además del prestigio que era obvio que quería ganar Elisa al casarse con el jefe de la Familia Andrew, también existía otro motivo, la petulante Elisa Legan se había acostado con uno de los amigos de Neal, un jugador empedernido que había mal gastado a fortuna de sus Padres y por ende ella ya no quería estar con él, como ella podría estar con un pobretón, que sorpresa se llevaría la señora Legan a la llegada de Elisa para esas Fiestas.

Los rumores existían de que Elisa estaba en cinta, pero sin embargo como toda sociedad siempre se habla por las espaldas de los demás mas no de frente, las supuestas amigas de la señora Legan evitaban formular comentarios de su tan amada Hija que según para ella era e ejemplo de perfección opinión que también guardaba la Tía Abuela.

Ese 20 De Diciembre de 1941 el tren de Elisa arribo a la estación, la chica estaba muy nerviosa y temerosa ante la reacción de la imponente mujer, no sabía que hacer de milagro ella no se había enterado aun, lucía un bello vestido, muy costoso, traído de Inglaterra algo holgado, esto ya era costumbre en su vestimenta, se había apretado tanto el abdomen que se le era dificultoso respirar, respiro Profundo antes de bajar del tren y pudo divisar que ya su madre la esperaba junto con Neal, que a pesar de ser tan cruel y de un comportamiento nada Honorable era un hombre bien parecido, alto y de buen semblante.

Madre, dijo la chica petulante.

Hija? Haz cambiado tu forma de vestir? Respondió al instante la dama soberbia.

Neal, que ya sabía la situación lamentable de su hermana, solo le mire el abdomen con una mirada fría, hay hermanita, pensó, hora si tienes que hacer gala de tu ingenio.

Si madre, en san Francisco, es la Moda y me parece que es la forma más decente de vestir para una Dama, mostrar mucho las curvas, pues eso es algo provocador no lo creé usted así?

Si tienes razón Elisa, dijo la señora satisfecha por la respuesta.

La mañana siguiente a su llegada, la señora Legan invito a su hija a ir de compras – Elisa no quería ir pero no encontró una escusa aceptable – Al llegar el Cambio de ropas era inevitable y La señora Legan notaba un comportamiento extraño en Elisa, ella no querer ir de Compras? – Elisa no mostraba interés alguno en los vestidos por mas lindos que fueran, esto la comenzaba a inquietar a la Señora Legan – Les mostraron un vestido precioso el cual le encanto la dama presuntuosa, pruébatelo Elisa. Dijo la dama Arrogante.

No es de mi tipo Madre, contesto al instante la joven egocéntrica.

Que te lo Pruebes eh dicho, refuto la dama con un tono encolerizado debido al comportamiento tan extraño de su hija.

No tubo mas Opción que abseder, pero hasta ahí le llego el Jueguito a la joven Presuntuosa.

Que has hecho Elisa, Dijo la Señora encolerizada.

No es el lugar, Madre, vamos a la Casa. Dijo Elisa, encontrándose avergonzada.

Está bien, dijo la señora Legan, ya que para ella era obvio que no le agradaban los escándalos.

Cuando Llegaron lo Primero que hizo Fue sugerir que el Hijo era de Albert, a lo que encontró una negativa – cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el Papa de aquel bastardo como lo llamo en esa ocasión, no siendo la ultima, sintió tanta cólera que cacheteo a Elisa – Has Manchado el nombre de los Legan ahora que aremos, como te atreviste a manchar nuestro apellido, chiquilla insolente, de Candy lo hubiese creído, pero tu Elisa tu que has sido criada para ser toda una Dama, Criada entre lujos y buenos modales, no lo puedo creer como me has hecho, esto.

Después de una larga reprimenda, la mando a su cuarto ahí paso las fiestas la chica, confinada, hasta que se decidiera que hacer con ella y aquel bastardo.

Que irónica es la vida, tal parece que sin necesidad de que nos venguemos de aquellos que nos lastiman tarde o temprano les llega el castigo divino. Aquella Dama Altiva, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de adónde Iba a llegar aquel prestigioso apellido del cual esta tan Orgullosa – Neal Legan se había hecho cargo de los negocios de su Familia desde que su padre había enfermado; el señor Legan el único que merecía respeto de esa Funesta Familia estaba agonizando, los doctores habían determinado que ya no se podía hacer nada por el, lamentablemente iba a morir, Neal, aparentemente era muy bueno para los negocios, desde que él había tomado las riendas las ganancias eran más notorias, las ganancias que obtenidas eran fuera de lo normal, demasiado exageradas, pareciese que les esta hiendo de maravilla.

George, que prácticamente estaba encargado de los negocios de los Andrew, debido a la depresión que se había sumergido Albert, noto unas fallas en los estados financieros del Banco de chicago que en ese momento era dirigido por Neal, efectivamente encontró Fraude, lavado de dinero a lo mejor había hasta mas. Cuando George tuvo las evidencias necesarias se o informo a Albert, el cual no le quito la Administración de Inmediato a Neal y Colocando Archie en su Lugar, Albert no quiso decir los motivos del Cambio de Administración por no ocasionar un escándalo.

Ya era el día 2 de Febrero de 1942 y el parto de Elisa se acercaba - Neal, no dejaba sus malas andanzas y esa noche que Elisa Diera a Luz sin que nadie se enterase nadie más que su mama y el doctor que la tendía se dieran cuenta, Neal se encontraba en uno de sus Negocios Turbios, por cosas de La Vida esa noche para los Legan seria Oscura – Eran las 3 de la mañana del día tres cuando Elisa empezó labor de parto, en ese mismo momento la policía de Chicago se apresuraba en llegar a un Bar de mala muerte, donde se encontraba Neal, con unos personajes indeseables y en un Hospital se encontraba un señor agonizando solo, tal vez por misericordia de Dios el moriría en ese momento para no ver lo que sucedería con su familia y así Fue, murió, solo en una cama de Hospital, mientras que su hija daba a Luz y su Hijo era aprendido por la Policía.

Esa Mañana, la señora Legan, no se decidía que hacer con ese niño, el bastardo, como ella lo llamaba, mientras que el doctor le anunciaba que el parto se había complicado tanto que Elisa no había quedado del todo Bien – A que se refiere pregunto ella exaltada.

El Embarazo no tuvo un seguimiento, es mas hubieron algunos abusos de su hija hacia su cuerpo, aguanto hambre tal parece para evitar que se notara mas su embarazo, hiso desplantes, apretó su abdomen tanto que causo lesiones y ahora pues… ahora hay consecuencias.

Como Cuales Doctor, termine ya de decir su diagnostico.

Pues Elisa, ya no podrá tener más hijos y…

Termine de hablar Doctor.

Y por alguna extraña Razón, su Cerebro está en una especie de trance, no reaccionar a quedado como un muerto viviente, lo siento pero ella parece estar aquí sin estarlo, no reacciona.

La Dama, lo quedo viendo con incredulidad y fue en busca de su Hija, definitivamente era cierto lo que el médico había dicho, Elisa, no reaccionaba, tenía una mirada perdida, como si ella pudiese escuchar lo que pasa a su alrededor pero no asimilar, ni reaccionar; a señora Legan lloro y lloro por ver a su hija de esta forma y odio mas al niño, lo Odio tanto que sintió deseo de que muriera.

Pero su dolor no quedaría hasta ahí, en los periódicos de todo Chicago la Primicia era la Captura de Neal Legan el joven perteneciente a una de las familias más influyentes de todo chicago había sido aprendido junto a uno de los Narcotraficantes más grande de la época.

La señora Legan sintió estarse hundiendo en un remolino sin fin y por último, esa noticia tétrica, su esposo había muerto, había enviudado, no era posible ya no podía mas, se encontró sola con un hijo en la cárcel , una hija que no respondía, un esposo muerto y un nieto que no quería.

El escándalo de los Legan voló, mas rápido de lo pesado, llegando a Oídos de la Tía Abuela Elroy que se sintió avergonzada ante tal noticia Neil, con esa clase de gente, poco después se dio cuenta que había defalcado gran parte de dinero de los Andrew y que utilizaba el Banco de Chicago como centro de lavado de Dinero, no lo podía Creer y fue de inmediato a Visitar a la Pobre Señora Legan que debía de estar sumamente avergonzada y Elisa que sería de Elisa ya no encontraría un buen Esposo. Al llegar cual fue su sorpresa, la señora Legan había enviudado y estaba sola en la sala sentada con Elisa de Frente en una silla de rueda bestia Bata de Seda Rosada y su mirada parecía perdida, Oh por Dios que había pasado con esa Familia, no había nadie más que ellas en la Mansión y un Bebe ruidoso que lloraba y lloraba por el Hambre sin que nadie le prestase atención.

Tía Elroy no pudo hacer nada por ella, más que encargarse del sepelio del Señor Legan, lo de Elisa lo Ocultaría, la Internaron en un Hospital Y el Niño pues nadie debía de saber de su Existencia.

Esos Días fueron amargos, Entre las deudas de Juego de Neal, los Abogados que no pudieron hacer Nada por él y el congelamiento de las Cuentas, la Riqueza de Los Legan se disipo, no quedando madamas, lo que un día el señor Legan aseguro por temor a que uno de sus Hijos Hiciese algo similar, la señora Legan estaba devastada y su Orgullo Sucumbió; pero sin embargo todo esto no le dio una nueva Alma y aquel bebe Fue Mandado a arrojar a las calles por que su llanto no se aguantaba y su presencia era insoportable.

Una mucama fue la encargada de cumplir la misión de abandonar al bebe, ella sin embargo no tenía el valor para hacer tal cosa salió de la mansión y vagó por un rato hasta que recodo a la señorita Andrew, según decían había sido criada en un Hogar, si el hogar de Pony recordó de Pronto y decidió averiguar la dirección, lo logro, y fue así como llevo al bebe hasta allá.

Lo dejo envuelto en una sabana de seda, con una explicación de su origen y que no tenía a nadie, la Anciana lo vio con Tristeza, como puede ser que un angelito de Dios tan Lindo sea un estorbo tan Grande, las manitas del bebe estaban Flaquitas y casi sin fuerzas, era un dolor presenciar el semblante del niño, sus ojitos suplicaban ayuda y a la vez titilaban esperanza, sus Ojos eran amplios de un bello color verde y su cabello rizado color negro, nombre no tenia. Irónico el Hijo de la chica que Odio a Candy por provenir del Hogar de Pony termino precisamente ahí.

Mientras Tanto en Gales se encontraba una chica que disfrutaba al fin de un padre amoroso, tantas cosas de le habían sido negadas en su infancia, nunca había tenido un Padre que se preocupara por ella y que la amara y le instara a seguir adelante, toda su vida se había hecho la fuerte para brindar una sonrisa a pesar de sonrisa a pesar de su dolor, siempre buscando como ayudar a los demás, era increíble lo bien que se sentía tener Papa.

Candy se Había transformado en poco tiempo en toda una dama, a pesar de lo que Tía Elroy pensaba, ella no tenía que dejar de ser Candy para lograr esto. Había pasado unas fiestas maravillosas, y tenía ahora una vida en Paz tranquila, cualquiera diría que ella no se acordaba de todas las personas que había dejado atrás, pero cualquiera que medio conozca a Candy sabe que esto no es así, Todas las noches elevaba una plegaria por todos sus amigos en América y su corazón se llenaba de melancolía por ellos. Pero se había determinado no regresar allá no por ahora, ella no sería Capaz de ver a Albert con Elisa y solo deseaba que él fuera Feliz. Su querido Albert, el era al único a quien no dejaría de amar nunca, siempre fue él y solo él quien ocupo su corazón, aun cuando no sabía quién era el y cuando supo que el era su príncipe lo amo mas al conocer su noble corazón.

Su Padre era Feliz con su compañía, amaba a su hija, le recordaba tanto a su querida y amada esposa, no había nada que él no quisiera hacer porque ella fura para siempre Feliz, ella lo merecía.

Mientras Albert no aguantaba la desesperación al no saber nada de ella, Desde que la vio en aquella colina por primera vez, había estado al pendiente de ella, porque en ese instante que la vio bajo la lluvia, desde ese instante la amo, aun que no lo quisiese admitir antes, pero siempre la amo, desde ese momento siempre supo de ella, sabía que estaba bien eso le bastaba, ella es fuerte, pero necesito saber, lo necesito se diecia a sí mismo, necesito saber de ti, se desesperaba no sabía qué hacer, nadie le daba noticias de ella, que haré, que haré? – Ya son nueve meses desde que no sé nada de ti Candy dijo en voz alta mientras veía por el ventanal de su oficina. Tocaron a la puerta. Pase dijo él.

Señor Williams, un joven abogado quiere hablar con usted, dice venir departe de la señorita Candy. Dijo George.

Candy? Dile que pase.

Muy bien señor.

Buenos Días Señor Andrew, soy Dylan Burton, vengo a habar con usted respecto a la adopción de la señorita Candy White.

Buenos Días, Tome asiento por favor, dijo Albert extendiendo la mano para saludar y siguió, de la adopción de Candy? No entiendo hay algún Problema?

Si, lo hay, verá usted la señorita Candy no es huérfana.

No es huérfana, claro yo la adopte. Dijo Albert.

Usted no me está entendiendo señor Andrew, la señorita Candy no es Huérfana porque ella es hija de mi Cliente y como entenderá la adopción de ella no puede ser.

Como puede ser esto? Pregunto Albert algo abrumado.

Vera usted, la nana de la Señorita Candice murió en una nevada junto con la madre de la señorita, la bebe no fue encontrada por lo que se dio por muerta, ahora mi Cliente la ah encontrado y los papeles de su adopción quedan desestimados, era mi deber notificarle, así que me retiro, dijo extendiendo la mano

Un momento, dijo Albert, puede mostrarme los documentos que constatan lo que me está diciendo.

Si como no dijo él, sacando de su portafolio, una desestimación de adopción por parte de un juez en chicago, mas no aparecía el nombre del padre de Candy o su apellido.

Sabe usted donde esta ella? Pregunto esperanzado Albert.

Señor Andrew, lamentablemente no cuento con esa información, dijo el mintiendo.

Y quien es su Padre? Siguió con el interrogatorio.

Lo único que le puedo decir es que es un hombre muy influyente, ahora me retiro, dijo Dylan saliendo de la oficina.

Mientras que dejaba a un Albert confuso, lleno de preguntas y con un documento que no le era de mucha utilidad.

Ese domingo decidió ir al hogar de Pony ya que este sitio se había vuelto su único Consuelo, cuando llego se encontró con muchas sorpresas, un nuevo Bebe con el color de Ojos de Candy y una ampliación en la cual trabajaban incansablemente unos peones, él le pregunto a uno de los niños que pasaba y le dijo que era a Causa de Candy que había mandado ah hacer habitaciones separadas para los niños y niñas que iban a tener Camas nuevas y mucho más espacio para los nuevos niños que llegarían en el futuro.

Albert estaba sorprendido el ya había ofrecido eso muchas veces pero las ancianas se habían negado, aquel abogado dijo que el Padre de Candy era muy influyente todo esto tendría que ver, fue enseguida donde las dos ancianas y les pregunto dónde estaba ella?

Pony vio desesperación en los ojos de Albert y ya no pudo negarse a dar información se lo habían prometido a su pequeña Candy pero ver la desesperación en los ojos de aquel joven era desgarrador – lo único que te puedo decir es que es de apellido Corel-Draw, su dirección no la sé, dijo la anciana y sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza.

Gracias señorita Pony dijo el muchacho, ya menos afligido.

Ciento no habértelo dicho antes, dijo Pony.

Lo importante es que me lo dijo, respondió Albert y salió de la habitación Veloz, tenía que averiguar de esa Familia.

Al día siguiente, Albert salió así New York, fue en busca de Terry, tal vez si los dos buscaran la encontrarían más rápido, estaba emocionado y lleno de esperanzas.

Cuando al fin llego, se reunió con su amigo para contarle le nueva

Terry lo escucho y se sintió miserable, por no haberle contado, puso su tasa de Café sobre la mesa y dijo: Yo sé donde está.

Lo sabes? Dijo Albert sorprendido, Desde cuando lo sabes?

Desde el año pasado a solo unos meses que ella se Fue.

Y porque no me has dicho nada, si te preocupas porque te la puedo quitar tu sabes muy bien que yo solo quiero su Felicidad, mal amigo, Dijo él un tanto alterado, no era para menos había pasado unos meses agonizantes y su mejor amigo sabia donde estaba ella y no le había dicho nada.

Ella me hizo prometer que no te diría.

Y donde esta? Está Bien?

Esta en Gales no creerás esto pero es de la Nobleza Galesa, dijo él en un dejo de mofa, pero noto en el rostro de su amigo angustia, y compuso la voz y dijo: está bien, más bella.

Nos vemos Terruce, Dijo Albert en un dejo de tristeza, levantándose de la mesa para así salir del Café.

Al día siguiente un Joven Rubio arrastrado por sus impulsos, sin importarle sus responsabilidades ni todo a lo que lo habían obligado a ser desde que era la cabeza de la familia, se vio abordar un Buque así Inglaterra para después partir a Reino Unido donde se encontraba Candy.

Los Días de Viaje fueron largos, sombríos, tristes, sus ojos reflejaban toda la angustia vivida y la desesperanza y la Pregunta sin Respuesta porque? Porque te Fuiste? Aun que en su interior sabía que había sido por aquella tonta e insulsa decisión, pero no podía comprender porque alejarse de esa forma de el.

A un se veían los aires de la Guerra y aun que ya estaba por acabar, el Frio de la muerte rondaba por los alrededores, Prácticamente la Guerra ya había salido de Gales en 1940, Pero en el viaje de Albert así allá ocurrió un trágico accidente muy similar al anterior, una bomba estallo cerca del automóvil en el que viajaba y esta vez no hubo salvación quedo atrapado con graves Heridas.

Rescatistas lo encontraron adentro del vehículo y o llevaron al hospital mas cercano, por gracia de Dios se especializaban en cirugías, al llegar el joven estaba gravemente mal herido, se le hubiese tenido que amputar la pierna derecha la cual había quedado atrapada entre los pedazos de auto, pero el Doctor que le atendió conocía el método por Irrigación muy nuevo para esa época y decidió administrárselo a él ya que le parecía una lástima que un joven perdiera la pierna.

Candy estaba llegando a su turno en el Hospital ya que sus estudios en medicina y conocimientos de enfermería le permitían ejercer algunas funciones de las cuales se sentía muy orgullosa de cumplir, la mayoría de las veces llevaban heridos de la Guerra para que los trataran ahí ya que se encontraba uno de los mejores cirujanos de la época. Cuando Bajo del coche vio el escándalo había un Joven Con graves heridas, el cual iba viajando en un Coche – Quien habar sido Ese joven despistado se preguntaba Candy.

El Doctor Hopkins, director del Hospital le pidió a Candy como favor que cuidara del paciente ya que era un caso muy especial, su pierna avía reaccionado favorablemente a la irrigación y las demás heridas habían sido tratadas, todo parecía marchar bien pero por una extraña razón encontraba en una especie de Catatonia, tal vez un shock emocional le había causado la inhibición de sus sentidos.

Candy se preguntaba que le pudo haber pasado a ese joven para que sus sentidos no reaccionaran y permaneciera en una especie de estado Vegetal, llego a la habitación y al abrir las cortinas, para limpiar las heridas ya que esto se debía de hacer constante mente para evitar una infección y después no se convirtiera en gangrena. Ella quedo en shock, sus Ojos se abrieron y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus Ojos, permanecía ahí quieta sin poder moverse, de pronto respiro en un sollozo y se tiro al suelo sobre sus rodillas, se lanzo sobre su cuerpo, Albert pudo decir entre un sollozo y un chillido

La chica lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo de un joven varonil y heridas graves que sanarían, de pronto recordó que no podía seguir llorando de esa forma la podrían descubrir y quitarle los cuidados así el, se levanto y seco sus lagrimas, con cada herida que limpiaba sentía desfallecer como era posible que le hubiese pasado eso, era la segunda vez que le había ocurrido, porque a él, no podía soportar verlo así, que asía el ahí? La andaría buscando? – Hay Albert tienes que mejorar que pasa por que no reaccionas?

El joven yacía en la cama, su cerebro trabajaba, pero no podía abrir los ojos, todo estaba en silencio, no sentía ningún aroma, donde estoy se preguntaba, que pasa con migo, no puedo abrir los ojos, intento pero no los puedo abrir por qué no escucho nada, ni siento ningún aroma estaré muerto, se pregunto así mismo, solo podía escuchar sus pensar y lo demás era tan lejano tan distante que solo quedaba el silencio, el silencio nada mas, de pronto sintió - si sentí algo fue… fue como una lagrima en mi mejía, como una gota cálida, una gota a caído en mi mejía, será de ella, será de Candy, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos intento e intento pero no puedo, que pasa? – se preguntaba el joven.

Candy no quería salir del Hospital de Cardiff, permanecía siempre con él, leía para él, le contaba algún recuerdo, sin poder evitar que se le saliera unas lagrimas, moría ante la agonía que el estuviese ahí y a la vez no, sus heridas se habían sanado, pero el permanecía en ese mismo estado vegetal. Los días eran amargos ante la incertidumbre si algún día despertara, si alguna vez puso mucho empeño en aprender algo se quedo corto con el empeño que ponía en estudiar ese comportamiento, abrigando la esperanza de que el despertase.

Ponía Flores en su habitación y le hablaba, Recuerdas cuando estabas en el Hospital de chicago comenzaba contando y terminaba, así como pudiste saya también puedes Acá, Tu puedes Albert, y siempre al final sollozando en una agonía profunda del verlo así. Su amor, su único y verdadero amor estaba postrado en esa cama y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

Albert, estaba solo con sus pensamientos, recordaba con alegría cada momento que paso junto a Candy y se dio cuenta que ella era la única compañía que había tenido – Siempre estuve solo de internado a internado, nunca estuve un tiempo ni con mi hermana, es mas nadie sabía de mi existencia, solo ella ah sido mi única compañía, es mas cuando perdí la memoria ella aun ahí estuvo conmigo, acompañándome, ella es mi hogar es el único lugar donde me siento a salvo, libre, donde esta ella, porque no me di cuenta antes que tú eras mi todo? Ahora no sé dónde estoy? no sé lo que pasa con migo? – De pronto sintió una suave caricia en su rostro, una cálida caricia – sentí, sentí el toque de una mano, es la segunda vez que pasa, quien será? Será Candy? Ese toque asido el único suspiro que eh podido sentir, se decía a sí mismo.

A Candy se le Notaban las ojeras, ya casi no dormía, su mirada se veía Triste Gélida, ya casi no veía a su padre y el estaba preocupado por el semblante de su Hija, le pidió que hablaran y ella se arrojo en sus Brazos y lloro, lloro amargamente.

Que Pasa Hija mía? - pregunto el Padre preocupado – Cuéntame que te ah ocurrido?

Es el, es el – decía ella.

Él quien? Que te ha ocurrido?

El, está en el Hospital no reacciona, si tan solo supiese que tiene, los doctores no entiende yo no entiendo.

De quien estas Hablando Hija?

De Albert Papa, de Albert – decía ella en un dejo lleno de dolor y entre el llanto.

Oh, Albert – Maximillas estaba enterado de quien era el ya que ella le había contado acerca del joven rubio – Lo amas? Dijo su padre con una mirada llena de ternura.

Si, lo amo y no sé qué hacer para que mejore.

Sabes hay enfermedades que la ciencia no comprende solo necesitan ser curadas con amor, llénalo de tu amor, veraz que esta será su mejor medicina tu amor.

Era descortés escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero ella estaba extraña y triste y él quería saber que le ocurría y escucho todo se dio cuenta que, no podía hacer nada para cambiar los sentimientos de Candy y sintió gran tristeza, ella amaba a otro y el no podía hacer nada para Cambiar esto, esos Ojos Grises que brillaban de alegría desde la Primera vez que la vio en aquel hogar para niños sin familia desapareció y se llenaron de tristeza. Sirios se retiro a sus aposentos sabiendo que nunca iba a tener su amor.

Ya Habían Pasado más de dos años desde la desaparición de Albert Andrew, George y Archie se encargaban de los negocios de la Familia y nadie sabía nada del Jefe de la Familia Andrew, Tía Elroy no sabía si estar furiosa o preocupada – El abría huido de sus responsabilidades oh le había pasado algo, ella ya no sabía que pensar, desde que aquella Chiquilla llego a su Familia no habían pasado más que tragedias, Primero la muerte de Anthony, después la de Stear, Elisa perdió la razón, Neal está en Prisión y ahora Albert que quien sabe donde estaba, tal vez buscando a esa chiquilla, que no había hecho no mas que arruinar a su familia.

Dos años y tres meses pensaba una joven triste sentada junto a una cama de Hospital, en eso entro el Director del Hospital Doctora Corel-Draw dijo el señor ya entrado en canas.

Doctor Hopkins, dijo ella sobresaltada y levantándose del asiento.

Doctora, este caballero ya tiene más de dos años acá y no ah tenido mejoría alguna lamentablemente el tiene que salir, hay pacientes que necesitan la habitación, eh sido complaciente con usted debido a que es la Hija del Duque, pero ahora es usted una Doctora y debe de conocer su deber.

Candy bajo la Mirada, pero doctor.

Doctora, tiene que desocupar la habitación dijo y se retiro.

Candy se quedo pensativa la única razón por la que el permanecía ahí es porque ella no estaba segura si se le podía transportar hasta el castillo, tendría el complicaciones, no quería exponerlo a eso, no quería hacer más débil su posibilidad de reponerse, pero ahora se veía Obligada a trasladarlo – Oh mi amor, mi amado Albert, aguanta el viaje, por favor, tienes que hacerlo, me lo prometes le dijo e hiso algo que no se había atrevido, se acercó a la cama y se puso sobe sus rodillas, serró sus ojos y con lagrimas en ellos se acercó lentamente asía la boca de Albert ahí poso sus labios, dándole un beso donde entregaba todo su amor temiendo, no poder recupéralo nunca más y lloro con gran dolor mientras besaba suavemente sus labios inertes, después soltó el beso y de sus ojos verdes llenos de tristeza y dolor no hacía más que salir lagrimas que lloraba en silencio, su corazón parresia ser oprimido cruelmente, tenía la necesidad de Gritar y pedirle que reaccionara, quería correr, sentía desesperación absoluta, se quedo en silencio solo sintiendo el dolor en su pecho y viendo el cuerpo de su amado tendido sobre una cama de Hospital, seco un poco sus lagrimas y comenzó a hacer las maletas de él mientras aun lloraba con amargura con inmenso dolor y congoja, la que siente una chica cuando no puede hacer nada por salvarle la vida al Hombre al que ama, esa maldita impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Albert hablaba con el mismo ya que creía que no tenia mas compañía que el mismo , ya que estaba ausente al mundo exterior, Recordaba a Pauna y a Candy tenían los mismos Ojos Verdes cabellera rubia y ondulada pero Pauna era tan Frágil y Candy siempre tan fuerte, tan sonriente ambas se hubiesen llevado muy bien, pensaba con alegría, de pronto sintió un toque cálido en sus labios, pero parecía tan tristes, de pronto su corazón se lleno de dolor – Es Candy se dijo, si es Candy está llorando y está muy triste lo sentí en su beso, mi Candy decía, haciendo el intento de Abrir los ojos y verla, la desesperación Crecía Candy, Candy Quería gritar y verla, mas no podía, de pronto lo logro abrió sus Ojos y miro la luz de la lámpara que lo dejo casi siego, movía con desesperación los dedos de sus manos y al fin pudo decirlo: Candy dijo en un grito de desesperación.

La joven no podía creer lo que había escuchado, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad y corrió asía la cama y lo vio tenía los ojos Abiertos.

Hay Albert, dijo mientras lloraba de alegría, Albert, decía mientras lo abrasaba con todas sus fuerzas, Albert, Albert está bien, Gracias Dios, el se va a mejorar decía, Albert. – No te esfuerces mi amor, hazlo con calma le decía para que se tranquilizara pues se notaba que aun hacia esfuerzo. Después de unos segundo el desmallo.

Candy, no hacía más que darle Gracias a Dios, la alegría no le cavia en el pecho eran tantas emociones encontradas, sentía desesperación alegría, quería llorar y quería reír desesperadamente, pero se encontraba en silencio, con las manos nerviosas que no le ayudaban mucho a secar sus lagrimas.

Ella salió corriendo hacia la Oficina del Doctor Hopkins a contarle lo ocurrido, le revisaron los signos vitales todo estaba normal, pero le dieron unos cuantos días más para ver si el volvía a reaccionar.

La mañana siguiente ella estaba tan llena de esperanzas que la sonrisa volvió a su rostro iluminando todo, Trajo rosas del Rosal de Castillo, Dulce Candy Como Anthony las había llamado, puso rosas por todos lados, llevo cortinas Nuevas de Seda y ropa de Cama de telas muy suaves y finas, el ambiente se veía tan alegre y el espíritu de ella estaba renovado con nuevas esperanzas de el Reaccionará, Llevo a su Papa.

Papa te Presento a Albert, Albert te presento a Papa, dijo ella riendo como respirando aire Nuevo.

Mucho gusto Caballero, dijo el duque Feliz de que su Hija sonriera hacia ya mucho que no lo hacía.

Albert estaba en ese sueño Profundo en el que hacía ya más de dos años estaba sumergido, pero de pronto sintió un aroma que él conocía eran rosas Dulce Candy dijo él para sí sonriendo, donde estoy? se dijo de repente, Candy recordó y abrió precipitosamente los ojos.

El duque se sorprendió mucho en lo que el saludaba al joven este abrió los ojos de repente – Hija dijo el duque.

Tranquilízate Albert, estas bien, estas a salvo dijo ella acerándose a la cama para tranquilizarlo.

El la volvió a ver sorprendido – Candy, dijo mientras hacia el esfuerzo por levantar una de sus manos.

Ella le agarro y estrechó fuertemente su mano mientras le decía: Ten Calma has todo con paciencia estuviste mucho tiempo… se detuvo.

Mucho tiempo, dijo él, Cuanto Tiempo?

Más de dos años dijo ella con la mirada triste.

Dos años, dijo el pensativo, si que eh dormido, dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Albert, dijo ella en un tono como regañando, después sonrió y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo.

Mi Pequeña Candy dijo él, sintiendo el abrazo serrando los ojos y respirando profundo tan profundo como pudo para poder sentir su perfume.

El padre de Candy Observaba y supo que ellos serian muy felices juntos así como él lo había sido con su adorada Sofía.

Albert abrió los ojos y dijo y este caballero es…

Como eres Albert te lo acabó de presentar, dijo ella en un tonito juguetón y sonriente, El es mi Papa Maximillas Corel-Draw.

Mucho Gusto señor dijo haciendo el esfuerzo de levantar la mano a lo que Candy le ayudo – Yo soy Albert Andrew, un amigo de su Hija.

Debe saber caballero que usted es muy importante para mi hija, se la ha pasado acá metida cuidando de usted olvidando a este pobre viejo en ese viejo castillo, dijo en un tono picaresco y guiñando el ojo.

Jajaja, lanzó una risa Albert, enserio eso Hizo? Pregunto volviéndola a ver, estando ella a su lado, Hay mi Candy eres un Amor.

No es gracioso eh estado muy preocupada por ti, ahora dime que andabas haciendo y tan distraído, ese accidente nos ha costado más de dos años de nuestras vidas, dijo ella en un tono de regaño.

Hay Candy, dijo el sintiéndose regañado.

Bueno espero que me des una respuesta. Dijo Candy.

Bueno yo como que espero afuera para que ustedes puedan charla, de esta no te escapas Hijo, dijo el duque serrando un ojo.

Así parece dijo Albert.

Entonces. Dijo Candy.

Cuando salió el Papa de Candy este Contesto: Moría de la desesperación por no saber nada de ti, supongo que me deje llevar.

Candy Cambio la Mirada y Dijo: lo siento, perdóname y se le lanzó en sima para abrasarle, después de unos segundos ella soltó el abrazo y se vieron a los ojos, el hizo un esfuerzo y acarició sus mejías – Te extrañe mucho Candy, dijo Albert – y ella lo volvió abrazar.

Pasaron Pocos Días para que el fuese recuperando la movilidad Poco a poco, entonces lo llevaron al castillo en una silla de ruedas, en el castillo terminaría su recuperación al fin tendría una Doctora y enfermera para él solito.

Albert no lo podía creer, Candy se había convertido en toda una Dama, tocaba excelentemente el Piano y el Violín, pintaba a ratos y cuidaba de las rosas en un bello rosal, además de sus turnos en el Hospital, como podía hacer tanto, como hiso mientras cuido de el ?

La verdad es que mientras él estaba en esa situación ella pues perdió muchas actividades, y solo había quedado cuidar de él, pero ahora que el ya estaba mejor era tiempo de retomar sus actividades.

Sirios no podía evitarlo, aquel rubio no le agradaba, tal vez si ella no lo amara, hubiesen sido los mejores amigos, pero ella lo amaba y el la amaba a ella. Una de esas Mañanas ella estaba en el Rosal cuidando de las rosas que su mama y Papa y tantos Corel-Draw habían cuidado, Albert se sentó en una banquilla y la observaba con fascinación.

Cuando Piensas Regresar a América? Pregunto

No sé. Respondió ella

Sabes, tengo que regresar.

Lo sé, dijo ella acercándose y sentándose junto a él.

Se quedaron en silencio, muy raro entre ellos, solo miraban las rosas.

Albert, aprendió durante todo ese tiempo y decidió ya nunca callar sus sentimientos - Quiero que vengas con migo, sabes tú eres mi fuerza para seguir en esa vida que no me gusta.

No puedo, dijo ella, acá tengo a Papa. Dijo ella.

Entiendo dijo él y se levanto.

Tal Parecía que Candy no hubiese aprendido Nada en todo ese Tiempo, lo estaba dejando Partir.

Su padre alcanzo a escuchar, Hija, dijo él, No me utilices de escusa, sabes que yo iría contigo a donde sea lo único que quiero es ver a mi niña Feliz, si te quedas acá, nunca lo serás, no te refugies en tus miedos, que es peor, enfrentar tus temores o vivir una vida sin el ser que amas?

Candy en ese Momento comprendió y recordó toda la agonía sufrida por más de dos años, abrazo a su padre y dijo: Tienes Razón Padre mío, Irías con migo?

Si mi niña, hasta el fin del mundo, dijo el Duque sonriendo.

Gracias Papa, soltó el abrazo y fue en busca de Albert.

El estaba en la colina viendo todo el Paraje y ella llego, si voy, decía gritando mientras corría, si voy.

Albert voltio la mirada y la vio correr por el pasto y supo que ella siempre seria ella, se veía tan linda.

Si voy dijo ella cuando llego hasta donde estaba el.

Si vas a donde pequeña traviesa? Dijo Albert.

Si voy contigo a América.

Enserio no estas bromeando? Dijo él un tanto desubicado.

Si, papa y yo iremos.

Entonces él la alzo de la cintura dándole vueltas y la brazo – Gracias Candy, dijo con una gran sonrisa y ella Reía también ampliamente.

Era Noviembre 19 de 1944 cuando el Barco zarpó hacia América en el iban dos jóvenes rubios y un señor algo entrado en Canas, que les esperaba allá? Pues muchas sorpresas.

Continuara…

_**Notas:**_

_**Este Capitulo lo escribí el día Lunes en la madrugada de la 1 ala 6 de la mañana, fue para aprovechar la inspiración, a mi me gusto mucho con cada sentimiento que escribía mientras Albert estaba en el Hospital, pues no se fue como sentir esa emoción de estar como en el limbo, en la nada algo así, no sé si lo explique bien en el Capitulo pero espero les guste, lo subí un poco antes por la emoción :D El siguiente Capitulo se los subiré el jueves por qué esta semana será muy ocupada, el día antes de la Navidad.**_

**Passcusa,** Si la vida da vuelcos enormes, cuando menos lo esperamos, pero en este capítulo la hice infeliz y Feliz, Jajaja y lo de escribir los días pues se lo debemos a Karina, lo hice pare que se fijara en los días y así evitarle la molestia, Jajaja de revisar todos los días, Jajaja, gracias por leer.

**Nelly,** Pos gracia estaba un poco temerosa con ese capítulo, este me gusta más y lo de las venganzas espero no haberte defraudado, mi mama, decía que matara a Elisa, Jajaja, es mala.

Aun que el estar Viva es peor en las circunstancias que la deje, en el próximo capítulo, voy a ver si les cuento algo de la vida de Annie, e igual saludos para ti amiga.

See you soon.

**Karina Grandchester,** Hola Karina, pos ya sabes cuando una ama a alguien con todo su corazón a un que allá alguien que sea el mejor partido pues no vale de nada, si estamos enamoradas de otro, subí un día antes el capitulo porque me mocione escribiéndolo y pues penas de llegue a la casa lo subí, espero te guste.

**Ely33,** Gracias por leer mi Fic, me alegra mucho que te guste, espero seguir teniendo tu interés en la historia con este capítulo.

**Camila Andley****,** Jajaja, pos me alegra que ya hayas logrado ir al hilo de la historia, espero que este Capitulo te agrade, tu sí que amas a Albert, Jajaja.


	8. La identidad de la Señorita CorelDraw

_**La identidad de la señorita Corel-Draw**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

George, se encontraba preocupado ya que no tenía noticias de Albert, nadie lo había visto, no sabía en donde estaba y tampoco sabía si dar la noticia a Tía Elroy que se miraba distante a los negocios de la Familia. Al fin tomo la decisión de notificarle los sucesos ya eran tres meses y los negocios de la Familia estaban retrasados, se necesitaba la firma de Albert y no se sabía dónde estaba.

La Tía Abuela, estaba rabiosa, tenía por seguro que él había ido a buscar ala mocosa esa, que les ocasionaba tantos problemas desde que llego a la familia, dio Órdenes para que George se encargara de los negocios con Ayuda de Archie que según ella aun era muy novato para los negocios – en lo que se equivoco, Archie era muy diestro en los negocios – Y ella firmaría los documentos de mayor relevancia. Estaba indignada por el comportamiento de William como era posible que él se preocupara más de una huérfana que de su familia, eso era algo insólito. A la Tía abuela simplemente se le unieron todos los males, el escándalo de Neal, el estado de Elisa – Había perdido la cordura – Sara estaba quedando en la Ruina y ahora Albert, dejaba todo sin importarle su deber, sintió desfallecerse y se sentó en un sillón muy cerca de ella. Así fue como comenzaron todos los males de la Tía Abuela Elroy, las preocupaciones la agobiaban y cada día esta peor su Salud iba decayendo día a día.

Archie, estaba muy preocupado por su Tío, era más que obvio que Albert había salido a buscar a Candy pero ya era demasiado Tiempo, tres meses sin noticias, algo o está bien decía para sus adentros. Archie daba grandes resultados en poco menos de dos meses ya había solucionado los atrasos anteriores y mantenido el ritmo de los negocios tal y como debería de ser es mas tenía tantas ideas de mejoras y cada una la discutía con George, estaba tan animado, sencillamente este es el mundo de Archie, El estaba muy contento por el trabajo extra que había obtenido ya que esto ocupaba su tiempo y no tenia que escuchar las largas charlas de Annie, hablando de planes de boda, era un hecho su matrimonio y lo sentía muy dentro de su corazón que nunca serian Felices, el amaba a Candy con todas sus fuerzas y ella no lo ayudaba a Olvidarla, sin duda era un alma bondadosa, pero tan llena de miedos y celos, simplemente ella no era Candy.

Paty, se encontraba en Florida se sentía muy sola sin sus amigas, si no fuera por su abuela, ella hubiese entrado en una depresión absoluta, sin Archie y sin sus amigas se sentía morir, la Abuela la animaba a hacer toda clase de cosas que para Annie eran una locura, pero que siempre la ocasionaban una sonrisa que la mantenía viva, había un telegrama de Annie unos meses antes notificando de la desaparición de Candy y más tarde otro de la desaparición de Albert, era desconcertante ambos Rubios desaparecieron, sin embargo el tiempo paso y el Tiempo de la Boda llego. Paty era la dama de Honor a Annie le hubiese gustado que fuese Candy pero lamentablemente no estaba y nadie sabía nada sobre ella, Annie solo confiaba en lo veraz que era Candy por lo que le sabía que estaba bien.

Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo, lenta y paulatinamente, los negocios iban bien, Annie estaba contenta, Archie se mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, no le agradaba mucho la compañía de la morena, pero le había Prometido a Candy que la cuidaría y se ocuparía de ella, cosa que le dolía mucho e lo dentro de su corazón, si ella tan solo lo hubiese dejado terminar de decirle que la amaba aquella tarde en el colegio San Pablo, si Terry no se hubiese entrometido entre los dos, si ella no lo viera como un amigo – Pasaba el tiempo sin noticias – Mas de dos años decía Archie a George, Mas de dos años y no sabemos nada de Tío William, Crees que este bien?

Seguro que si dijo George para dar ánimos, el es una persona muy capaz siempre ah sabido enfrentar las circunstancias.

Era 20 de Noviembre de 1944 y un joven cabello Rubio se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte, una joven dama lo observaba de reojo para que nadie se percatase que estaba pendiente del, cuando de pronto la interrumpieron de su transe – Candy, Candy, dijo la vos de un joven varonil.

Ah, ah… Perdón no te escuche bien, estaba… estaba leyendo y… y bueno la lectura está muy buena sabes.

El joven sonrió, sabía que no era por la lectura, aun que el libro era muy bueno, su atención no estaba puesta en el libro.

Dime, sirios... dijo solemne la chica.

Te decía que te ves bellísima, esta mañana y que extrañaba tanto nuestras pláticas matinales, entristeció la mirada y pensó _desde que el apareció no tienes tiempo para mi, te extraño._

Lo siento, es que eh estado muy ocupada, con lo de la recuperación de Albert y mis _otras Actividades._

Lo sé, solo que extraño que leamos juntos, o escucharte practicar en el piano o el violín, la última vez que te escuche tocar, note que habías mejorado, _tocaste como los ángeles, pensó._

Te prometo que ahora que llegamos a América, te recompensaré, iremos a pasear mucho, les mostrare muchos lugares bellísimos que se que te encantaran a ti y a papa.

Sonrió, _me gustaría tanto pasar un momento a salas contigo y conversar,_ se que así será tienes muy buen gusto para escoger los sitios

Jajaja, que galante que eres, dijo algo apenada.

Me puedo unir a su conversación tan animada, dijo un joven sonriente de cabellera Rubia.

Por supuesto que sí, dijo Candy de lo más contenta.

Sirios, se resintió pero no hizo nada más que asentir con la cabeza y hacer una mueca que parecía una sonrisa forzada.

Y cuál es el tema, pregunto son su sonrisa franca y seductora.

Le decía a Sirios que cuando lleguemos a América, pasare más tiempo con él y Papa, y que les mostrare muchos sitios bonitos, como Nuestro apartamento Dijo serrando los ojos y ofreciendo un sonrisa Amplia - la verdad la rubia, no pensó lo que decía, esto es típico en Candy siempre dice lo que piensa y con sinceridad.

Oh, dijo Albert, un poco entristecido, pero después sonrió cuando escucho las palabras, nuestro apartamento, la verdad es que secretamente había comprado ese pequeño apartamentito donde pasaron tantos bellos momentos mientras él había perdido la memoria.

Sirios, frunció el seño, _su apartamento? _Pensó, después recordó que le conto que Albert había perdido la memoria y habían vivido juntos un tiempo y se entristeció a un mas. – Me retiro dijo al fin.

Quédate un ratito mas dijo ella.

Tengo asuntos que atender. Dijo un joven de ojos grises y mirada triste

Aun en el mar trabajas? Tienes que relajarte o enfermaras.

No te preocupes, y si me enfermo con fio en que tú me cuidaras bien, dijo embozando una media sonrisa – _tal vez si me enfermase tendría tu atención, que es lo único que quiero._

Albert, solo miraba en silencio al joven ajís grises y se decía, _te enamoraste de mi Candy, _después la volvió a ver, _como no lo harías si ella es bellísima._

Que lees Candy, dijo con la voz muy dulce para captar su atención.

Es un libro muy bueno Albert, el escritor es Gales: Roald Dahl, Nació en Cardiff al igual que yo sonrió al decir esto, ya que al fin tenia raíces, Es un excelente Novelista y también a escrito algunos libros para niños y sonrió otra vez.

El sonreía, nunca pensó hablar de literatura con ella, ciertamente ya conocía al escritor, es mas tenía un libro favorito – Matilda – Pero le parecía gracioso escucharla hablar tan diplomática – Ah sí y tu cual lees, dijo a un sonriendo.

Charlie y la máquina de chocolates. Contesto ella muy orgullosa.

Candy tu siempre de Golosa, dijo riendo ampliamente.

Albert! Dijo la joven ella.

El Entendió que era un regaño y rio a un más ampliamente.

No entiendo tu insinuación Albert, acaso te refieres a que estoy gorda.

Entonces el congelo la sonrisa y dijo, no por supuesto que no, no mal entiendas, Candy – decía apenado – era solo para embromarte y pensó: _Gorda? Si tienes el cuerpo de una ninfa, la más bella de las ninfas _y miro soñador a la chica.

Jajaja, yo también bromeaba, dijo guiñando el ojo y poniéndose en pie.

Candy nunca Cambiaras, dijo él y le ofreció su brazo, Caminamos…

Por supuesto, caballero dijo y Agarro el fuerte brazo varonil.

Caminaron un rato por la Cubierta y después la llevo a su Camarote ya que la tarde se volvía fría avisando la llegada de la noche.

Al siguiente día, Albert, charlaba con el duque y se veían muy animados, charlaban de negocios, tal parecía que tenían un buen Proyecto entre manos, se les unió Sirios y hablar de Negocios el tema lo manejaba muy bien los Negocios eran como una Extensión mas del chico ojos grises por lo que la charla se volvió más amena, ambos jóvenes se dieron cuenta que tenían muchos puntos de vista en común y las mismas ganas por vivir y ayudar a los demás.

Por la Tarde tomaron el Te junto con Candy.

Y Albert se le ocurrió una muy graciosa e idea y sonrió.

Porque ríes Albert? Pregunto Candy que noto la sonrisa del chico.

Es que se me ocurrió una idea para impresionar a la Tía Elroy.

Así que se trata? Pregunto intrigada.

No te gustara Candy, dijo sonriendo como un chiquillo apunto de hace una travesura.

Anda cuéntame. - Dijo ella - ya queriendo saber.

Déjalo Candy si no quiere contar, pues que no cuente, Dijo Sirios ya algo molesto.

Vamos Albert no es de caballeros intrigar a una dama de esa forma, dijo el Duque mientras sonreía gentilmente.

Está bien, pensaba que la Tía Elroy quedaría anonadada al ver que eres la hija de un duque, ella y los Legan, se morirían de la rabia, la escena me pareció graciosa, solo es eso Candy.

Entonces todos entendieron. - Sirios quería darles una lección a las mujeres presuntuosas, por lo que dijo, que te parece si no te das a conocer a un.

No te entiendo dijo Candy.

Albert y el duque comprendieron ya que se les vio no la misma idea - sería lo ideal Hija dijo con un tono más serio Maximillas

Candy aun no comprendía, ella era poco maliciosa, así que nunca se le hubiese ocurrido.

Mira Candy, dijo Sirios, tendrás que permanecer algunos días sin que se conozca la identidad de la Hija del Lord Corel-Draw.

Pero no puedo hacer eso tengo a tanta gente que visitar.

Hija, puedes revelarles tu identidad solo a tus amigos mas cercanos, dijo el Duque en tono Paternal.

Pero solo ellos, dijo Albert, Parecía que los tres estaban interconectados o ya hubiesen hablado del tema, pero solo compartían la misma idea.

Bueno, siguió Sirios, yo Organizaré la mejor Fiesta de Gala que se haya visto en Toda América – El era un experto en esto – y entonces te presentaras.

Invitaremos a las Damas, Dijo el Duque, mejor a un serán las invitadas de Honor, rectifico.

Padre, dijo ella un tanto asustada, porque comenzaba a entender.

Te imaginas sus Caras dijo Albert, poniendo un mano derecha sobre el hombro de la rubia y brindándole una sonrisa.

Son terribles, dijo Candy riendo.

Anda Candy será muy divertido dijo el ají azul

Le insistieron tanto que Candy no tuvo otra acción más que aceptar.

Al fin llegaron a América era el día 23 de noviembre de 1944, ella estaba emocionada, pero luego recordó el Plan y se sintió un poco atada.

Albert partiría hacia chicago, para arreglar los Negocios que ciertamente estaban esperando por él, mientras que Candy y los dos caballeros se quedarían un tiempo en New york ya que le había prometido a Terry ser el primero en visitar, Albert no quiso acompañarles por que recordó que el sabia donde estaba ella y no le dijo nada, estaba un poco resentido.

Los Corel-Draw se hospedaron en un hotel cinco estrellas, al dia siguiente fueron a visitar a Terry en su pequeña Mansión. Terruce estaba Contentísimo con la visita, de Candy y su Padre, aun que no le pareció tan grata la Presencia de Sirios, era un chico atrevido, pero tenía que admitir que era un estupendo rival.

Ella le conto que irían a la Casa de Pony y después desempacarían en una Casa de Campo que habían adquirido cerca del hogar de Pony mientras se terminaban los preparativos de la Mansión en Chicago que a se estaba remodelando para su llega. Después le conto de la fiesta que Sirios organizaría y que él desde ya estaba invitado. Se despidieron después de haber pasado una tarde amena.

Candy disfruto unos días de La ciudad en compañía de los dos caballeros cuidando que nadie viera su rostro, cosa que se le hizo incomodo, pero debía evitar que descubriesen su identidad y desde que llegaron a América los periodistas trataban de entrevistar a la hija del Duque ya que querían saber donde había estado todo ese tiempo por lo que se le dificultaba lograr su cometido.

Llegaron al Hogar, de Pony estaba emocionada, por presentarle su Papa a sus Madres, sabía que encontraría Cambios debido a los cambios que solicito y la construcción de Una clínica ya que el hospital estaba muy largo de ahí y eso le preocupaba, tanto por los niños como por las ancianas, ella tenía que encargarse que gozaran de buena salud, desde ahora velaría por ellos, eran su familia y tenía que cuidarla.

Mientras Candy estaba en New York, Albert decidió ir a visitar el Hogar de Pony, no había crecido ahí pero, amaba ese lugar porque ahí creció Candy y a las Ancianas las admiraba tanto y les amaba por cuidar a Candy.

Cuando llego sorprendido noto unos bellos ojos verdes, se parecían a los de Candy pero le pertenecían a un Bebe de casi tres añitos de edad, se sorprendo y sonrió. Cuando entro en el sitio que ahora una casona con muchos cuartos y casi todos llenos de niños, pregunto donde podía encontrar a las ancianas, lo levaron al despacho de las dulces señoras, después de un saludo cariñoso les pregunto por el Bebe que había Visto hace poco y le contaron que era hijo de una señorita de alto nivel social, mas el niño no era deseado y termino por quedarse con ellas, el se resintió por el acto tan malévolo en contra de aquel pequeño bebe y sintió gran pesar, pregunto si había alguien quien lo quisiese adoptar y respondieron en negativa, el chico era un niño atolondrado y no había quien quisiera un niño tan inquieto, el sonreía en pensar que se parecía a su pequeña Candy y dijo que si podía el adoptarle, dijo que volvería para hacer los arreglos y adoptarle, luego se retiro y fue hacia Lakewood para resolver la avalancha de problemas que seguro tendría que resolver.

George estaba en el estudio y vio como un joven se acercaba a la mansión presintió que era Albert y saliendo al encuentro y constato que se trataba de el.

Albert! Donde has estado? Pregunto asombrado, alegre e intrigado por su larga temporada fuera.

Hola George, se que todos se preguntan lo mismo por lo que después de la cena responderé a todas sus preguntas, ahora quiero descansar un poco. Dijo con determinación el ajís azul cielo.

Albert bajo a cenar y ya todos estaban a la mesa.

Tío! Donde has estado? Te ah ocurrido Algo?

Archie, después de la cena hablaremos, contestaré sus incógnitas, ahora cenemos en familia, dijo.

La Tía Abuela, estaba más que desgastada, pero a un así se notaba en su rostro el enfado que tenía en contra de Albert, y esperaba el momento para la reprimenda.

Terminando la cena entraron al salón del Te.

Y bien Albert, esperamos una Explicación, comienza.

Si Tía – dijo – Pues verán fui en busca de Candy había escuchado rumores de que estaba en gales.

Jummmm, dijo Elroy con evidente enfado.

Albert noto el enfado y dijo: Bueno, Proseguiré, entonces mientras viajaba estallo una bomba y quede en estado vegetal, hace no más de tres meses desperté y después de reponerme un poco eh vuelto.

Y encontraste a Candy Tío? Dijo preocupado Archie.

Albert, mintió debido al Plan, No Archie no le eh encontrado.

Archie, bajo la vista y se puso muy triste, a lo cual Annie, lo noto y le dio cierto temor.

Está bien, Williams quedas perdonado pero tienes que reincorporarte lo más pronto posible.

Elisa y Neal, Por que no están acá? Pregunto, la verdad no le importaba mucho pero eran parte de la Familia al fin y al cabo.

Sara no respondió nada y pidió disculpas tenía que retirarse.

La Tía Elroy, sintió desmallarse ante la pregunta que lanzo Albert y se retiro a su habitación escoltada por una enfermera.

Albert quedo con los jóvenes esposos y ellos se dedicaron ponerle al tanto de los sucesos ocurridos durante ese tiempo, omitiendo el paradero de Elisa pues ellos no lo sabían, esto era una información que solo la Tía Abuela, tenia.

Albert volvió a sus Negocios y en una reunión con el Consejo, donde estaba Presente la abuela, Anuncio que prono iniciarían negocios con El Duque Corel-Draw, La tía quedo admirada y mas por la noticia que había llegado con su Hija, a La Tía se le ocurrió la brillante idea de emparentar con tan distinguidas personas, era un buen partido para William. Pasaron los días.

Después de Pasar unos días en New York Candy fue con su Papa y Sirios al Hogar de Pony que ahora era una casona con muchos cuartos llenos de literas, para los niños presentes y los que estuvieran por venir, un cuarto de juegos donde habían bastantes juguetes, tenían tres salones de Clases y la Clínica que estaba en construcción a un.

Mientras Charlaban amenamente, un pequeñín entro llorando no tenía más de tres añitos, lo que la entristeció y con solo verlo triste llorando, por instinto lo tomo entre sus brazos y consoló al nenito, el bebe, se aferraba a ella como si fuese su madre protectora lo que le conmovió mucho el corazón, después lo llevo a una de las recamaras para los chicos y lo acostó en su cama.

Después entro y Pregunto por la historia del niño, la Señoría Pony le conto la verdad, era Hijo de Elisa, ella se sorprendió mucho, y por un momento pensó que era de Albert pero las damas como intuyendo le dijeron no era de Albert, ellas tenían razón pero la incógnita quedo grabada, sabía que las cosas abrían cambiado en ese tiempo que estuvo ausente pero jamás se imaginó que Elisa tuviese un hijo abandonado ahí donde ella creció y esa posibilidad de que fuese hijo de Albert, le dolió. Pidió ser la tutora, cosa que no se podía por que ella era una chica soltera pero aun así Candy estaba determinada en cuidar de aquel Nenito de ojos Verdes.

Después se retiraron a la casa Campestre que habían Adquirido.

Candy iba todos los días al Hogar de Pony, mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa, observaba lo majestuosidad del bosque, ya estaba atardeciendo y ella se encontraba perdida en la belleza de la fauna, de pronto escucho un Caballo, se voltio y Vio al Rubio – Albert!

Candy! Que haces acá pequeña y a estas horas? Dijo con extrañado.

Candy alzo la cabeza y dijo en tono muy orgulloso, Ya no estoy Pequeña Albert, acaso no te has dado cuenta, dijo en un tono juguetón y viéndole por encima de los hombros mientras los cruzaba.

Lo que le pareció gracioso al chico, se veía bastante infantil – Disculpa Candy, con testo el Joven mientras pensaba: _como no darme cuenta que ya no eres una pequeña si gozas de unas bellas formas _y suspiro levemente sin que ella lo notase.

Albert! Dijo ella de nuevo.

Dime Candy, contesto él mientras caminaban juntos por el bosque.

Tienes, hijos? Pregunto directamente y temiendo la respuesta.

Hijos?

Si hijos oh hijo? Dijo ella insinuándole algo que él no entendía.

Pensé que me conocías Candy, yo no soy de ese tipo de chicos.

Candy, se sintió apenada, sabía que eso era cierto y se sintió aliviada de la pena que sentía al creer que aquel bebito era de él.

Pero… Dijo él.

Pero qué? Contesto ella algo preocupada.

Quiero adoptar a un niño.

Adoptar? De que hablas Albert?

Es que cuando llegue fui al Hogar de Pony y ahí vi un niño con el mismo color de tus ojos, y los tiene tan llenos de vida con el mismo brillo que los tuyos, lo abandonaron sabes.

Si lo sé, es hijo de Elisa.

Elisa? Pregunto el asombrado.

_El no lo sabía, _pensó ella, Eso fue lo que me dijeron la hermana María y la señorita Pony – respondió ella – Albert! … - se detuvo por un instante – Albert tu y ella…

Yo y ella, nada Candy, nunca hubo nada entre ella y yo y menos a ese extremo, quien lo diría hijo de Elisa embozando una sonrisa irónica.

Sabes Candy, aquel compromiso fue un ataque de Celos, pensé que te quedarías con Terry y no quise estar solo.

Albert! – dijo ella sorprendida ante la confesión.

Caminaron por instantes hasta que se sentaron en el césped a charlar a un poco más.

Y Como van los preparativo, para la fiesta? Pregunto el chico.

Pues creo que bien Sirios es especialista en eso y se reserva los detalles le gusta causar sorpresa.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y vieron salir la primera estrella juntos.

Hablaron de lo bella que se veía esa única estrella en el firmamento y después notaron que ya estaba muy oscuro, era tan amena la charla que se les paso el tiempo.

Ya es de Noche, dijo Candy exaltada, y tratando de levantarse con la misma agilidad de hace unos años atrás y se torció el tobillo.

Candy! Estas bien dijo ayudándola a levantarse pero el tobillo le dolía, el la tomo entre sus brazos por la cintura y sus ojos se encontraron, se veían fijamente entre un silencio.

El acarició una de sus mejías con el torso de la mano a lo que ella respondió serrando los ojos por el escalofríos que el ocasionó en ella, el se percato de la situación su cerebro dijo suéltala, pero su instinto le gano y acercó el rostro de ella sosteniéndola por el mentón y el se acercó asía ella a un mas estrechándola así su cuerpo y su rostro asía el de ella, se detuvo cuando sus narices se encontraron y acarició aquella naricita con la nariz de él, después de unos segundos la beso mientras la cercaba cada vez mas asía él, para sentir su cuerpo mas y mas cerca - la estrechaba tan fuerte que ella sintió derretirse en el abrazo y el beso que él le daba, ella estaba gozando en ese instante - después el dio una suave caricia a su cuello con el torso de su mano - ella sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, lo deseaba, lo deseaba tanto, sus defensas se debilitaban a cada segundo - el era movido por su instinto y su mano seguía bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al voluptuoso seno, mientras el beso se volvía más apasionado y sus respiraciones mas y mas fuertes a cada instante, el sintió ese seño tan firme y lleno de vida y sintió el anhelo de oprimirlo en lo que se disponía ah hacerlo su cerebro le dijo: detente. Y entonces despertó del trance que sus sentidos le habían accionado y la soltó. Ella desvanecía en la lujuria del beso apasionado, cuando él la soltó, abrió los ojos y lo miro atónita y recordó la caricia en el pecho, sintiéndose apenada bajo la vista; el noto esto y le subió el rostro agarrándola de la barbilla, ella entendió y así el la alzo subiéndola en el caballo en un profundó silencio que había desde el beso. Ella estaba cabalgando con él, en el corcel muy nerviosa por lo ocurrido su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que él lo escucharía.

Él le pidió lo guiara para llegar a la Casona, y ella lo guio.

Cuando llegaron el Padre de Candy estaba preocupado por las horas que eran y ella no había llegado, mando a Sirios a su búsqueda pero él no la encontró, cosa que lo angustio a un mas.

Albert, se disculpo y se retiro.

Por la noche ambos jóvenes no podían dormir de lo extasiados que se encontraban, sus corazones latían a mil y él pensaba en lo oscuro de su habitación: _sus labios, sus bellos labios, sin duda son el más dulce néctar que eh probado, hay mi Candy, te sentí tan mía, así debería de ser para siempre y no solo por ese leve instante deberías ser mía… _pensaba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostro y la deseaba en su lecho después recobro la cordura y decidió dormir antes de seguir manchando el recuerdo de ella.

Mientras tanto ella recordaba nerviosa lo sucedido, y acariciaba suavemente sus labios, _me besaste mi amado, me besaste! Te deseo tanto, mi Albert, mi amado Albert _Y una suave risita se dibujaba en su rostro con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido, su piel se estremeció al recordar el suave toque de la mano sobre uno de sus senos, despertó del transe y decidió dormir antes de seguir pensando en lo que ella llamo tonterías.

Esa Mañana llego al a mansión una invitación para los Andrew.

_Están Cordialmente invitados a la celebración de Fin de año que Organiza el Duque Maximilla Corel-Draw a realizarse en la mansión de los Corel-Draw en chicago._

_Ofrecemos disculpas por la brevedad de la invitación._

_Tía Elroy se emocionó con la invitación._

Albert, estaba preocupado por la salud de la Tía Abuela ya no parecía poseer la misma vitalidad de antes. Padecía de presión Alta y s corazón no soportaba exaltaciones tenia Arritmia Cardiaca y otras enfermedades que fueron apareciendo en el transcurso de su ausencia.

Los días Pasaban Rápidamente y la Mansión ya estaba Lista para ser habitada, la decoración era exquisita, muebles impresionantemente bellos y elegantes y los cuadros finos de la colección de Sofía Brittonum, la madre de Candy.

Los periodistas pedían concertar sitas para entrevistar a los Corel-Draw pero Sirios que era todo un experto en diplomacia, evadió a cada uno de ellos.

Todos estaban ante la expectativa de la Hija del Duque, corrían rumores que era una criatura bellísima, de buenos sentimientos excelente comportamiento, toda una Dama, pero en América Nadie la Había visto aun.

Los invitados, eran de lo más selecto, solo la más alta sociedad Americana estaba invitada y algunos Nobles que asistirían al evento que se encontraban en América esa temporada.

Entre la sociedad corrían tantos rumores, tía Elroy cada día estaba más intrigada por la identidad de la chica y tenía la esperanza de unirla en lazos nupciales a William, sus fuerzas estaba decayendo y necesitaba casarlo con una chica de buena Familia y buenas costumbres.

El Día llego los Finos Carruajes se veían a lo largo de los estacionamientos de la Mansión, todos lucían de lo más elegante.

Ala fiesta asistió un moreno de ojos azul océano, un rubio ojos azul cielo y un moreno ojos gris, tres rivales que esa noche se declararían la guerra por una sola mujer, tres caballeros que darían el todo por el todo.

Los invitados estaban en el salón de baile ante la expectativa de la hija del Duque que a un no aparecía.

En una de las habitaciones del segundo Piso se encontraba una joven rubia que a un no había terminado con el ritual. Se había dado un baño en tina con suaves esencias de arma lavanda, se coloco Crema perfumada por todo el cuerpo, medias, un bello vestido guantes, perfume con aroma a Rosas y Peinaba su larga cabellera Rubia, Tocaron a la puerta – Pase.

Hola mi Niña.

Papa!

Ya estas lista?, Pregunto sonriente el Duque.

Ya Casi.

Bueno abajo hay una concurrencia que quiere conocerte en media hora anunciaran tu estrada mi amor así que esta lista.

Lo estaré Padre, alcanzo a contestar mientras el Duque salía de la habitación de la Rubia.

En el salón esperaba la concurrencia, expectativa ante la entrada de la joven, las mejores familias se encontraban presentes.

Sara, acompañaba a La Tía Abuela, que platicaban con triste vos lo mucho que Elisa hubiese disfrutado de la Fiesta, ahí estaban presentes los mejores partidos.

En otra parte del salón estaban los esposos Cornwall conversando amenos con un Arquitecto bastante Famoso Frank Lloyd Wright un poco más allá tres Jóvenes que se conocían y compartían un amor a fin asía Candy, alegre levantando copas por la fiesta tan bien organizada ya querían ver la cara de todos los presentes. El Duque Bajo y se reunió con los chicos a la hora fijada un presentador dijo: Con ustedes la Señorita Corel-Draw.

Todos volvieron sus miradas para ver descender a la chica, cuando vieron a la dama descender Annie, Sara y En especial Tía Elroy quedaron casi mudas ante la noticia, la huérfana era de la Noble.

Mientras ellas miraban atónitas, otros cuatro chicos veían la imagen con los ojos bien abiertos brillantes y deseosos de su compañía.

Era Candy que bajaba las escaleras, su padre se acercó para escoltarla, ella Lucia esplendía, como un ninfa en un maravilloso cuento de hadas, lucía un vestido rosa claro, estraple con un corte princesa que hacia relucir su figura de sirena la falda ancha y larga a tres telas: algodón, satín fino y seda de la mejor clase, la seda que era la capa superior de la falda de aquel bello vestido tenia subes y delicados bordados de rosas color rosa, la blusa del vestido tenía un escote en la espalda en corte V my provocador y tenia sutiles y bellas decoraciones en perlas por delante, el escote era levemente tapado por los risos largos color Rubio que caían del peinado alto en con seis bucles, llevaba un lindo collar en plata con piedras rosas aretes largos que hacían juego con el collar y una tiara pequeña en plata con pequeñísimas piedras rosas. Zapatos altos en el mismo color del vestido y guantes de encaje rosado muy fino.

Los cuatro chicos quedaron casi sin aliento antela aparición, Archie tenia del brazo a su esposa, si ella no hubiese estado asombrada por la noticia que ella era la hija del Duque hubiese visto a su esposo ver a Candy con aquella fascinación y no muy lejos estaba Albert, Sirios y Terry con sus copas en sus manos casi sin poder respirar por la belleza de la Dama.

Tocaron el Vals y El Duque empezó a bailar con su hija y así todos rompieron el asombro y comenzaron cada uno a meditar lo asombrosamente bella que ella se veía. Cuando termino la pieza el primero en apresurar el paso fue Albert quien pido al Duque Bailar con su hija y así fue bailaron, antes que terminara la pieza Terry ya estaba a la espera y luego le Siguió Sirios, mientras Archie solo observaba y lamentaba no poder bailar con ella como aquellos tres lo hacían.

Supongo que Terry y Albert te alagaron, pero quiero decirte que te ves bellísima Candy,*"Harddwch naturiol, prydferthwch o nymff neu tylwyth teg, rydych yn hardd" dijo sirios Admirado con la belleza de ella. _(__ *__Belleza natural, la belleza de una ninfa o de una hada, eres bella)_

Ella Bailaba con los chicos del salón tenía que hacerlo así era la costumbre Galesa un bailé de cortesía con todos los jóvenes solteros y después de eso quedaría libre de bailar con quien ella quisiese.

Ellos la miraban anonadados con la belleza de ella de pronto se acordaron uno del otro se vieron a los ojos los tres jóvenes en un acto casi simultaneo y en un coro preguntaron si la amaban, a lo que comprendieron que la amaban.

Sirios que era determinado hablo Primero: No tengo la dicha de Albert, de conocerla de casi de toda la vida, ni la de Terry de haber sido su Novio en alguna ocasión pero soy Veraz y luchare con todas mis fuerzas porque ella se quede con migo.

Terry conocía otra ventaja de Albert asía ellos , pero no la mencionaría, No creas que me doy por vencido Galesillo, dijo Terry llevándose un trago a la boca, así que prepárate para la guerra, dijo levantando la copa.

No cran que no daré Lucha, dijo Albert en un tono melancólico, La amo y no dejare que se la lleven tan fácil de mi lado, dijo volviendo a ver a sus contrincantes.

Esa noche los tres se dieron cuenta de que una lucha por el amor de Candy estaría por librarse, eran caballeros y respetaban a sus oponentes, sería una guerra limpia y los tres darían el todo por el todo por Ganar el amor de Candy. Aun que Terry sabia que ella amaba a Albert, esperaba que eso ya hubiese pasado y tener una nueva oportunidad. Levantaron Copas y Brindaron, así esa noche comenzaría la Batalla por el amor de una Rubia Ojos Verdes.

Ya había terminado de bailar con todos los chicos solteros, en el salón, le dolían un poco los pies por lo que se acercó al bar donde sus tres amigos conversaban.

Candy ¡Dijo Terry acelerando el paso para tomarla del brazo y así ofrecerle un asiento junto a él.

Te estás divirtiendo Pecosa, dijo sonriente tocando la pequeña Nariz con su dedo índice, lo que a sus dos oponentes no le fue de agrado.

Si algo, dijo ella frotando sus rodillas sobre el vestido.

Bueno quédate con nosotros dijo Albert acercándosele y sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan gentil que desarma a todas las damas.

Sirios, sintió perder ventaja y dijo: si prefieres podemos salir al jardín para que nadie nos molestes y puedas descansar, sonrió pensando haber ganado la primera ronda.

Terry pensó: _ah no Galesillo no te quedaras a solas con ella, _que idea más perfecta, vamos pues, ofreciéndole el brazo a Candy. Sirios Noto que se le quería ir arriba así que también ofreció su brazo y así Candy fue escoltada por dos galantes caballeros asía el jardín, Albert camino junto a ellos sintiendo perder terreno.

Salieron del salón y Albert ofreció asiento a Candy en una de las mesas que se encontraban ahí se sentó a la derecha de Candy, Terry a su izquierda y Sirios frene a ella, charlaron por un buen rato y un mozo vestido con uniforme de Gala les llevo bebidas, siguieron con la charla hasta que Candy se levanto y dijo que tenía que retirarse su Padre le presentaría a unos invitados con los cuales tenía negocios lo que Sirios aprovecho para gozar de un poco más tiempo la Compañía de Candy, el era la mano derecha del Duque así que conocía a perfección los negocios de la familia.

Los dos chicos quedaron solos en el jardín y decidieron volver al salón.

La Tía Abuela estaba perpleja ante la noticia, la había impactado tanto que se sintió mal, por lo que Sara, Annie y Archie regresaron a la mansión Andrew, Annie también dijo sentirse mal, pero en realidad lo que sintió fue envidia por Candy, ella había encontrado su verdadero Padre y no solo eso era parte de la Nobleza.

La fiesta logro su cometido.

Paso la noche y después de la Cena los invitados comenzaron a partir asía sus casas, Terry estaba invitado a quedarse así que el único que tuvo que partir fue Albert y esto lo hizo sentirse en desventaja.

A la mañana siguiente en todos los periódicos la pagina principal la ocupaba la fotografía de Candy contando sus orígenes Nobles y donde había estado todos esos años que era una doctora muy inteligente y otros elogios así ella.

Sara leía el Periódico y le daba rabia que esa zarrapastrosa hubiese resultado ser parte de la nobleza Galesa, luego recordó a Elisa y agradeció que estuviese en el hospital así no puedo presenciar la noche anterior.

Annie por su lado leía el periodito y lo apretó asiéndolo un pequeño motete y dijo: Porque, porque ella encontró a sus padres y yo no a los míos, la chica siempre había tenido envidia de Candy, primero quería ser tan fuerte y audaz como lo era Candy, después quería los padres que querían adoptar a Candy, después a Archie y ahora quería encontrar a sus padres biológicos como Candy los había encontrado, ciertamente, la chica no tiene, remedio, cuando la envidia carcome el alma de una joven lo hace hasta dejarla devastada y dejándola con poco menos de lo que tenia.

Continuara…..

_**Notas de la escritora:**_

**Siento no haber podido subir el capitulo ayer como se los prometí, pero estuve un poco ocupada por lo que se me paso lo del capítulo, mis más sinceras disculpas, espero que les guste este Capitulo y que tengan una Feliz Navidad, espero poder subirles uno o dos capítulos más antes de que termine el año, Felices Fiestas a Todas que la pasen bien.**

**Agradezco todos sus comentarios sin su ayuda no podría seguir escribiendo son muy importantes para mí sus opiniones, gracias.**

**Querida anónima:** Gracias, y el amor es demasiado siego a veces lastimosamente, tratare de subir más rápido el siguiente capítulo, gracias por tu comentario.

**Karina Grandchester**, Hola amiga, como estas? Enserio te pareció me gusto escribir el capitulo pero después me pareció como que no les gustaría gracias por tus comentarios :D

**jazmine21**, hola, bueno con respecto a Elisa no eh decidido si sacarla de su estado y a Neal, pues saldrá de prisión y el Bebe no hablo mucho de él en este capitulo pero le tengo guardado un futuro lleno de amor mejor que el que Elisa le hubiese dado, y gracias por leer mi fic . :D

**Elsy**, Hola gracias por escribir, la verdad es que si me cuesta un poquito escribir los capítulos en los cortos periodos de tiempo, sabes los escribo en madrugada : P y es que estoy muy animada por que veo que les gusta mi Historia a sí que gracias, sus comentarios me alientan mucho: D

**Camila Andley**, Hola :D pues mira la Tía Abuela pues tendrá que reconocer los meritos que Candy posee y la boda pues con todas las ideas que tengo para esta historia está un poquito lejana tal vez a 10 capítulos mas si no es que mas pero no te preocupes :D

**Nelly**, Hola Nelly que agrado: D Como te podrás haber dado cuenta Sirios a un está en la Jugada pero lamentablemente Candy ama a Albert, espero que estés pendiente a la historia será algo graciosa la guerra que se avecina entre los tres chicos.

**Passcusa**, Hola Passcua, como estas? Gracias por tu comentario, bueno no hable mucho de lo que pensaron la señora Legan y la Tía por que no tenia tanto tiempo quería ponerle tantas cosas a este capítulo, pero no me ajusto el tiempo así que lo tuve que reducir, pero espero que estés pendiente al siguiente, saludos. :D

**Galaxylam84**, Jajaja, Gracias la verdad se me pasaron una cantidad de sentimientos por la cabeza pero no supe como plasmarlos así que así se quedo hasta donde pude expresarlo y me alegra que te guste mi capitulo favorito hasta l momento. :D

**Ely33**, Gracias a ti por leer Ely, me alegra que te guste la historia espero no defraudarte y te siga gustando: D

**Anahis,** Hola gracias por escribir, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios y disculpa por no haber subido el dia de ayer el capitulo espero les guste, Felices Fiestas: D

**Elena**, Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia: D

**EnakaT****,** Thanks for your comment. I hope you continue reading

**Ana**, Jajaja, gracias por escribir y por haberme agregado al Face, bueno el pobre Archie se caso con Annie pero no te preocupes algunos sucesos que pasaran en el futuro en contrata a alguien quien amara más que a Candy, y Terry pues aquí entra a luchar por Candy y Elisa a un no eh decidido su futuro tengo tantas ideas, y el futuro del Benito ya lo decidí y no quedara en el olvido es mas será muy importante, Gracias por tu tiempo de leer y escribir y Felices fiestas para ti también, disculpa por subirlo hasta el día de hoy pero espero que sea un buen regalo :D

_**Me despido por esta vez de ustedes deseándoles mi mejores deseos para estas fiestas asía ustedes y no les diré cuando subiré el próximo capítulo ya que no les quiero decepcionar de nuevo pero si lo tendrán antes de fin de año, gracias por leer mi Fic. Sus comentarios son importantes para mí me alegra cuando me escriben y me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo la historia, Gracias y Felices Fiestas. :D**_


	9. Luz de Luna

_**Luz de Luna…**_

**_Advertencia__:__Gracias por leer este Fic pero, Este Capitulo contiene partes un poco candentes, si usted es moralista oh menor de edad por favor abstenerse de leer este Capítulo, Gracias por su comprensión. _**

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

01 de enero de 1945…..

Era una bella mañana, día Primero de 1945, los pajarillos cantaban anunciando el inicio de nuevas experiencias de nuevos cambios, pero no para todos era un estupendo día, sentada en el diván de su Habitación se encontraba una anciana ya entrada en años de cabello canoso y fuertes convicciones de lo que debe de ser una Dama, la anciana trato de levantarse a cumplir sus labores de Matriarca, que según para ella los cumplía controlando todo para que saliera perfecto y nada se encontrara fuera de su lugar y así continuar siendo una de las familias más prestigiosas del mundo entero, pero ese día simplemente no tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo ya había comenzado a debilitarse hace más de tres años, tantas enfermedades los doctores habían encontrado en su cuerpo pero esto nunca le había impedido cumplir con su cometido a lo que se sumaron varios eventos que habían desgastado el nombre de la Familia Andrew, pero por más que intentara las fuerzas no le daban para levantarse del Diván, lo ocurrido el día anterior la tenían desconcertada, simplemente no sabía cómo actuar y pensaba que aquella joven a la que había lastimado tanto tomaría represarías contra su familia por los maltratos ocasionados por ella y los Legan, y no le era de su agrado que la rubia se convirtiese en la joven más influyente de América y la más cotizada para casarse, cuanto le convendría a la familia Andrew emparentar con una Familia de tanta trascendencia como lo era los Corel-Draw, terceros en la línea al trono Gales.

El rostro de la anciana se veía pálido ante la sorpresa que había recibido, sus nervios estaban alterados por lo que se comenzó a sentir mal a lo que Doroty se acercó para llevarla a la Cama, llamo al doctor y este llego poco después, Elroy no se encontraba bien, el augurio era que pronto la Matriarca de la Familia Andrew moriría, su corazón no se encontraba nada bien y aparentemente los eventos de la noche anterior la afectaron tanto que empeoraron las cosas para ella, podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento y así terminar sus días sobre la Faz de la Tierra, Albert la cabeza de la familia a un no había despertado por lo que el Doctor decidió esperar un poco ya que era urgente que la Señora Elroy Fuese atendida por un especialista.

Albert yacía en su cama entre sabanas de seda y Almohadas de plumas de ganso, soñando con la belleza de una dama y reviviendo un beso que quemo hasta su alma, en eso interrumpieron su sueño para anunciarle que se necesitaba de su presencia el Doctor de la Señora Elroy deseaba Hablar con él con urgencia, después de que fue puesto al tanto de la situación, el se sentó en un bello sillón atónito, estaba tan ocupado en sus negocios y en pensar en Candy que no se había percatado que la Tía Abuela estuviese en tal estado, sus ojos no podían estar quietos ante la posibilidad que la anciana muriese, El doctor le aconsejo un Cardiólogo muy reconocido Dylan Ríos. Albert solicitó su presencia para que este se encargara de la Salud de La Tía Abuela.

Mientras esto pasaba Sara decidió dejar la Mansión Andrew ya no era conveniente permanecer ahí, pensó que Candy desearía una venganza asía ella y que ahora tenía demasiadas influencias, no le convenía permanecer ahí, así que decidió irse a Miami donde se quedaría con unos familiares de su Esposo fallecido y esa misma tarde partió asía Miami.

Annie, que se encontraba desconcertada, ante la noticia ya no sabía cómo actuar, era obvio que tenía que aparentar felicidad por su Amiga pero simplemente no se le era fácil esto, en eso entro su esposo ala Habitación – Has leído las Noticias Archie.

Si, si las eh leído acaso no es maravilloso Annie al fin Candy será Feliz la pobre lo merece, ah sufrido tanto.

Si ah sufrido tanto, dijo la morena en tono irónico.

Qué te pasa Annie? Dijo algo confundido el joven elegante.

Es que no es Justo Archie, no es justo dijo en un sollozo.

Que no es justo Annie?

Que ella haya encontrado a sus padres y yo no, me gustaría conocer a mis verdaderos Padres.

Annie! Dijo el joven un poco sorprendido, pero si tú has tenido el amor de los señores Brither desde que eres una niñita.

Pero no es lo mismo Archie, no es lo mismo. Decía lamentándose

Es increíble lo egoísta que puedes ser Annie- dijo el joven en un tono algo ofuscado - esta noche no me esperes llegare algo tarde.

Porque Archie?

Tengo Negocios que atender no preguntes por favor.

Está bien Archie.

Y espero que se te pasen esos estúpidos celos, y que te conformes con lo que tienes, no sé por qué nunca estas conforme cualquier mujer sería feliz en tu situación.

Y lo soy Archie, porque tu estas con migo – dijo abrazando al joven apuesto.

No seas tan melodramática Annie, dijo soltando el abrazo y saliendo de la habitación.

Sirios estaba algo ocupado con los Negocios de la Familia, pero a ratos se desconcentraba de su labor para pensar en la bella Rubia y como ganar su amor, de pronto recordó que a ella le gustaba salir a caminar por los Rosales para leer un buen libro, así que decidió llevarle un buen libro esa misma tarde, rosas y invitarla a caminar por el parque de Chicago, se decidió y esto calmo sus ansias

. En la Mansión Corel-Draw…

Terry despertó algo tarde esa mañana Bajo asía el desayunador y ahí encontró a Candy disfrutando de su desayuno mientras leía muy animadamente.

Buenos Días Pecosa! Dijo guillando el ojo.

Buenos días Terry! - respondió la joven con una amplia sonrisa Dibujada en su rostro – sabes había olvidado que tú estabas acá y me sentía sola.

¿Te olvidaste de mi presencia? – Respondió el arqueando una ceja – Hay Candy, eso dolió.

No, discúlpame Terry es solo que…

Ya pecosa no tienes que disculparte, porque no más bien me recompensas, dijo guiñando el ojo.

Hay Terry tú siempre tan pícaro, cuando cambiaras.

Cuando tú dejes de ser tan bella- respondió para después embozar una sonrisa amplia. Quieres salir por la tarde, sabes eh venido muchas veces a Chicago pero en realidad nunca eh ido a ningún otro lugar que no sea el teatro y algún Hotel, anímate y salgamos a tomar el Té afuera.

Está bien, total, Papa volverá hasta la noche con Sirios, así que si no aceptó tu invitación tendré que tomar el Té yo sola, y bueno si vamos- dijo con voz pausada

Por la tarde en la Lakewood había llegado el doctor Ríos había llegado a la Mansión, este después de Examinar a La tía Elroy Dijo necesitar la ayuda de un cirujano, a lo cual a Albert se le vino a la mente Candy - era una estupenda idea, ella jamás se negaría, la tendría cerca, ella cuidaría muy bien de Tía Elroy por que a pesar de todo lo que ella le había hecho Candy ella tiene un buen corazón - se puso contento con la sola idea y decidió ir por ella la mañana siguiente.

Sirios estaba en su oficina con tantos documentos, él y el señor Corel-Draw tenían tantos años de no ocuparse personalmente de los negocios en América, y en esos momentos se ponían al día, por lo que se entristeció al no poder llegar a la mansión temprano para verla y lo peor Terry estaba con ella.

Terry por su lado aprovechaba las circunstancias, no estaba ni Albert, ni Sirios cerca por lo que la Compañía de Candy y su atención eran solo para él.

Salieron muy temprano esa tarde, decidieron ir al Zoológico, después dieron una caminata por el Parque y más tarde a tomar el Té en una pintoresca cafetería, el sentía Ganar Terreno, pero la verdad es que a todos los lugares que fueron lo único que Candy Hizo fue recordar a Albert, el Zoológico fue el mismo donde él un día le dijo que trabajaba cuando recupero la memoria y se dio cuenta que era el Tío Abuelo, la cabeza de la Familia Andrew, el Parque, el mismo donde lo fue a Buscar cuando él se escapo del Hospital y donde por primera vez se besaron hace varios años y el Café estaba a pocas cuadras de aquel apartamento donde compartieron tanto, donde ellos dos se dieron cuenta que les gustaba la compañía de uno por el otro y donde se uso tan necesaria la compañía de los rubios. Si, Terry estaba Feliz por estar con ella, tal vez recuperaría su amor, pero sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de la Realidad ella Ama a Albert y lo amara para siempre.

La mañana siguiente Albert llego a la Mansión Corel-Draw y le pidió ayuda a Candy la cual aceptó casi de inmediato, a pesar de todo quería a La Tía Abuela, le agradecía tanto, pero en realidad no había nada que agradecer. Se dispusieron a Desayunar e invitaron a Albert, en el desayunador se encontraban sentados los tres Rivales, Sirios le Propuso un Día de Campo a Candy, lo hizo en ese momento por que temió no tener tiempo por la tarde. Terry que le gustaba llevar la delantera dijo que era una estupenda idea, vamos todos, propuso y fue así. Invitarían a los Cronwel, e irían Candy, Albert, Sirios, Terry Y el Duque. El domingo dijeron y así quedaron en reunirse todos.

Ese Día, por la Tarde Candy se Dirigió a Lakewood, Tenia que conversar con el Cardiólogo, Hicieron unos cuantos exámenes, para determinar la siguiente acción, por fortuna la Tía Elroy se encontraba dormida por un latsante y por lo que no se dio cuenta de la Presencia de Candy, después esta se dispuso a Charlar con su Amiga, Annie se encontraba en la sala de Te, cuando Candy se acercó a Acompañarla.

Hola! Annie, Dijo la Rubia que estaba muy Feliz por encontrar a su amiga.

Hola Candy, dijo con un dejo de desinterés.

Qué te Pasa Annie?

No nada Candy acá alegre porque encontraste a tu padre.

Candy noto algo raro, la verdad es que todo ese tiempo que había pasado en Gales la hizo un poco perspicaz, años atrás no se hubiese dado cuenta de esa actitud que la chica sabia ocultar muy bien – noto algo raro en tu voz Annie, acaso Archie no te trata bien?

No, por Dios no mal intérpretes Candy, solo que pensaba que a ti siempre todo te sale bien y dónde vas todos te quieren.

No días eso, Annie, a ti también te quieren mucho, oh acaso no eres Feliz con Archie?

Sí, soy Feliz él es muy bueno con migo.

Fue entonces, donde Candy se percato, su amiga era igual como todas las chicas de la alta sociedad aparentando amistad que no sentían y esto le dolió mucho, le dolió por que para ella Annie era como su hermana, pero no la podía dejar de querer solo podía sentir tristeza, a partir de ese día las cosas ya no serian Iguales. Entonces recordó a Paty y decidió buscarla – Annie sabes dónde está Paty?

Patricia, dijo la morena con mucha diplomacia.

Si, Paty, contesto la rubia.

Esta en Florida a un con su Abuela, ella ha cambiado mucho, ahora haces cosas como las que tu hacías, sube arboles, corre, cabalga, es muy activa.

Ah sí que alegre, que se sienta libre. Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Es por su abuela, creo que es una muy mala influencia, así no debería de comportarse una Dama.

Candy la vio con ojos triste, como no pudo ver antes que Annie era así, después recordó cuando llego al colegio san Pablo y cuando visito a los Legan y entristeció mas, ella siempre fue así, solo que ella no se dio cuenta nunca. Poco después partió ya que estaba anocheciendo.

Esa Noche le escribió a Paty, y le pidió que la visitara junto con su abuela, Candy deseaba tanto la jovialidad de la que la anciana gozaba, tal vez arrían alguna travesura juntas sin que la necia sociedad se diese cuenta.

Para suerte de Candy cada vez que ella y el doctor Ríos le daban tratamiento a Tía Elroy ella estaba dormida, por lo que se hacía más fácil tratarla, el día tan esperado llego…

Era Domingo y todos se reunieron para el Día de Campo en la Lakewood, en aquella casita donde Albert solía esconderse cuando Candy era Niña, la misma donde Anthony fue mandado después que se perdieron aquel día donde les leyeron las cartas y anunciaron la muerte del joven, tantos recuerdos habían ahí a lo que Candy lloro un poco, sin que nadie lo notase o eso fue lo que ella pensó, Albert Noto su melancolía y quiso abrazarla mas no se atrevió.

Todos gozaban del día, estaba precioso, la comida sabrosa, la personas maravillosas, un día perfecto entre amigos. Sirios le prepuso ir a cabalgar a Candy y Terry se les coló a lo que Albert decidió acompañarlos no estaba dispuesto a perder terreno con el amor de su vida y menos a dejar a aquellos dos con Candy. Graciosamente Terry y Sirios salieron apresurados a ayudarle subir al caballo, parecían niños peleando por quien le ayudaría a subir, en eso salió Albert del establo montado en un caballo blanco y agarrando otro por las cuerdas.

Sube Candy. Dijo el Rubio.

Si. Dijo Candy.

Subió al Caballo y salió a todo galopen junto con Albert. Los dos chicos se volvieron a ver y el resto de los presentes se echaron a reír.

Los jóvenes se subieron en los caballos y fueron tras ellos.

El duque solo reía, se pelean por ella dijo sonriendo a un más fuerte.

Si, dijo Archie, lamentando no poder hacer lo mismo y pensando _que nunca se había dado cuenta que Albert se interesara de esa forma en Candy,_ la vista del joven era meditabunda y llena de tristeza.

Annie se dio cuenta de esto y pensó. _Candy siempre Candy, nunca la olvidaras que tiene ella que a todos en canta_ y empuño la mano haciendo un motetito el pañuelo que tenía entre sus manos.

Archie lo noto y soltó el abrazo que ella le daba en su brazo, _no sé cómo pude aceptar estar con ella están diferente a Candy, a mi amada Candy, cada día me arrepiento mas y mas_ pensaba el chico ya no soportaba la presencia de la joven morena.

Los chicos cabalgaban por el bosque hasta llegar al lago, Terry bajo del corcel para ayudar a Candy a Bajar pero Sirios se le adelanto, pero no poco después de dar unos pasos tropezó y cayó Terry dio un brinco sobre él y le ofreció el brazo para caminar con ella, Albert hizo un leve silbido que solo Candy escucho y pareció Pupe corriendo y en un intento de esquivar al animalillo Terry calla de boca en el lago, a lo que se echaron a reír. Candy estaba un poco incomoda entre tanta maroma para obtener su atención mas no decía nada se veían bastante graciosos con las atenciones que trataban de darle pero que ellos mismo truncaban así que no hacía más que reír para sus adentros.

Así paso el día entre risas, coqueteos asía Candy y pequeñas disputas entre tres caballeros.

Candy sonreía al verlos tan determinados y decidió encontrarles pareja a sus amigos ya que ella amaba a Albert.

Era mediados del mes cuando recibió una Carta de Paty confirmando que llegaría a visitarla, que deseaba tanto verla y la abuela también, Candy sonrió y pensó en Sirios arrían buena pareja, ahora solo le hacía falta encontrarle pareja a Terruce. Candy se sentía un poco inactiva por lo que decidió comenzar sus labores como Cirujana en el Hospital de Chicago, el doctor Ríos trabajaba ahí y la recomendó aun que no se necesitaba de esto debido al apellido de Candy y su estupendo trabajo en años anteriores como enfermera, sorprendentemente a la enfermera que le asignaron para trabajar junto con ella era Flamy que había regresado del hospital de Inglaterra, así que deicidio incluirla en sus planes de celestina y presentársela a Terry a un que este ya la conocía debido a que años atrás la chica no le permitió permanecer en el hospital cuando llego a buscar a Candy, lo que no sabía es que no le serviría de nada de tratar de unirla con Terry pero si ella seria la salvación de un joven que anhelaba un respiro y una escapatoria de una mujer que no amaba.

Era fines de Mes, todo marchaba bien en la vida de Candy, entre amigos, la vida de la alta sociedad que en América es u poco mas difícil ya que los periodistas no la dejaban en paz, todos deseaban la presencia de la joven en las actividades sociales y su trabajo como cirujana, esa mañana Candy esperaba un Tren en el llegaría su amiga del colegio San Pablo.

Candy! Se escucho la voz de una joven.

Paty!

Candy! Dijo la joven morena para abrazarla.

Oh Paty como has cambiado.

La joven se ruborizo y dijo: Tu también Candy.

Me alegra tanto verte, me han contado que te has vuelto algo atolondrada.

Se ruborizo a un mas. Y tú te has vuelto toda una Dama Candy, siempre salen noticias de ti en los periódicos.

Vamos Paty tu sabes que eso a mí no me interesa y donde está la abuela.

Por ahí está peleando con el conductor.

Yuju, abuela!

Candy, dijo la anciana levantando la mano en señal de saludo.

Abuela, dijo mientras salía al encuentro y se abrazaron.

Mírate Candy ya eres toda una Dama y muy bonita.

Gracias abuela, pero Paty no se queda atrás es muy bonita y usted… usted se ve más joven que nunca.

Gracias Candy, es que la abuela me hace hacer mucho ejercicio y me a contagiado de su alegría, si no fuera por ella yo hubiese caído en la depresión.

Oh no digas eso Paty, Ven que te quiero presentar a Alguien, dijo tomándola del brazo y casi arrastrándola.

Sirios, te presento a Paty, Patricia O' Brian.

Mucho gusto señorita, dijo el joven ojos grises mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Paty.

Paty se sonrojo y dijo: el Placer es mío Caballero haciendo una media reverencia.

Sirios vio a la morena, era muy bonita, no comprada a Candy, la morena usaba gafas cabello negro lacio y corto tenía un bonito cuerpo que se veía atreves de su vestimenta, unas muy bellas caderas bien contorneadas y muslos bien formados, era muy bonita y el no pudo dejar de notarlo.

Candy que mal educada que eres no me presentas al joven apuesto, dijo la abuela.

Oh abuela tu nunca cambias dijo Paty apenada.

Es un placer, dijo Sirios besando su mano.

Bueno, andando, dijo la rubia y todos salieron asía la mansión Corel-Draw.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión la abuela saco de su maleta unos regalos para Candy, regalos muy picantes.

Abuela que es esto, pregunto Candy sonrojada tanto que sus mejías se tornaron rosa fuerte.

Oh Candy a la abuela le gustan tanto estas lencerías, si supieras me hace usarlos, dijo Paty algo apenada.

No se comporten como viejas chicas, si están jóvenes y pronto se casaran deben lucir bonitas en la intimidad para sus Maridos así que deben de ir practicando.

Candy, sonrió le pareció gracioso como lo decía la abuela pero sus mejías no recobraban su color – Sin duda es una picara abuela – La lencería era divina pero para una jovencita como Candy eran demasiado Sexis pero sin duda le gustaron y pensó en Albert a lo que se sintió más apenada.

Las tres damas reían ampliamente charlaron de tantas cosas e increíblemente ambas jóvenes habían cambiado pero mantenían su esencia, una escena tan cálida fue la de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Candy decidió poner manos a la Obra así que Planeo un fin de semana con muchas actividades, invito a Flamy pero esta no aceptó, Candy que ahora era su superiora insistió y esta no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

El fin de semana llego rápidamente y lo primero en la lista era salir a pasear al lago de chicago en bote, las parejas estaban hechas y era evidente, el duque hacia pareja con la abuela, aun que el duque era muy joven para ella se hicieron buenos amigos y compartieron el bote, Sirios con Paty que por algo que él no entendía aun le agradaba mucho la compañía de Patricia, Terry con Flamy este no estaba muy contento pero no le quedo de otra, Albert con Candy, Albert se sentía extasiado, muy feliz de compartir con ella y Annie con Archie, ellos eran esposos.

Poco después comieron algo, Paty y Candy habían preparado los alimentos, gozaron tanto cocinar juntas, en medio de la charla Paty y Sirios encajaban mas, en los libros y otros temas, Paty es muy inteligente por lo que compartían una charla amena y su espíritu era noble y ahora gozaba más de la vida gracias a su Abuela, ese día se le comenzó a olvidar la guerra y Sirios abrió su corazón ante la posibilidad de una relación con Paty, sin duda era una chica sensacional, Terry simplemente no soportaba a Flamy, ella no podía sostener una conversación sin estar a la defensiva, con quien si concedió fue con Archie.

Archie vio a través de la coraza de ella y noto que tenia los mismos sentimientos nobles que Candy, había ido a la guerra, forjo su camino sola, lucha por sus seres queridos y a un que era un poco fría eso se debía a que nadie le había dado el amor y la atención que ella tanto deseaba, Archie vio a través de sus Ojos y se sintió por segunda vez en su viva enamorado, lastimosamente estaba con Annie, como no pudo reencontrarse con Flamy una vez más antes de casarse con Annie, cuando la conoció por primera vez le pareció grosera por como trato a Candy pero ahora veía su nobleza y lo dejo fascinado.

Mientras Terry se debatía con Albert la atención de Candy, Candy estaba entre dos chicos que significaban mucho para ella, si bien es cierto que ya no amaba a Terry, lo había hecho en el pasado y si no hubiese porque ese día la dejo ir tal vez no se hubiese dado cuenta que amaba a Albert.

Ese Fin de se mana en medio de cabalgatas, comidas, caminatas y juegos, Sirios se dio cuenta que le gustaba Paty, Archie se estaba enamorando de Flamy y ella de él pero no se atrevían a Nada y meno una insinuación ya que él estaba Casado pero los dos se atraían tanto sus almas se llamaban, cuando conversaban se sentían tan a gusto el uno con el otro y Terry se dio cuenta de la mirada de Candy hacia Albert, ella veía con amor al rubio, su corazón se entristeció y decidió preguntarle, si iba sufrir la agonía de perderla para siempre y saber que no tenía esperanzas que fuera ya, para que alargar las cosas.

Ese Lunes del mes de Febrero en el desayuno Terry le pregunto. Aun lo amas? Con una mirada meditabunda.

Candy se quedo pasmada ante la pregunta, bajo la vista y dijo: Si lo amo más que a mi vida misma, creo que jamás lo podre dejar de amar.

Terry solo hizo una mueca como de risa, quería llorar mas no lo iba a hacer si de algo estaba orgulloso era de su orgullo, bajo la vista y dijo: No tengo esperanza de que me vuelvas a amar?

Terry, oh Terry yo te quiero, eres un buen amigo pero…

Pero no me amas.

Lo siento Terry, no eh querido hacerte daño.

De cierta forma ya presentía la respuesta, no sé que estoy haciendo aquí, regresare a New York esta misma Tarde, dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Terry! Dijo ella queriendo detenerle.

El se dio la vuelta, toco su naricita con uno de sus dedos y dijo: Se feliz mi amada Pecosa, Se feliz Candy, yo estaré bien no te preocupes y gracias por aparecer en mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, gracias por enseñarme que es el amor.

Terry.

El tapo su boquita con uno de sus dedos en señal de que callase y dijo: Adiós, Candy Corel-Draw y beso el dorso de su mano y así se marcho.

En ese momento entraba la abuela a la habitación y detuvo a Candy en seña que lo dejase ir era mejor así, si ella lo seguía lo haría sufrir a un mas.

Terry le escribió una nota a Albert antes de irse, despidiéndose de él y la envió con un mensajero.

Albert se encontraba en el banco de la familia Andrew resolviendo algunos negocios cuando recibió una nota de Terry que decía:

_**Ella a un te ama, hazla Feliz, no le rompas el corazón otra vez, por favor hazla Feliz, si no lo haces volveré y te partiré la Cara.**_

_**Adiós Amigo, sean Felices y no me envíen invitación a la boda.**_

_**Adiós. Terruce Gran chéster.**_

Albert, se sorprendió, lo primero que se le ocurrió es ir tras su amigo, el era su amigo después de todo, pero después se retuvo al conocer el orgullo del chico y valoro mucho esa nota, el joven la amaba también y debió dolerle dejarla ir a si como a él le había dolido cuando pensó que ella lo amaba hace unos años cuando decidió casarse con Elisa o como cuando compartían aquel apartamento y ella partió hacia New york donde Terry le rompió el corazón, pensaba en el dolor de su amigo y dijo en voz tenue: Adiós Terruce, Adiós…

Los días pasaban a paso Veloz ya era mayo y las dulce Candy estaban Floreciendo, Graciosamente el Cumpleaños que le dio Anthony a Candy no estaba muy lejos de la Realidad, el le dio un día siete de mayo cuando la primera Dulce Candy Floreció en aquel Jardín, la fecha de su Nacimiento fue un 5 de mayo Candy cumplía 22 Años ese Día por lo que Sirios ya venía preparando una Fiesta para este evento.

Todos sus amigos estaban contentos y dispuestos a Celebrar esta fecha, fue una Hermosa Fiesta donde Sirios tuvo que utilizar varios Contactos para que no fueran molestados por la prensa, el Joven Ojos Grises para esta fecha ya estaba enamorado de la Morena de caderas Anchas y Archie, Archie se extasiaba en los ojos de Flamy, adoraba esos bellos ojos que mostraban como ventanas todo lo que había en el noble corazón de la morena, esa noche Archie bailo varias piezas con la Joven morena de cabellera lacia y Annie observaba indignada, su Matrimonio cada vez iba empeorando, ya no pasaba tiempo juntos, el tenia rato de no tocarla y parecía detestar su voz cuando ella le hablaba de algo que según ella era importante pero para el solo eran chillidos de una niña caprichosa a la que se le fue dado todo lo que ella quería y aun así no le fue suficiente.

Candy miraba la escena mientras bailaba con su Padre, le dolía Tanto lo que le pasaba a su amiga, en esos días había llorado tanto en los hombros de Candy, ella le reclamo a Archie y él se desahogo y supo que era infeliz así que no sabía qué hacer, tal vez había sido un error pedirle que cuidara de ella, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que sufriese en aquellos días a que lo hiciese en esos montos cuando se diera Cuenta que Archie Amaba a otra.

Fue una Noche estupenda, Albert Bailo Casi toda la Noche con Candy tenía que compartirla con El Duque, pero ya no Pelearía con nadie por el Amor de Candy, era libre para amarla, le daba gracias al cielo por que ella ya no fuera Andrew su hija adoptiva, no la hubiese podido amar como la amaba y estaba tan contento al saber que ella a pesar del dolor que le había hecho pasar a un así lo amaba, esto lo hacía tan Feliz pero a un así no se había atrevido a decirle lo mucho que la amaba, necesitaba de una ocasión especial, que estuvieran asolas y decirle que la ama.

La salud de la Tía Abuela no mejoraba, parecía que todos los males se le acercaban, los riñones, la presión, el corazón, Artritis y un sin número de achaques menores, Albert se encontraba un Angustiado ante la situación, Dylan hablo con Candy le dijo que era conveniente que tuviera un doctor dentro de la mansión a lo que ella estuvo desacuerdo la salud de la anciana no era buena y necesitaba de cuidados exclusivos, pero el joven no podía quedarse con ella así que le solicito que ella lo hiciera, era mejor a que llegara otro doctor ella conocía al paciente y los cuidados de ella eran estupendos, la mayoría de los que trataba Candy mejoraban, sin duda esta no era su especialidad pero era conveniente que ella estuviese cerca. Por lo que decidió acceder a mudarse si Albert se lo permitía. El doctor le comento al joven rubio el estado de la anciana y si que si él lo permitía Candy se quedaría por un tiempo en la mansión para darle los cuidados necesario a lo cual el aceptó enseguida.

Candy le comunico a su Padre que tenía que estar unos días en la Casa de los Andrew, que no se preocupara, el Duque confiaba mucho en su Hija por lo cual accedió con la condición que lo visitara y que regresara pronto. Así a mediados del mes de Mayo Candy Se mudo a Lakewood, Tenia tantos años de no vivir ahí le daba tanta melancolía.

Annie al darse cuenta de la Presencia de Candy en la mansión le insistió Tanto a Archie de mudarse a la mansión en Chicago cerca de El Banco de los Andrew, a lo que él no le quedo opción de aceptar y en cierta forma se alegro por estar un poco más cerca de Flamy podría visitarla más seguido. Se llevaba tan bien con la joven y el no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de pasar por el hospital a invitar a tomar el Té a la joven por lo que pasaban la tarde junto compartiendo su soledad y sintiéndose con nuevas fuerzas para continuar el ajetreo de la Vida.

Candy cuidaba de la anciana con la misma devoción que hubiese cuidado a Albert la verdad es que era una mujer excepcional, a pesar de todo lo malo que la habían hecho pasar ella a un demostraba compasión al estado de la Tía Abuela ella estaba agradecida en cierta forma ella le había enseñado a comportarse en sociedad a un que de una forma cruel, pero lo enseño al fin y al cabo, cada día la anciana mejoraba con los cuidados de Candy sin embargo ella aun no se había dado cuenta de quien se encargaba personalmente de sus alimentos y que ella tomara a tiempo sus medicamentos, ella siempre le daba las instrucciones a las enfermeras ya que no quería exaltar a la anciana y causarle un mal peor.

Esa Noche Candy no podía conciliar el sueño, no podía por más que lo trataba, había dado tantas veces vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño, la situación de Archie y Annie la preocupaban mucho y a pesar que estaba disfrutando su temporada en Lakewood ya que las tardes eran maravillosas junto a Albert no podía evitar que esto le angustiara. Así que se puso su bata y salió a dar una vuelta. Llego a los Rosales de Anthony observo las rosas aspiro su dulce aroma y vio hacia las estrella mientras suspiraba pensando en Anthony, lo extrañaba tanto – en eso una figura varonil desde su cuarto vio la figura y se pregunto quién podría ser? Será Candy? Pensó después el rubio y decidió salir tras de la figura.

Candy caminaba embelesada por la belleza del lugar bajo la luz de un luna llena y las estrellas, de pronto se encontró que había llegado al lago donde conoció a Archie cuando era niña sonrió por el recuerdo y decidió quietarse la bata, quito su bata y su camisón quedando solo en una tanguita que la Abuela de Paty le obsequio y así bajo la luz de la luna se metió a bañarse para despejar sus ideas tal vez a si podría descansar. En eso salió Pupe de la Nada, y tomo la bata.

Pupe! Pupe, deja eso, dijo la joven. Pero el animalito solo salió corriendo arrastrando la bata de seda.

El animalito se encontró con su amo, Hola Pupe haber que traes ahí chico travieso - dijo el rubio sonriente al ver a su amigo - Que es esto? Sera de Candy? Y siguió Caminando en eso las nubes cubrieron la una que iluminaba todo.

Candy! Candy! Estas ahí Pequeña?

Candy se escondió bajo el agua para que no la viera pero en eso las nubes dejaron que la luna diera su luz. Luna Traicionera dijo Candy en voz baja.

Candy! Que has dicho?

No nada Albert, no vengas.

Por qué? Dijo el joven pero después vio la bata que tenía entre sus manos y entendió – Que haces Candy?

Solo me daba un Baño.

Y tú que andas haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Vi una silueta y quise ver quién era, quieres que te acompañe Candy? Dijo en voz juguetona.

No, dijo bajándose al agua para cubrir su desnudez.

Oh vamos Candy no seas así, dijo mientras quitaba la parte superior de su pijama y la bata, luego se lanzo al agua.

No vengas Albert, dijo ella algo asustada.

El salió del agua justo al frente de ella y le pregunto por qué no? Luego bajo la vista y vio por que no debía acercarse, los brazos de la joven trataban de ocultar su voluptuoso busto pero aun si bajo la luna se podían ver – Oh vaya Candy, no esperaba encontrarte así. Dijo con un evidente brillo de picardía en los ojos.

La joven se apeno, no veas Albert.

Lo siento dijo y salió del agua. Dime porque te bañas así Candy.

No pensé que alguien viniese a estas horas por acá, dijo mientras salía del agua para ponerse su Camisón.

Es peligroso que vengas acá a estas horas y que te bañes de esa forma dijo con una sonrisa picara _oh Dios es bellísima_ pensó el joven.

Bueno lo tendré en cuenta, respondió ella, Sabes Pupe se llevo mi Bata.

Oh aquí esta dijo dándose vuelta y entonces la vio, con su larga cabellera rubia y rizos definidos mojados y cayendo por su cuerpo que también estaba mojado lo que hacía que el camisón se le pegara a la piel y hiciera relucir sus formas, era de color negro lo que contrastaba con su piel y hacia lucir más sexi era corto arriba de las rodillas con una abertura que tenia encajes, tirantes en X por la espalda que iniciaba de sus caderas a terminar a orillas de su trasero bien formado, el vio la figura de la dama que con sus manos cubría sus pechos, parecía un ángel y aun que ella lo intentara se notaba la hermosura de sus pechos, quedo embelesado con la belleza de la joven y no supo que mas decir, ella se sintió apenada con mirada insistente de el que ya había recorrido cada parte de su cuerpo, ella sintió escalofríos y en eso paso debajo de sus pies Pupe lo que la hizo casi caer a lo que él la agarro entre sus brazos Varoniles, ahí entre sus brazos se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes.

Entonces el se acercó a ella y acerco el delicado rostro con una de sus manos y la beso a lo que ella serró sus ojos para entregarse al beso. La beso y sentía el suave aroma a Rosas que su piel despedía y el aroma fresco de su cabello mientras sentía lo húmedo de sus cuerpos y sentía la piel tan cálida de ese cuerpo de mujer a través de ese delicado camisón.

Ella sentía que sus piernas temblaban de la emoción, sentía desvanecerse en aquellos fuertes brazos y sentía el cuerpo varonil de aquel chico y deseaba tanto que la tomara el beso fue tan cálido pero el al sentir ese cuerpo virginal junto a el profundizo mas el beso a lo que ella se entregaba puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, mientras el rubio la alzaba por la cintura para que lo pudiese alcanzar y la apretaba más a su cuerpo tenia la necesidad de sentirla mas y mas cerca y mientras el beso se hacía más intenso sus ansias aumentaban, y entonces comenzó a besar el cuello de cisne que ella tenía y aspirar su aroma de mujer, en eso Pupe hizo un ruido y lo despertó del trance, entonces la soltó dejándola a ella deseosa de el - poco a poco ella abrió los ojos para verlo - él puso sobre los hombros la bata de la joven y dijo regresemos y caminaron en silencio hasta la Misión Habiendo entrado se retiraron cada uno a sus habitaciones.

El rubio estaba recostado a su cama pensando en lo ocurrido y pensó: _Me pareció que tú me deseas como yo a ti mi bella Candy _suspiro y comenzó a revivir lo ocurrido entonces se levanto.

En su recamara Candy Pensaba: _Hay Albert que es esto que siento que me quema, te deseaba tanto mi amor, tanto_en eso escucho como la puerta de la recamara se abría y le pusieron seguro, se asusto un poco mas no se movió ni hizo sonido alguno, su corazón estaba como paralizado – Estas despierta Candy, se escucho una voz varonil que ella pudo distinguir como la de Albert volvió su vista y en efecto era el – No respondió la Rubia.

Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido, ahora me retiro dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Espera Albert! - Dijo la joven rubia mientras se levantaba suavemente de la cama y caminaba asía el – Quédate con migo.

Candy!

Quédate con migo, volvió a decir la joven mientras tomaba el rostro del rubio, serraba sus ojos y se ponía en puntillas para besarlo.

A lo que él la alzo para facilitarle el encuentro con sus labio y se besaron apasionadamente después el comenzó a besar aquel cuello satinado y ella susurro, quédate con migo. Entonces él la alzo a un mas y ella entre lazo sus piernas a su cintura varonil lo que el entendió que ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, así que la llevo hacia la cama mientras besaba aquel hermoso cuello, ahí la acostó en la cama y bajo los tirantes del camisón muy suavemente descubriendo aquellos bellos pechos que tanto deseaba ver ahí los observo y quedo extasiado con los senos los acaricio con una mano mientras con la otra la sostenía por la cintura después llevo el ceno asía su boca y ahí lo consumió ella se estremecía ante lo que él hacía y gemía cada vez más en medio de su respiración que cada vez se tornaba más constante y el sentía como ella se le entregaba a la vez que su piel vibraba de amor, Albert dijo en voz baja y el volvió a la boca para besarla más apasionadamente mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba las piernas tan bien moldeadas por debajo de aquel camisón entonces logro quitarlo mientras la besaba y descubrió el cuerpo que tantas veces imaginó hacer suyo y vio que era a un más bello de lo que él lo imaginaba, el corazón de ella solo se aceleraba cada vez más al sentir las caricias de el al igual que el corazón de el rubio lo hacía y sus respiraciones se hacían mas fuertes cada vez después volvió a besar esa boca que tanto ansiaba mientras apretaba las formas femeninas y entonces ella sintió como cerca de una de sus piernas una parte de él se incrementaba y despedía un calor que jamás había sentido un calor que la quemaba y la hacía desear que él la hiciera suya, el besaba sus pechos mientras ella acercaba el rostro asía su pecho para sentir más los besos y los mordiscos que él le daba a su pecho entonces el levanto el rostro y beso su cuello después subió a su orejita y le dio un pequeño mordisco que la hizo estremecerse y le susurro: estás segura? Si respondió ella con su voz tenue y su respiración acelerada, Dime qué quieres ser mía dijo él Rubio mientras besaba el cuello- Hazme tuya, hazme solo tuya quiero ser tuya decía ella y en eso sintió como sus cuerpos se fundían y grito: Ahhhhhhhhhh, a lo que él se éxito a un mas y apretó las caderas de ella para acercarla a él a un mas y así estar dentro de ella por completo, a lo que ella volvió a Gritar suavemente: Ahhhhh, Albert dijo ella y el la disfruto con un sube movimiento de caderas mientras la acercaba mas a él y ella gritaba y gemía y a él le encantaba ver como ella disfrutaba tenerlo adentro de ella lo que le hizo sentir una experiencia religiosa ella gritaba y gemía entre sus brazos y el gozaba del momento después la puso sobre de él a lo que ella comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente por el cuello mientras movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo y hacia que el se estremeciera de placer por ella y sintió el deseo de entrar en ella mas y mas a un mas así que la tomo de la cintura y la bajo hacia el para asi ella lo sintiese muy dentro de ella y ella grito y se doblo. el tomo uno de sus senos y lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas y ella gozaba de tenerlo dentro de ella, después en un acto desesperado por tener mas y mas de el comenzó a mover su cuerpo para tomarlo por completo, el sintió el desespero por él y le ayudo a que lo poseyera y en lo que ella lanzaba un quejido de satisfacción el casi en el mismo instante termino su acto de posesión, entonces ella sintió como la virilidad de aquel hombre corría por su cuerpo y se doblo y saboreo esa sensación para después caer rendida en el pecho amplio de aquel hombre rubio. Ellos se extasiaron del cuerpo del otro. Parecía que la chica hubiese tenido experiencia pero el constato que él era el primero que tocaba aquel cuerpo que tanto había deseado poseer y en ese momento lo había hecho y deseaba volver a hacerlo. Poco a Poco comenzaron a recobrar los sentidos como que todo lo que los rodeaba volvió a su lugar. Ella abrió los Ojos y dijo: Oh no que eh hecho? Y escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

Por favor no te arrepientas, no lo hagas le dijo levantando su rostro por la barbilla.

Albert ¡dijo ella con voz muy tenue.

Amor no te arrepientas, no quiero que te arrepientas de ser mía.

No me arrepiento de ser tuya es solo que…

Tienes razón no hemos hecho las cosas bien debimos antes casarnos es mi culpa.

No es culpa tuya yo te eh pedido que te quedaras.

Pero debí negarme, vine deseoso que me lo pidieras, deseoso de ti, no debí hacerlo.

Pero yo quería ser tuya moría por ser tuya y a hora se que no me gustaría vivir sin sentirme tuya solo tuya.

Nos casaremos lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto no te volveré a tocar hasta que llegue nuestra noche de bodas.

Albert!

Mi Candy, mi mujer, mi amor, eres mía y yo soy tuyo solo tuyo.

Albert! Te amo mi Príncipe, Te amo.

Y yo a Ti mi Princesa, Te amo Candy.

Así esa noches los dos saciaron sus ansias y se confesaron su amor, que les deparara el destino solo en tiempo lo dirá. Lo que sí es cierto es que un amor tan poderoso nunca Morirá, el uno se entrego al otro y pase lo que pase esto nunca cambiara a hora se pertenecen y nadie podrá separarlos.

Continuara…..

_**Notas de la Escritora:**_

**Hola chicas aquí les dejo el capitulo espero les haya gustado, lo gracioso de esto es que no pensé que la escena del lago colocarla en este capítulo, me adelante un poco de lo que lo tenía planeado así que veremos qué pasa en el próximo capítulo, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer el Fic se que están en época de fiestas y es muy poco el tiempo.**

**Les iba a publicar ayer el capitulo, pero no me quedo tiempo así que aquí lo tienen Hoy no les prometo el próximo capítulo antes del 1 de enero pero tratare de hacerlo. Cuídense y felices fiestas. Espero no aburrirles con el fic, por ahí nos estamos leyendo, gracias por sus comentarios son los que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo por ahí tengo otra idea de versión para Candy pero quiero ver que tal me va con esta primero, Gracias nuevamente a Todas por leer y Gracias por poner mi historia en favoritas a las que lo hicieron, Gracias enserio es muy halagador que reconozcan el trabajo que hace uno aun que esto sea solo para pasar el tiempo pero reconozco me divierte mucho, Hasta la próxima.**

**Galaxylam84**, jajajaaj, si supongo que no soy tan buena describiendo las caras de Elroy y Sara y bueno nunca se me vino a la mente una Candy que se riera de ellas pero esta buena esa para la próxima lo tendré mas presenta, esta buena la idea.

**Anahis**, Bueno Elroy ahora ya no sabe qué hacer piensa que Candy tomara represarías pero está lejos de la realidad y pronto se dará cuenta que el prestigio de la Familia Andrew esta mejor en las manos de Candy y con el bebe de Elisa será Feliz, tendrá una Bella Familia.

**Passcusa**, Hola! Gracias por leer aquí está el capitulo no sé si pueda subir el otro antes de Fin de año pero tratare, espero que te siga gustando la historia y gracias por escribir un comentario en cada capítulo, Felices Fiestas :D

**Nelly**, Hola! Nelly pues la verdad mi cabecita planeo muchas cosa, me las imaginé pero creo que no supe plasmarlas en el papel, oh es que me apresuro mucho en los eventos de los capítulos, Jajaja, es que me emociono namas tantito y se me pierde la idea con la que comienzo a escribir, pero igual espero que te guste. Que la pases súper en las fiestas.

**Camila Andley****, **Pues era lógico que la pomposa señora Elroy quisiera emparentar con el Duque, siempre viendo quiero lo que le conviene, pero que hacer, ni modo si Candy ama a Albert. Y lo del padre fue algo que pensé mientras vi por tercera vez la manga, es que Candy merece una familia que la ame, pues eso creo yo y creo que tu compartes eso con migo así que sigamos viendo que pasa en la historia y lo del Niño pues me pareció que el merecía ser Feliz, el no tiene la culpa de los males que ocasiono Elisa, pero creo que no les gusta mucho la idea. :) ten muy felices fiestas y gracias por escribir y leer. :D


	10. El Regreso de Neal Legan

_**El Regreso de Neal Legan**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

En la habitación de una mansión que en años atrás estuvo llenas de sonrisas de unos jóvenes que alegraban la existencia de una dama, mas ahora se había vuelto sombría a causa de la misma dama que no hacía más que oprimir a toda su familia bajo su voluntad, yacían dos jóvenes Rubios que se amaban con locura, tal parece que en su mundo todo se había convertido en Felicidad, ahora ya no existía obstáculo alguno para que su amor se diera y fueran Felices para siempre pero en ocasiones cuando todo comienza a salir bien ocurre algo que empaña nuestra Felicidad.

La joven despertó de su sueño y sintió el pecho desnudo de aquel a quien tanto amaba abrió sus ojos para percatarse que sus sentidos no la estaban engañando y efectivamente era el que dormía junto a ella, la joven se sintió extasiada con la presencia de él fue como un sentimiento de plenitud la que embargo su cuerpo si en los últimos años su vida se había llenado de Felicidad y seguridad no eran comparados a lo que en ese momento sentía, así que mientras observaba el rostro de su amado con una de sus manos toco suavemente su rostro como tratando de guardar en su corazón cada detalle de él y serró sus ojos para verlo con su corazón y que el recuerdo de el quedara grabado.

El joven sintió la suave caricia que lleno de calidez todo su ser y despertó tomo con su mano izquierda la pequeña mano delicada y la apretó mas Asia su rostro quería sentir aquella suave caricia, la había anhelado tanto era como un sueño pero quiso percatarse que fuese cierto así que hablo – Candy, estas aquí? Dime que estas aquí, dímelo por favor- su corazón sintió pararse mientras esperaba la respuesta temía tanto que no fuese más que un sueño que se sentía real.

Soy yo mi amor- dijo la joven – soy yo. El abrió sus ojos y vio los de ella que lo miraban con amor y por unos instantes se quedaron así viendo uno en los ojos del otro, se amaban tanto, el amor que sentían era tan infinito que en sus pechos no cavia y por un acto de amor ella derramo unas lagrimas, pero esta vez no por sufrimiento si no que por amor de alegría, el sonrió sabia que ella lo amaba y seco sus lagrimas y dijo – Luces más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, pero estas lagrimas son la muestra de tu amor y las adoro mi Candy, mi dulce y amada Candy.

Ella serró sus ojos para sentir la caricia mientras el secaba sus lagrimas y después se acostó en su pecho para abrasarle y sentir que era él, aspiro tan fuerte su aroma, tanto que parresia que esa sería la última vez que lo haría.

Pasaron el amanecer de esta forma sin pronunciar una sola palabra ya no eran necesarias, solo era suficiente el calor de sus cuerpos sintiendo la compañía del otro. Una Felicidad tan difícil de explicar y que sin embargo muchas almas la han sentido cuando están con el ser que más aman.

Ya se veía la luz de la mañana cuando él dijo me tengo que ir Candy no es conveniente que me encuentre acá contigo.

Lo sé mi amor debes de partir, tan solo déjame disfrutar de un abrazo mas.

El sonrió y la abrazo, pronto estaremos juntos, hoy es el día que pediré tu mano.

Ella sonrió ampliamente la alegría la embargaba – Si mi amor dijo y lo abrazo tan fuertemente que parecía que no lo dejaría escapar.

Se levantaron de la cama y el levanto las sabanas para constatar lo que ya su ser le decía, las sabanas habían sido manchadas por la pureza del cuerpo de ella y la volvió a ver y en los ojos de ella había miedo, como solucionar el problema de las evidencias se pregunto así mismo, después Recordó a Doroty ella jamás haría algo en contra de Su Candy por lo que podía ser su confidente, No te preocupes mi amor dijo el joven abrazando a su amada.

Era ya de mañana y Albert llamo a Doroty y le pidió que levantara la Cama de Candy y que no hiciera comentario alguno de lo que pudiera encontrar, la joven no entendió pero asintió con la cabeza y se retiro del despacho del señor William, entro en la habitación, levanto las sabanas y entendió por que debía de guardar silencio, de alguna forma se apeno pero se sintió Felices por ellos merecían ser felices.

Esa mañana mientras Ella preparaba los alimentos para la anciana a Albert le llego una noticia.

Los papeles están listos, dijo George.

La adopción?

Si la adopción del niñito.

Se alegro y decidió ir al encuentro de su amada.

Ella estaba en la cocina aun dando órdenes de lo que se debía hacer ese día cuando él se le acercó muy despacio y observándola, le dijo: Quieres ser Madre.

Ella se sobresalto pensando en la noche anterior.

Y el sonrió por que entendió el nerviosismo de ella y entonces explico: los papeles de adopción ya salieron, tal parece que vuelvo a ser Padre, dijo sonriendo.

Es eso verdad! Dijo la joven un tanto emocionada.

Si así es.

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y dijo entonces yo seré la mama, oh el señor Andrew estaba pensando en otro prospecto.

Jajaja, sonrió, pensar en otro prospecto, mmm bueno no se me había ocurrido.

Albert!

Tu comenzaste, sabes muy bien que tu eres la dueña de mi corazón, porque pensaría en alguien más?

Te amo Albert.

Y yo a Ti mi linda Candy, mi Candy, dijo alzándola por la cintura, todo en su mundo era felicidad y solo existían ellos.

En eso como para recordarles que no estaban solos una mucama dijo: asen tan linda pareja y suspiro anhelando ella también encontrar un amor así.

Ellos regresaron a la realidad, se volvieron a ver y echaron a reír por el comentario de la mucama.

La tía Abuela había mejorado tanto que ya casi no dormía por los analgésicos por lo que a ella se le dificultaba observarla, no quería perturbar a la anciana, pero no tenía otra opción, tenía que presentarse ante ella, pero esta vez no se dejaría humillar por ella.

Buenos Días Tía Abue… Perdón, Buenos días señora Elroy.

Candy dijo la anciana, volviendo a ver a su enfermera como para encontrar una explicación.

Como amaneció esta mañana?

Que haces aquí Candy.

Solo vengo a su inspección matinal, no se preocupe no tardare mucho.

Tu inspección Matinal? De que se trata todo esto, pregunto un poco exaltada.

Mantenga la calma por favor, señora Elroy eso no le hace nada bien a su salud.

Es que no entiendo lo que está pasando muchachita.

Doctora por favor, soy su doctora, no eh querido presentarme ante usted por no perturbarla pero como ah tenido mejoras muy significativas no me ah quedado otra opción de otra forma créame no la hubiese perturbado.

Mi doctora?

Si señora Andrew, dijo la enfermera que se encontraba presente. La Doctora Corel-Draw se ah hecho cargo de usted gracias a ella es que se encuentra de tan buen ánimo.

La Anciana guardo silencio por el resto de la inspección y Candy dijo, eso es todo señora Andrew por la tarde vendré a ver si sigue de tan buen semblante si es así usted estará dando órdenes en su casa a partir de mañana mismo y se podrá libar de mí, me retiro con su permiso, dijo ella muy diplomáticamente.

Espera Candy, quiero hablar contigo, enfermera salga por favor.

La enfermera salió y Candy dijo: Y bien de que me quiere hablar usted?

Candy, quiero que me digas desde cuando me estas cuidando?

Eso ya hace un buen rato, prácticamente yo eh sido la que le ah dado seguimiento, eso era todo?

No quiero saber por qué lo has hecho.

Pues verá usted, creo que le debía mucho y tenía que pagárselo, si algo llevo con honor es el orgullo que mi padre me heredo y a pesar de que no eh crecido con él desde niña eh pagado mis deudas de una o de otra forma y no veo por qué esta vez tenga que ser lo contrario.

Deberme, algo tu a mi? Si lo único que eh hecho es tratarte de la peor forma, así que me puedes deber tu a mi?

Ciertamente ah sido cruel con migo, pero a un así me ah enseñado mucho, si no fuese por sus comentarios de mi mal comportamiento, aun que algo hirientes me ayudaron mucho a adaptarme en la sociedad Galesa, también le agradezco haber cuidado de Anthony, Stear y Archie cuando eran niños, usted les dio mucho amor y yo les quiero tanto a ellos a pesar de que dos de ellos ya murieron usted los amo al igual que yo, así que como vera tengo muchas cosas que agradecerle.

Niña, dijo algo desconcertada. Yo pensaba que sentías rencor asía nosotros o que tratarías de desquitarte de los malos tratos que recibiste.

Sé que, diferentes personas toman diferentes decisiones cuando se sienten solas, la soledad a veces puede llevar de diferentes formas de actuar, yo decidí llevar mi soledad ayudando a otros a que se sintiesen bien y usted decidió llevar la suya planeando todo para que la Familia Andrew se viera engrandecida. Como vera no somos tan diferentes, lo único diferentes es la actitud con la que vemos la vida.

La Anciana observaba a la chica, como podía ser posible que esa chica fuera tan noble y por primera Vez en su vida la Señora Elroy pronuncio una palabra que le costaba tanto decir: Gracias, Gracias Candy.

Es un placer Señora Elroy, ahora solo tiene que cuidarse bien para que no le de otro susto a los seres que la aman tanto, dijo saliendo de la habitación. Mientras que Elroy veía como la rubia se retiraba, una Rubia con el corazón tan Noble como el De Pauna, la sobrina que consideraba su hija y que su muerte le causo tanto dolor que la convirtió en lo que era hoy. Entonces la Anciana decidió en comenzar a llevar su soledad de otra forma, Candy le enseño ese día a Elroy Andrew y la hizo recordar tantas cosas que ya se le habían olvidado y así recobro su humanidad y su Paz.

Por la tarde después de Revisar a Elroy Andrew, Candy le dijo con gran pesar a Albert que había llegado la hora de retirarse, ya había hecho sus maletas y partiría hacia la Mansión Corel-Draw, el no tuvo más que aceptar ya no había escusa para que ella se quedara.

George los llevo esa Noche hasta la Mansión, Cuando llegaron el Duque los salió a Recibir tan alegre por fin su pequeña niña regresaba, la había extrañado tanto, Se sirvió la Cena y Albert Pidió Hablar con el Duque en privado, pero el Duque le pidió que hablase ahí en la sala de Te, estaban en Familia podía decir lo que fuera ahí mismo.

Señor Maximillas, dijo en tono serio, quiero pedirle la mano de su Hija Candy en matrimonio.

Vaya chico esto si no lo esperaba y Dime una cosa la amas?

Si señor la amo. Dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

Y tú lo amas?

Si Papa lo amo dijo la joven viendo a los ojos de su amor.

Entonces no hay más que decir, lo único que quiero es que mi niña sea Feliz, pero recuerda que no quiero que le hagas daño si lo haces pues tendré que tomar represarías, dijo sentenciando con el dedo pero no era más que una broma.

Sirios, solo observaba la escena mientras que Paty y la Abuela Felicitaban a los novios si bien era cierto que a hora estaba enamorado de Paty, pero en su corazón aun sentía amor por Candy y ver como El rubio colocaba un anillo en sus manos le desgarraba el corazón, pero no hizo más que sonreír tenía que olvidarla así era mejor.

Albert saco de su bolsillo un bello anillo de Compromiso que había pertenecido a su madre, el lo había guardado con tanto amor para la quesería su esposa y muy graciosamente, no hubo que darlo a ajustar calzaba perfectamente en aquella mano delicada.

Fijaron la Fecha del Compromiso, tenían que hacer las cosas bien fue el requisito que pidió el Duque, pero ellos sabían que sus cuerpos ya se habían entregado, Un mes dijo Albert, no quería esperar más, lo usual eran seis meses así la etiqueta lo mandaba pero el Duque que no se dejaba llevar mucho por eso accedió a un mes, le pidieron a Sirios encargarse de la celebración ya que él era un experto planeando esta clase de eventos a un a pesar el corto tiempo, el oven ojos grises asintió con la cabeza en señal que aceptaba, no le quedaba de otra, sus ojos denotaban tristeza que ninguno de los presentes noto debido a la algara villa.

La mañana siguiente el Titular principal de los Periódicos fue la fiesta de compromiso de la Señorita Corel-Draw y el Señor Andrew.

Terry veía la noticia y su corazón se llenaba de tristeza, la había perdido y ya no la recuperaría nunca más. Quien será Capaz de salvar esta alma desolada que se encuentra perdida, sin que nadie lo auxilie.

Annie, veía la Noticia y su envidia era mayor, no podía soportar que Candy estuviese recibiendo Todo lo que debió ser para ella. Tanta felicidad para Candy, no era justo que ella recibiese todo.

Sara, leía la noticia y su rencor crecía, como era posible que una piojosa como ella tuviese tanta buena suerte y su pobre Elisa estuviera en ese estado, definitivamente era una mala jugada que les había dado la vida

Neal, leyó la noticia y le dio tanta rabia, esa mañana estaba saliendo de prisión por supuesto buen comportamiento y se encontró con los titulares, anunciando la Fiesta de Compromiso a un mes y Matrimonio en tres meses más, en sus adentro se decía afortunadamente tengo algunos aliados que me ayudaran a evitar ese matrimonio, sus ojos se llenaron de maldad y comenzó a maquinar el Plan.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas y prácticamente todo estaba ya terminado para la Fiesta, pero no solo ellos estaban listos, en una bodega abandonada en la ciudad de chicago se encontraba un joven que había pertenecido a la más alta sociedad y que ahora no era no más que un sucio e infeliz delincuente, todo estaba listo.

Muy bien chicos, entonces ya todo está preparado, en una semana, seremos tan ricos que las mujeres y los lujos no serán suficientes para terminar con nuestra fortuna.

Brindemos, entonces dijo uno de los indeseables.

A su salud dijeron todos y brindaron.

En una semana, en una semana, prepárate Candy, pensaba el joven de vista perversa.

En la mansión Corel-Draw se encontraba Candy Feliz sentía haber alcanzado la Felicidad tan ansiada, su rostro deslumbra la alegría que había en su corazón, de repente fijo su mirada en las rosas que estaban en su habitación y vio una pequeña Nota.

**Mi querida Candy, necesito hablar contigo antes de tu fiesta de compromiso, nos vemos esta tarde en los jardines de la mansión, es muy importante para mí.**

**Atte. Sirios.**

Llego la tarde de ese sábado, Candy lucía un bello vestido color azabache con encajes por la cintura en color lila y adornos del mismo color en la blusa y por los bordes del vestido zapatos negros y un gran sombrero de jardinería en color lila, cuidaba de los rosales con tanto esmero por su madre y por Anthony que aun que ya había pasado muchos años de su muerte a un seguía presente en sus recuerdos, de pronto fue interrumpida por una voz.

Es una linda tarde. Dijo el joven ojos grises con voz tenue.

Candy se levanto y quito sus guantes de jardinería – ciertamente es una bella tarde Sirios.

Si es el cuadro perfecto donde tú lo complementas todo.

Sirios si te escucha Paty, se pondrá muy triste, no seas tan coqueto, dijo con voz juguetona.

Candy, necesito hablar contigo, siéntate por favor, dijo señalando hacia una banquita que estaba a una de las orillas del inmenso jardín.

Candy se sentó y dijo: Sirios ya me estas asustando, dilo que tengas que decir, pero quita ya ese tono de voz, me preocupas no te había escuchado así nunca antes.

Lo que te tengo que decir necesita mucho valor, valor para tragarme mi orgullo que es muy valioso para mí, es lo que me ah ayudado a sobrevivir.

Sirios, termina ya y no me estés asustando mas.

Sirios tomo las delicadas manos de Candy y suspiro profundamente como dando un aire a su vida para buscar las fuerzas de donde no habían. Candy, dijo al fin, Te amo.

Candy quedo atónita y soltó sus manos, que estás diciendo Sirios? Te puede escuchar Paty, no quiero que le hagas daño.

Ni yo quiero hacérselo, por eso necesito charlar contigo, no puedo quedarme con esto en mi pecho, no puedo si no nunca te olvidare y no podre amarla.

Sirios!.

Déjame hablar por favor Candy, y volvió a respirar profundamente quería tomar fuerzas. Paty es una chica encantadora, inteligente y bella pero si no saco esto de mi pecho jamás podre amarla.

Habla entonces. Dijo la rubia.

Te amo, te amo desde que vi en tus ojos y me perdí en ellos, amo cada detalle tuyo, amo como quieres aprender, amo tu valor, amo tu sencillez, amo tu amor hacia los demás, amo tus deseos de ayudar, te amo, dijo bajando la vista para perderse en el sombrero que sostenía entre sus manos – después levanto el rostro y miraba un punto inexistente y siguió diciendo: Sabes cuando llego Terry a Gales le hice saber que daría todo por ti, la verdad es que el chico no me pareció rival, tu lo mirabas igual que a mí pero yo tenía una ventaja sobre de el, yo no te había lastimado, después apareció Albert y veía como cuidabas de el, el amor en tus ojos, pero pensé que tu alma noble te hacia preocuparte de esa forma por un buen amigo, eres una persona noble y trate de excusar lo visible, después nos mudamos acá y trate de decirme a mí mismo que eran los negocios los que nos enviaban acá y tu nostalgia de tener seca a tus amigo quería segarme de lo visible Una noche los tres: Terry, Albert y yo confesamos el amor por ti y decidimos luchar, pero tú lo ves a él con esos ojos, con los mismos que Paty me ve a mí y ya no pude negarme a la realidad, no me mal entiendas yo quiero mucho a Paty la admiro pero si no te digo esto, tal vez lo guarde en mi corazón y no puedas salir de el ocasionándome un daño a mí y a esa estupenda mujer, solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que hubiese deseado que me vieras como lo vez a él, ser el dueño de tu corazón y de tus sueños, velar por tu felicidad, nuestra felicidad, ver tu sonrisa llena de amor asía mi y llenarme de ella que invadiera mi ser, mas no es así lo amas a él y yo no puedo hacer nada, lo eh visto en tus ojos no puedo hacer nada así que quiero saber algo… pauso por unos instantes, si él no hubiese llegado nunca, si el día de hoy siguieras en Gales, me hubieses amado?

Sirios… dijo la joven enternecida, para que lo quieres saber, no te hagas daño.

Dime quiero saber, me hubieses amado? Te hubieses fijado en mi?

Ella bajo la vista y dijo: NO, estaba en Gales pero mi corazón permanecía cerca de él, lo ame todo ese tiempo, lo amo hoy y creo que así hubiese sido siempre.

El suspiro y alzo su mira asía el cielo, Ya presentía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla para que mi corazón no guardase ninguna esperanza y así poder amar a alguien más. Te amo, Candy, siempre serás mi primer amor, beso el torso de la mano de la joven y se retiro.

Candy solo vio como su amigo entraba a la mansión y dijo: serás Feliz como yo lo soy ahora, ella no estaba fuera de la realidad la Felicidad la alcanzaría junto a su amiga, ambos serian felices. Después ella desvió su mirada asía los rosales y recordó a Archie y a Annie y vio los rostros tristes de ambos chicos y pensó: _los eh condenado a ambos en mi afán de que fuesen felices,_ _Archie es infeliz por qué no la ama y Annie por que el no la ama pobre Archie y pobre Annie_ serró sus ojos alzando su cabeza así al cielo, mientras asía esto sintió unas manos sobre sus ojos y voltio su rostro rápidamente y dijo: Albert!

Hola mi peque… mi amor dijo embozando una sonrisa.

Albert! Volvió a decir la rubia, abrazando al galante caballero.

Te extrañe, mi amor, dijo el levantando el rostro de la chica.

Y yo a ti mi amor, serró sus ojos y espero el beso.

El la beso, muy dulcemente y dijo: Cuando seamos esposos como me esperaras? Lo dijo con picardía.

Como quiere que lo espere mi Futuro esposo.

Pues bien veraz mmm, decía mientras se daba la vuelta y sonreía.

Cómo? dijo ella

Con todo tu amor, dijo volviéndose asía ella y la brazo.

Eres terrible.

Pues bien mi amada, además de sus besos tengo otro motivo para mi visita.

Y ese es cual?

Esta carta que ah llegado a mi despacho para mí querida prometida.

Una carta para mí a llegado a tu despacho, no me imaginó de quien pueda ser.

Pues vea usted de quien es, dijo entregando la carta.

Terry! Dijo ella algo asombrada.

Se sentó en el banquillo que hace unos minutos compartió con Sirios y se dispuso a leer.

**Hola mi querida Pecosa!**

**Pensé ya nunca más contactarme contigo, la verdad es que no me sentí con el coraje que me llamaras amigo, nunca quise ser eso para ti, pero que crees, tú me has enseñado tantas cosas, Tarzan pecoso que no dejo de estar agradecido, llegue a New york algo tiste al ver que a un amas a mi amigo Albert, muy buen amigo por cierto, pero es que eres tan bella Candy y no me refiero a tu físico, a pesar de que no está nada mal, no te vayas a enojar por esto último, pues veraz, así como un día decidiste olvidarte de mí, cosa que no apruebo, pero que acepto yo decidí olvidarte pero no puedo, no te preocupes espera que termine, no te olvido porque me enseñaste que no estoy solo y que puedo ser amado y en el tren eh conocido a una joven muy bella, desierta forma se parece a ti, es rebelde como tú y confieso como yo tres almas rebeldes quien lo diría y adora ayudar a los demás, me eh enamora y la amo, tal parece que pronto me casare, solo espero la respuesta en cundo no mas obtenga un sí de su parte quiero presentártela creo que serán muy buenas amigas, la próxima carta que recibas de mi será anunciando mi boda y mi visita, Tal vez ahora si pueda ir a tu boda, hasta entonces Candy. Quiero que seas Feliz, me lo prometiste hace años atrás y yo te lo prometí a ti en aquel hospital donde nos separamos, lo recuerdas, entonces ahora cumplamos con nuestras Promesas.**

**Tu amigo que te quiere Terruce.**

Candy se sintió tan contenta por su amigo, tal parece que todo estaba tomando el curso que debió tener desde el principio oprimió la carta asía su pecho y sonrió.

Que dice Candy?

Que ah conocido a una chica y se casara muy pronto.

Sabía que iba a lograrlo, dijo sonriendo y acercándose asía su novia.

Y que me dará la dama por haberle hacho de Cartero.

Que le parece un besito?

Un besito nada mas, yo esperaba por lo menos cinco.

Pero que goloso que es el señor pero está bien le daré cinco besitos, no más.

Oh vamos Candy yo necesito más que cinco para seguir viviendo.

Yo no dije que no te besaría mas, eh dicho que cinco besitos nada mas son tu recompensa por traer esta carta pero te daré uno más por venir a verme, otro por ser tan lindo y divino, otro porque te amo, otro por qué no puedo vivir sin ti y otros mas que les encontrare escusa después, decía mientras le daba un dulce beso.

Hay Candy te adoro, mi amor, dijo él mientras la abrazaba.

Mientras tanto en un Café de Chicago se encontraban dos jóvenes tomando té con dulces a tres leches.

Ya me hacía falta verte.

También te extrañe Archie.

Suena tan lindo cuando lo dices me devuelves la vida.

La joven bajo la vista para que el no notara el tono rosa que tomaban sus mejías.

El tomo su barbilla y subió su rostro, por favor no me prives de tu mirada Flamy, no lo hagas, si lo haces moriré.

Vamos Archie, te estás tornando un tanto cursi no cree.

Jajaja, hay por Dios Flamy, eres todo un caso.

Archie!

No digas nada ya se, es solo que estoy mirando la forma de hacerle el menor daño posible, se que al divorciarme la repudiaran y esto me duele mucho, hemos compartido gran parte de nuestras vidas oh por lo menos yo eh estado con ella.

Me siento culpable Archie.

Por qué? No tienes por qué. Yo no la amo y la verdad es que dudo mucho que ella me ame a mí.

Es que yo… yo

Tu nada mi amor, lo único que has hecho es devolverme las ganas de vivir, hacerme compañía aliviar mi soledad, tu y yo no hemos hecho nada y créeme si no te hubiese encontrado si no hubieses aparecido en mi vida la lista de amantes se hubiese hecho presente, pero Gracias al Cielo apareciste para salvarme, decía el joven mientras acariciaba una de las mejías de la joven morena de cabellera lacia.

Oh Archie, dijo ella serrando sus ojos para sentir la caricia. Te amo tanto Archie, dijo mientras disfrutaba de su presencia.

Y yo a Ti Flamy.

En la Mansión Andrew, Annie se encontraba tomando el Té con unas amigas de su alto circulo Social en compañía de la matriarca de la Familia que cada día que pasaba le parecía que la idea de tomar el Té era absurda, que sentido tenia si no se compartía con los seres que se aman?

La vida de Annie era tan banal que ni cuenta se daba que su matrimonio no existía, Archie, llegaba por las madrugadas y no por estar con Flamy el amaba ala chica y por lo tanto la respetaba mucho, pero si se iba a algún bar a esperar que las horas pasasen para no tener que escuchar el parloteo de la chica, salía muy temprano, a veces ella ni había despertado cuando el ya se había hido, evitaba cualquier contacto con aquella piel que nunca le había inspirado nada ya ni el suave aroma de ella soportaba le parecía tan ofensivo a su olfato, Pero Annie no se había dado cuenta de nada, vivía perdida en su mundo donde todo era perfecto, nunca se dio cuenta de nada con respecto a Archie, ni cuando murió Stear se dio cuenta de su dolor, menos consolarle necesito tanto de alguien, no encontró apoyo en ella y Candy que de seguro le hubiese ayudado a mitigar su dolor se encontraba demasiado frágil en ese momento por lo que decidió callar su dolor, el joven se sentía tan solo y ella nunca se dio cuenta, por su maldita obsesión de ser una dama y una buena esposa que nunca llego a ser. Eran tan importante para ella las apariencias que lo demás dejo de tener sentido y significado, no eran nada similares y a un que Archie era un amante de la elegancia, no era suficiente este similaridad para mantener un matrimonio, faltaba lo más importante, Amor y este el joven lo encontró en una enfermera que también por muchos años se sintió sola pero que ahora su vida era felicidad gracias a él.

Elroy Andrew, había cambiado tanto gracias a Candy, ella le había hecho ver su forma errónea de ver la vida, ahora estaba Feliz por el matrimonio de Albert con Candy y no por los beneficios que esto le podría ocasionar al buen nombre de la familia, estaba Feliz porque era una mujer bondadosa y porque su sobrino estaba Feliz se notaba que la amaba y que ella a él y esto le agradaba mucho recordó su juventud y la desdicha que tuvo l no poderse casar con el hombre que amaba y agradecía a Dios que esto no le estuviese pasando a Williams merecía ser Feliz.

Pero Neal Legan no opinaba lo mismo y en un cuartucho de Chicago se preparaban para llevar a cabo su Plan.

Continuara…..

_**Notas de la escritora:**_

_Hola chicas, esta vez seré corta, Quiero agradecerle a todas por leer mi Fic, ustedes me dan las fuerzas de seguir escribiendo, gracias, gracias por acoger de esta forma mi historia, gracia por leer hoy es 31 de diciembre de 2010 y a las que lo lean hoy les doy doblemente las gracias ya que es día de fiesta y comprendo que estén ocupadas, pero debo confesar que lo subí hoy apropósito, es que quería desearles un Feliz año Nuevo, Feliz 2011, que todos sus sueños y metas se cumplan este año que el Señor Dios todo poderoso me las Bendiga hoy y siempre._

_Por ahí publique otra historia pero está un poco dramática, tal vez le dan una ojeadita y me dicen que opinan, Gracias por todo chicas. Dios les Bendiga._

**cotapese**, Gracias, igual tu que la pases muy bien junto a los tuyos.

**Anahis**, que gusto Anahis, Como la estas pasando, si estas fechas con un poco cansadas y este día es el más atareado de todos en el año, espero que te guste el Capitulo, Feliz año nuevo :D

**Camila Andley**, Camila Wau Gracias por el entusiasmo, me encanto tu comentario, gracia por apreciar mi trabajo y no, no quedara embarazada por lo menos no por el momento primero tiene que casarse, Jajaja, Gracias por tus comentarios, Que pases un Feliz año nuevo, Dios te Bendiga :D

Nelly, Hola Nelly que tal la estas pasando :D sabes tú y mi mama coinciden mucho no quieren que adopten al bebe, lamento decepcionarte pero como abras visto en este capítulo salió la adopción del bebe, el será un gran señor que protegerá a su hermanita, oh ya te di avances, bueno que la pases genial este año nuevo :D

Passcusa, Gracias passcusa, espero que te guste el capitulo, Feliz año nuevo, Dios te Bendiga.

Galaxylam84, Gracias por apreciar mi trabajo, espero que te siga gustando la historia, te agradezco por cada uno de tus comentarios y Que Dios te Bendiga, Feliz año Nuevo.

Bueno, chicas les deseo Bendiciones en este Nuevo año, que en sus hogares Reine la Paz y les de fuerzas para continuar con el trajín Diario, Feliz año Nuevo y que Dios todo poderoso me les de la Felicidad que tanto se desea, Cuídense mucho y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por todo :D, se les quiere mucho :D


	11. Donde esta Candy?

_**Donde está Candy?**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Prácticamente ya había pasado un mes desde aquel encuentro corporal entre dos jóvenes rubios, esa noche ella veía a través de el ventanal de su habitación que tenía una hermosa vista hacia los jardines de la Mansión, lucía un Camisón en tono miel de tirantes y un poco arriba de la rodias observaba ansiosa no podía dormir la idea que la noche siguiente seria el compromiso con su amado Albert, ya estaban comprometidos desde hace un mes, pero en la fiesta seria anunciado su matrimonio con Albert Andrew frente a la Prensa, la sociedad Americana, Galesa y Escocesa, estaba tan nerviosa; era una noche fría por lo que ya no soporto el frio y decidió serrar las ventas e ir a dormir.

Se disponía a descansar cuando sintió una punzada en el corazón, como un presentimiento de que algo fuese a suceder, pero no entendía por qué, si todo estaba estupendo, tal vez solo eran los nervios por lo que decidió ignorarlo y descansar, se le hizo dificultoso conciliar el sueño pero finalmente lo consiguió. Sus sueños la llevaban hacia el único lugar donde quería estar, en los brazos de su amado, por lo que descansaba con una sonrisa plana dibujada en su rostro. De pronto sintió unas manos que presionaban su boca con un pañuelo, despertó con miedo pero en pocos instantes quedo sedada.

Ya era de mañana y los preparativos ya estaban casi terminados, solo se hacían retoques a la decoración, se repasaba el menú que se serviría y un sin número de detalles que se tenían que hacer antes que llegara la hora de la magnifica fiesta, Sirios ciertamente estaba atareado, tanto que no se dio cuenta que Candy no se había levantado a un.

El duque, se encontraba en la oficina con Albert, hacia unos días se había dado una unión en sus negocios, por lo general los acompañaba Sirios, pero ese día, no podría hacerlo, el se ocupaba de los pormenores de la fiesta de Compromiso, ciertamente ese día Albert no tenia cabeza para los negocios, estaba demasiado inquieto, desconcentrado, a veces se encontraba divagando en su mente y no se percataba de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba distante de todo y de todos, por lo que se les hacia dificultoso trabajar, todos incluyéndose el pensaban que eran los nervios del anuncio del compromiso, pero muy en sus adentros algo le decía que no era así, estaba preocupado como si algo estuviese ocurriendo, algo malo, algo que no sabía que era, pero tenía mucho miedo por Candy, no sabía explicar lo que sentía, lo único que sabía es que estaba intranquilo, algo no estaba bien, nada bien.

Paty estaba preocupada porque Candy no había despertado a un, eso era muy extraño, ella era una de las primeras en levantarse, pero ya era casi el medio día y no la había visto, pregunto por ella a las mucamas pero al parecer nadie la había visto en ese día y como el trabajo de ese día era mucho, nadie se había percatado.

Sirios!

Hola Paty!

Sabes estoy muy preocupa por Candy, nadie la ha visto, es mas creo que aun no se ha levantado y tu sabes que eso es raro en Candy.

Estas segura? Seguro está un poco nerviosa y no ha bajado oh debe estar en el jardín cuidando de las Rosas.

Ya la eh buscado por todos lados y no la eh logrado encontrar, porque no me acompañas a Buscarla.

Por supuesto, debe de estar en algún lado, no puede ser que la tierra se la haya tragado, oh si?

Vamos Sirios no hables así, que me asustas.

Sirios toco a la puerta de Candy una y otra vez, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, esto lo hizo preocuparse, por lo que comenzó a gritar – Vamos Candy, no estés jugando que estamos preocupados por ti, abre la puerta – pero no recibió respuesta alguna, entonces fue por la llave y abrió la puerta, no había nadie en la cama, que extraño luego abrió despacio muy despacio la puerta del baño temiendo encontrarla ahí, se sorprendió tanto que su corazón le dio escalofríos y se congelo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se desorbitaron, su corazón se exalto tanto que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos sin motivo alguno; NO HABIA NADIE, estaba vacío, totalmente vacío y se dio cuenta que no era una broma algo malo pasaba, Donde estaba la Rubia? Que le había ocurrido?

Interrogo a Cada uno de los empleados, pero nadie había visto a la Señorita Corel-Draw, desde el día anterior, se sentó en un sofá de la estancia, con sus vista hacia abajo, estaba desconcertado que había pasado? Donde estaba ella? Que haría, como se lo diría al Conde, el había mejorado de salud, pero si le daba esta noticia, a lo mejor podría pasar lo peor, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

Hola, dijo desconcertado.

Hola Sirios! Quiero Hablar con Candy, me la puedes comunicar por favor.

Albert!

Sí, soy yo, Comunícame con Candy, quiero hablar con ella.

Can… Candy, no está.

Como que no está? Acaso mi pequeña Atolondrada salió a hacer compras de último momento?

Albert! No está.

Que es lo que pasa, Sirios Como que no está? Donde está Candy? Exijo una explicación, Donde esta ella?

No… No lo sé…

Como que no lo sabes. Acaso no dijo para donde iba?

Albert! Ella… Ella no amaneció esta mañana en la casa.

De que estas, hablando, que es lo que me quieres decir?

Que nadie la ah visto, que nadie la vio, salir, que no está en su habitación, que no sé donde este, No sé donde esta, Nadie la ha visto.

Voy para allá!

Albert, salió de su oficina, como rayo, todos lo quedaron viendo al ver con la prisa que salía, condujo a todo dar el vehículo, hasta que llego a la mansión Corel-Draw, Tiro de las puertas al entrar, estaba preocupado.

Candy! Candy! Subió rápidamente las escaleras, y fue a la habitación de ella, abrió la puerta que estaba entre abierta, no había nadie, busco entre las cosas si había una nota para él, pero no había nada, busco por cada Rincón de la mansión, pero ella no estaba.

Ya Albert! Ella no está.

Cállate.

Acéptalo, desapareció, debemos infórmalo a las autoridades.

Cállate, decía desconsolado, estaba preocupado no entendía, en su desesperación recordó el Hogar de Pony, salió de la mansión y condujo hasta llegar a el Hogar, que ahora parecía una mansión de lo grande que estaba, ya la clínica estaba terminada y habían un par de enfermeras que la atendían, en conjunción con un doctor que no solo entendían a los chicos del Hogar de Pony, también atendían a muchos que no tenían con que pagar los gatos de un Doctor, Bajó del Coche y dos ancianas le veían llegar. Ya era Noche por lo que las ancianas estaban extrañadas por la hora de llegada del Rubio.

Donde esta? Donde esta? Decía en gritos de desesperación.

Quien a quien te refieres Hijo? Dijo la señorita Pony.

Cálmese señor Andrew, recuerde que hay niños. Dijo la hermana María tratando de tranquilizar la euforia del joven

Donde esta, necesito una explicación.

Quien? Volvió a repetir la Señorita Pony

Candy, Donde esta, Candy?

La ancianas se volvieron a ver atónitas ante la pregunta – Debe de estar con su Padre en Chicago – Dijo la Hermana María.

Ella… Ella no esta allá, dijo retirando la vista porque entendió que ella no estaba ahí, estaba desconcertado, Donde estaba Candy. De pronto vio salir una pequeña Figura de entre las faldas de la Señorita Pony, era un pequeño niño que tenia los mismos ojos de Candy, se agacho y lo llamo:

Ven, no tengas miedo, sabes que soy? Soy tu nuevo papa, ya habían salido los papeles de adopción por lo que se atrevió a decir esto.

Entonces el niñito salió y se sentó en una de las piernas del joven y asintió con la cabeza, entonces Albert! Vio los ojos del pequeño y lo abrazo, lloro amargamente, porque aquella mirada le recordaba a su Candy, a su Amada Candy, entonces después de un momento y una escena enternecedora le soltó y le dijo: Tu vienes con migo, tu mama, la que va a ser tu mama, ha…. Ha desaparecido y tú y yo debemos encontrarla, nosotros cuidaremos de ella, estás de acuerdo? El pequeño asintió con la cabeza y le ofreció sus brazos. Entonces se volvieron a abrazar pero esta vez Albert ya estaba más tranquilo y determinado a encontrarla.

Charlo por un rato con las ancianas, no sabía dónde estaba Candy, ellas le aconsejaron que fuese a Buscarla a los lugares que significaron algo para Candy y el estuvo de acuerdo, por la madrugada partieron, él y un pequeño.

Llego a la mansión Corel-Draw, ya entrada la mañana, a un no se sabía nada de Candy, pero la Policía ya la estaba buscando, las primicias en los periódicos era la extraña desaparición de La Señorita Corel-Draw prometida del señor Andrew. Estaba preocupado, Fue a buscarla en el apartamentito que habían compartido y nada, no la encontró, fue a la Escuela de Enfermeras de Merey Janes, tampoco estaba ahí, ni en el Hospital de Chicago, menos que estuviese en la clínica Andrew, decidió ir a buscarla a New York donde estaba Terry, era su última esperanza, prefería mil veces que estuviese ahí con Terry y que su corazón se partiera en dos a no encontrarla pero algo en lo profundo de su corazón le decía que no la encontraría ahí.

Mientras Albert, buscaba desesperado, un Moreno leía los encabezados de los periódicos, con esa sonrisa llena de maldad, todo estaba marchando según el Plan.

Llevo al niño con él, ese pequeño era el único que calmaba su alma desolada, esos, verdes ojos esmeralda, llenos de vida de ilusión le recordaban a Candy y esto le daba fuerzas para seguir, después de dos días de viaje en hacia New York Albert llego, fue en busca de Terry que se encontraba en el teatro ensayando, miro al joven con profunda Tristeza mientras el recitaba su dialogo, Terruce sintió la mirada de Albert y pidió un tiempo para descansar, salieron de ahí y fueron directo a un Café, Terry no decía nada pero presentía que algo no estaba bien, la mirada en los ojos de su Amigo, esa mirada desolada que vio cuando Candy estaba en Gales, le decía que algo no estaba marchando bien.

Dime que está contigo, dime que está aquí. Dijo en un tono suplicante.

Candy? no está aquí, dijo el galante chico con una evidente confusión.

Hace Cuatro Días que desapareció y ya no sé dónde buscarla, mi última esperanza es que estuviese contigo, decía con la vista pérdida y llena de dolor temía lo peor.

Terry, estaba desolado. Candy… Candy desapareció, exclamo con un tono de angustia. Ciertamente, quería a otra como mujer pero a un no había podido olvidar a Candy, tal vez nunca lo haría, como hacerlo? Pero se había resignado a perderla, que podía hacer si ella no lo amaba, pero que desapareciera, esa, esa era una agonía a un peor a la que había sentido al perderla, por lo menos sabia que estaría bien pero ahora, ahora ya no sabía que pensar. En medio de su angustia, de pronto se percato de el pequeño ajís verdes esmeraldas – Quien? Qui…quien es él?

Oh el es Aser Benjamín Andrew, mi hijo.

Tu hijo? Tuyo y de Candy? Como puede ser esto?

Oh! Es mi hijo adoptivo.

Jajaja, tu siempre tan bueno, no hay duda haces pareja con Candy, por un momento pensé que… bueno olvídalo, de todas formas es algo enteramente imposible.

Porque?

Bueno, Candy no es de esas Chicas, si no se me entrego a mí, además está muy grandecito para ser hijo de Candy.

Albert, ignoro el comentario que hizo acerca de su Prometida y esa insinuación que no le agrado y le conto la historia del pequeño, pero se vio interrumpido por Terry.

Elisa! No hay de otra tuvo que ser ella.

Elisa? Dijo Albert, no se le había ocurrido y como tiene años de no saber nada de ella, es mas su paradero era desconocido, solo Tía Elroy conocía su paradero Además de Sara, claro está – No Elisa, tiene años de haber desaparecido, solo Tía Elroy sabe dónde está.

Y si está haciendo de las suyas, si está más cerca de lo que crees, ella Odia a Candy y al ser anunciado su compromiso, tal vez la envidia la carcomió.

Tienes Razón, es una posibilidad.

Vamos, yo te acompaño a Buscarla, daré alguna escusa e iré a buscarla contigo.

No es Necesario, Terry.

No opongas resistencia que igual iré, no pensaras dejarme acá, sin saber nada de ella y desaparecida, No lo creo, yo iré contigo.

Está bien como quieras.

Partieron hacia Lakewood. En cuanto llegaron comenzó el interrogatorio hacia Elroy Andrew, Elroy al principio opuso resistencia, pero después tuvo que abseder a dar información, le debía dos o tres a Candy así que no le quedo de otra.

Elisa, está en un sanatorio, no quedo nada bien de la Cabeza después del parto, según dicen le dio síndrome post- parto, no lo entiendo bien, es cosa de Doctores, por eso ella está con especialistas, es mas esta aquí en Chicago, pero nadie lo sabe, tenía que cuidar el prestigio de la Familia. Dijo la anciana con temple Voz.

Albert, dudaba mucho que pudiese ser ella, pero la insistencia de Terry, le obligo a ir al tétrico lugar, Según Terry no debían descartarla aun. Cuando llegaron vieron a Elisa sentada en una silla de Ruedas, completamente perdida, se mecía de adelante hacia atrás como si estuviese en una mecedora, mientras frotaba sus brazos, al verla así se dieron cuenta que no había sido ella, pero el Niño se soltó y salió a ver a la mujer, el pequeño inocente le poso la cabeza en una de las piernas de la peli roja, pero esta al ver al pequeño posado en su pierna comenzó a hacer un quejido que parecía un bramido y a moverse más rápido de adelante hacia tras, gmm decía, después dijo en un grito estrepitoso – quítate, quítate Piojoso – el niño alzo la vista y lloro salió corriendo hacia los brazos de Albert que lo acogió, dándole un fuerte abrazo, de repente se imaginó a su Candy y le dolió el corazón – Salgamos de aquí, dijo el Rubio.

En el Camino hacia Casa todo era silencio ya había pasado un Mes y no se sabía nada de Candy, es como si se la hubiese tragado la Tierra, ni una llamada para pedir una recompensa, ni un recado, nada, no se sabía nada, los dos chicos iban perdidos en sus pensamientos cuando en dúo dijeron: Neal!

Llegaron presurosos a La nación y Albert le ordeno George que se indagara de Neal, cuánto tiempo tenia preso? Cuanto le faltaba? Amigos que tenia aun, Todo absolutamente todo.

Al día siguiente en la biblioteca de la Mansión Andrew, se veía a un rubio que sentado su escritorio con la mirada perdida y bacía, tenia días de no dormir como hacerlo si su alma estaba desolada y atribulada, se sentía asfixiado sin ella, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía qué hacer, que pensar, cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta – Pase.

Señor Williams, acá le traigo la información que me solicito le dijo poniendo los documentos sobre el escritorio.

El joven ajís Azul vio la carpeta y la abrió, leyó la primera hoja que encontró y decía que Neal Legan había salido de prisión por buen comportamiento, entonces sintió como un frio gélido subió por su espalda y le congelo toda la espina dorsal, ya no cavia duda, había sido Neal, ese bastardo, si tan solo supiese donde estaba para romperle la cara en dos y así tal vez por fin dejaría en Paz a Candy.

Candy tenía las manos atadas hacia atrás con un nudo muy bien hecho por lo que no se podía zafar, los pies estaba en el mismo estado y estaba amordazada, tirada en un colchón sucio, de pronto despertó, estaba con fiebre y esta le había hecho sudar mucho, deseaba tanto que eso hubiese sido solo una pasadía, pero al despertar se dio cuenta que estaba viviendo esa Pasadía, ya había pasado más de un mes y ella estaba ahí atada casi no había comido por lo que estaba más delgada y con menos fuerzas, los primeros días pataleo y intento huir muchas veces, pero ese día se despertó sabiendo que ya no tenía más fuerzas. Quien la tenia ahí? Por qué? Que pasaba por qué Albert no llegaba a buscarla como en sus sueños, porque no lo veía pasar por la puerta de esa galera sonriendo y diciéndole que todo estará bien, que el la recataría. De pronto se desmayo y un joven con un suave perfume a lavanda y maderas se le acercó a darle agua y un poco de comida, ella ya se había familiarizado con el aroma de su captor por lo que se despertó de su desmayo casi en el mismo instante que él se le acerco a darle agua.

Cuanto Tiempo, MAS. Discutían.

Ya falta poco, porque la impaciencia amigos míos, si ya esperamos lo mas por que desistir ahora que ya estamos ganando la guerra.

Nos has prometido mucho, pero no veo que actúes, mas bien creo que nos utilizaste para tener a la chica.

Oh por favor, un chico de mi nivel social querer a esa chica, no me hagan reír.

Entonces danos resultado, queremos resultados.

Está bien como quieran apresuraremos un poco las cosas

Esa Noche llevaron una mucama para que bañase a Candy y le pusiera un vestido ya que todo ese tiempo había permanecido con su camisón, a un atada la sentaron frente a un comedor.

Nos volvemos a encontrar Candy, dijo con ese brillo maquiavélico en su mirar.

Neal!

Así es Candy, soy Neal, Te sorprendes verdad?

Que me tienes haciendo aquí, es mejor que entiendas yo no me voy a casar contigo.

Jajaja, ilusa y quien te dijo a ti que yo te rapte para eso?

Ah no y entonces para que ha sido?

Pues veraz Candy, estoy pasando por unos pequeños problemitas económicos y pagaran muy bien por ti.

Entonces todo esto, todo este teatrito es por dinero.

Por eso y por venganza, me tenía que desquitar todas las que me has hecho, me las tenias que pagar, oh que pensaste que jamás te las cobraría y bueno después que obtenga la recompensa antes de liberarte me daré el gustico de tenerte en mi cama. Vas a ser mía y te va a gustar, tanto que después serás tu la que venga buscarme, dijo con lascivia en su miraba mientras veía de arriba abajo a Candy como examinando su cuerpo oh imaginándolo desnudo. Entonces Candy le escupió la Cara, Neal le producía asco, no lo soportaba y muy dentro de ella guardaba la esperanza que Albert llegara en ese momento a salvarla, pero no llego y Neal la volvió a Tirar al Colchón viejo y la forcejeo un rato, después paro dijo: no a un no, pero pronto, zarrapastrosa, pronto probaras lo es que es un hombre, rio sarcásticamente y salió de ahí.

Candy estaba nerviosa, temblaba del miedo era la primera vez que sentí tal miedo, su corazón estaba acelerado y su pulso en aumento, era una sensación demasiado Frustrante, por esos leves segundos sintió como su mundo se había paralizado y un silencio y un terror tal, que no podía explicar, mientras ella salía de su terror el malandrín la amarraba, otra vez para que no pudiese escapar, el malhechor pensaba que aquel joven era peor de lo que creía, sin bien el se había criado en las calles y gracias a eso era lo que hoy era, pero Neal, que escusa tenía el Habiendo tenido todo lo que el deseo, tal vez ese era el problema, pensó, entre mas se tiene más se quiere, pero a un así no es justificable que se haya querido aprovecharse de aquella rubia, que gañan, no hay duda Neal Legan es el peor de los malandrines.

Ya era demasiada la angustia que se vivía, ya no soportaba, la situación no comprendía el motivo, no le habían pedido recompensa, ni le habían dado Noticias de ella, que pasaba? Por que pasaban los días y no recibía noticia alguna, ya estaba anocheciendo Cuando George, toco a la puerta del estudio, Pase dijo él, poseía un semblante tétrico, casi no bebía alcohol, no era algo que el acostumbrara hacer, pero esos Días había tomado en exceso, sostenía un trago de Coñac.

Que sucede George, dijo mientras tomaba su trago, espero que no sea nada de negocios, no estoy de humor para velar por el bien de la familia, decía mientras movía en un gesto de despreocupación su mano.

No se trata de nada de eso, Williams, es una nota, creo que tiene que ver con la señorita Candy, dijo extendiéndole la mano para entregar el sobre.

Williams, lo examino, no habían sellos postales por lo que se veía que alguien la había llevado, Quien trajo esto?

Un pequeño, niño, ya había estimado eso Albert, pero el jovencito dice que una dama le dio el sobre y no supo quién era.

Una, dama? Vio que iba dirigido a él y se decidió ah abrirlo. Eran pequeños recortes que formaban palabras y decía:

_**Tenemos a tu Princesita, si deseas Verla con vida, debes de entregar la suma de Quince millones de dólares, sabemos que los tienes, Pronto recibirás noticias y no avises a la policía sino Candy, sufrirá las consecuencias**_

Candy? Qué raro que la llamaran Candy, lo que le hiso reafirmar su idea que era Neal el la tenia, hizo un motete la nota con tanta rabia y pensó: _Si le haces algo te arrepentirás de haber nacido._

Qué dice?

Llama al Duque y reúne a la Familia, tenemos que hablar con ellos.

Por la mañana todos estaban reunidos, Terry, Sirios, Paty, Archie, El Duque, Tía Elroy, Annie y George.

Les leyó la nota y Annie interrumpió: "Quince millones" eso es demasiado dinero, si entregamos esa Cantidad de Dinero quedaremos en la Runa.

Archie la volvió a ver con una vista matadora, Estamos Hablando de Candy, acaso ella no a cuidado de ti? Ah dejado muchas cosas por ti y a ti te parece que su bienestar es un precio muy alto que pagar, eres increíble.

No es necesario que Discutan, es mi Hija yo pagare el Rescate, no es necesario que pierdan su bienestar por mi hija. Dijo el duque.

Me disculpará usted Duque Corel-Draw pero ella es la prometida de Albert y ah hecho demasiado por esta Familia es nuestro deber pagar el rescate, Pronuncio elocuentemente Elroy Andrew.

Tía? Dijo Albert.

Es nuestro deber Williams y tenemos que cumplirlo a un que así tengamos que perder gran parte de la fortuna.

Discutieron un rato, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de un apuesto Actor, la verdad es que no interesa quien pague el rescate, hasta yo lo podría pagar con tal de que Candy regrese con nosotros, el problema es que cuanto tiempo nos tendrán así, sin noticias, si se llevaron un mes para pedir rescate, cuando tiempo más tomaran, mientras ellos se deciden a estafarnos Candy podría morir, solo piensen en la situación que se debe encontrar.

Ella es Fuerte, Va ah estar bien, confiemos en su fortaleza, no perdamos la esperanza, no nos queda de otra más que esperar, dijo Sirios.

Paty por otro lado, sollozaba amargamente por su amiga y Annie fingía consolarle, la verdad es que no entendía el drama, para que preocuparse si Candy desde Niña siempre se salió con la suya y seguramente este Vez no sería la e sección, Paranoicos, dijo en su mente mientras veía la escena.

Albert veía con gran tristeza y en profundo Silencio.

Que sucede Williams? Dijo Elroy.

Creo que fue Neal, dijo en un dejo de preocupación por la seguridad de Candy.

Neal? Como te atreves a insinuar eso, Williams, Neal es de la Familia!

Neal, siempre se ensaño con Candy, dijo Albert.

Terry asintió y conto un par de cosas que le hicieron en el colegio San Pablo y George que estaba presente afirmo que Neal le gustaba de hacerle tretas a Candy, por lo que Elroy no le quedo de otra que aceptar la posibilidad de que si fuese Neal el que estaba tras tal acción ya que también recordó como le pidió que obligasen a la joven a casarse con él.

Pasaban los días y nada, aun no tenían nuevas noticias de los raptores, ya habían pasado quince días más Cuando George interrumpo en la sala donde los caballeros hacían cuantas para sacar la exorbitante suma sin que se vieran muy afectados los negocios de las familias.

Señor Williams! Señor Williams!

Que pasa George!

Un sobre sin sellos, dirigido a usted.

Dámelo, lo tomo y comenzó a leer:

_**Ah llegado la hora espero que ya tengas el dinero, si no la princesita sufrirá las consecuencias, en el mulle de Chicago a Media noche realizaremos la transacción y si vemos rastros de Policías la pagaras oh más bien la Chica lo pagara, fue un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Banquero. Recuérdelo esta noche en el muelle.**_

Albert leyó para sí y después para los presentes, había llegado el momento, un escalofrío recorrió la medula espinal de cada uno de los caballeros, pero guardaban la esperanza que Candy estuviese Bien.

Candy a un seguía Capturada, pero el vigía que guardaba que no escapase, sentía un poco de lastima por la doncella se arrepentía, ella tenía los ojos más bellos que él jamás había visto y no era por el color esmeralda era por la dulzura y ternura que esos bellos ojos tenían, se podía perder en ellos, pero las visitas de Neal eran constantes desde aquel día y el joven malandrín se encontraba nervioso, Si él la tocaba no le iba a quedar de otra que defenderlo pero esto en esa Pendía de malandrines significaba la muerte pero se vería obligado si el intentase de nuevo sobrepasarse con la bella dama.

El semblante de Candy no era nada agradable, se veía demacrada, tenía días de no comer y su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y dolor, Porque Albert no llegaba a Rescatarla como tantas veces avía soñado.

Prepárate Candy esta noche es la noche, dijo Neal con una sonrisilla maléfica, llevo a una mucama y esta la vistió mientras Candy permanecía atada, le mando a poner un costoso perfume, quería deleitarse con ese aroma antes de entregarla, el no estaría en la entrega era demasiado peligroso para el pero si estaría con Candy y ese sería el momento justo para calmar su lascivia.

Llegaba la noche presurosa y los caballeros partían hacia el sitio, solo Albert llevaría el Dinero pero los demás permanecerían cerca por si las cosas se complicaban, Sirios era un experto tirador y llevo consigo un arma, aria hasta lo imposible por salvar a Candy.

Albert, se encontraba en el sitio indicado y esperaba la llegada del malandrín, mientras que Neal observa desde lo alto de una bodega, estaba con Candy y el joven que la había cuidado todo ese Tiempo, vio llegar el auto de Albert, voltio la mirada hacia Candy y Dijo: Es tu Hora Candy, con un brillo en los ojos que en Candy causo escalofríos.

Estaba pasmada, que pasaría? Como saldría de esta? Como controlar su miedo? Como no llorar? Cuando llegaría el por ella? Sera que Neal logre su cometido? Que pasara de aquí en adelante?

Continuara…..

**Notas de la escritora:**

_**Hola Chicas, aquí les dejo este capítulo, hay me disculparan si hay algo que no concuerda la verdad es que no me siento muy bien, tengo días de no dormir y bueno ya sabrán lo que esto causa, oh otra cosilla no podre subirles tan seguido los Capítulos ya que el lunes empecé Clases, que flojera no, nada de vacaciones y bueno la auditoria Bancaria no es tan Fácil así que tratare de subirles por lo menos un capitulo por semana, que la pasen bien.**_

_**Oh por cierto el síndrome Post – Parto no dura años como en la historia lo más que dura es un año y solo el 16% de las mujeres sufren de este mal después de haber dado a luz.**_

**Galaxylam84**, _Gracia Feliz años_. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia :)

**Anahis**, _Gracias por lo ánimos y os deseos_.

**Nelly**, _Hola Nely! Gracias Nely, lo malo es que nunca se me ha hecho fácil hacerle caso a mi mama, rebeldía ya sabes :)_

**Camila Andley**_, Hola Camila, como siempre lindos tus comentarios, gracias espero que este capítulo no te decepcioné la verdad es que lo escribí pero casi no me acuerdo que es lo que dice, Jajaja, chao._

**Passcusa**, _Hola como estas? Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es agradable leerte, y más en estos días que siento como la cabeza pesada me hace bien leerles, gracias._

_**Bueno chicas, les ofrezco mis Disculpas este Capitulo lo eh escrito no muy concentrada, la verdad es que eh dormido muy poco, imagínense que Auditoria tengo que leer que testamentos y esto que se está iniciando la clase, no me quiero ni imaginar que nos va a dejar de proyecto Final, pero como se que ustedes se merecen todo mi esfuerzo, por eso les ofrezco disculpas ya que en este capítulo no estaba muy concentrada, les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, son muy importantes para mí, que tengan una linda semana queridas amigas.**_


	12. La muerte de Neal Legan

_**La muerte de Neal Legan **_

_**Advertencia!: Este capítulo puede contener escenas muy fuertes y de carácter no apto para menores así que si usted es menor o no le agrada este tipo de escenas por favor abstenerse de leer el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer el Fic y que estén bien.**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) E**_**_s un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una vercion que se le ocurrio a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningun Beneficio o Lucro atravez de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada un por leer._**

Tres se encontraban en aquella bodega sucia cuando uno de los jóvenes le dijo a la joven Rubia: Ah llegado tu hora Candy, sus ojos se encendieron con un brillo lleno de lujuria al pronunciar esas palabras y en la chica causaron escalofríos y temor un miedo que ella jamás había experimentado, El gañan volvió a ver al joven malandrín que les acompañaba y le dijo: sal de acá.

Al joven le dio tanta rabia ver como miraba a la joven dama que empuño sus manos en señal de desagrado y pronuncio: Ya se acerca la hora de entregar a la princesita, para que quieres que salga?

Te eh dicho que salgas, dijo enfurecido Neal.

Y si no lo hago, que harás?

Insolente acaso se te olvida quien soy yo?

No, no se me olvida, por eso no salgo de acá.

Como te atreves.

Sé que en ti no se puede confiar.

Salde acá si no quieres tener problemas.

Al momento de darse el pago hay que entregar a la chica, sana y salva ese fue el trato.

Ah ya entendí, tú también te quieres divertir con ella antes de entregarla, no te preocupes después que yo termine, puede ser tuya también, dijo con evidente lascivia en sus ojos.

Acaso no tienes hermanas? Porque yo sí, y si un gañan como tu las tocara lo mataría, así que déjate de estupideces y sigue con el plan.

Tú quieres salir muerto de acá? Dijo sacando un Arma.

Candy se encontraba callada, el miedo, la angustia la carcomía pero al ver que Neal sacaba un arma, dijo a voz alta: ya… ya basta Neal, siempre, tan cobarde, cuando vez que no tienes a donde huir sales con una de tus artimañas.

Cállate Candy.

No, no lo hare, me has tenido encerrada, lejos de los seres que amo y ahora quieres aprovecharte de mí y como vez que este chico es mas hombre que tu lo quieres matar.

Señorita, cállese por favor, yo me arreglare con este maleante.

Eres increíble Neal, no que eras un Caballero, cuantas veces te jactaste de serlo?

Señorita!

Eres una idiota huérfana.

No soy huérfana. Y podre ser todo lo que tú quieras pero jamás cobarde.

Cállate… le dijo pegándole en la cara con el dorso de la mano que sostenía el arma.

Entonces el joven se le lanzo enzima al moreno y forcejearon el arma por un rato pero esta se disparo dándole en el abdomen al joven malandrín.

Albert esperaba, para hacer la transacción cuando tres malandrines vestidos de negro con largas chaquetas de cuero se le acercaron.

Traes la plata? Pregunto uno de los malandrines que llevaba una boina en la cabeza. Aparentemente el jefe de la pandilla.

Si acá está. Dijo alzando la maleta

Quiero verlo.

Albert abrió la pequeña maleta para mostrar el efectivo y pregunto: Y Candy? Donde esta?

Todo a su tiempo Banquero, espero que ese dinero sea real.

Así como yo espero que la chica este bien.

No te preocupes galán la dama está en perfecto estado, nadie le ha tocado ni un solo cabello rubio a tu mujercita.

Más te vale porque si no es así me encargare de perseguirte hasta el fin del mundo.

Cuando en eso se escucho un disparo no muy lejos de ahí.

Albert volvió el rostro así el lugar donde salió el estruendo al igual que todos los presentes en ese sitio, tan escabroso: Que fue eso, pregunto el rubio.

Y los malandrines salieron corriendo hacia el sitio, querían ver qué pasaba. Sirios la primera reacción al escuchar el estruendo es de ir a ver qué había ocurrido saco el arma que astutamente había llevado consigo y fue en busca de la rubia.

Albert le dio el dinero a George que en fracción de segundos se encontraba cerca del joven rubio y este le pregunto: que ah pasado Williams?

Tal parece que hay discrepancia entre ellos y salió corriendo a ver que no le pasara nada a su amada.

Terry estaba desesperado y busco en la auto algo con que poder defender a Candy por suerte encontró otra arma en el porta equipaje del coche y salió corriendo hacia el sitio tras de él salió Archie.

Neal al ver caer al chico supo que tendría problemas con los de la pandilla a pesar de que todos eran unos malandrines entre ellos se querían como hermanos y si lo encontraban ahí lo más seguro es que lo matarían así que tomo a Candy por la Cintura y le puso en el sien la pistola mientras Huía, los jóvenes malandrines llegaron cuando Neal ya había salido de la bodega por la parte posterior y encontraron a su compañero tirado con un tiro en el abdomen. Sirios estratégicamente y como anticipando lo que Neal haría se encontraba justo frente el apuntándole, pero tenía que ser a lo extremo cuidadoso de no herir a Candy que se miraba demacrada. Cuando de pronto se escucho la voz de un rubio: Neal! saétala y este volvió a ver asía tras.

Así que me encontraste Tío.

Suéltala Neal. Te propongo Algo yo por ella, que te parece?

Muy atractivo tiito pero no creo que no, dijo lamiendo el rostro de Candy. Candy se retorció del asco que le producía el contacto con ese hombre sin escrúpulos, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejías.

Eres un imbécil Neal, dijo la rubia.

Desgraciado si la tocas te mato. Dijo Albert

No te preocupes tío, apenas este a salvo te la regresare, así que despreocúpate, es más te la regresare con más valor después que le demuestre que es un hombre de verdad.

Desgraciado dijo el rubio, mientras que Candy le daba un pisotón en el pie y un codazo en el estomago y emprendió la huida.

Sirios que estaba escondido a un al ver que ella escapo le dio tres tiros al joven que cayó en el asfalto.

Candy se refugió en el rubio, mientras veía como caía el cuerpo del miserable, Albert busco con su ojos quien había sido el autor de los disparos, cuando en medio de las sombras salió el ajís grises, totalmente preocupado: Estas bien Candy? Estas bien?

Oh si estoy bien, soltó el abrazo con el rubio y se entrego a los brazos del Ojos grises que la abrazo con tanto amor, estaba tan preocupado por ti, dijo.

Albert observo la escena pero en verdad es que eso tenía poca importancia lo importante era que ella estaba bien y de pronto recordó a los malandrines.

Quédate con ella Sirios, dijo mientras se internaba de nuevo a la bodega, pero encontró que Terry tenía controlado todo con ayuda de Archie.

Candy entro con Sirios un poco después, estaba preocupada por el herido, poco después llego la policía para detener a los malandrines, mientras que Candy llevo al hospital mas cercano al malandrín herido, explico que él le había querido ayudara por que Neal había intentado abusar de ella y de paso ella también recibiría atención medica que recitaba hace tanto debido a su precario semblante.

Albert la observaba, que increíble era, a un sin fuerzas ella se preocupaba por los demás antes que por ella, se veía demacrada y a un así estaba dando indicaciones para que se pudiera salvar la vida de aquel malhechor, pero ya era suficiente, la agarro y contra de su voluntad la llevo a que la examinaran y le dieran tratamiento.

Ya era de día, 27 de mes de septiembre de 1945 y ella se disponía a darse una ducha, estaba en bata cuando tocaron a la puerta, Pase.

Hija!

Papa!

Hija, estas bien, dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Si papa, estoy bien no te preocupes, te olvidas quien soy, soy tu hija y nadie nunca podrá derrumbarme, dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hay mi niña me alegra tanto que estés bien, no sabes los meses de angustia que pasamos.

Lo sé papa, me lo imagino, pero descuida ya estoy acá, de nuevo junto a ti.

Hola amor, dijo un rubio con los ojos llenos de alegría por verla que nunca perdía su encanto.

Hola, dijo ella al encontrarse con los ojos azules que la llenaban de tanta seguridad y se entregaron en un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso tan profundo que sentían que entregaban sus vidas en aquel beso.

Candy! – Dijo Elroy – que fachas son esas para recibir a las visitas.

Tía! Oh perdón señora Elroy, que… que alegría verla por acá.

Puedes decirme Tía Chiquilla, pronto emparentaremos, me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Candy.

Gracias Tía, a mí también me alegra verla, dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Vamos, vamos, chiquilla, dijo mientras soltaba el abrazo no pierdas la compostura – A Elroy Andrew sele hacia difícil perder sus costumbres – Pero ya ponte un atuendo más indicado muchacha.

Candy la vio con una sonrisa, comprendía que a ella se le hacía difícil mostrar sus sentimientos, tal vez porque le habían hecho mucho daño y esto le había hecho crear una barreara – Como usted diga Tía.

Salan caballeros, Pronuncio la señora y así hicieron salieron pero después de un rato Albert volvió a entrar.

Amor! Dijo asomándose por la puerta.

No, la vio, pero escucho la regadera así que se acercó al baño, abrió un poco la puerta y disfruto de la figura desnuda mientras se duchaba, ella salió de la ducha y lo vio parado en la puerta con una mirada llena de amor y de ilusión.

Albert!

Perdón, disculpa que te haya observado mi entras te duchabas pero… pero es que me hacías tanta falta que contemplar tu silueta era vital para mí.

Oh Albert! Eres… eres tan bello mi amor, le dijo mientras le entregaba un beso muy tierno.

El acaricio su rostro y le dijo Te amo.

Y yo a ti mi amor.

Después embozo una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: Si que has bajado de peso, amor.

Hay que malo que eres Albert.

Jajaja, es que estas muy flaquita. Dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura

Y no te gusto así?

Me encantas, flaquita, rellenita, gordita, como estés, me encantas, pero… en este caso fue por la situación que viviste así que no me agrada tanto, pero no te preocupes que yo te hare recobrar tu peso pronto.

Ah sí y como lo hará el señor?

Cocinaré para ti todos los días.

Pues creo que engordare.

Oh por eso no hay problema, podemos hacer ejercicio por la noche. Dijo mientras observaba sus labios.

Ejercicio por la noche? Como es… oh que… hay como eres Albert, dijo mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en el hombro.

Oh, y yo que pensé que te gustaría la idea.

Claro que me encanta mi amor – decía mientras acariciaba los labios del joven con la yema de sus dedos – si lo único que hacia todo este tiempo era pensar en ti, en tus besos y tus labios sobre – dijo serrando los ojos como si estuviese sintiendo el beso – mi cuerpo.

Suhhhhhhhh! Dijo él con voz tenue mientras tapaba sus labios con uno de sus dedos y después la beso tiernamente pero a la vez lleno de pasión. Ponte algo mi amor oh te vas a resfriar.

Si!

Además hay una multitud esperándote ahí a fuera.

Si!

Todos están ansiosos por verte.

Albert, date la vuelta por favor.

Oh vamos Candy, no sería la primera vez que te vea desnuda y espero no la ultima.

Es que me da pena.

Jajaja, te da pena, no seas tontita, es mas yo te ayudo a vestirte.

No!

Si, te voy a ayudar.

Jugaron un poco y después ella se puso un bello vestido color amarillo que su padre le había llevado, pero le quedaba algo holgado, había bajado mucho de peso y Albert le jugaba bromas, después el salió y aviso que podían pasar a verla.

Terry le llevo un Ramo de Rosas y Sirios entro con Paty en su brazo.

Oh Candy!

Paty!

Pero mira que Flaca que estas…

Paty! Pero esa es la forma de saludar.

Candy!

Jajaja, ya relájate Paty estoy bien.

Si cálmate estamos hablando de Tarzan pecoso, ya verás que pronto la veremos gordita.

Terry!

Jajaja, vamos Candy todos sabemos que es cierto. Y todos se echaron a reír.

Como estas Candy? Dijo el ojo gris.

Bien sirios.

No sabes cuánto me alegra.

Gracias Sirios - le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, pero en eso recordó a Neal – Y Neal? – Dijo mientras soltó el abrazo.

No te dijo Albert?

No, qué? Que me tenía que decir?

Candy Neal, murió – Dijo Paty.

Neal? Murió?

Sí, que esperabas, si Sirios le dio tres balazos, dijo Terry en tono burlón.

Terry! No es para que rías - Sirios había bajado la vista cuando Terry mencionó esto – No te preocupes Sirios, lo hiciste para defenderme, la policía tendrá que entender – Pronuncio la Rubia.

Candy, la policía ya sabe que fue en defensa pero…pero Sirios. Dijo Paty

Sí, yo, pues creo que no es fácil llevar en tu conciencia a Un muerto. Dijo Sirios

Es mi culpa. Dijo Candy

No Candy, no es culpa tuya, tu… solo eres una víctima de las circunstancias, fui yo que lo hice por rabia, si lo hubiese pensado mejor solo lo hubiese herido en los pies, pero me deje llevar por la furia.

No digas eso - Dijo Paty – Quieres que la policía te escuche y te aleje de mi? Acaso me quieres dejar sola? – dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Jajaja, que melodramáticos son chicos y yo soy el que trabajo en teatro, pero déjenme decirles les que les iría bien en teatro pero ni se les ocurra porque me dejarían sin empleo, dijo Terry.

Terry! No es el momento. Dijo Candy preocupada por Sirios.

No te preocupes Galesillo que si no hubieses sido tu lo hubiese hecho yo a golpes, era por defender a la pecosa esta y mejor que allá sido él a uno de nosotros.

Olvidemos el tema, si. Dijo sirios con un dejo de desesperanza, se sentía culpable.

Poco después, entro Flamy, Archie, Annie, la Hermana maría y la Señorita Pony. A Candy se le iluminaron los ojos y abrazo fuerte a Annie que lo que hizo fue tatar de soltar el abrazo pero Candy no se percato, después abrazo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana maría seguidas por Archie y por ultimo Flamy, me alegra tanto verlos.

Y nosotros a Ti pequeña- Dijo Pony.

Qué alegría que estés bien Candy. Pronuncio la monja.

Sí, que alegría Candy, no sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti. Dijo Annie sínicamente.

Gracias a Dios, que estás bien Candy! No sabríamos que hacer sin ti. Dijo Archie.

Atolondrada esta, siempre quiere ser el centro de atención, oh es mentira Candy! - dijo abrazándola nuevamente y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz - no sabes cuanta falta haces, a veces me dan ganas de darte un tunda para que aprendas a no preocuparnos tanto, me has hecho tanta falta Candy, no vuelvas a hacernos algo como esto Si!

No lo hare Flamy, yo también te extrañe mucho a todos ustedes los extrañe mucho, mi familia.

Conversaron un poco y después termino la visita.

Estaba atardeciendo pero ella estaba tan débil y tenía tanto sueño que se quedo profundamente Dormida, mientras un joven rubio de no más de 29 años la observaba descansar.

La Noche paso y el sol daba el anuncio de un nuevo día lleno de esperanzas y con aroma fresco. Es muy bien sabido que después de que ah pasado el ojo del huracán y lo peor ya ah pasado, todo es calma pues no es la excepción en los acontecimientos que han de venir, ya el ojo de calma paso y el desastre final dio su apogeo y Candy lo sabía muy bien así que despertó con ese aire de esperanza y su corazón estaba lleno de Felicidad y ese aroma fresco de la mañana lo inhaló tan profundo que sintió como si nuevas fuerzas vinieran a ella abrió sus ojos y sorpresivamente estaba a su lado un joven ojís azul que a un dormía, lo cubrió con una manta y se dispuso a Ducharse pues ya era hora de salir del hospital y regresar a su hogar con su Familia quería disfrutarla.

En la ducha de aquel cuarto de Hospital la joven se duchaba y el rubio despertaba de su corto sueño percatándose que ella ya no estaba en la cama, pensando en lo atolondrada que ella siempre ah sido se levanto exaltado dispuesto a dar una reprimenda a la Rubia pero de pronto sus sentidos despertaron por completo y escucho la ducha, sonrió un poco recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior pero esta vez no iría a disfrutar del paisaje que ella le ofrecía, tomo un libro y volvió a su sitio para comenzar la lectura, de pronto sintió una presencia que interrumpió su lectura, alzó la vista y con una gran sonrisa dibujada, esas que solo Candy puede dar su rostro se ilumino de alegría.

Candy!

Amor.

El sonrió de medio lado porque noto el tono tan sensual que ella mencionó aquella palabra que lleno su corazón de felicidad. Como amaneciste peq… Como amaneció el amor de mi vida – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie ante la chica.

No es justo, dijo en un bacheo.

El se sorprendió por el cambio tan repentino, de sensual a niña. Que no es justo?

Yo… pues que yo me sentía tan bien viéndote hacia abajo para encontrar tus ojos, tu siempre me quedas tan alto que me pareció justo que por una vez, fueses tu el que alzará la vista para verme.

Jajaja – el sonrió ampliamente – Ok, como quiera mi bella dama, dijo tomando de nuevo asiento.

Ella sonrió, Gracias por complacerme, Señor Andrew, dijo levantando la ceja y con un tono juguetón.

Qué te pasa Candy? Estas muy extraña.

Ella se sentó en las piernas de él y vio divertida la forma en que el la miraba con extrañeza, lo tomo por el cuello entre sus brazos y le sonrió, después dijo: Te han dicho que eres muy apuesto.

Pues sí, muchas me lo han dicho. Dijo en un tono serio para observar la reacción de la chica.

Si?

Jajaja, No, La verdad no me lo han dicho, hasta hoy que tu lo mencionas, dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

Ella le dio un pequeño golpecito en el hombro y dijo: Ya me estaba poniendo Celosa y serró haciendo un bucheo.

Hay, Candy, me recuerdas a cuando tenías 12 años con esa carita que haces.

Y tan malo es?

No, no lo es, es que no te veía así desde hace ya tiempo, dijo con esa sonrisa llena de amabilidad.

Es que eh estado pensando: Candy has cambiado mucho y tienes que volver a ser como eras antes.

Oh no por favor no.

Albert!

Imagínate mi esposa arriba de un Árbol

Y que tiene eso de malo?

Jajaja, nada mi amor, me alegra tanto verte de tan buen ánimo y tan coqueta, dijo arqueando la ceja.

Coqueta?

Si, dijo viendo la pequeña bata rosa que la cubría y que por estar en las piernas de él se podían distinguir los muslos de ella.

Oh! Lo había olvidado disculpa, dijo mientras pretendía levantarse, pero él la detuvo.

Oh no te irás.

Pero… pero Albert.

Nada de peros usted no sale de aquí si no me da un beso.

Oh era eso, dijo ella.

No sabía que mis besos te resultaran tan desagradables.

Yo… Yo no eh dicho eso, tus besos me encantan.

El sonrió y dijo: eso era lo que quería escuchar.

Ella lo vio sorprendida, pero se perdió en los ojos azules del chico al que después se dispuso a Besar, un beso de entrega esos que solo se pueden compartir con la persona que amas, y ella sintió como todo su ser iba en aquel beso y que era reciproco. Después de algunos segundos soltaron el beso.

Saldré para que puedas vestirte dijo el joven mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Albert!

Si.

Quiero regresar a Casa.

El doctor es el que decide eso.

Lo sé, se te olvida que yo también soy doctor, pero ya no quiero estar aquí, cómbenselo por favor, dijo con una carita de suplica que él no podía dejar de acceder.

Lo intentare.

Por favor, volvió a repetir con el mismo tono.

Oh está bien arréglate que nos vamos.

Si! Dijo ella de lo más animada.

El doctor la verdad no quería dejar salir a la paciente recientemente ingresada a Hospital, pero debido a las influencias de las familias y a una carta que Albert firmo dejando al hospital y al doctor sin responsabilidad alguna por tal situación Candy salió del hospital por la tarde.

Se subieron al Auto y El joven Rubio la llevo a su "modesto hogar" donde la esperaban todos los que la querían y un grupo de Periodistas que se encontraban a la entrada de la mansión que empezaron a disparar Flechazos para poder tomarle una Foto.

Oh que bella esta la mansión.

Si? Te parece?

Aja, dijo ella anonadada por que la mansión, se veía tan alegre.

Espera a que entres.

Me tienes una sorpresa. Dijo animada

No en realidad no, dijo observándola de reojo.

Oh, dijo ella desconsolada.

Espera y veraz. El joven abrió la puerta del auto y la ayudo a bajar del Auto y a subir las escaleras dado que a pesar que ella insistía que estaba bien a un estaba débil, el mayordomo abrió las puertas de aquella extraordinaria obra arquitectónica y entraron.

Pero no había nadie, ella pensó que la estarían esperando, por lo menos su papa. Donde están todos? Pensé que me vendrían a recibirme.

Oh Candy, pero si nadie sabía que vendrías.

Tienes razón, dijo diseccionada.

Ven, vamos al jardín para que tomes el sol de la tarde

Mejor voy a mi habitación.

Vamos al jardín que tu habitación debe estar hecha un desastre.

Pero… Pero…

Vamos y tomemos el Te.

Pero no es hora del Té.

Jajaja, sí que eres increíble yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo y tu quieres ir a tu habitación.

Oh está bien. Y caminaron hacia el Jardín

Albert le abrió las puertas que daban hacia el jardín y la sorpresa fu tanta que ella se quedo sin habla.

Estaba bellamente decorado de una manera sutil y ahí estaban. Todos los que ella alguna vez le había Cambiado la vida con su singular forma de ser, la saludaron con gran entusiasmo y una holeada de personas y personitas se le acercaron a abrazar la figura débil de la Rubia, Tom la bromeo un buen tiempo por su estado tan precario y después la abrazo y le dijo cuídate mas Candy no quiero perder a mi hermana del alma, sino con quien peleare y echaron a reír, Meré Jean la Reto, Mina ladraba y ladraba, Clin no quería bajar del regazo de la rubia y Pupe esperaba impacienté por una caricia de la chica, Terry a un coqueto pero preservaba la imagen que ya no era para él, Sirios estaba algo callado pero Feliz porque ella estuviese A salvo, el duque daba las gracias a Dios en unió de la hermana María y la señorita Pony por que su hija se encontraba bien y ese terrible pasadía había pasado, Asombrosamente estaba Elroy Andrew presente a pesar de su corazón implacable tenia Gratitud hacia la chica y aun que le era difícil expresar sus sentimientos pero en su corazón estaba de verdad Contenta porque la chica estuviese bien, Archie y Annie estaban presentes, Archie muy contento por su gatita y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acercarse a Conversar con Flamy que era un poco recatada pero disfrutaba de la compañía de Archie y ambos estaban muy contentos por su amiga, Annie por otro lado estaba demasiado ocupada socializando con cada persona que se encontraba ahí que no se dio cuenta de que Archie se la pasaba con Flamy, Kuky, que no hacía mucho había arribado a América llego con su novia aparentemente al chiquillo le fue bien en el amor y Candy estaba de verdad contenta por su amigo, fueron apareciendo cada personaje que conoció a lo largo de su vida, la verdad es que el jardín tan inmenso de la mansión estaba repleto de personas que querían a Candy y Annie se preguntaba por qué tanta gente quería a Candy? Incluso su papa parecía presentar ese agrado para la Rubia, la verdad es que la chica tenía mucha suerte.

Y a pesar de la cantidad de pasadías a la que la joven se enfrento desde muy chica, desde aquel día donde se vio traicionada por su hermana, que después de ella hacer hasta lo imposible por nunca separarse ella se fue dejándola sola, hoy no estaba sola y se dio cuenta que nunca lo estuvo a un que se sentía triste en muchas ocasiones nunca estuvo sola y la presencia de tantas personas en ese lugar le hacía recordar cada situación en su vida y vio que era afortunada, cuando Chica Albert la salvo en muchas ocasiones, cada sonrisa de Anthony, la compañía de Archie y la de Stick, cada inventó loco, el ultimo que le dio. Cuando la encerraban en el colegio San Pablo y la dulce compañía de Terry, la compañía de amigos que le ayudaron a sobre vivir en cada ocasión, nunca estuvo sola, nunca y la sonrisa por saberlo se dibujaba en su rostro y el comentario de muchos esa noche era que esa sonrisa era la más bella que se había visto en el rostro de la rubia.

Bailé, música, Bocadillos, Buena compañía, fue la receta de aquel dial hasta el anochecer donde lamentablemente todos tuvieron que retirarse y negarse a seguir disfrutando de la compañía de la joven dama. Albert se había retirado al igual que todos los invitados a muy a pesar de él y después de interminables besitos que decían que quería quedarse con ella. Ella estaba sentada en una de las banquitas del jardín recordando cada rostro y cada sonrisa de sus amigos tomando un poco de Té, llevaba una bata Rosa con el cabello suelto, que el leve viento soplaba jugando con los dorados risos, de pronto se sentó alguien junto a ella.

Hola Candy! Le dijo el joven moreno con esa voz seductora que derretía a muchas damas.

Hola! Terry. Que haces fuera de la Cama?

Esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti y no al revés no lo crees.

Ella enseño levemente su lengüita y dijo: es que no podía Dormir.

Si, lo entiendo han sido demasiadas emociones. Yo tampoco puedo dormir. Pero… no me parece que tu debas estar acá dado a lo que acaba de acontecer, oh lo que quieres es matarnos de un susto?

No! No por Dios, no. Es solo que… eh estado pensando que tengo mucha suerte por tenerles a todos ustedes, nunca eh estado sola, a pesar de tantas cosas que eh vivido, nunca eh estado sola.

Jajaja, eres increíble Candy! Sabes… los afortunados somos nosotros por tenerte a ti. Me ayudaste a reconciliarme con mi madre, me enseñas que es amar de verdad, después que es sufrir por amor, me enseñaste que es el deber y a descubrir que era lo que verdaderamente quería hacer con mi vida, me obligaste a dejar el cigarrillo, Jajaja y la bebida increíblemente, pensándolo bien no tengo nada que agradecerte me has privado de los placeres de la vida Pecosa, es mas me Privaste del mayor Placer.

Y ese es cual?

Jajaja, hay pecosa sí que eres ingenua.

Terry! Dijo ella porque entendió a que se refería. Pero tú me dijiste en tu última carta que habías encontrado a alguien, no es así?

Pues si pecosa, eh encontrado a una chica, que es muy bella y se parece algo a ti.

Ah sí! Que alegre creo que seremos buenas amigas.

Pero sabes, creo que ya no quiero presentártela.

Y por qué?

Porque imagínate si te la presento con tus antecedentes la veré brincando de árbol a árbol como tu pequeña pecosa.

Para que sepas ya no hago eso, dijo en tono un poco infantil.

Ah no? Oh es cierto ahora eres una aristócrata, dijo el joven haciendo una leve reverencia.

Oh vamos Terry, no seas así, oh quieres que yo te comience a decir duque?

Mi papa es el Duque, yo solo soy una rebelde oveja negra.

Pensé que las cosas con tu papa habían mejorado.

Si lo han hecho algo supongo, pero no esperes que yo quiera ser llamado Duque de la noche a la mañana.

Pero el Titulo te pertenece no es así?

Sí, pero eso no me interesa.

Al igual que a mí no me interesa el titulo de nobleza de mi padre, pero a él lo amo tanto.

Me alegro mucho por ti Candy. Me alegro que al fin todo comience verse bien para ti.

Tu lo crees?

Si. Desde ahora en adelante solo viene Felicidad, Tarzan Pecoso, Promete que serás Feliz.

Solo si tu lo Prometes.

Te Prometo que seré Feliz, Pecosa, aun que tu no estés junto a mí.

Te prometo ser Feliz Terry, pero te equivocas en algo.

Me podría mostrar la dama en que me eh equivocado.

Bueno yo si estaré junto a ti, vigilando que cumplas con tu promesa tal vez no sentimentalmente, ya sabes cómo novios, pero si estaré ahí molestándote para que cumplas tu promesa como amiga sabes.

Jajaja, ok Pecosa, tal Parece que nunca me librare ti.

Terry!

El la abrazo y le dijo, vamos a dentro ya es hora que duermas Pecosa no quiero que te enfermes y después tener que darle explicaciones a Albert, así que a Dormir.

Oh, unos minutos más.

A dormir, pecosa.

Está bien, hasta mañana Terry.

Hasta mañana Pecosa.

Los dos jóvenes se retiraron a sus recamaras a Descansar, Candy apenas se recostó su cabecita en las almohadas quedo profundamente dormida y a un dormida se podía ver en su rostro iluminado una Sonrisa que nadie podía quitar, se sentía tan Feliz que ni sintió la fiebre que le dio esa noche. Ya amanecía y el duque estaba preocupado porque su pequeña hija no bajaba a desayunar así que entro en su recamara para percatarse que ella estaba ahí y que estaba a Salvo, temía que volviera a pasar lo mismo, pero cuando entro a la habitación ahí en su cama estaba ella en un profundo sueño y él se calmo un poco, se acercó a darle un beso en la frente y sintió que tenia fiebre, mandaron por el doctor que la reviso y el dijo que no era nada de qué preocuparse, solo que su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil y lo que necesitaba eran muchos cuidados para que su cuerpo se restableciera, le mando vitaminas y una dieta especial para que en poco tiempo se recuperara los cuales fueron inmediatamente comprados.

Candy tenía demasiado sueño y por más que quería abrir los ojos no podía estaba demasiado cansada, pero ya por la tarde al fin lo pudo lograr y se despertó con un nuevo aire de vida, le dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya se sentía mejor, tomo una ducha y bajo al salón del Te pues ya era la hora, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que ahí estaba Albert, Sirios, el Duque, Archie y Terry tomando el Té y hablando de Negocios.

Oh que grata sorpresa de encontrarles a todos juntos.

Candy! Dijeron los jóvenes en un singular coro.

Así me gusta ver a todos los chicos que amo juntos.

Me pondré Celoso, Candy, dijo Albert en un tono juguetón.

No mi amor, no tienes porque son amores diferentes. A ti te amo, como el hombre que quiero compartir mi vida, a Papa, como mi Papa y un hombre al que admiro a Terry como el mejor de los amigos y a Archie como al hermano que nunca tuve, por eso me eh propuesto en logar que todos ustedes los chicos que amo sean Felices, les dijo mientras les brindaba un abrazo grupal y una gran Sonrisa.

No señorita –dijo Albert – usted ya ha hecho suficiente a hora deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de Todo, dijo mientras le sentaba en uno de los Sofás.

Así, es pecosa, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de tu felicidad.

Estoy de acuerdo con Terruce. Dijo Archie

Enserio Archie? Dijo Candy

Si, entre él y yo nos encargaremos que el tío se case lo más pronto posible contigo y que te haga feliz, oh si no….

Oh si no que sobrino.

Oh si no te las veraz con nosotros Albert, termino Terry.

Oh pues como Vez Candy estoy rodeado, así que mi bienestar de pende de ti, cuando te casas con migo?

Si cuando es la boda Hija mía.

No tiene que ser muy pronto ni muy lejos, solo lo suficiente para darme tiempo de preparar todo, dijo Sirios.

Valla tal parece que no me necesitan a mí así que me retiro.

Jajaja, hay Albert algo me dice que te dejaran en el altar. Dijo el juguetón de Terry

Terry – Dijo Candy en un tono de regaño – no es así es solo que me gustaría esperar a que las Dulce Candy estén en Flor.

Por eso no hay problema, Candy en Gales siempre están en Flor. Dijo Sirios.

Si podemos hacer la boda allá así conozco el castillo, dijo Archie.

Seria Genial, muy romántico que te parece Albert. Dijo el singular Terruce

Si, sería perfecto, es mas estaríamos más cerca de las raíces de Candy.

Esperen un momento, es que yo no puedo ser participé en los planes de mi boda.

Todos enmudecieron, Habla hija que si no dices nada lo terminaremos por decidir nosotros.

Está bien, en cuento tiempo preparas una boda sirios.

Me llevara como seis meses.

Una boda sencilla Sirios, mas como yo.

Un mes.

Perfecto en un mes.

Vistes como si era Fácil, Candy. Dijo Albert abrazándola

Lo sé pero me gusta verlos sufrir un poco.

Ah por eso fue el chau que acabamos de pasar, dijo Terry.

Terry!

Oh vamos pecosas no te enojes a mí también me gusta jugar. Dijo el joven Terruce guiñando el ojo.

Ok, un mes hay boda. Dijo Sirios

Un mes, dijo Albert levantándola por la cintura y dándole unos pequeños giros.

Cuidado que el tío se nos muere de la alegría.

Y como no? Dijo Sirios.

No hagas mucho alarde de tu triunfo querido amigo. Dijo Terry y todos echaron a reír, pero lo que pareció una broma fue más bien algo muy real que sintieron los presentes, cuanto les hubiese gustado ser ellos, los que se casaran con la joven dama, pero lamentablemente no había Candy para todos.

Los dos jóvenes rubios salieron al Jardín, Albert estaba de verdad feliz, conversaban y hacían Planes cuando de pronto se detuvieron y Albert la abrazo por atrás y le susurro, en un mes, en un mes volverás a ser mía, aspiró el dulce aroma de la piel que tanto deseaba y con su nariz comenzó acariciar el blanco cuello para después besarlo. En ella aquellas palabras le ocasionaron escalofríos y sentir el contacto del joven le hacía temblar, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más , después comenzó a sentir los suaves y delicados besos de esa boca varonil que le provocaba toda clase de sentimientos, ella se dio vuelta y acariciaron sus narices una contra la otra para después entregarse a un beso profundo y lleno de pasión sus corazones se aceleraban cada vez más al igual que sus respiraciones y el sintió la necesidad de acariciar los muslo de la chica y comenzó a darles una leve caricia con la yema de sus dedos mientras la besaba lo que ocasionaba escalofríos en la chica, de pronto salieron unas palabras de la boca de la chica en un leve susurró te deseo Albert, te deseo, lo que hizo que este cesará, la verdad es que quería seguirla escuchando y más si era en su lecho pero se había prometido no tocarla hasta su boda por eso paro; si ella no hubiese dicho nada tal vez hubiese pasado a mas. El la soltó y ella dijo:

Que pasa Albert?

No debemos seguir con esto pequeña.

Si lo sé, es solo que todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de ti, desee tanto una caricia tuya, las necesito, dijo volviendo a acercársele para acariciar con la yema de sus dedos los labios del joven.

El serró sus ojos para disfrutar de la caricia que ella le brindaba y alcanzo a decir: Prometí… Prometí no tocar tu cuerpo otra vez, no hasta que nos casáramos.

Yo te estoy pidiendo que te olvides de esa Promesa, le dijo mientras acariciaba los labios del chico con los de ella.

El mantenía los ojos serrados, disfrutando de las emociones que ella despertaba en el, pero resistiéndose a la tentativa – no podemos, es mas aquí no hay donde, no podemos.

Y en la casa de Campo en LAKEWOOD.

Candy!

Me muero por ti Albert, me muero, necesito sentir tus carisias en mi cuerpo, tus besos en cada parte de mi, necesito sentirme tuya y no quiero esperar.

Jajaja – embozo una sonrisa con nervio – Hay Candy, me vas a volver loco, no juegues así con migo, no me tientes, dijo volteándose.

Ella se recostó en la espalda de él y la acarició, no me hagas suplicar que me ames por favor Albert.

Oh Pequeña, estás segura?

Tan segura como aquella noche que me entregue a ti, no, ahora estoy más segura, quiero ser tuya.

Oh está bien, que te parece si mañana salimos a Lakewood y Cabalgamos un rato.

Estupendo Albert!

Jajaja, espero no arrepentirme.

Arrepentirte? de amarme?

No, no quise decir eso, es solo que nunca se me habría ocurrido que fueras así.

Así cómo?

Así de pasional, dijo mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos.

Para que vea señor Andrew. Dijo en tono Picaresco

Y si me gusta y termino rectándote y no te regreso ya nunca más.

Por mi no hay Problema Señor Andrew decía en un aparenté Juego

Oh vaya Candy! Enserio me sorprendes amor.

Ya deja de decir eso Albert, y regresemos a la casa que deben estar esperándonos para cenar.

Mientras Caminaban. Quieres que llevemos a nuestro Hijo? Dijo en un tono juguetón

Albert!

Es una broma, solo una broma.

Y como está el pequeño, no lo eh podido ver.

Pues ya no es tan pequeño, ya a crecido sabes, pero tiene tus mismos ojos, esos bellos ojos que son todo mi mundo dijo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejías y ella atrapo la mano varonil para disfrutar por más tiempo de la caricia.

Valla si acá vienen los tortolitos.

Hola Terry, donde eta Archie? Dijo la Rubia Buscando.

Fue a Cenar con Flamy, dijo el chico guillando uno de sus ojos.

Oh, sí!

Tal parece que mi sobrino se está llevando bien con tu amiga, pero… el está casado.

Lo sé y también se que le dolerá a Annie, pero me duele tanto saber que Archie es infeliz con ese matrimonio, el mérese ser Feliz, al igual que Annie y Flamy.

Sí, pero que tan Feliz se puede ser con una chica tan amargada. Dijo Terruce

Terry! No seas así.

Lo siento Candy, es solo que cuando la conocí, no me dejo esperarte en el Hospital recuerdas? Y pues dejo en mi un sabor amargo. Dijo mientras arqueaba la ceja

Es solo que ella es muy rígida con las normas nada más y Sirios, donde esta Sirios?

El salió con Paty y su abuela, salieron a un restauran a cenar.

Y papa?

Jajaja, el salió con la abuela de Paty.

Enserio?

Es que la abuela no quería ser un estorbo para su nieta así que el Duque muy gentilmente como todo un caballero se ofreció a Acompañarla.

Oh! Entonces solo seremos nosotros tres para la cena.

Serán ustedes dos.

Y tú a donde Vas, que no nos acompañaras.

En unas horas llega mi amada y tú futura amiga así que la llevare a cenar fuera, Guiño un ojo y dijo: disfruten de la velada tortolitos.

Candy y Albert se quedaron solos en la enorme Mansión se quedaron viendo, es como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para dejarles solos.

Extrañamente estaban nerviosos, parecían dos chiquillos, mientras cenaban sonreían sin razón y se lanzaban miradas que los ponían más nerviosos. Termino la cena y a un estaban solos tomaron el té y nadie llegaba, era una cruel conspiración.

Es hora de irme, pequeña.

No, no te vayas, dijo mientras se levantaba bruscamente del sillón, lo que ocasionó una torcedura en uno de sus tobillos. El se acercó rápidamente para auxiliarla. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojo y bajo un poco la vista.

Te llevo a tu habitación?

Si.

El joven la cargo en sus fuertes brazos y ella se recostó en el pecho de él mientras disfrutaba esa suave y cálida sensación de protección que el causaba en ella, abrió la puerta y la coloco en el lecho.

Hasta mañana Candy.

No te vayas.

Tengo que partir.

Por favor no te vayas.

Está bien, Me quedare contigo hasta que alguien llega, te parece.

Estupendo, acuéstate aquí junto a mí.

El joven asintió y se acostó junto a ella mientras ella lo abrazaba, se quedaron dormidos así, después ella despertó ya era bastante noche, le dolía un poco el tobillo pero serró la ventana que estaba abierta, fue al baño a ducharse y después se puso una Brasilera negra y un camisón negro de encajes pecado al cuerpo, que contractaba muy bien con su piel blanca, mientras peinaba su cabellera el joven caballero despertó.

Ya es muy tarde Candy!

Albert! despertaste.

Con el dulce aroma de tu perfume como no despertar. Te acicalas siempre para dormir.

Si algo.

Jajaja, solo recordaba la ducha antes de dormir, más no el perfume.

Tu no dormías con migo Albert.

Es Cierto.

Entonces no veo como podrías saberlo.

Tienes Razón, pero creo que me va a gustar ir a la cama.

Eso espero señor Andrew. Dijo mientras se ponía en pie.

El vio la hermosa y bella figura vestida en negó a encajes y dijo: porque me haces esto Candy!

Hacerte qué? No entiendo.

Como no lo vas a entender, dijo agarrándola fuerte por uno de sus brazos, después la guiño hacia él y la beso con pación, la alzo por la cintura para quedar de la misma estatura y poderla besar mas cómodamente y la llevo hasta el lecho en un apasionante beso, después bajo con sus labios al bello cuello y lo besaba con tanta pación, como cuando te encuentras con el amor perdido después de haber pasado mucho tiempo, mientras sus manos subían por los firmes muslos de la dama y así subió poco a poco el babydoll que llevaba puesto la joven, después bajo uno de los tirantes para sacar uno de sus pechos y consumirlos con si tuviese un hambre que deseara saciar, mientras ella gemía y pronunciaba su nombre mientras acariciaba la cabellera Rubia, Albert! Decía entre cada gemido, después el subió para besar esa boquita que pronunciaba su nombre y la beso con mucha pación mientras sacaba el camisón; se detuvo para observar el bello cuerpo desnudo que tenia frente a él y vio una pequeña tanguita en color negro de encajes, mordió uno de sus labios en signo de satisfacción y después le dio pequeños mordisquitos a horilla de la tanga por el área del vientre y el ombligo que de vez en cuando me tío su lengua en él; bajo la tanga para que ella quedara completamente desnuda, ella se dio la vuelta para quedar sobre él y desabotono la camisa fina que llevaba puesta mientras besaba del bello y hermoso pecho varonil ocasionando pequeños gemidos en el joven rubio, después soltó el pantalón y se lo quito para después quitar la prenda masculina, en los ojos verdes se vio una mirada llena de lujuria mientras observaba el miembro del chico, lo que le ocasionó a él un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y su virilidad que se comenzaba a despertar con esa mirada que ella le lanzo termino de hacerlo, ella tomo el miembro masculino y lo llevo a su boca para saborearlo y el disfrutaba tanto del arte con el que ella lo tomaba, después ya no soporto mas y tenía que poseerla, la tomo y bruscamente le dio vuelta quedando el sobre de ella. La joven sintió como el iba entrando en ella tan duro que se estremeció de placer de sentirlo dentro de ella, el comenzó a moverla cadera para disfrutar del cuerpo de la joven dama, mientras ella disfrutaba del delicioso néctar del amor entre gemidos y carisias de ella en su espalda, el se excitaba cada vez más, lo que hacía incrementar sus movimientos , ella besaba insaciablemente el cuello varonil y él quería poseerla con mayor intensidad y le daba cada vez más duro para quedar más dentro de ella y mas y mas parresia que en vez de cesar los gemidos y la fuerza con la que la poseía aumentaba, ella ya no aguanto quería tenerlo por completo dentro de ella y decidió tomar el control quedando ella sobre de él, comenzó a moverse desesperadamente quería sentirlo por completo dentro de ella, el sintió la desesperación que ella tenía por él y le gusto que ella sintiera lo mismo que él y la ayudo a poseerlo y en un caluriento movimiento que no tenia fin los dos por fin quedaron extasiados , terminado por fin con esa angustiosa necesidad de poseer sus cuerpos pero dejando en ellos un sabor de que querían mas de esos cuerpos que derramaban pación, sus cuerpos deseaban mas y ellos se besaban mientras se daban carisias más leves y mas tiernas.

Continuara….

_**Notas de la Escritora:**_

_**Hola chicas se que las eh tenido abandonaditas, pero es que Passcua tenía razón me enferme, el lunes y martes pase con que fiebre, Jajaja y saben que el viernes también me dio fiebre y se me quito hasta ayer a las tres, pues como que me hizo bien dormir toda la tarde porque ya estoy bien, gracias a Todas por sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo reponga la espera, gracias a Todas por su paciencia y espero que les guste :D le puse un poquito de todo, solo espero no haberme salido mucho de la forma de actuar de los personajes.**_

**Camila Andley****,** _Jajaja, hola Camy, pues como Veraz Neal murió y pues no le di una muerte como la que querías pero en fin murió y lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero no se me fue posible demasiadas cosas me pasaron en estos días, pero espero que el capitulo te recompense la espera como siempre me encanto tu comentario que la pases bien en este nuevo año :D_

**Galaxylam84**, _Gracias me alegran tanto sus comentarios, me llenan de fuerzas, espero que no lo tomen a mal pero a todas ustedes las considero mis migas y les agradezco cada comentario que me escriben y que lean mi Fic, Gracias y si tienes razón todo se paga en esta vida, dame una ayudadita de cómo crees que tenga que pagar Elisa porque la verdad ya la tengo que sacar de ese estado, gracias :D_

**cotapese**, _Si entendí la idea pues que alegre que disfrutes de las Vacaciones a nosotros solo nos dan una semana y pues este fin de año lo que nos dieron fueron 13 días y a la lucha te agradezco mucho por las fuerzas :) _

**passcusa**, _Pues tuviste toda la razón amiga me enferme y sí que me costó cumplir con mis deberes en la universidad y peor aun que el miércoles me tocaba presentación en mercado bancario y pues había tenido fiebre los días anteriores y así como estaba tuve que preparar la presentación, no me gusta quedar mal, si se puede evitar pues lo evito, lástima que les quede mal a ustedes, pero no pude hacer más para poder subirles el capitulo la semana pasada, lo siento y gracias por tu consejo :)_

**Anahis**, _Gracias por los ánimos, y pues creo que me descuide mucho, tomare tu consejo y comenzaré a dormir mas, es refeo enfermarse :( y pues estuve alguito mal estos días por causa de mi descuido a un tengo los ojos algo calientes o por lo menos así los siento pesados, espero que el capitulo te guste :) _


	13. Preparativos de una Boda

_**Preparativo de una boda ( Annie Descubre todo)**_

_**Candy Candy: ( Segun Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro atraves de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

Las carisias eran leves y el amor mucho, después de haber entregado sus cuerpos con tanta pación a un estaban ansiosos por mas pero la desesperación había desaparecido y se entregaban a suaves tiernas carisias de amor mientras el besaba y exploraba el bello cuerpo de la rubia, ella se sentía tan completa, tan feliz, tan plana y cada caricia y beso del joven por su cuerpo lograban llevarla al límite de sensaciones, solo el poseía ese efecto en ella, él y nadie más que el.

El disfrutaba de la figura femenina y de cada una de sus formas y deseaba explorar cada parte de ese bello cuerpo con cada beso que le daba en su silueta desnuda era para aprenderse de memoria cada milímetro de ese cuerpo que le encantaba, se amaron hasta el amanecer una y otra vez hasta que la luz del día era mucha y el cansancio también, quedaron agotados con una sensación de plenitud profunda y de satisfacción inexplicable, cuando en eso tocaron a la puerta.

Candy! Estas bien querida?

Candy quedo atónita, la voz no le daba para responder a la voz de su padre que la llamaba.

Candy! Hija!

Albert le hizo seña que contestara a la insistencia de su padre.

Papa! Si estoy bien ya bajo es solo que tenía mucho sueño y no me percate de la hora, ya bajo!

Ok, Hija te esperare en el jardín.

Si! Ya bajo papa!

Los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, que les pasaba parecían chiquillos? Y soltaron una risa que no podía parar. Pero que contenían.

Te dije que no era conveniente. Dijo Albert.

Lo sé, lo sé, no me regañes además tu lo querías tanto como yo, oh no?

El se quedo callado era cierto la deseaba tanto que no pudo contenerse, su deseo le gano a la razón y no tenia escusa – No te estoy regañando Bella Candy Andrew.

A un no soy Andrew.

Pero Pronto lo serás.

Pero seré Candy White Corel-Draw Andrew, dijo con tono altivo.

No, serás Candy Andrew.

Albert!

Ok, después lo discutiremos, pero serás Candy Andrew. Dijo guiñando un ojo en un tono un tanto infantil y picarezco.

Ella hizo un gesto que le ocasionó risa y dijo eres Bella entre risas.

Con halagos no me harás cambiar de opinión.

Ah no? Y como puedo logarlo?

Eso es algo que yo sé y tu tendrás que descubrirlo. Decía la rubia en tono de juego que solo ellos entendían

Oh esto se está poniendo bueno, haber, haber tal vez si beso aquí dijo mientras besaba su orejita.

No, no te servirá de nada, dijo casi titubeando.

Ah no? Y si hago esto, dijo mientras daba pequeños mordiscos en su orejita y besaba el elegante cuello.

Eso no se vale dijo casi desfalleciendo ante la caricia del chico.

Viste como si lograre que seas solo Candy Andrew.

Así! Con que con esas vamos yo también se jugar sucio señor Albert Andrew.

Aja! Y como que ara la señora.

Ya verás pero no hoy por que ahora tenemos que ver como salimos de este embrollo en el que estamos metidos.

El respiro profundo y dijo: en eso tienes Razón, solo espero que George no se le ocurra venir a buscarme.

Oh no George!

Bueno tratare de salir por la ventana pero la que es buena para eso eres tú, veremos que tal me va.

Ok, ella le ayudo a bajar por la ventana atando una sabana al barandal y así bajo de la habitación, después intento salir sin que nadie lo viera pero fue imposible.

Así que se te pego la costumbre de salir por las ventanas como a Tarzan pecoso, dijo Divertido Terry que bajaba de un árbol en el que estaba sentado.

Terry!

Albert! Albert! No es de caballeros huir de este modo.

Terry! No es lo que tú crees.

Veamos bien, son las diez de la mañana, estas saliendo del cuarto de la pecosa a escondidas con la misma ropa de ayer

No es lo que estas imaginando Terruce, interrumpió a Terry que parecía estarse divirtiendo con la escena.

Ok, no es lo que yo me estoy imaginando y que se supone que me estoy imaginando.

Terry?

Que yo sepa lo que paso es que te fuiste de farra y viniste a saludar a la pecosa que para que no se dieran cuenta de tu estado te saco por la ventana oh no es así? Dijo insinuante el bello caballero ojos Azul.

Albert quedo atónito y lo único que alcanzo a decir fue: Así es, eso es…

Jajaja, hay querido Amigo nunca me imaginé que te guardaría un secreto como este y vean a la pecosa quién lo diría.

Terruce! Dijo con un tono autoritario y un poco más serio.

Ya, ya Albert olvídalo que yo ya lo hice yo no te eh visto hoy, dijo mientras se retiraba del sitio.

Albert lo observo pero después tuvo que emprender la huida como un niño que se había portado mal.

Mientras esto ocurría Candy se duchaba con una sonrisa imborrable, se puso un bello vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con una falda ampliamente volada y ceñida a la cintura con un escote en V que era adornado por delicados encajes en color lilita profundo bajaba las escaleras cuando se topo con el galante caballero.

Hola Pecosa, se te ve muy contenta esta mañana.

Candy toco sus mejías con sus manos, estas ya tenían un tono rosa y dijo: Tú lo crees así?

Jajaja - embozó una amplia sonrisa matadora - por supuesto Pecosa, sabes eh encontrado a Tarzan haya abajo y hemos tenido una charla bastante amena.

Tarzan? A quien te refiere Terry?

A un Tarzan de ojos azules, dijo guillando un ojo.

Ella se sorprendió y el tono rosa en sus mejías tomo un color rojo fuerte y solo logro balbucear: Yo… Yo… Yo…

Yo, no eh visto nada, pecosa dijo volviendo a guillar el ojo y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

Ella solo lo vio subir y dijo: Terry! Gracias

Porque Pecosa? Como dije no eh visto Nada entiendes dijo guiñando el ojo izquierdo.

Candy sonrió y el chico siguió su camino.

Hija tardaste mucho.

Lo siento padre, Estaba algo cansada.

Descuida hija mía, se que has tenido unos días pacimos, así que te disculpare que no hayas bajado a desayunar.

Estos días estaré ausente tengo demasiados negocios atrasados y como no contare con la ayuda de Sirios debido a los preparativos de tu boda, pues tender que poner los negocios al día yo solo. Así que quiero pasar este día junto a ti, ya que a partir de mañana empieza mi ardua labor.

Ya nos hacía falta verdad papa, dijo con esa sonrisa inusual que ilumina todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Si pequeña ya nos hacía falta, porque no iniciamos arreglando un poco las rosas?

Me parece estupendo papa, tengo rato de no cultivar, sabes que me hace mucho bien.

Al igual que a mí, hija.

Si supongo que a los dos nos trae buenos recuerdos.

Lo dices por aquel joven?

Si papa, si lo hubieses conocido mejor, dijo sonriendo.

Lo conocí lo suficiente para percatarme que era una excelente persona, muy amable y muy atractivo.

Papa! Tú nunca cambias.

No me digas que tú no te distes cuenta?

Candy se sonrojo y dijo: Yo le quería bastante, no mejor dicho: le quiero, fue y es una persona muy especial para mí, pero también cada vez que cultivo una rosa me siento muy cerca de mama, así que cultivar se ha vuelto muy especial para mí.

Y yo disfruto tanto cuidar de las rosas contigo hija, me parece ver a tu mama y eso sana un poco mi alma.

Candy abrazo muy fuerte a su papa y le dijo tiernamente: Te amo papa.

Y yo a ti Hija.

Conversaron todo la tarde y Candy entendía de cierta forma por que Annie había preferido olvidar de donde venia por la calidez de un hogar, hace mucho que entendía a su amiga, pero le dolía que actuara de esa forma y a un mas le dolía saber que Archie no era feliz con ella y que amaba a Flamy, pero a un no de decidía que hacer. Como ayudar a sus amigos los tres sufrían mucho y todo porque ella hace muchos años le había pedido a Archie que cuidara de su amiga, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que ella sufriera una disección para ese entonces que la sufriera ahora una más grande, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien para ellos.

Después de compartir un rato en el jardín, Candy leyó para su papa Poesía y algún Libro de Ken Follett, después dieron un corto paseo por la ciudad de chicago y llegaron justo a tiempo para él te que se volvió enteramente para los preparativos de la boda.

Tengo que mandar las invitaciones Candy, donde quieres que celebremos la boda? Pregunto Sirios

Me encantaría que fuese en casa, pero eh estado pensando que a Tía Elroy le gustaría que fuese en Lakewood y la verdad es que a mí también tengo lindos recuerdos en esa mansión, y si la hacemos ahí por lo menos sentiría que Anthony y Stear nos acompañan, les extraño mucho y creo que ahí tendría su consentimiento. Dijo la pecosa riendo un poco.

Me gustaría que fuese en casa. Dijo el duque tomando su te.

Pero recuerden, que es la boda de ella, déjenla que decida. Dijo Terry.

Muchas Gracias Terry, Yo se que te gustaría Papa, pero no me puedes complacer en esto?

Como no complacerte querida, si eres mi pequeñita, dijo el duque dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

Terry, solo hecho una sonrisa burlona que a Candy incomodo.

Entonces será en Lakewood? Dijo Sirios, tomando nota.

Si! - Contesto la linda rubia – Me acompañaras a comprar el vestido de novia Paty?

Por supuesto Candy.

A ver si Sirios se decide a pedirle matrimonio a Paty con toda esta algara villa, Dijo la Abuela Marta Causando que las mejías de Paty se volvieran Carmesí

Terry se echo a reír y dijo: Ya te quieren echar la cuerda al cuello Galesillo.

Candy lo vio muy seria y dijo: Terry!

Que eh hecho pecosa?

En vez de hacer esa clase de comentarios deberías presentarnos a tu novia, ayer me has dicho que ella venia a Chicago y ya ah pasado un día y no la eh conocido.

Hay pecosa, así como tú tienes tus secretos yo tengo los míos.

Ah que se refiere Candy?. Dijo Paty.

A nada Paty, contesto Candy viendo a Terry amenazante.

Es solo que Terruce, no quiere adquirir responsabilidades, se siente intimidado ante el compromiso. Dijo Sirios muy elocuentemente.

Jajajajajaaj, Terry Rio con todas sus ganas y dijo: Y eso que no soy yo el que evado el tema del matrimonio.

Por favor esta conversación no nos lleva a nada, escuchemos algo de música y preparémonos para la cena.

Como diga la señora, dijo Terry en un muy gracioso tono.

Candy solo le observaba amenázate, a un se sentía intimidada a que el contara su secreto.

Pasaron las horas y ya era tiempo de cenar, todos se dispusieron a cambiarse.

Terry! Espera.

Que quieres pecosa?

Quiero conversar contigo.

Ah sí y de que desea hablar la señorita, dijo con ese tono pícaro que caracteriza al joven.

De lo que vistes esta mañana quiero explicarte.

No, hay nada que explicar Candy, además no me interesan los detalles, mejor olvida que vi algo.

Es que no puedo necesito explicarte.

Candy, escucha, ya se me ha hecho difícil aceptar que amas a mi mejor amigo, lo peor es no poderle odiar, ahora me toco aceptar su matrimonio y hoy vi que se cumplía mi más grande temor con respecto a tu boda y eso era que el te tuviese como yo siempre quise tenerte, así que evita las explicaciones que yo quiero olvidar el incidente, no quiero imaginar la forma como él te haya amado y yo no puedo ni besar tu boca, olvidemos eso sí, quieres? - Dijo Terry con un tono suplicante en su voz, su tez se veía triste melancólica, deseando, añorando y observando los labios de la chica que amaba y que por un error del pasado su corazón se volvía añicos.

Terry! – dijo ella comprendida por el tono de voz que le hablaba – pensé… pensé que ya me habías olvidado.

Ja olvidarte has dicho, no Candy yo nunca te olvidare, podre aceptar que seas feliz con otro pero nunca te olvidare.

Pero, pero la chica con la que sales?.

Ella – dijo con un tono melancólico y viendo asía otro lado del pasillo – ella, ella se parece a ti Candy, supongo que no está bien, pero no todos tenemos la suerte del Galesillo, de encontrar a alguien como tu amiga, yo solo quiero estar seca de ti, por eso creo que no está bien porque estoy con ella porque sepárese a ti y pues ella, ella se llama: Catherine Friedman.

Terry!

Jajaja, que irónico ¿no? nunca pensé que te volvieras tan importante para mí. Desde que me entregaste, a mi amiga inseparable – dijo mientras sacaba su armónica – supe que ya no podría vivir sin ti, que tenias que ser para mi, por eso no soporte que aun pensaras en… en Anthony Andrew y pues resulta que igual terminaste quedándote con un Andrew y pues yo solo, tendré que buscar a alguien que se te parezca para tal vez así apaciguar mi dolor.

Terry!

Ya no recuerdes mas ese incidente Candy que yo lo quiero olvidar, no sabes cómo me sentí al verlo descender de tu recamara, quiero sacar esa imagen de mi mente así que olvida, olvida por favor. Dijo mientras que se alejaba asía su recamara.

Candy bajo a cenar con un vestido estraple en color rojo vino, de amplia falda y ceñido a la cintura con un cinturón de color wengue y zapatillas del mismo color, con el cabello agarrado con una cinta en color Rojo vino dejando caer sus rizos. Como ya era costumbre en la casa de los Corel-Draw que Cenara la gran Familia compuesta por: Candy, el Duque, Albert, Terry. Archie, Flamy, Annie, Paty, Abuela Marta y Sirios.

Te vez bellísima Amor, dijo Albert besando la delicada mano.

Oh Candy ese vestido te queda muy lindo. Dijo Paty. Brindando una cálida sonrisa.

Gracias Albert, Gracias Paty.

Oh vamos, ella siempre se ve bien, dijo pícaro Terry.

En eso estamos de acuerdo querido amigo, dijo Albert llevando asía la mesa a Candy.

Los preparativos de la Boda van viento en popa. Dijo Sirios desviando la conversación, el pensaba lo mismo y admiraba la belleza de la joven pero por respeto a Paty, no hacia ninguna mención, a pesar de su atracción hacia Candy quería mucho a Paty y como él lo miraba pronto la amaría, es que Patricia O 'Brian es una de esas chicas que gana el corazón de los hombres, por su ternura inteligencia y buen humor.

Si eso me alegra mucho, estoy muy ansioso, por mi me casaría hoy mismo.

Terry solo observaba un tanto anuente a la conversación ya que no era de su agrado y Sirios siguió: Candy ah dicho que será en Lakewood.

Así? No me lo habías comentado. Pero me alegra mucho.

Si es que no había tenido tiempo, eso lo acabo de decidir no hace mucho, no te molesta verdad?

Por supuesto que no, como ya te dije me alegra mucho y a Tía Elroy le encantara.

Me alegro tanto por Ti Candy, quisiera poder gozar de tu misma suerte, sabes. Dijo Flamy un tanto triste debido a su situación.

Archie, entendió perfectamente a que se refería y observo detenidamente a Annie. Que hacía a un con ella? Que estaba esperando? Acaso le quería a un aunque sea un poco? Porque no se sentía capaz de ocasionarle ese daño cuando ya ella le había ocasionado muchos y no por que fuese mala si no por su frialdad y su inmensas ganas de recibir atención pero no darla. Se sintió algo triste y decidió cambiar la conversación.

Sabes Tío en Bretton Woods se reunirán algunos países de Europa planean establecer el Dólar como divisa.

Si ya me había enterado, es más los Andrew están invitados.

Si yo eh escuchado algo, en Gales también mandaron invitación pero no estoy seguro si asistiré oh no, Dijo El Duque.

Si, el tema es muy interesante, es que EEUU se ha vuelto muy fuerte en los últimos años además eh escuchado que incentivarán un Financiamiento para restablecer la economía Europea. Añadió Sirios.

Oh te refieres al Plan Marshall, dijo Albert.

En efecto. Dijo Sirios.

Si estará bastante interesante, creo que se dará en el hotel Mount Washington. Dijo el Duque.

Si ahí se realizara, pero no sabía que estábamos invitados. Dijo Archie

Si hace poco ha llegado la invitación, estarán presentes muchos personajes importantes, dijo Albert.

Oh no esto ya se está poniendo aburrido, hablaran de Negocios también en la Cena, Dijo Terry.

Supongo que tu nunca tomas enserio nada verdad Terruce, dijo Archie un poco alterado.

Oh por favor, porque me molestaría por eso si, el dinero nunca ah sido un problema para mí.

Si en eso tienes razón Terruce, pero nunca hay que estar distantes de la situación mundial. Dijo el Duque.

Si me disculpa Maximillas, creo que esos son temas de oficina no para la mesa, ahora es tiempo de compartir con los amigos, dijo levantando la copa que tenía en sus manos.

Si, concuerdo con Terry, mañana ustedes hablaran de eso, ahora es tiempo de compartir entre nosotros, no sabemos que nos depara el futuro así que disfrutemos de los momentos juntos, no les parece?.Dijo Candy

Candy ah hablado, dijo Terry, un tanto cómico.

Entonces todos echaron a reír y comenzaron con su cena, entre risas, bromas y recuerdos.

Ya amanecía era el día 15 del mes de Octubre de 1945 faltaban pocos días para la tan esperada boda Andrew – Corel-Draw para ser exactos 14 días, todo marchaba a la perfección.

Candy comenzaba a ir al hospital se sentía muy culpable por haber dejado tanto tiempo a sus Pacientes, todos la habían extrañado y ella se sentía tan contenta de atender a cada uno de sus pacientes, La sonrisa que nunca muere se veía por los pacillos del hospital brindando a sus pacientes esa sensación de calidez que tanto les hace falta mientras están convalecientes.

Albert la llego a buscar cuando ya se acercaba la hora de cenar irían a La Mansión Andrew, Tía Abuela los había invitado a Cenar.

Candy se cambio de Ropa y salieron todos para la mansión de chicago, excepto Flamy la cual no estaba invitada, por lo que Archie decidió no ir a la Cena y cenar en algún restauran con su amada Flamy.

Flamy se veía tan linda con su vestido verde olivo, era un poco a atrevido para la época pero el estar enamorada le hizo comparar aquel vestido que le quedaba perfecto a sus formas de mujer, se hizo una moña quela hacia lucir más elegante y unos coquetos aretes que Candy le había obsequiado, un suave perfume con toques de amapola un muy suave maquillaje que hacia lucir su tez mas tersa mas sofisticada y unos zapatos de tacones no my altos pero se veía deslumbrante.

Archie la observo y nunca había visto una Dama que se viera tan sencillamente bella a acepción de Candy, pero como ya todos sabemos Candy es un caso excepcional, Había visto a Annie tanta veces con toda clase de Vestidos finos por que al igual que el tenia un exquisito sentido de la moda, pero a un así nunca se vio tan bella como esa enfermera y es que tal vez nunca llego a amar a Annie como amaba a aquella mujer por tal razón no la había podido ver así. Los dos disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, tanto que no sentían pasar las horas y aun seguían en el restauran a un que hubiesen terminado de cenar hace mucho.

En la Mansión estaban todos Cenando, habían esperado a Archie pero tal parecía que no llegaría y la mayoría de los presentes sabían que en efecto no llegaría debido a que Flamy no estaría ahí, pero Annie se comenzó a ver nerviosa sus padres habían llegado a Cenar y era muy extraño que Albert y George no estuviesen trabajando y Archie si, por lo que se comenzó a preocupar. La cena termino y sus padres se habían retirado, los demás invitados se dispusieron a tomar el Té en el salón pero ella estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Qué te Pasa Annie? Pregunto Paty que la notaba angustiada.

Estoy preocupada por Archie.

No te preocupes debe de estar bien, dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Es que es muy raro que no este acá. Dijo la morena.

Tal vez tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, dijo Paty tratando de tranquilizarla.

Pero Albert y George están acá.

Si – dijo Candy – pero recuerda que Archie se encarga del Banco en Chicago y Albert y George solo supervisan los negocios, de seguro surgió algo, Candy se sintió mal en mentir pero debía tranquilizarla.

Pasaron unos minutos después de su charla, cuando Annie se escabullo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, tenia que cerciorarse que Archie estuviese trabajando, algo en su corazón le decía que algo no estaba bien debía averiguar y constatarse por ella misma. Salió en un coche por las calles de Chicago en dirección del Banco de los Andrew, cuando le pareció ver en el parque a su esposo con una chica, no lo podía creer pero tenía que acercarse para constatar que no se trataba de él, bajo del coche y secretamente se acerco para observar, en efecto era Archie sus ojos no lo podían creer era Archie que caminaba de la mano con Flamy, como podía ser esto, entonces en medio de su estado catatónico decidió confrontarle.

Archie!

El voltio el rostro a ver quien le llamaba y vio que era Annie su corazón quería salir de su pecho y su primera reacción fue de proteger a Flamy la coloco detrás de él y Dijo: Annie!

Annie se echo a llorar como es costumbre de ella y se tiro a l piso. Oh Archie porque me has hecho esto?

Archie no sabía cómo actuar debía acercársele oh seguir protegiendo a su Amada, después decidió acercarse a consolar a Annie. Le ofreció la mano y le dijo debemos hablar.

Tu, tu como te atreves a acercarte a él, eres… eres una cualquiera, dijo mientras se le acercaba para darle una cachetada a la enfermera que estaba dispuesta recibirla pero en eso Archie le agarro.

No te atrevas a insultarla Annie, ella no tiene la culpa.

Y entonces quien la tiene, Acaso Yo?

No, Annie la culpa es de ambos.

Como te atreves a defenderla.

Cálmate Annie, no quieres un escándalo verdad, conversemos tranquilamente.

El había dado en el clavo si algo le gustaba a la morena era guardar las apariencias así que asintió y se fueron para un café muy discreto a conversar, Archie le había pedido a Flamy que se fuera pero esta no quiso y se quedo con ellos, ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar todo el desprecio que la morena tenia para ella ya que se sentía culpable por intervenir, pero para Archie era diferente y no estaba dispuesto a que su dama fuera ofendida.

Porque te has fijado en ella Archie? Acaso yo no soy más bonita que ella?

Annie! – Dijo en un tono recrimínate – no quiero entrar en esos detalles, solo quiero que mantengas tu mente abierta y que me entiendas lo que te voy a decir sin que armes un escándalo.

Y que se supone que voy a entender que me engañas con una golfa y además poquita cosa? Dijo la morena viendo a Flamy de una forma fulminante.

Flamy solo bajo la vista, nunca en su vida había hecho algo similar para no tener que bajar la vista y sentirse menos que alguien, siempre había sido correcta, no venía de una familia convencional, pero quien viene de una? Sus padres no eran el mejor ejemplo es mas su ejempló era deplorable y sus hermanos pues habían seguido el ejemplo de sus progenitores pero ella, ella no, ella quería siempre mantener su cabeza en alto, orgullosa, pobre pero con su orgullo intacto por eso era tan estricta tan seria y a veces se mostraba fría pero en realidad no lo era es solo que se sentía herida pero en ese momento sintió haber perdido todo y no supo más que callar y bajar su cabeza dispuesta escuchar lo que fuera, ya que sabía que había obrado mal al inmiscuirse con Archie un hombre casado.

Archie la volvió a ver y no soporto la imagen, No te permito que hables así de ella, Annie.

No seas un tonto Archie, no vez que ella está contigo sirviéndote de amante solo por tu dinero.

Te equivocas ella no es así, no es… no es como tu Annie.

ARCHIE! Que es lo que dices?

Seamos francos Annie, tú te enamoraste de mí por mi buen nombre por el apellido Andrew.

Eso no es así Archie, tú… tú siempre me gustaste.

Yo solo eh sido un capricho para ti Annie, un capricho más que debías de tener, nunca has estado para mí.

Como dices eso si hemos compartido muchos años de nuestras vidas, nos hemos divertido, y la pasamos bien juntos hasta en las compras coincidimos.

Te estás escuchando Annie, eso solo… solo son cosas banales, dime sabes que me gusta?

Si te gusta la ropa de diseñador, un buen vino y tu trabajo.

Annie, escúchate solo conoces de mi lo que mis empleados conocen de mi y no te culpo, pero yo… yo necesitaba que alguien me comprendiera, me escuchara y supiera quien en verdad soy y me ayudara a descubrirlo, eh estado perdido tanto tiempo, pero la encontré a ella y todo cambio – dijo tomando a Flamy de la mano que solo quería llorar ella era muy fuerte, pero la conciencia no le dejaba en Paz, en verdad no habían pasado más de unos besos y miradas además de buena charla pero su conciencia la reprendía.

Archie! Pero yo te eh podido escuchar, yo te eh escuchado muchas veces, porque has buscado a alguien más para charlar si lo pudiste hacer con migo.

Te busque muchas veces pero me interrumpías contándome de alguna fiesta oh de algún vestido o tienda, de la última moda de con quién tenía que inmiscuirme socialmente, no te diré que no hemos pasados momentos lindos oh que has sido la peor esposa del mundo, pero yo nunca te ame.

Archie! Que dices, estas confundido ese no eres tu… tu me amas.

No Annie, no te amo, nunca lo eh hecho a quien si amo es a Flamy

Y si no me amabas porque te has casado conmigo?

Le prometí a Candy cuidar de ti, y pensé que tú me amabas y que me podrías hacer feliz y olvidarme de Candy pero no fue así.

Todo este tiempo has estado a un enamorado de Candy?

Si lo estuve hasta que encontré a Flamy.

Archie, porque me haces esto, dijo la morena llorando con un chillido en su voz.

Perdona Annie, pero es que, solo te eh podido ver como una excelente compañera de Compras y a pesar que puse todo mi empeño en conocerte y que me conocieras nunca fue así, necesité tanto que me comprendieras y me apoyaras cuando murió Stear pero no tuviste tiempo.

Pero… Pero yo pensé que no te había ocasionado mayores daños la perdida de Stear.

Vistes Annie, eso fue lo que creyeron todos, porque no podía permitir desmoronarme ante todos, pero espere que tú me comprendieras pero te perdiste en la moda en Paris y fiestas conociendo gente que nunca tuviste tiempo para escucharme yo quería abrirte mi corazón pero cuando lo abrí tu te encontrabas viendo un aparador así que lo volví a serrar y me quede solo con mi dolor, y hoy Annie te puedo decir que en esta mujer eh encontrado todo lo que necesitaba y espero hacerla Feliz.

Eres… Eres… Eres. Balbuceó Annie refiriéndose a la chica de lentes

Calla Annie, no te permitiré que la ofendas porque a pesar de lo que piensas e imaginas ella nunca ah estado en mi lecho, así que ahórrate los insultos.

Conversaron un largo tiempo, Annie quizás nunca lo comprendería pero la verdad lo que paso esa noche Fue una ruptura irremediable.

La mañana siguiente Annie estaba en la mansión De los Corel-Draw Llorando Acompañada de Paty y Candy, las cuales se sentían culpables por no haberle contado a su amiga lo que pasaba, sin importar como se portara Annie seguía siendo su amiga y ellas la querían mucho pero como luchar contra lo irremediable? Lo único que les quedaba era consolarle tal vez algún día se repondría de la perdida de Archie, pero al fin ya lo sabía y no seguiría estando siega a la realidad como antes, tal vez el golpe le ayudaría a reaccionar y cambiar su vida de una vez por todas y ver que todo lo que a ella le aparecido importante no lo es con respectó a lo que hay a su alrededor.

Annie, se miraba devastada, no se podía reponer al impacto de que Archie jamás le amo, Lloro por días pero al Quinto día decidió no llorar más, Según ella Archie no merecía que ella derramara una sola gota de lágrima por él. Su mama le había convencido de tal cosa, que Hombre deja a toda una dama por una don nadie que no vale ni siquiera verle de reojo, las palabras de su madre la convencieron y decidió ya no llorar y seguir con su vida pero los días que le siguieron después de haber llorado tanto le hicieron tomar conciencia tal vez Archie no merecía que ella llorara por el pero la verdad es que lo que más le dolía era su orgullo, su Orgullo de mujer mas que su corazón, Sera que estaba bacía por dentro? Eran preguntas que solía encontrarse asiendo a sí misma en sus periodos de soledad, poco a poco fue descubriendo que en realidad no amaba a Archie y se comenzó a sentir culpable, después no comprendía si le quería tanto, si era tan apuesto, rico, inteligente que mas quería ella, no entendía lo que había pasado todos esos años junto a el pero no se podía quejar de un mal trato de parte de Archie, ni un desplanté, De pronto en su soledad en sus pensamientos y en su refección se dio cuenta que si, el tenia razón ella no le amaba, sus ojos se abrieron como ventanas, No lo amaba, ahora comprendía por que cuando estaba con él no se sentía completa, esa sensación de Felicidad Absoluta de la cual hablaban sus amigas, No lo amo se dijo así misma, No lo amo y que era entonces lo que sentía por él? –Pensaba - su mente que había estado dormida por mucho tiempo oh tal vez que se resistía a investigar sobre sus sentimientos tal vez para omitir y no darse cuenta que no eran felices se dio cuenta que si Archie le atraía mucho pero no era amor, que le gustaba demasiado a que mujer no le gustaría el Joven Archie si era muy apuesto, pero no era Amor, nunca fue amor solo una ilusión Pasajera que ella había decidido seguir guardando para no ver la realidad de lo que sucedía. Fue algo que Annie Brither comenzó a descubrir por su cuenta y de pronto descubrió que no había por qué llorar y no porque Archie no se lo mereciera, ahora estaba libre y tal vez solo tal vez al fin encontraría un motivo de ser para su vida y esa sensación le llenaba de esperanza y de una alegría que ella no sabía que existía, sus ánimos subieron y sintió como una nueva mujer nacía dentro de ella con ánimos de seguir adelante y decidió Estudiar, quería estudiar, tal vez no algo como Candy oh como Paty, menos de Negocios pero si Arte, la sola idea le llenaba el corazón de esperanzas, quería pintar crear y ver sus abras y lo decidió y muy a pesar de lo que su madre dijera eso era lo que aria, Estudiar Arte en Parí. Para la señora Brither que una Chica tuviera un Oficio era ofensa al buen comportamiento de una dama, pero esta Vez por más que se quisiera inmiscuir no cambiaría la decisión de la Chica Morena que se encontraba llena de expectativas, ánimos y alegría.

Los Días pasaron a pasos agigantados, la verdad ni se sintieron, muchas cosas habían pasado en los 13 días anteriores, Annie se dio cuenta de que Archie no la Amaba se dio cuenta que ella no le amaba, se iría a Parí a estudiar Arte. Sirios le Pidió Matrimonio Paty se casarían en seis meses más, Paty fue contratada en un empresa Botánica como consultora, Terry se decidió a presentar a Catherine Friedman a sus amigos, la cual congenio mucho con Candy, se parecían en muchos de los gusto y se hicieron amigas, Candy había hecho dos operaciones de corazón abierto Muriendo uno de sus pacientes y el otro sobrevivió, Albert había decidido abrir nuevas sucursales en el continente Europeo la anterior Guerra había dejado abiertas muchas oportunidades y no las desaprovecharía, además quería contribuir a que las pérdidas de muchas familias no fueran muchas financiando nuevos hogares, el Duque había conocido a una Dama muy bella que lo había dejado Fascinado, En el hogar de Pony habían llegado nuevos chicos y Candy había contratado una nutricionista para los chicos, todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Solo quedaba un Día para la boda Andrew - Corel-Draw y los rubios estaban extasiados con la idea sus corazones latían a mil por hora y ese día los preparativos eran tantos que la Mansión Andrew estaba llena de meseros y decoradores que deban los últimos detalles para el día de la boda.

Ese día se fue fugaz sin pasar ningún improvisto, la adrenalina era mucha por lo que esa noche tal vez no podrían conciliar el sueño.

El rostro de Candy se veía iluminado por una inusual sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que decían a gritos estoy profundamente feliz y amo con locura a Albert.

El día tan esperado había llegado la luz del día entraba por el ventanal de la recamara de la rubia quien no podía creer que al fin había llegado el día, al fin seria esposa de su amado, la felicidad no le cabía en el pecho y el canto de los ruiseñores la acompañaban en su felicidad.

Sirios estaba con mil ocupaciones para el evento de esa noche, Paty convenció a Candy de ir a un Spa, no le costó mucho hacerlo y estuvieron casi todo el día ahí, donde los cuidos no se hicieron falta, después regresaron a la mansión y ella tomo un baño en rosas dejando olorosa su piel con ese toque delicado que sabía que adoraba el amor de su vida después coloco cremas y lociones en su cuerpo quería que esa noche Albert quedara impregnado del aroma de su piel, llego un maquillista y un peinador para ayudarle a prepararse, el Duque le dio joyas de la familia para que las luciera en ese día tan especial, todo marchaba a mil maravillas.

Albert ese día no pudo trabajar, ciertamente fue a la oficina tenía que dejar todo preparado ya que la luna de miel seria un poco larga pero por más que intentaba concentrarse, simplemente no podía, intentaba pero le era posible los nervios no le dejaban en Paz. Ya al atardecer salió rumbo a la mansión tenia que prepararse, tomo un relajante baño en tina y después le dieron un masaje, estaba bastante estresado, después de tomar una copa de vino se dispuso a colocarse el esmoquin de alta costura europea con cortes delicados y detalle en hilo de oro en los detalle, era de un elegante color blanco que en su tez se veía angelical, casi un espejismo un dios, se veía tan bello el joven Rubio que parecía salido de un maravilloso cuento de hadas.

Sirios estaban con tantas obligaciones por primera vez en su vida no se le hizo tan fácil elaborar una fiesta, sin duda era un poco más pequeña y menos exótica que las que el elaboraba, quería que reflejara el alma de Candy pero ese no era el problema, el problema eran conflictos emocionales sin duda es difícil perder a la chica que amaste por otro y aceptar que no te amara pero además de eso elaborar la boda de ella, era algo agobiante, solo le daba gracias al cielo por Paty, por la bella Paty, pero sin embargo no se podía entregar a los brazos de ella y a sus consuelo por obvias razones, no quería lastimarla, sabía que si ella se diese cuenta de su conflicto interno se sentiría herida y no quería perderla a ella también no ahora que su corazón estaba sanando y había decidido casarse con ella.

Ya Faltaban pocos minutos para la ceremonia y Candy salía en un carruaje bellamente decorado con rosas Blancas y amarías tirado por bellos corceles Blancos, la Mansión al fin estaba Lista y Sirios Observaba atentamente su labor, todo lucia espectacular ahora solo faltaba estar al tanto del servicio, Albert bajaba las escaleras para tomar su lugar, estaba sin duda sumamente nervioso, Terry ya estaba ahí en compañía de Catherine y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo, la verdad es que él no estaba seguro de estar ahí presente, no sabía si podría soportar el martirio de escuchar al juez declarar a Candy esposa de su Amigo, pero en fin ya estaba ahí, los invitados estaban ansiosos ante la llegada de la Novia, la Señorita Pony y la Hermana María se sentía sumamente Orgullosas de Su Candy.

Los invitados comentaban la hermosa decoración tan sobria, tan elegante, tan bella y delicada tan Candy, sin duda la Decoración era como una ejemplificación del alma de Candy y todos los invitados lo Observaban y sonreían ampliamente ya que todos los presentes amaban a la pecosa por su singular forma de ser.

De pronto uno de los meseros se acercó a Sirios para avisarle que el carruaje se acercaba y este le dijo al vocero que anunciara la llegada de la joven dama, este llamo la atención del público y la orquesta Paro.

La joven dama bajaba del Carruaje ayudada de su padre que lucia Smoking en color Gris que le iba muy bien las Trompetas empezaron a sonar y las puertas de la gran mansión se abrieron de par en par, de pronto en medio de la Oscuridad se observaban entran dos Figuras al elegante salón.

El se quedo anonadado, ella se veía… Se veía Sumamente Bella, no podía creer lo bella que era y los otros dos Caballeros Sufrían en la profundidad de su ser, en silencio de soledad se sentían aislados de todo, solos… en silencio, ese silencio tan sombrío, tan frio, tan cruel que acompaña a las almas desoladas que sufren por amor.

Continuara…

_**Notas de la Escritora:**_

_**Hola! Chicas! Acá estoy otra vez ^_^ Jajaja, bueno antes que todo les quiero ofrecer mis disculpas por hacerlas esperar tanto, no eh tenido mucho tiempo y bueno hasta hoy pude terminar el capitulo, hace días lo había comenzado pero no había podido terminarlo, esta algo corto quería entregarles uno más largo pero debido a un comentario que me dejo Anahis, Jajaja pues decidí no ser tan mala y colocarlo antes así que lo deje hasta ahí para no publicarlo más tarde, Gracias Anahis por esperar siento que haya sido mucha la espera y espero que el capitulo no te defraude amiga, por cierto si me tienen en Facebook se habrán dado cuenta que en mis notas les deje la primera parte de la historia :P jijijiji y las deje en lo mejor cuando Terry encontró a Albert pero hey chicas ya ven que no paso a mas ^-^ Terry es muy lindo Verdad ^_^**_

_**Camila Andley**__**, **Pues si me mejore gracias por tus deseos, Gracias amiga ^_^y gracias por lo de guapa ^_^ me elevaste el auto estima jajajajjajajaaj y disculpa la tardanza es que eh estado muy ocupada :P_

_**Passcusa, **__Graciasssss! Si tienes razón mas tengo que cuidarme más que todo por eso este capítulo tarde mas en subirlo ya que eh estado durmiendo mas porque mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas el desvelo y gracias y Amen ^_^ espero te guste el capitulo, gracias por todo amiga ^_^_

_**cotapese**__**, **__jjjajajaa que bien que te gusto, sabes no estaba segura si les gustaría la ultima parte me pareció que fui muy grafica :P creo que me pase un poco debí ser un poco más conservadora :D pero bueno ya lo publique jajajaja._

_**Anahis, **__jajajjaj, pues si no paso a mas, gracias amiga ^_^ sabes se me paso lo del Hijo :P me confieso culpable pero en el siguiente capítulo tratare de inmiscuirlo además que se me había ocurrido una idea con el pequeño pero con las cosas de la u se me paso hasta ahorita que veo los comentarios para contestarlos jijijiji me acorde pero bueno ya les voy a publicar el capitulo porque ya les hice esperar mucho :P ohhhhhhhhhhhh gracias por esperar ^_^_

_**Silvia, **__jajajaja no se si sea cuento la verdad es que no que sea, mmmmmmm tal vez solo las ideas de una loca aficionada ^_^ jajajajaja pero gracias por leerlo y tal vez tengas razón que Candy no sea así jajajajaj pero es solo una idea ^_^_

**Bueno chicas ya solo me queda despedirme y decirles hasta el próximo capítulo! ^_^ se les quiere, cada uno de sus comentarios son importantes y especiales para mi, les agradezco a todas tomarse el tiempo de escribirme ^_^ gracias nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, mmmmmmmm bueno aquí les va una preguntica: termino la historia ya con la boda o la sigo? Tengo varias ideas para continuarla pero temo aburrirles :p así que digan opinen total es para ustedes que escribo y es su tiempo así que a votación jajajjajajja :P**

**Para las que leen CONFIDENTE tendran que esperar un poquito mas ya que solo tengo solo 5 pajinas escritas cuando lo termine se los subo y Gracias nuevamente a todas por leer y esperar...**


	14. La Boda Andrew   CorelDraw

**Boda Andrew - Corel-Draw – Amarga Agonía.**

_**Candy Candy: (Según Wikipedia) Es un manga creado por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki (uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita) y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. de 1975 a 1979. Por lo tanto todos los derechos son reservados para la autora y escritora de la Manga, esta solo es una versión que se le ocurrió a una aficionada la cual no pretende obtener ningún Beneficio o Lucro atreves de este escrito, solo entretener y Pasar el tiempo, les agradezco a cada uno por leer.**_

El joven gallardo Recibió el anuncio de que ya el carruaje se estaba acercando a la Mansión, La joven bajo del carruaje bellamente decorado por rosas Blancas y amarillas, las dulce Candy sin duda esa Noche lucían espectaculares y mas el Bello vestido Blanco que lucia Candy con delicados toques Amarillos que iban acordes con el color de su cabellos, la seda era de la más exquisita y ni hablar del corte tan delicadamente tallado y sexi que se veía estupendos en la damisela que estaba a punto de contraer nupcias.

No había pasado mucho tiempo con su pequeño hijo que había crecido sin duda tan galante que en realidad parecía ser hijo de la joven pareja, un noble caballerito que lleva los anillos y que iniciaría la caminata por el bello salón.

Ya había sido anunciada su entra y las damas esperaban que ella terminara de descender para continuar con la marcha el pequeño nene estaba ansioso nunca había participado en algo semejante y le preocupaba cometer algún error, que tal si caigo, que tal si me veo ridículo, nunca eh usado un Smoking a mi papa, Papa? Tengo papa! A él le queda muy bien pero yo no soy su hijo biológico ni siquiera se que hago acá, porque me adoptaron, pero les quiero tanto han sido tan buenos con migo, no eh pasado mucho tiempo con ellos a decir verdad, pero Albert siempre ha estado atento a mis necesidades y las institutrices, aunque no me agradan mucho, el me confesó que al tampoco le agradaban cuando era pequeño, pero me ha prometido pasar más tiempo como familia después de la boda, tengo una familia!, que alegre es sentir esta sensación y si lo arruino?, si lo arruino y ellos se enojan con migo y ya no me quieren, que pasara si no lo hago bien, hay que sofocante es esta corbata de pronto ya no sé si será buena idea, cuando me lo dijeron me puse muy alegre pero ahora ya no lo sé, no quiero perder a mi nueva familia, no, no quiero.

Candy como adivinando el dilema del pequeño, que lucía muy preocupado y sobre saltado acomodándose una y otra vez el corbatín, se acercó pidiendo un poco de tiempo.

Que te pesa Hijo mío, te sientes, mal, si es así podemos esperar un poco, no quiero que te sientas mal, este es un día especial para tu papa y para mí y quiero que para ti también lo sea – Dijo mientras sonreía cálidamente.

El pequeño volvió su vista asía riba viendo a su nueva mama – No, no me siento bien, no es nada.

Y que es lo que te sucede? Déjame revisarte.

No estoy bien.

Hijo seremos una familia, mi amor deja que te revise.

Porque son tan buenos con migo tu y Albert? Porque son tan buenos con migo?

Ella sonrió Dulcemente – Sabes yo me crie en el hogar de Pony.

El niño aclaro un poco la garganta y dijo: Si lo sé.

Entonces, yo no quería que nadie me adoptara, al contrario de muchos niños.

Y por qué no querías?

Porque pensaba que ahí estaba mi familia y así es, ahí estaba, pero es muy difícil crecer sin un papa y una mama que te cuiden y te den su amor, yo tengo a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María al igual que todos los Niños del Hogar de Pony pero es agradable tener a alguien a quien decirle Papa y Mama, te sientes más seguro, Cuando mi mejor amiga Annie se fue del hogar de Pony pensé que tenía que buscar mi felicidad fuera – Decía con los ojos llenos de tristeza – Fuera del hogar de Pony que era momento de dejar de depender de la Hermana María y la Señorita Pony, no me arrepiento de nada, gracias a ello conocí a Albert y mucha gente buena me abrí paso entre la gente que quiso hacerme daño y nunca deje de ser quien soy, pero cuando encontré a mi padre, supe que es bueno tener un hogar, un sitio donde sabes que perteneces, de donde eres, por eso te hemos adoptado, sabes que Albert siempre estuvo solo, su niñez la paso solo y aun que sabía de donde era a donde pertenecía no tenia con quien compartir sus días y sus tristezas, quien lo abrazara cuando se sentía triste.

Si lo sé, el me lo ah contado. Creo que Una Vez.

Bueno, no si se lo estés comprendiendo, tal vez eres muy chico, pero si lo notaras, nosotros somos el complemento el uno del otro lo que no tuvo uno lo tuvo el otro y ahora que podemos estar juntos queremos darle lo mejor de nuestros dos mundo a un pequeño niño para que pueda tener todo lo que nos hubiese gustado tener, queremos dártelo, por eso te adoptamos pero no querremos ser tus padres adoptivos.

No, no entiendo, si no quieren porque me adoptaron?

No queremos ser tus padres adoptivos porque queremos ser tus padres, no quiero que nos veas como la pareja que te adopto quiero que nos veas como tus padres, los cuales habías perdido y que después de un tiempo te encontraron – Acarició muy tiernamente la mejía del chico y le sonrió – Nos puedes ver así? pequeñín – Sonrió otra vez.

El niño se acercó a ella, la abrazo y dijo: y si me equivoco en algo y no les agrado?

Candy lo tomo entre sus brazos para que el sintiera el abrazo más fuerte y se sintiera protegido – Si eso sucediera, te amaríamos mas por que cuando uno se equivoca aprende y nosotros estaremos ahí para acompañarte, amarte y darte todas nuestras fuerzas, eres nuestro pequeñín, nunca te dejaremos – Candy pronuncio las palabras que el pequeño deseaba escuchar nunca te dejaremos, eso lo hizo sentir seguro, eso era lo que el quería sentir protección y que estarían con él, que no lo dejarían como sus padres biológicos. Sé abrazaron muy fuerte ella lo abrazo con todo su amor y el pequeño se sintió a salvo.

Gracias mama dijo el niño sonriente.

Gracias a ti mi amor, dijo tocando la pequeñita naricita del niño con uno de sus delicados dedo y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos tomaron sus lugares en un santiamén y las puertas se abrieron y el pequeño paso al salón con paso firme sintiéndose orgulloso de participar en la boda de sus padres. Las damas le siguieron y ya era el turno de Candy.

La Orquesta comenzaba a sonar una muy bella melodía Amour Et printemps de Emile Waldteufel la belleza de la dama era sin igual y procedía a entrar muy delicadamente en compañía de su padre, las vistas eran atónitas, como podría ser que ella fuera tan linda, tan bella, los comentarios no se hacían faltar al momento en que ella entraba al salón, pero en ese preciso momento en que ella puso el primer pie en el salón tres corazones se detuvieron en un bum. Pero sirios volvió a la realidad al sentir que Paty se acercaba a él y se dio cuenta que nunca fue de él y ahora no cavia oportunidad alguna, vio con ternura a Paty y se dijo así mismo es una mujer excepcional y volvió a su habitual cordura, Albert se sentía extasiado muchas noches soñó con ese momento y justo ahora a unos pasos de él estaba la mujer que amaba, al fin había llegado el momento en que ella se convirtiera en su esposa, la felicidad no le cavia en el alma, ni en el corazón.

Pero no muy distante de él se encontraba otro ojís azul que cuando vio a la dama entrar su corazón se detuvo y el éxtasis lo alcanzo, se sintió tan feliz pero después recordó que no era su boda, no la de el con Candy y volvió a la realidad, en un silencio frio y feroz un silencio matador que congela el alma un silencio que lo envolvió, solo existía ella que caminaba hacia el altar y no era él, el que estaba ahí esperándola, todos a su alrededor se convirtieron en sombras silenciosas que parecían perderse en la oscuridad que ahora lo embarcaba, ni los halagos, ni las coqueterías de la bella Catherine le hacían despertar del transe, todos en el salón desaparecieron y el sentía como su alma se desgarraba por dentro era un dolor tan grande en su pecho, uno que jamás había experimentado pero como un buen Gran-chéster no dejaría derrumbarse y menos delante de todas esas personas que a pesar que sus ojos no las veían ni distinguían sabia que estaban ahí pero el silencio socavaba su alma y sentía entrar en asfixia profunda, no sabía describir lo que le pasaba, trataba de explicárselo ya que lo único que escuchaba era su mente que le decía: _Desaparece de aquí_, pero su cuerpo no respondía y trataba de analizar esa situación pero en si el sabia cual era la respuesta era por ella, la amaba tanto y se decía: _Si tan solo Susana no hubiese aparecido, si tan solo, si tan solo_… Aparecían un monten de ideas que no soportaba, pensó llevársela de ahí y obligarla a que lo amara de nuevo que fuera suya pero sabía que ella nunca le perdonaría, _Que me queda el sucedió_ pensó, _seria la forma más romántica de morir como en las obras de teatro que interpreto, _tal vez nunca había entendido tanto como en ese momento a Shakespeare, su alma no aguantaba tanta agonía y solo la muerte venia a su mente, la amada y benévola muerte no llegaba a él, no otra vez lo abandono como en tiempos pasados donde decidió morir por que la había perdido a ella en las escaleras de un hospital, los días que le siguieron la llamo tanto que viniera a él y que en un muy romántico y benévolo acto se lo llevara con el pero ella no apareció, tanta gente que le teme, que no desea morir y a el que ve su benevolencia no se le aparece, que le sucede a este ser que repudia a los que la quieren y busca a los que la repudian, en ese momento la llamo una y mil veces pero ella lo hizo de nuevo, desapareció y lo dejo solo con ese dolor tan agonizante, tan profundo que sin duda era peor que la muerte misma.

Sin duda ella lucia esplendía y muy lejana al martirio que Terruce Sentía se acercaba lentamente hacia el altar en su tez se presenciaba la felicidad que ella llevaba por dentro, simplemente no le cavia en el pecho, miraba con los ojos llenos de amor a su amado que sin duda al igual que cuando ella era una niña hoy lucia como todo un príncipe, tal vez al contar cuentos las madres a sus hijas y hablar de un príncipe adorado y apuesto se quedarían cortas para describir al bello Albert Andrew, en un bello smoking Blanco con delicados y finos detalles en hilos dorados, su tez tan blanca y labios rosados llenos de vitalidad varonil y ojos de un color divinamente Azul cielo era una especie de visión y pronto seria su esposa y cada noche a partir de ese momento en la intimidad del lecho gozaría de los placeres del amor que brinda al entregarse a ese bello Príncipe que sin duda desplegaba dotes en la cama, seria de él cada noche de su vida y al despertarse volvería a ser suya, cuidaría de él y el de ella y ya nunca nadie más los separaría, se dijo a si misma ni la muerte nos separara, su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad.

La orquesta paro al momento de que ella llego al altar sonrió ampliamente y el Duque dijo:

Te entrego a mi única hija, a mi amada Candy. Cuídala Albert. Y puso la pequeña mano de ella sobre la de él.

Descuide, Duque le prometo que la cuidare con mi vida y con todo mi amor.

Gracias Hijo!

Terry presenciaba la escena era el padrino no está muy lejos de los novios, su corazón ya no daba más y por más que el luchaba contra el mismo, contra de su voluntad se vio salir una pequeña lagrima de sus bellos hijos Catherine noto esto pregunto qué le ocurría pero el que estaba en su propio mundo no escucho la insinuación.

Candy sin duda tenía los ojos puesto en su Bello y amado Albert, pero sin embargo como es costumbre de ella estar pendiente de los que ama vio la pequeña lagrima de Terry, y sintió como su corazón se acongojaba, como pudo ser tan siega y obligar a su amigo a presenciar esas escenas, porque no intuyó que el se santería de esta forma, se sintió un ser miserable y esto opaco su momento de felicidad perfecta.

Sin embargó la boda seguía su curso y cuando Albert tomo su mano el juez comenzó con su labor, leyó unos cuantos versículos de la Biblia, donde Dios Bendecía el Matrimonio y mandaba al Hombre y la mujer a unirse en matrimonio y poblar la tierra, después pidió que hiciesen sus votos, pero a pesar de que ella quería poner toda su atención en lo que decía el juez, su atención se distraía con tantas cosas, veía a su hijo que estaba inquieto, era muy pequeño y no aguantaba mucho tiempo estar quieto en pie en el mismo lugar, Albert lucia Bello en ese Smoking, No veía a Annie por ningún lado, pero sin duda su mayor preocupación era Terry que mantenía la cabeza baja como llevando una pesada carga a su espalda, distante, ausente, doliente. _Como le pude hacer esto? Oh será que soy muy ilusa que pienso que es por mí, no, no debe de ser por mí el tiene a Catherine que lo ama mucho, es muy linda, muy tierna, no debe de ser, eso, entonces qué será? Por que estará así? Habrá pasado algo entre ellos? Pero el rara veces ah llorado, no le gusta llorar, además su orgullo no lo deja, debe de ser algo verdaderamente malo, que le estará pasando? No quiso decir nada por no arruinar mi boda pero debe de ser algo malo, su padre habrá muerto? No, no puede ser el Duque no puede haber muerto, oh si? Qué te pasa Terry? Qué te pasa? Que tienes?_

Candy, Candy! Candy! Tus votos Candy!

Oh Perdón – Dijo la rubia mostrando la puntica de su lengüita, Todos los presentes echaron a reír, bueno casi todos por que Terruce estaba sumergido en su agonía – Williams Albert Andrew, hace muchos años te conocí en la Colona de Pony y a un que en un principio me pareció que eras un Astronauta, después me di cuenta que eras un príncipe, siempre estuviste para mi cuando te necesite, como mi Protector, jugaste un excelente papel, aun que yo no sabía quién eras siempre quise decirte gracias, Pues bien gracias – Sonrió un Poco y logo siguió – Tuve momentos muy difíciles y me di cuenta que sin ti nunca los hubiese podido soportar, te has vuelto vital para mí y creo que si no estoy junto a ti moriré y no porque sea cobarde, no, moriría porque tú eres mi vida y si te vas pues moriría verdad – enseño la lengüita y rio – Casi nunca tomo las cosas enserio y siempre cometo errores, tengo muchos defectos y siempre dependo de ti, pero a partir de este momento daré todo de mi parte, hare mi mayor esfuerzo por cuidar de ti y nuestra familia, quiero que seas muy Feliz Albert Andrew, quiero hacerte Feliz y que nunca más te vuelvas a sentir solo, estaré para ti en todo momento y nunca mas estarás solo, no mientras yo viva, siempre estaré junto a ti mi amor. Te amo, Te amo con todo mi corazón, Te amo.

Terry no escuchaba nada, no había escuchado nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo escucho esas palabras, ni siquiera escucho el resto de lo que había dicho Candy solo esas Palabras, Te amo, Te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo. Su corazón Acongojado se lleno de un dolor punzante un dolor hiriente un dolor agudo un dolor indescriptible por pocos momentos pensó que se lo decía a él y levanto su rostro para ver la sonrisa de ella y abrazarla pero después vio que no era a él y al que miraba con amor no era él y la desesperación volvió, cuanto más seria capaz de resistir?

La ceremonia continuaba, a un paso tal vez demasiado lento y es que cuando un alma es atormentada los minutos se hacen horas, los segundos eternos, el no sabía si quería que llegara ese momento para que su alma terminara de morir oh que no llegara nunca, tal vez que el tiempo se congelase, se debatía entre ambos pensamientos en que llegara pronto oh que nunca llegase, cuando al fin preguntaron.

Williams Albert Andrew, aceptas a Candy White Corel-Draw para amarla y respetarla, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Aceptó.

Y tu Candy White Corel-Draw Aceptas a Williams Albert Andrew para amarlo y respetarlo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Aceptó.

Una Palabra acepto, una única palabra, que puede hacer solo una palabra? Una palabra que tal vez carezca de significado, oh no? Una única Palabra "ACEPTO" uno única palabra que puede causar felicidad y a la vez mucho dolor "Acepto".

Todos gritaron de alegría en el salón acepto un alma adolorida y el Juez pronuncio Ahora los declaro Marido y Mujer puede besar a la novia. El galante y joven apuesto se acerca a la joven, de una manera tan sutil y tan sensual que alteraría a cualquier mujer y ella no era la acepción, su sangre hirvió con aquel pequeño y delicado beso que le proporciono, pero después de esa sensación de éxtasi sus ojos aterrizaron en Terry que estaba demasiado triste, Albert volvió su vista así donde ella miraba insistentemente y lo comprendió todo sus ojos a pesar de estar llenos de alegría también mostraban preocupación, como no se dio cuenta antes de Terry estaba en esa situación, el si comprendía la situación de su amigo, es en la misma en la que él se sintió hace algún tiempo cuando pensó que la había perdido por su amigo y es que como se puede luchar contra un amigo.

Comenzó la orquesta a sonar con una muy bella selección de tonadas especialmente escogidas para esa ocasión, Candy miraba a Terry y Albert le animo a que fuese a conversar con él, el por su lado se llevaría a Catherine a tomar un trago para que ella pudiese hablar con Terruce.

Felicidades, Candy Dijo el joven sonriendo a medias - en verdad le costó mucho hacer ese gesto que le llamamos sonrisa.

Te sientes bien Terry?

No muy bien, es mas ya me iba a retirar.

No te quedaras a la resección?

No, no creo. _No soporto estar más tiempo acá._

Que ha ocurrido Terry? Acaso le ha ocurrido algo a tu padre? - Eleonor estaba descartada ella estaba en la fiesta.

No, es nada de eso, Candy ve a disfrutar de tu boda y no te metas en los asuntos de los demás.

Es acaso por mi Culpa Terruce?

Candy no te entrometas, estoy muy bien y lo seguiré estando solo necesito un par de tragos nada más.

No comenzaras a beber verdad Terry?

Eso no es problema tuyo Candy.

Me preocupo por ti Terruce.

Pues no deberías, tu deber es preocuparte por tu esposo y no por mí.

Si sufres por mi culpa no podre perdonármelo.

Que ridícula que eres Candy, pensar que estoy así por tu causa, te has vuelto una engreída.

No eh querido insinuar tal Cosa Terry no me mal interpretes.

Terry dejo su trago y dijo: Ya Basta Candy, nos veremos, no sé cuando, tal vez nunca, pero tengo que salir de aquí estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Y Catherine?

Por favor excúsame y que alguien la lleve, no tengo humor en estos momento, se Feliz pecosa, Se feliz porque yo no podre serlo – decía mientras se retiraba introduciendo una mano en un bolsillo y haciendo una seña con la otra.

Nunca imaginó que su boda seria así, sin duda toda mujer sueña con que su boda sea un momento perfecto, pero hasta que punto conocemos la perfección? Que es en si la perfección acaso existirá? Oh solo será una suposición de algo que se quiere alcanzar? Que cataloga como Perfección la mente humana? Perfección? Qué momento es perfecto? Acaso todo momento es empañado por alguna situación que hace que el momento sea imperfecto? Oh es acaso que como nosotros no somos perfectos ansiamos la perfección a cualquier costo, pero nosotros mismos la arruinamos? Por que hubiese sido un momento perfecto, el más perfecto de todos, si ella no se hubiese percatado de que algo le pasaba a Terry, si tan solo su vista no se hubiera desviado, todo hubiese sido perfecto. Pero a que coto las personas obtienen ese momento perfecto, a que costo se alcanza el momento mágico, acaso no es que la magia también tiene momentos amargos? Como saber qué momento es mágico? oh que todo es perfecto si no conocemos la imperfección y los malos ratos? Que sería la felicidad si no hubiese amargura en nuestras almas? Sin duda no sabríamos que somos felices porque sería algo normal, si todo siempre estuviera bien y perfecto, entonces estaríamos anestesiados inherentes a la felicidad ella no existiera, porque sin el dolor no existe la felicidad y sin la desesperación no existe la calma y sin la imperfección no existe lo perfecto.

Terry se retiro, del salón. Será que algún día llegue la felicidad a esta alma incomprendida y solitaria?, por que las peores cosas del mundo siempre parecen ocurrirnos solo a nosotros, porque tuvimos que ser los elegidos de todos, de todas, tuvimos que ser elegidos precisamente nosotros, tal vez es porque todos pasamos por eso, de formas diferentes tal vez, diferentes tipos de dolor, porque cada persona es diferente actúa diferente pero está en cada quien dejarse morir oh seguir adelante, Terruce, siempre estuvo solo hasta que punto era fuerte en tiempos pasados había flaqueado y caído en el alcoholismo, entonces que pasara ahora con él, que pasara ahora que su alma estaba adolorida, muerta, carente de amor, dolida.

Candy a un seguía parada en el mismo sitio como si a un pudiese ver a Terry pero su forma había desaparecido ya hace un pequeño tiempo, Catherine y Albert se acercaron a la rubia.

Y Terry? – Pregunto la dama.

Se fue – Dijo con un tono amorgo.

Como que se ha ido? – Pregunto Albert

Si se fue, no se encuentra muy bien, solo espero que no cometa una locura.

Que le ocurre? Te ha dicho algo? - Preguntaba el Rubio.

Oh Albert no ah querido decir nada, estoy muy preocupada - dijo lanzándose a los brazos de su esposo.

No, te preocupes, Iré a buscarle.

Catherine se acercó y puso su mano sobre el Hombro del rubio - No es necesario Albert yo iré por él.

Tú no puedes salir sola, pediré que alguien te lleve a Casa y iré a buscarlo.

Gracias, pero creo que ya estoy grandecita para que me cuiden, yo iré a buscarlo.

Pero…

Déjala Albert, tal vez ella pueda ayudarlo, déjala ir.

Ok, entonces pediré que te den un coche.

Si eso sería estupendo.

La joven partió en un coche mientras la orquesta a un sonaba y la algarrobilla era mucha, todos celebraban, todos eran conocidos que amaban a Candy su dulzura, su alma, su bondad, todos habían sido ayudados por ella de una u otra forma.

Sirios pidió que se siguiera con el programa por lo que tocaba que bailará la pareja en el centro del salón.

Y Así fue. La orquesta comenzó a sonar sin duda una de las mejore piezas de Amadeus Mozart y así siguieron las siguientes tres piezas luego charlaron un poco con los invitados recibieron bendiciones, abrazos y buenos deseos, todos celebraban su matrimonio, ellos estaban tan plenos en su felicidad pero a un así en breves momentos recordaban a su amigo y deseaban no causarle ese dolor tan grande, pero como no hacerlo? Como no herirle sin dejar de amarse. Acaso eran egoístas por amarse así? Como no hacerle daño? Su felicidad era mucha pero su conciencia no les dejaba disfrutar de ella.

Antes de que el carruaje saliera, Candy lanzo el bello ramo de rosas, un exquisito buque que insinuosamente y con certeza fue tirado a las manos de Patricia Obrayan, luego subieron al bello carruaje tirado por esos magníficos corceles blancos y siguieron el sendero hacia la casa de Campo que esperaba por ellos.

Cuando llegaron Albert le ayudo a Bajar con total gallardía varonil, luego la tomo por la cintura y la cargo al pasar por la puerta como es costumbre de los recién casados, toda la casa estaba a luz de velas adornada muy románticamente estaba un pequeño banquete servido para ellos, pero el banquete que Albert Andrew deseaba ya lo tenía entre sus brazos por los cual la subió a la recamara después de haber cruzado la puerta del cuarto principal que lucia espectacular, especialmente decorado para la ocasión, bajo a la joven dama, la tomo por la barbilla para subir el delicado rostro y dijo:

Te amo Candy Andrew.

Te amo Albert Andrew, mi amado esposo.

El la beso y acarició la bella espalda comenzando a bajar el pequeño zíper que apenas si se notaba la cremallera.

Besaba el elegante cuello, mientras ella se perdía en los besos y las carisias que él le brindaba mientras desnudaba su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Una Dama recorría las calles de chicago en un automóvil, desesperada por no encontrar al chico que tanto buscaba, en un momento de desesperación su mente recobro lucidez y recordó que alguna vez la llevo a una colina donde sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza al ver una pequeña clínica, creyó aun recordar el camino y decidió lanzarse a la búsqueda.

El estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando fue interrumpido por una melodiosa Voz femenina.

Te eh encontrado, no sabes lo mucho que te eh buscado, ya estaba algo preocupada pero recordé este lugar y al fin te eh encontrado – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Que haces acá?

Vine por ti…..

Continuara…

_**Notas de la escritora:**_

**Perdon Chicas por tardar :( No eh tenido mucho tiempo, que pena con ustedes y peor a un no contestar sus comentarios estoy apenada :( Pero apenas termine le odicea les prometo subirles por lo menos 6 capitulos y cuatro del otro Fic. Disculpas **


End file.
